Hindsight
by Athenian Grace
Summary: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ten long years.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had waited ten long years for this opportunity to fall before him.

The mishap at Godric's Hollow had been unexpected, unfortunate. Surely the mudblood and her blood traitor husband had placed an ancient magic upon their child, one that he somehow had not come across in his studies and therefore had not been ready for. It was the only way a _toddler_ could have defeated him. The mere thought of it made him seethe. Defeated? By a child? If he were still in his physical body, Voldemort was sure his insides would be boiling with anger. The bubbling feeling of fury would creep it's way up his throat and his head would pound wildly until, finally, he would fall into the sweet relief of something akin to happiness when he found the Potter boy and finished what he started.

But instead, he, the Dark Lord who was so feared people could not even speak his name, was in hiding. A mere shadow of what he once was, he resorted to possessing snakes to keep himself alive. He was sure that without his horcruxes, he would have been long gone. In all his life, he had never felt shame as overwhelming as this. Alone, vanquished by a baby, and abandoned by his _loyal_ Death Eaters, it was nearly impossible to find a way to regain his physical body.

But to his pleasant surprise, a chance at salvaging everything he once lost stumbled into him purely by chance.

Quirinus Quirrell, a feeble minded man who somehow had the honor of calling himself a Hogwarts professor, came across him in Albania. Taking possession of his mind was easier than breathing, and soon, Quirrell was his willing servant.

It took a full month of endless research, Voldemort outright refusing the man any sleep, but Quirrell had found a ritual that could restore a spirit to its body. Be it destroyed or withered from time, the ritual would heal it and age it properly, as though nothing had ever happened.

It was exactly what Voldemort needed, and once it was done, he would find his faithless followers and make sure they remembered exactly whom that had turned away from.

Another month and they were ready.

Quirrell, though gullible and easily manipulated, knew his magic and went through the ritual with ease. Symbols were drawn on the ground, highly complex leveled-potions were brewed and used accordingly, and he said the incantation with a confidence that none in his life had ever seen in him before.

" _Blood to vein, skin to bone_

 _Breaks be mended, tears be sewn_

 _Soul to fit in corpse's cast_

 _Let they who left be whole at last"_

Voldemort could have been foaming at the mouth with eagerness had he been in his physical body.

But he wasn't. Nor was he once the ritual was over.

"What happened?" he hissed.

Quirrell trembled, shaking his head fervently. "I- I did it right, my Master. I read the-"

"You failed me," Voldemort growled from behind him. "What is to stop me from training your wand on yourself, my dear Quirrell?"

"My Lord! I beg of you! The ritual! The ritual may not have worked, but we can find another way! Other ways!"

Voldemort struggled internally. He wanted to taste Quirrell's fear when watching his own hand turn against him, but he knew this man, at the moment, was the best chance he had at regaining power. "Take us back to the inn, Quirrell. We'll discuss more of what you know, and maybe you can scrounge something up in that empty head of yours to save your life."

His servant did not stop praising and thanking his Merciful Lord the entire way home.

* * *

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!"_

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

" _Go! Run!"_

" _Not Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!"_

" _I'll hold him off!"_

" _This is my last warning…"_

James Potter sucked in a great gasp of air.

Instinctively, he thrust his hands out before him, only to be immediately met with a wall of fabric. He didn't know where he was, blackness surrounding him, and he could barely breathe. His body felt weak and he suddenly felt too sore to move, but he smacked and kicked at the wall in front of him as hard as he could. Summoning as much strength as he could, he finally tore through it, only to be met with another barrier, this one wooden.

Panic settled in his chest and his breathing became shorter and more sporadic.

Where was he? What was happening?

In the middle of his frightened musings, he came to the realization that he was lying on his back, surrounded by the fabric walls.

Which led him to another, more foreboding realization.

He was in a _coffin_.

A terrified scream ripped through his throat as he renewed his efforts at attacking the wooden box. Who had put him in a coffin? And if his assumptions were right, with how difficult it was to escape his confinement, had he also been buried? How had this happened? He was just chasing Harry around the living room-

"Harry," James whispered, tears pushing out the corner of his eyes. He remembered. He remembered Voldemort coming to their house. He remembered Lily running with their son. "Lily… Harry! My fam-"

He clawed at he wood, punched at it with not much force, as his space was limited, until finally his magic took over and burst forth in a loud explosion. Dirt flew up and rained back down on him as wooden debris scattered away. James sat himself up and forced himself to crawl his way out of the earth. He couldn't see, his glasses nowhere to be found, but to his utter horror, he was able to make out the shapes of tombstones around him.

A graveyard.

"Lily!" he shouted into the empty night. "Lily! I… Harry." His voice cracked at his son's name and he squinted hard, hoping he would see some sign of his family.

It was quiet, and there was no movement besides the sway of trees in the wind.

James was just about to give up all hope when he heard a muffled call of his name.

He turned back to his destroyed grave and saw another coffin peeking out through the dirt next to his. "Dear lord," he croaked. "Lily! My Lily!" He held his hand out and willed his magic to work for him again. "Please… Please!"

It took much longer than he hoped, but finally the dirt vanished and he was able to pry the second coffin open.

Lily was lying inside it, her hands over her face and her body wracked with sobs. "Lil!" James pulled her out and into his arms. She latched onto him immediately, knotting her fingers into his hair and kissing every inch of skin she could find. "What happened? What happened?! How did we end up here?"

She could barely register what he was saying. "You're alive," she murmured again his neck. "You're alive… but you… I heard him kill…"

"Lily, bear with me here," he responded weakly. "Someone just buried us alive, Voldemort I'm guessing- if he did the same to Harry- please snap out of it, we have to find our son."

"Harry," she breathed.

"Yes, Harry."

"But…"

He pulled back and tried to look at her. "What is it, love? Do you remember something?"

He heard her gasp. "James!"

"What!" James turned his neck so fast he was sure he gave himself whiplash. "What is it? Did you see something?!"

"James, you're…. older!"

His jaw dropped slightly and he shook his head, confused. "What?"

"James, you look… you… Hogwarts."

"What?" he repeated.

"Hogwarts. We'll get our answers from Albus. And if Voldemort didn't get Harry-" she choked on her words, unable to continue.

James stood and tugged her to her feet. "Don't think that, Lily. Don't ever think that."

"James, our baby… He's just a baby." Her meaning went unsaid. There was no way their son could have defended himself against a fully-trained wizard, and a dark one out for his blood no less.

"Let's go," he told her gruffly. "We're wasting time."

It didn't take Lily long for them to realize where they were and she was quick about guiding him home, holding his hand as she ran him down the street. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw the ruins of their cottage, and was thankful that James wouldn't be able to see much of it. The way he squeezed her hand told her he could see enough. They entered the house together and both of them felt dread pool in the pit of their stomachs.

There was no way Harry could've survived this devastation.

"My son, James," Lily whispered through tears. She fell to her knees inside Harry's wrecked nursery. "My son…"

"Lily, come on," he urged desperately. "We need to find floo powder."

She forced herself to her feet and followed him back downstairs. James searched the bookcase blindly until he came across a small jar sitting on one of the top shelves. He tossed the top away and sifted his fingers through the powder.

"Just enough," he told her. "Come on, Lils."

She grabbed a handful and stepped into the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said so quietly that James feared she would end up in the wrong place. He followed her quickly and was relieved to find both of them safe and sound in Albus' familiar office. Lily was already searching for the man. "Headmaster? Headmaster! Albus, are you here?"

"Perhaps, he's downstairs, around the castle somewhere," James suggested. He turned on his heel and headed towards the door. "I'll stay here, Lily. Merlin knows I'll be useless looking for him. You go on out and-"

"Don't move."

James stiffened and he craned his neck to look over his shoulder. Though everything was blurry, he could see his old headmaster pointing a wand directly between his eyes. "Albus?"

"Albus, what are you doing?" Lily gaped, rushing to her husband's side. She shoved herself between them, her hands reaching back and grasping James' wrists. "What are you doing?!"

"Who are you?" The old wizard demanded coldly. "I demand you reveal yourself at once."

The couple was near their breaking point. "What?" James responded disbelievingly. "Albus, it's us! James and Lily! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Please, we don't have time," Lily begged. "Voldemort's taken Harry! We have to save him!"

Albus regarded them a moment more, his gaze narrowing. "I don't know who you are, or how you managed to take the faces of Lily and James Potter, but I assure you I will not let this stand. Reveal yourself and your intentions now."

"He's gone barmy," James mumbled. "Lily, let's just go. We'll find Harry on our own."

"You go near the boy and I'll put an end to this right now," Albus threatened, shoving his wand past Lily and into James' forehead. "Now, who-"

"We're Lily and James Potter!" Lily shouted irritably. "We just graduated two years ago, we've been hiding from Voldemort since you told us about the prophecy, our son is missing and we woke up in _graves_ at the Godric's Hollow cemetery! Now, are you going to help us find Harry or not?!"

Dumbledore's grip slackened ever so slightly. There was a gleam in his eyes that Lily noticed immediately, one that expressed he was coming to a decision. Straightening his back, the headmaster stared them down with a blank face. "Harry Potter is alive and safe. I've seen him myself."

"You have?" James exhaled. "My boy's all right? Where is he? Up in the hospital wing with Poppy?"

"Makes sense why he was so cautious about us now," Lily sighed. "He'd have to make sure no one was trying to hurt our baby." She turned away from James and directed her next questions to Albus. "Albus, is he okay? What happened? Were you able to stop Voldemort before he could kill him? And why exactly did we wake up where we did? Did Voldemort think we'd give in if he tortured us?"

"Unlikely," James snorted. "But… how did he find us in the first place?" His face twisted in dismay. "Oh gods… Lily, Peter. He must have tortured it out of Peter, or- or forced himself into his mind. Albus, please tell us Peter is all right."

"Peter?" Albus asked sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Lily frowned guiltily. "We're sorry we didn't tell you, Albus, but we switched secret keepers at the last minute."

"Everyone would have suspected Sirius, of course," James added quietly. "But at least he would have had a chance… Peter, bless his heart, he was a good friend but I should have known better than to pull him into this." If his heart could burst into a million pieces, he was sure it would have. Peter. One of his best friends… "Please, Albus. Peter has to be okay."

Looking at them as though it was the first time he had ever seen them, Albus stepped back and gazed upon them with wonder. "You've aged," he told them. "Both of you."

"Me too?" Lily asked, startled. "I noticed it with James… Albus. I don't understand. What's going on? What's happened?"

"Lily," Albus began. "You said before that you understood why I was being so cautious. For Harry's safety... Would you two prove yourselves to be who you are? A blood test… and veritaserum maybe…"

James and Lily glanced at each other. "If you think it necessary," James answered warily. "And you wouldn't mind doing the same for us?"

Albus smiled. "Why, of course." He picked up a book from his desk and tapped it with his wand. The tome morphed into a pair of glasses, which he passed to the younger man. "Why don't you follow me to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Right prescription and everything," James muttered, impressed, as they walked down the steps. It only took a few minutes to reach their former Head of House's office. This time, James too was able to see the suspicion and distrust on their friend's face.

"What's going on, Albus? Who are these people? If I didn't know any better, they look like…"

"Minerva, James and Lily just rushed here from Godric's Hollow, where they believe Voldemort somehow buried them in an effort to keep them away from young Harry. I assured them that their son is safe and sound, and they have agreed to take a blood test as well as veritaserum to prove they are who they say they are."

"What…"

"I of course agreed to proving my identity as well. A fair trade to ensure the child's safety."

Minerva swallowed roughly and gave a jerk of a nod. "Shall I call our potions master?"

"Please do."

Minerva walked to the fireplace, threw some floo into the fire and stuck her head into the flames. James and Lily shifted uncomfortably, unused to be treated so coolly by friends and colleagues. After a few minutes, Minerva stepped back and allowed the man through her hearth.

James' jaw dropped at who he saw.

Both of them were expecting Slughorn to come through, so when Severus Snape walked out of the flames, a deep glare set in his eyes, Lily nearly fell over into her husband. "Severus?" she called incredulously. "You're-"

"Old," James blurted out. Why was he older? Did the man have a potion's accident? Suddenly remembering _who_ Snape was, James shoved Lily behind him and stepped backwards, hoping that he was guiding her towards the door. "You lot just stay away from us," he growled. "Lily, this is a trap! Run! I'll hold them off!"

"James, no!" she wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him back with her. "I'm not leaving you! Not again!"

"We're wandless and in the presence of a Death Eater," he hissed. "Just get out of here!"

"Just calm down," Albus told them soothingly. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"I'm sure," James drawled. "You stay away from my wife, you hear!"

"I tire of this," Severus muttered and, with a quick wave of his wand, James was bound in ropes and lying on the ground.

Lily jumped into action immediately. Before Severus could even blink, Lily had lunged across the room, punched him in the gut, catching him off guard, and snatched the wand away from him. The three professors held their hands up when she pointed it at them. She swished the wand James' way and he sprung up to his feet when the cords fell limp around him. "You keep back," she threatened. "I mean it."

"Dear Lily," Albus began again, just as softly as before. "Let me take the potions and the blood test first, as a show of good faith."

"How do we know you didn't mess with them?" James challenged.

"You can test them yourself," Minerva told them. "If I remember correctly, Lily was quite good at detecting charms."

"Fine," Lily agreed with a short tone. "Hand them here."

Snape stepped forward, a look of disgust on his face like he was looking at an abomination. He gingerly passed her the four vials, three blood tests and one of veritaserum. Lily ran through a great number of detection spells before she nodded and gave them back. "Go on, _Albus_."

Dumbledore chuckled at the suspicion in her voice. Minerva picked up a pincushion from her desk and gave him a needle. He pricked the tip of his finger and squeezed some blood into one of the vials that held blue liquid within it. After a few seconds, the liquid began to change color.

Red. He really was Dumbledore.

He passed them the other two blood test vials. "Here's to hoping yours don't turn black."

Lily and James repeated the process and, just like Dumbledore's, their potions turned red.

"Impossible," Severus spat. "They tampered with them, Albus. I know what I saw that night! I know what I saw!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded. "What's going on?"

"Shut your mouth," he sneered back. "That you would have the gall to steal her face-"

"Don't you talk to her like that, you filthy Death Eater!" James roared before Lily could respond.

"Severus. James. That's enough." Albus' tone left no room for argument or dissent. "We have greater matters at hand than a squabble between old enemies. James, Lily. The veritaserum."

"You said you would take it first," Lily accused.

The familiar twinkle in his eyes returned. "Indeed, I did. Severus? Three drops then?"

Snape gave James one more glare before pivoting on his heel, his robes whipping around his body. He squeezed three drops of veritaserum into Albus' open mouth. The Potters took a moment to make sure it was in effect before firing off a round of questions that only Albus would know the answer to, a safe fallback in case he could lie through the serum.

"What sat in the corner of our kitchen at Godric's Hollow?"

"What was the name of of our cat?"

"What kind of cake did we have for Harry's first birthday?"

The last question they asked was "where did you tell us about the prophecy?" and Lily took note of the way Severus flinched. She wasn't sure why he looked so disturbed, but she made sure to find out more about it later.

When James and Lily were sure that the man sitting in front of them was indeed their old headmaster, they took the veritaserum themselves and were subjected to their own interrogation. Everything went smoothly until Albus asked them who their secret keeper was. "Peter Pettigrew," they answered in unison.

"What did I say?" Snape jumped in immediately. "It isn't them! Peter Pettigrew, their secret keeper? I'd sooner choose a toad over that bumbling fool!"

James, whose serum was starting to wear off, glowered at the man and kicked at the ground in irritation. "Peter was a better man then you'll ever be, Snivellus!" he shouted. "We made him secret keeper at the last minute, told no one about it. Not even Remus. Sirius and I thought it would be for the best. Everyone would suspect him, you see, but not Peter." James scratched the back of his neck as another wave of guilt hit him. "If Voldemort hurt him, I don't know what I'll do. Oh, Peter…"

Minerva and Albus glanced at each other, both convinced that it was indeed James and Lily Potter sitting in front of them. They looked the right age, so it couldn't be polyjuice potion, otherwise the imposters would look like the youthful twenty-one year olds that died in Godric's Hollow all those years ago. They answered all the questions correctly, under the influence of veritaserum, and even passed the blood test.

"How could this be?" Minerva murmured, a tear prickling her eye. "Oh, Lily… James." She hauled them towards her and hugged them tightly. "Dear Gods, I can't believe it."

"Professor?" Lily asked, even more confused than before.

"We have much to discuss," Albus told them with a heavy sigh. "Shall we all sit? Minerva, if I could use your floo."

"Who are we bringing into this, Albus?" She asked curiously.

"It seems Cornelius most assuredly must be here for this conversation if there is truth in what they say about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 2**

" _James, Lily. I understand you have many questions about your friends and about Harry, but we need you to understand something before we talk about them. You see, the attack at Godric's Hollow may have been just last night, or maybe this night, to you but the truth is…"_

" _What is it, Albus?"_

" _James, Lily. That_ _happened ten years ago. I know this may be hard to believe, but it's been ten years since that night and we've all believed you two to be dead."_

They were sitting next to each other, their hands joined between them. Lily was squeezing his fingers so tightly her knuckles had turned white. According to Albus, Minerva and Minister Fudge, ten years ago, Lord Voldemort had found their house and killed them both. Their bodies had been found and buried in the plots where they had just crawled out of a few hours earlier. Harry had somehow been saved and Voldemort was vanquished.

It was a short story they gave them, and was obviously missing very important key points, but it was just about all they could take at the moment. Fudge and Dumbledore stepped off to the side for a moment, whispering to each other. Minerva had gone to fetch Dumbledore's penseive in order to prove James and Lily's identities. Snape had been sent to Godric's Hollow to verify their story. They were sure he went to look for empty coffins and destroyed graves.

"Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for ten years… how is this possible?"

"You think it's true?" She asked him dubiously. "That we've been dead?"

"What else could the explanation be, Lily? Look at them. Look at us! We're all older. And why else would we have been buried in coffins?"

"A plot?" she suggested. "Some kind of trap by Voldemort."

James shook his head. "I think they're telling the truth."

"They can't be," she argued. "Because if they are telling the truth then- then…" She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, her grip on James hand tightening even further. "Then our baby has been without us for ten years, James. For all the years he needed us to love him, to be with him, we weren't there."

James wanted to pull her into his side and comfort her, but the weight of her words had him near hyperventilating. "Harry-" He released Lily's hand and jumped to his feet. "Albus, Harry! Where is he? Is he here? Is he a student already?"

Albus turned away from his conversation with the Minister, who was still debating to himself whether the Potters were really back or not. "James, you must calm yourself. The school year has not started yet but I assure you, Harry is safe and has been taken care of since your death."

"He's with his godfather, then? Sirius?" A flash of dread crossed Fudge's face and despite his trepidation, James did not miss it. "He's _not_ with Sirius?"

"With Remus, maybe?" Lily asked as she took the place next to her husband.

"Lupin?" The Minister snorted, suddenly forgetting what was bothering him. "The man petitioned for custody for three years before finally realizing he'd never be fit to lay a finger on the boy. Even tried for visitation, but the likes of him-"

"The likes of him?" James cut in harshly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dumbledore gave the Minister a pitying yet reproaching frown. Cornelius glanced between them wildly. "W-what I mean," he spluttered. "I understand he was your friend, Mr. Potter, but even you must understand that it would be far too dangerous to-"

Lily shook her head in disgust. "Remus Lupin was family and you wouldn't even allow- _Where_ is he? Where is my son?"

"Now, Mrs. Potter-"

She raised the wand that she refused to return to her old childhood friend. "You tell us now or we'll look for him ourselves. Damn the consequences once people recognize us, damn your desire to have some kind of reveal for us to make it an easy transition. Our son is somewhere out there without us, his godfather or any of his other family."

"Now just one second! We are certainly not cruel enough to leave the boy without family!" Cornelius defended.

"Cornelius," Albus called warningly. "Maybe, I should be the one to explain this part."

"Without family?" James said dubiously. "If he isn't with Sirius, Remus, Peter or us, then what family does he have left?" Lily let out a horrified gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. "Lily? What is it?"

"Petunia," she whispered.

"Pe- Tuney?!" James whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the headmaster and Minister. "You left our son with the Dursleys?!"

"Cornelius, it would be best if you returned to the Ministry for now. We shall call you back soon," Albus told the man. It was no suggestion and Fudge was quick to obey, disappearing through the floo. "Now, you two need to hear the explanation before you go to the Dursleys unprepared and-"

"How could you?" Lily fumed. "You knew. You knew what they could be like, what they thought of us. The things they must have done to our son!"

"It was the only place where Harry would be protected," Dumbledore insisted gently. "Your death, Lily, your sacrifice is why Harry survived that night. Your love for him placed a protective charm on him and made him untouchable, even to the killing curse."

James jaw dropped. "The killing curse? You told us he was saved."

"By the sacrificial protection Lily unintentionally put on him. Voldemort tried to kill him that night, but the curse rebounded, obliterated him and ripped his soul out of his body. You must understand, many believe him gone, never to return, but I am not so foolish to think so. Voldemort is out there somewhere, biding his time, waiting to regain his power, and Harry had to be protected. There was only one place Voldemort would never be able to hurt him."

"And that's the Dursleys?" James bellowed.

Lily placed a hand on James shoulder. "My blood… isn't that right, Albus?"

Albus nodded. "The protection you gave him would have been useless if he didn't stay with someone of your blood. I would have kept him, Remus, maybe even Minerva would have kept the boy, but we would have never been able to measure up to the protection he has staying with your sister."

James threw his head back in frustration. "Fine. So he's protected from Voldemort, yeah? But who's protecting him from those idiot muggles?!"

"James, I assure you, I have someone keeping an eye on-"

"On what? What goes on inside the house?" He defied. "I'm sure it all looks like sunshine and daises on the outside but our son is trapped with people who detest everything having to do with magic, and if not magic, then everything having to do with Lily. You honestly think they've ben treating him kindly?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It may not be the most ideal childhood, but have you stopped to consider that Petunia might have changed-"

Lily waved away the rest of his excuses with a shake of her head. "When can we get him?"

"Now, Lily. See reason. You can't just expect Harry to leave with you. He's thought you dead for ten years. You'll put the child into a shock. And where would you even go?"

"We have many properties," James answered immediately. "Nearly a dozen. Harry can choose himself whichever one will be home to him. And with Lily alive and well, we are certainly no longer in need of the Dursleys' _hospitality_." He spat the last word with such sarcasm that it nearly cracked Dumbledore's authoritative countenance. "Now, we're getting our son, and then we'll be finding our friends and-"

"Sit down, James."

Lily's heart stuttered. Albus had never taken that tone with her husband, not even when he was a misbehaving student playing too many pranks in the hallways. "James," she coaxed gently when she saw the man about to lose his temper. James looked to her and she nodded. "Let's listen to him."

"But Harry-"

"We'll get him, I promise, but right now, it seems the headmaster has much more to tell us about the past ten years."

And so they all sat once more near the fire, just as they had been when James and Lily had learned the truth about what happened at Godric's Hollow. Albus appeared to be having difficulty knowing where to start, before sitting straighter and giving them a sad, apologetic look. "Before I tell you, you must believe how sorry I am about what is happening to you now and what has happened to your family after your death. I understand it is hard to be dealing with all of this in such a few short hours of waking and you must be prepared to hear more unpleasant news."

"What is it, Dumbledore?" James asked impatiently. "Just tell us."

Albus took a deep breath. "On the night of your death, Sirius tracked Peter down and…"

Lily felt her body seize up when he paused. "No… did he find him? Is Peter…"

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Peter died, but not because of Voldemort… He died at the hands of Sirius."

"What?" James thundered. "Wh-what do you mean? Sirius _killed_ Peter?"

"I'm sorry, James, truly I am… but I believe Peter willingly betrayed you."

"He would never!" Lily denied. "No, not Peter! He-"

"I believed the same at first when you told me who your true secret keeper was," Albus told them. "That Sirius tracked him down, falsely thinking that he had betrayed you to Voldemort and killed him for it, but Peter said something- accused Sirius…"

"What do you mean?"

Albus' eyebrows scrunched together as though he were in deep thought. "Peter and Sirius confronted each other in the middle of a street and, before his death, Peter accused Sirius of betraying the both of you. He shouted out so that the people nearby would hear that Sirius was the one responsible for your deaths before Sirius finally lost his temper and killed him, along with twelve muggles, with a rather vicious explosion. All that was left of Peter was his finger."

James and Lily could hardly believe what they were hearing. There was no way Peter could have betrayed them… but then why would he have put the blame on Sirius? And he was obviously unharmed and in good health if he was out in public. "There were no signs of injury on him, Albus? No indication that he had been tortured or, or under the imperius?"

"The only man alive that could tell you is Sirius, and unfortunately, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" James exclaimed, horrified.

"For the betrayal and for killing Peter and all those people."

"But he's innocent!"

Albus shook his head. "He may not have been a Death Eater, but the people he murdered-"

"By accident!" Lily pleaded. "It's been ten years! Surely, he has served his time!"

"For murder?"

James got up and began pacing the room, tugging at his hair roughly as he began to cry once more. "My god… my god, Peter, he- my _brother_ is looked up in Azkaban for a crime he didn't mean to- Where's Remus? He needs to know the truth! He has to know Sirius would have never done this to us!" He gripped his chest tightly at the thought of Peter. "How could he… how could he do this?!"

Lily raced to her husband, seeing he truly was about to start hyperventilating this time. "Breathe, love," she ordered. "Breathe!"

"Lily," he gasped out. "Peter, he- how could he-"

"I know, James, I know."

It took an hour for James to calm down, and another while for his tears to end as well. Fudge had been summoned back and was now waiting on them to talk to him. As much as they hated to admit it, fighting for Sirius' freedom took quick precedence over retrieving Harry from the Dursleys. Though they both knew that Petunia and her husband were most likely unkind to their son, they hoped he was well enough that they had enough time to plead Sirius' release.

If the news of their son's godfather wasn't bad enough, Albus had informed them that Remus did not dare touch the money James and Lily had left for him in their will and was constantly moving from place to place, unable to hold a job down once employers learned of his condition. Dumbledore seemed quite certain that he was somewhere in muggle Durham, working as a librarian, but they knew they'd feel more at peace once they finally found him.

"So, what did you need me for?" Cornelius asked not unkindly.

"You need to release Sirius Black from Azkaban," James stated simply.

The Minister became very uncomfortable. "Yes, Dumbledore did tell me about the switch in secret keepers… and though I understand why you would like him to be freed, you must take into consideration the mass murder he committed that night."

"Has ten years been enough of a sentence for you?" Lily inquired knowingly. This may have been about what Sirius did, but it was also about saving the Ministry's reputation and there was no way she would stand for it. "I'd say he paid his price."

"He _killed_ people! The maniac was laughing in the street when I found him!"

Lily glanced at her husband warily. For god's sake, why did Sirius always have to make things harder for her? "And why was he laughing?"

"Wh…what?"

"I assume you asked him why he was laughing?" James snapped. "While he was on the stand?"

Fudge paled rather dramatically. "On the stand?"

He stared at the Minister like he was looking at a child. "Yes… on the stand. During his trial."

Fudge began playing with the buttons on his vest. "I- you must understand- the outrage that the Wizarding community- you two were quite loved once the story broke ou- well everyone wanted-"

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial," Albus interrupted, taking pity on the man standing between them.

James' face turned red and his breath became ragged once more. "Without trial?! So, for all you know, that traitorous bastard Pettigrew could have been the one to blow everyone up and Sirius is sitting in Azkaban, innocent?! Because you refused him a trial?!"

Cornelius' jaw dropped at the idea of it. "No! That would be preposterous- he certainly… he obviously…" He sent a weak, desperate glance to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore?"

"The Ministry will certainly be facing speculation once this is learned of…" he pondered to himself. "I did try to warn Crouch that a trial should be done, but he couldn't be swayed, too caught up in his desire to catch and prosecute Death Eaters."

Fudge let out a wail of despair. "What will the Prophet say?"

"I don't care what the damn Prophet will say!" Lily bellowed. "An innocent man has been locked up in _Azkaban_ for ten years because of the Ministry's idiocy! My son has been without his godfather because of you!"

Fudge flinched. "But Crouch was the one to-"

"Get. Him. Out of there! Now! Call an emergency trial! Put him on the stand! Give him veritaserum! I don't care what you do! You get Sirius out of that cell or I'll tear Azkaban apart myself to do it!"

* * *

"Boy!"

Harry groaned, wishing more than anything that his uncle had somehow infiltrated his subconscious and that this was all just a dream. He was feeling rather ill at the moment and just wanted to lie in bed, if only for a few minutes more. He heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia holler for him again and knew that if he didn't go to see them soon, he'd be in more trouble than he needed. As quickly as he could, he scrambled out of bed, threw his cupboard door open, careful not to bang it against the wall, and headed into the kitchen. "Good morning, Uncle Vernon," he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, Aunt Petunia." He didn't miss the way they scowled at him. "The usual?"

"Did you not hear us the first time?" Uncle Vernon asked, ignoring his question.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," he replied automatically. "I just got… tangled in my sheets. Had a hard time untwisting them."

"I want none of that cheek, boy!"

Harry bit his tongue and rolled his eyes when he turned to the stove. "The usual?"

"Don't burn the bacon this time," Aunt Petunia chastised.

He wished he could tell them that the reason he burned the bacon was because Dudley had had him in a headlock, roughly rubbing his fat knuckles into his skull, but they'd punish him for "lying" about their sweet Dudders. He thought better than answering back and began cooking instead.

"Diddykins," Petunia cooed behind him when his cousin walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Duddydums! Our birthday boy."

"In two days, Petunia," Vernon laughed. "Don't get the boy excited just yet."

Harry tried not to groan. He had almost forgotten that Dudley's birthday was so soon. All it meant for him was cooking more food he wouldn't be allowed to eat before getting carted off to Mrs. Figg's house with all her smelly cats.

"You still want to go to the zoo with Piers, Dudders?" his father asked him.

"I haven't said anything new about it, have I?" Dudley retorted rudely.

Harry rolled his eyes once more. Had he spoken that way to his aunt and uncle, he'd be whacked on the back of the head and locked in his cupboard, but Uncle Vernon just laughed heartily. "Course not, son!"

He was beginning to wonder who exactly was the head of the household here.

" _He_ isn't coming with us, right?"

This time, Harry couldn't hold his snort back. As if he wanted to spend the day with the Dursleys. Sure, the zoo sounded like fun, but he'd rather be trapped in a lion's den than be seen in public with his relatives.

"Of course he isn't, darling," Petunia exclaimed. "He'll be going to Mrs. Figg's. Your birthday will be special, Diddy, nothing will ruin it. I promise."

Harry plated the toast, eggs, and bacon as quickly as he could. If he had to stand in that kitchen any longer, he was sure he'd combust. He dressed hastily, bid farewell to the Dursleys with an excuse that he wanted to get to school early to return a library book he'd borrowed, then ran out the front door and down the street. The fresh air was a stark contrast to his musty bedroom, and he took it in with big gulps, wondering how long they'd keep him in there when he got home after school. They'd surely use his hurried departure as enough reason to lock him up. "Insolent" they'd call it.

He shrugged as he finally slowed his pace. He guessed it would be better than cleaning the living room, or worse, Dudley's room. At least he'd have some peace and quiet in there, and might even be able to do some homework. His teacher's weren't pleased with how sporadically he handed his assignments in.

If they only knew it was because he was so busy doing chores, maybe they'd understand…

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry looked over his shoulder and groaned. A few yards away, stood Piers Polkiss and a few of Dudley's other friends. The smirks on their faces told him they were up for a round of Harry Hunting before school. He dropped his backpack behind some bushes, hoping no one would take them so he could grab it after school was done, and began sprinting as fast as he could, thundering footfalls behind him coming closer and closer.

His teachers certainly would be angry when he came in sweating, his clothes rumpled, and without any of his books. He was sure he'd get detention this time, but he still considered that a better alternative than all the work Aunt Petunia would have for him back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 3**

Despite their insistence, Dumbledore and Fudge convinced the Potters that they would have to wait a day or two for a trial to take place. They weren't pleased in the slightest, but it would have to do. Having learned everything they could about their friends and their son, they finally left Hogwarts and returned to one of the Potter houses. The place was dusty, which was easily fixed with a quick wave of Lily's hand. The wandless magic was starting to tire her, however, and she couldn't keep Snape's wand hostage forever- Dumbledore having taken it back from her before they left, assuring them that he had their wands and would return it to them the next morning when they returned. "I need to ensure you don't storm in to Azkaban yourselves," he had explained good-humoredly.

"This house feels empty without him," Lily mumbled forlornly.

James gave her a quiet laugh. "We moved out and went into hiding before Harry even had a chance to see these walls, Lils."

"But he was still here," she responded defensively, patting her stomach. "We were already a threesome."

"That we were."

"Think we can be again?"

James softened and stroked her cheek softly. "Oh, Lily. Of course. You'll see. Harry will be happy to see us."

"But what if Vernon and Petunia _did_ treat him right? I'm not saying that wouldn't make me happy, but would he want to leave them? For people he doesn't even know?"

That made James pause. Lily was right. If Vernon and Petunia gave their son the childhood he deserved, what was to say Harry would want to leave them? "We'll accept his choice, of course," he finally answered. "And we'll visit, show him we love him just as much as his aunt and uncle. Tell him how happy we are that he grew up loved and taken care of."

"Oh, James… I really hope they cared for him. I hope they treated him as their own."

"I hope so too." His voice carried much doubt. "God, I just want him out of that house. Who knows what they're doing to him. I need him, Lily."

"I do too," she said, just as miserable as James was feeling.

"Two days until Sirius' trial. What can we do till then if we can't help him or our son escape their prisons?"

"Remus. We should find Remus tomorrow. He needs to know we're back."

"Remus… that fool."

James kicked the chair that was sitting near him. Lily jolted in surprise and gave her husband a reproving click of her tongue.

"What was he thinking, not taking what we left him? He could be dying, living off crumbs, because of that damn pride of his."

"I don't think it's just pride, darling. We _died,_ James." She sounded like she was still trying comprehend it herself, but she carried on. "You know, Remus. He was ready to kill himself from guilt when you first convinced him to let you take care of him. He'd sooner rot than take our money when we died."

"We left it to him so he wouldn't rot!"

"Would you take anything of his if the role was reversed?"

James huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. "He's a fool, nonetheless. He should've known I'd want him alive and healthy! Not struggling because of his stubbornness." Lily rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't win the argument just yet. Not until they saw Remus at least. "So, where should we look for the idiot?"

"I'm sure Albus can give us some information tomorrow, hopefully an address. Let's rest for now."

But they didn't get any sleep in their old bed. They kept their eyes closed and pretended to be asleep for each other's sakes as they both lay awake, their minds plagued by thoughts of Sirius suffering in prison and Harry being abused by Petunia and her husband. When morning light came in through the curtains, they finally sagged against each other in relief. Their closet was empty, besides a few spare clothes they had left behind in their haste to go into hiding. James gave them a quick cleaning charm and they changed before heading back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was siting at his desk, ready for their arrival. He gave them a kind smile and called for a house elf to bring them tea and breakfast. All their instincts told them to berate Albus for looking so happy when their family was suffering, partly at his hands, but the sight of the food was mesmerizing. They didn't realize how hungry they were until the first whiff of it all assaulted their senses and they attacked their plates like they would disappear if they didn't eat fast enough. "I assume you want to look for Remus while we wait for Sirius' trial?" he questioned knowingly as they ate their food.

They nodded eagerly.

"I sent him an owl last night, which was responded to rather quickly. It seems Remus is indeed in Durham, living in a tiny apartment above a bookshop he works at. He's informed me that most of his wage goes to his rent, but that he's living comfortably."

"Comfortably," James grumbled into his tea, seeing straight through his friend's lie. "I'm going to wring his neck when I see him, the bloody bastard."

The corner of Dumbledore's lip twitched upward violently. "I told him he should be expecting me to drop by a for a visit today, along with two guests. I feel it would be wise for me to be there to help you explain this… return."

Lily nodded. "And do we know what caused the return yet?"

"Not as of yet, but believe me when I tell you that some of my professors will be looking into this the moment we break news to them. I've managed to convince Cornelius to wait in announcing your revivals. It would be prudent to keep quiet about this, after all. We may not want prying ears to receive this news." They were thankful to hear this. They'd have enough on their plate dealing with their family alone. They didn't need the entire wizarding world at the front door as well. "Be that as it may, we now have to come up with a reason to suddenly put Sirius on trial. Cornelius and I have come up with an idea. It'll be rather tricky but we believe it will work… enough of that for now. Once you finish you're breakfast, we can head to Durham, but take your time. Wouldn't want to upset your stomach."

Despite Dumbledore's suggestion, Lily and James wolfed down the rest of their meal and hurried him off Hogwarts grounds. When they were finally at a point where they could apparate, Dumbledore took their arms and transported them to a secluded part of a Durham street. "We're close," he told them as he guided them towards a busier area. "Ah, and before I forget." He pulled two thin boxes out of his pocket and passed it to them.

"Our wands," James rejoiced. "How did you get them in the first place?"

"Hagrid," he answered simply, continuing forward. "I sent Rubeus to retrieve Harry that night, and though he couldn't take your bodies with him, he picked your wands up and gave them to me for safe-keeping. He didn't want them to fall into any unsavory hands."

"Bless that man," Lily said gratefully. "You must thank him for us."

"I'm sure you both will do that yourself when you see him again," Dumbledore chimed.

They continued their walk, turning a few more corners, before they saw a bookshop sitting in the middle of various other stores. The Potters allowed Dumbledore to go in first, hoping that if he told Remus everything first, their friend wouldn't have a heart attack at the sight of them.

There wait was much longer than they anticipated, nearly reaching a full hour, and they were starting to get antsy. "You don't think he's… mad or something, do you?" James asked Lily worriedly.

"You were just about ready to tear his head off, and now you're worried he's cross with us?"

James glared at her. "Well, fine, if you aren't going to offer me any comfort."

Lily chuckled and rubbed the man's back. "It'll be fine, James. He's probably had a bit of a shock. Dumbledore must be in the middle of calming him back down right now."

Proving her guess correct, Albus peeked out of the door next to the bookshop, looked across the street at them and waved them over. James was on his feet first, racing past people with hurried apologies and shimmying past Dumbledore who still stood in the doorway. "Moony!" he shouted out as he ran up the steps two at a time.

"James!" Lily scolded. "You'll chase him away if you go on like this!"

"Oh stop, Lily! We haven't seen him in weeks!"

"Try, a decade," she called back wryly. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down a hallway once they reached the top of the stairs.

"All the more reason to see him sooner rather than later!"

In the middle of the hall were two doors facing each other. One was slightly ajar, which they took to be Remus' flat. They gave each other a supportive nod before walking in as calmly as they could.

Remus was sitting in a makeshift kitchen, his shaking hands folded on top of a square table. The man looked much older than his age, gray strands littered around light brown hair atop his head, and his face had quite a lot of lines running along them. He looked up at them in wonder, clearly having a hard time accepting what he was looking at.

"Remus," Lily greeted almost reverently.

"Moony, you look forty!" James gawped.

Lily, annoyed that their reunion had been ruined by her husband's tactlessness, slapped his chest with a loud thud. "You idiot! He's just seen us for the first time in years and that's the first thing you say?"

"I'm sorry!" he said indignantly. "But look at him! Look at those robes! If you had just taken the damn money!"

Her jaw dropped. "And now you're going to start a fight with him? You're unbelievable, Potter!"

"Lily, come on! You have to take my side in this!"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean you can just berate him like a child!"

"I wouldn't have to berate him like a child if he didn't refuse the help we left for-"

James grunted and caught Remus when the man rammed him into a wall with his forceful embrace. The werewolf reached over and pulled Lily into their hug. "You're back," he whispered into their hair. "I can't believe it. I thought he was lying or, or mistaken- dear God, it's really you!"

"What convinced you then, mate?" James laughed, throwing his free arm around Remus' shoulders.

"No one on this earth could possibly argue like you two do. It has to be you or I'm not a wizard."

Lily giggled while burrowing herself between Remus and James. "Oh, Remus! It's wonderful to see you!"

"You're kidding, right?" The man countered. "At least I was breathing the last time you saw me. Ten years… Merlin. And you both look so…"

"Alive?" James supplied.

Remus grinned, shaking his head with amusement and incredulity. "Amazing… this is amazing! Have you seen Harry yet? I swear, James, I tried my best to at least visit him but-"

The redhead's angry growl cut him off. "We know. The Minister told us. And no, we haven't seen him yet, but we plan to in a few days time."

"I did see him, once," Remus admitted. "Snuck a glance at him a few years ago before moving away again. Looks just like you, James."

"Did he look all right? Healthy?" the man questioned immediately.

Lily pushed away from them to look at their friend. "He didn't look like he was being harmed, did he?"

"Not that I could tell but… you never know with Tuney and her clan," he sighed. "I hate to change the subject, I know how anxious you must be about him, but Dumbledore told me you had something to tell me? About…" Remus' throat was suddenly very dry and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was finally about to force the words out. "About Peter?"

James stiffened and looked away. "Maybe we should sit, Remus."

Lily gnawed at her bottom lip. "Can't this wait? We were just so happy…"

"It's best to do it now, Lily. The trial. Remus should be there."

Remus looked at both of them, even more worried than before. "Trial? What's going on?"

Lily gave in and took Remus' hand, walking him to the worn out couch in his living room. "Remus… we need to tell you the truth about Peter and Sirius."

* * *

"Black… Black… Black!"

Sirius jolted awake, pressing himself against his cell wall. He immediately noticed the warmth around him, and though it was still rather dark, he didn't feel quite as hopeless as he usually did. "Dementors," he whispered to himself. They weren't there, obviously because of the men standing in front of his cell. They would never subject visitors to a dementor's presence, especially important looking men like the ones that were here for him now. "Can I help you?" he rasped. "I was just getting some much needed rest, you see? It's rather hard to sleep around here…"

The man in front gave him a wary stare before reaching through the bars and handing him a set of prison garb. They weren't new, still worn and old looking, but they seemed much cleaner than the ones he was wearing now.

"What is this?"

"Put them on," another ordered. "The Minister won't be happy if you show up looking like you are now."

"The Minister?" Sirius gaped. "Show up? Show up where?"

"Just do as your told." The man tossed him the clothes and they all turned and waited for him to change. Sirius gawked at them a few seconds more before finally deciding it would be in his best interests to listen to them. Why was he being brought in front of the Minister? Were they sending him to another cell, a worse one, maybe? Were they going to give him the Kiss? He was suddenly thankful for the new clothes. Maybe if he looked a tad bit presentable, they'd leave him alone. "Are you done yet, Black?" He ignored them and didn't answer. If this was going to be his last few minutes of peace, he was going to enjoy them. Would his new cell have a permanent dementor guard? Two? Three? Would they let him see Harry before sending him to his death?

He felt his breath catch in his throat at the thought of his godson.

No. Of course they wouldn't let him see the boy. Maybe a picture if he begged? For a moment, he allowed himself to believe they'd actually give him a picture. Would Harry look like James? Like Lily? Were the Dursleys treating him right?

"Black?"

"Yeah," he finally responded. "Yeah, yeah I've just finished."

With that, they entered the cell, shackled him so that his cuffed hands were attached to his cuffed ankles by a long chain, and then guided him out and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," someone said from behind him.

"Ludicrous," he heard the other man mutter. "Ten years and they call for this now? I don't know what they expect to find."

Ten years? He'd only been in Azkaban for ten years?

Sirius allowed them to tug him around corners and down stairs until they were finally at a long row of fireplaces. "It'll be easier for you to just get him out of here at the apparition point. I'll meet you there," the grump told them before disappearing through one of the floos.

"Weak stomach, I assume?" Sirius mocked. They raised a brow at him, reminding him that he was still a prisoner despite being out of his cell for the first time since he was thrown in. "Right. Apologies. Shall we?"

They pulled him over to a large circle drawn on the ground. All three of them just fit standing sit by side next to each other, so that both his arms were locked in theirs. He closed his eyes when felt himself being pulled from their spot on the ground, and opened them again just in time for a flash of light to blind him.

"Sirius Black! Sirius Black!"

He blinked rapidly, trying to make his vision work, but more and more flashes continued to destroy his attempts. "Back! Get back, I said!" the man next to him shouted.

"Unbelievable," the other ground out as he pushed them through the crowd. "How did the papers find out?"

"Black! Why did they take you out of Azkaban?"

"Are you receiving the Kiss?"

"Are you trying to buy your way out with the fortune still sitting in your vaults?"

It didn't take long for Sirius to realize they were at the Ministry, surrounded by journalists and reporters. What in Merlin's name was happening? Feeling claustrophobic, he nearly led his guards out of the crowd himself, desperately pushing past everyone until the two men were able to gain control once more. "Come on, Black. This way," one of them told him, shoving him through a door. The moment it was closed, they released him into the tiny room and fell back against the door, physically holding it shut until they pulled their wands out and locked it together. "Who even let them back here?" he snapped.

Sirius looked around. The square room was too small to walk around in freely. There were two chairs sitting on either side of the door. A round, steel cage was in the center of the space, and peering in, he could see a dark black tunnel leading upwards above it. He was no doubt in one of the holding rooms, where criminals were brought to before facing the Wizengamot. He wondered why they were holding him here? Was the Minister that scared of an unarmed, bedraggled man much weaker than he? It wasn't like they were about to duel. The Minister's guards would never even allow him the chance to shake his hand, not that he would want to.

His ponderings were cut short when the man himself walked into the holding pen.

Sirius' eyes widened noticeably. Cornelius Fudge was alone, no wizards at his side to protect him, and smiling at him. Was this it? Had he finally gone mental? Was he still in his cell, having some sort of odd hallucination? Of all the things to be imagining, he wondered why it was tea with the Minister and not something like chasing Harry around a backyard as Padfoot.

"Fudge," Sirius greeted quietly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Judging by the rather garish 'M' pin on your lapel, I see that you've become Minister… Congratulations."

"Never mind that, Mr. Black," Fudge laughed nervously. "I see you're looking… maybe we ought to clean him up a bit? They won't be pleased to see him like- no they wouldn't."

Sirius tried not to look disturbed by the man's obvious franticness. "What exactly is going on? Am I being let out for good behavior?" he joked dryly, but tensed when he saw the others glance at each other. "… Am I?"

"There isn't any time to clean him up anymore than he already is, Minister," one of his guards stated calmly. "It will start any second now."

"And how exactly did those reporters get down into the holding area?" the other bit. "What if they distracted us enough that Black was able to escape our grasp? He struggled, nearly did it, mind you."

Sirius wanted to see how Fudge would react to being spoken to that way, but instead decided to defend himself. "I did not," he retorted hotly. "If you haven't noticed, I've been on my own for a while. The crowd made me uncomfortable. Now, is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"I suppose you're right," Fudge muttered to the man who denied his request to clean Sirius. "Go on, put him in the riser."

"Now, hold on!" Sirius shouted. "What-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. The two men who took him out of his cell pushed him into the cage, locking him up as Fudge walked out the door and into the now empty hallway.

"Tell me what's happening," he demanded. He banged the bars in front of him when they studiously ignored him. "Why have you dragged me out of Azkaban and into the Ministry? What's all this about?! Is it Harry? Is he all right?!"

He felt the cage rattle around him and began to move upward.

"Wait! Just wait! Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he begged. "You have to believe me!" The two men walked out of the room as his cage ascended up into the black tunnel. "Stop!"

But it was too late. Sirius was swallowed by the darkness once more. He held onto the bars, stopping himself from collapsing in panic. What was happening? What were they going to do to him? It was obvious that the Wizengamot wasn't going to be up there when his cage finally reached its destination. There were only a few possibilities he could come up with, and most of them ended with some form of his death. He was panting by the time his ascent finally slowed, and he squinted at the harsh brightness of the room he found himself in this time.

To his absolute shock, the Wizengamot _was_ there, all in plum-colored robes with expressionless faces, sitting high in a circle around him.

He turned slowly, taking in the many faces of the court. He stopped breathing when he saw Albus Dumbledore, his former headmaster and mentor, standing where the Chief Warlock was meant to be. If Albus was the head of the Wizengamot, maybe he stood a chance.

He glanced at the visitors box and saw most of the reporters who were down in the holding area, but that wasn't what caught his eye.

There, in the front row, sitting next to a blond couple who seemed just as distressed as him, was Remus Lupin.

"Remus," he whispered before throwing himself into the bars as far as he could press himself up against it. "Remus! You're- Remus, you have to listen to me! I'm-"

"Mr. Black," he heard Albus call.

"Remus! Please! I'm begging you! Forgive me for not trusting you, for lying to you, my friend, my only friend-"

Remus' face twisted in sadness and the blonde woman sitting next to him hugged him around the shoulders tightly.

"Mr. Black," Albus called again, this time more firmly.

Sirius tore his eyes away from Remus and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black, you have been brought here before the Wizengamot today, the twenty-third of June, nineteen ninety-one, to face trial for your crimes against James and Lily Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN:** So if anyone saw my emergency Author's note, it said that my sixteen-chapter, 130 page document of this story was corrupted and I had to jump through hoops to fix it/retrieve a passed saved version of it and good news!

I got the story and we're back on track and I've saved the document to every feasible platform I possible could so as not to lose it again haha. I was so happy that I took some time right now to upload the next chapter. Happy reading all!

 **Chapter 4**

" _Peter?"_

 _Remus nearly laughed at them._

" _Peter? We're talking about our Peter? You think he was in league with Voldemort?" They didn't appear to be joking. "But... he would never do it on purpose! Voldemort must have tortured him until-"_

" _How else would you explain him causing that scene?" James cut in. "Blaming Sirius? Accusing him of selling us out when he was the one that we picked as our secret keeper?"_

" _We really didn't want to believe it either,_ " _Lily added sadly. "There's really no other explanation for why he would so publicly blame Sirius."_

 _Remus stared at them with wide eyes. "No… no, Peter wouldn't have… but I didn't think Sirius would have…" His hands fell limp in his lap as he took in the information they gave him. "But Peter! He was so… meek, so-"_

" _I know," James sighed. "I… I know, Moony. But what other explanation is there?"_

" _The imperius?"_

 _"Remus, you know how secret keeping works. We all do. As much as Lily and I refused to believe it, we can't deny the truth. It can't be tortured or forced out of you. Not even Voldemort could've gotten around that magic... but I guess anything is possible. We won't truly know until Sirius' trial tomorrow."_

 _Remus felt as though a great weight had settled on his chest. If everything they were saying was true… "I abandoned him. I abandoned my best friend in the worst prison imaginable. Oh God, I believed him to be a criminal. I should have fought for him, said something! How could I have even thought he would have crossed us?"_

" _It's our fault too, mate," James said remorsefully. "We shouldn't have pushed you away and kept things from you. You have to believe us, we didn't even want to consider you would be the spy, but you were a far safer guess than Peter. We would have never suspected… mate, I'm so sorry. If we had just told you the truth."_

" _No, James," he said, waving off the apology. It did hurt to know they kept it from him, but James was far too noble to mistrust his friends. Knowing that was enough for Remus to feel better about himself. "I understand, of course I do. Of all the people, Peter? But Sirius… he'll never forgive me."_

" _Don't think that way," Lily chided. "Of course he will. Besides, I'm sure with how distant he was becoming with you, you began suspecting he was the spy? He won't blame you for believing it. He'd sooner blame himself than you."_

 _He could barely even listen to her kind words. Remus was sure he would drown in his guilt._

 _How could he even have thought Sirius capable of committing such a crime? He ran away from his family because of their belief in blood purity. It wasn't like he would just suddenly turn around and realize he wanted to be Voldemort's most loyal follower._

" _He'll never forgive me…"_

"T-trial?" Sirius stuttered out. "I'm getting a trial? After ten years?"

"New evidence has come to light," Dumbledore answered simply.

"New evidence?" he deadpanned.

A hushed murmur buzzed through the visitor's box. He could hear them calling his response ungrateful. In the middle of being given a second chance, he decided to sass the Chief Warlock. Sirius straightened immediately. "Sorry, Albus- I mean Dumbledore- ah sir?" Albus appeared to be having much trouble keeping a straight face at the man's display. "I didn't mean for that to come out as rude as it did. I'm just… confused."

"Are we to assume that you _don't_ want this trial?" another member asked.

"No!" he nearly wailed. "No, I do! I do! I just wasn't expecting- I never thought this day would come, I-"

"Shall, we continue then?"

Albus cleared his throat and began again. "This trial is unprecedented in two ways. First, that you had not received a trial before your imprisonment, and second, that this has been the longest stretch of time before a case has been reopened. It has caused much dissent, but with a vote of twenty-six to twenty-four, this trial was passed and is now being held before the entire Wizengamot. You understand the crime you were imprisoned for on the thirty-first of October, nineteen eighty-one?"

All eyes were on him, and through his amazement, he realized he needed to give them an answer. "Y-yes."

"And how do you plead?"

Sirius' jaw dropped. Even the guilty would deny a crime after being caught, wouldn't they? "Not guilty!"

Another wave of angry whispering took over the crowd, Wizengamot included. The Court Scribe was scribbling away furiously. Dumbledore banged his gavel loudly, ordering silence and drawing attention back to him.

"Not guilty?"

"Yes. Not guilty," he stated confidently. He wouldn't appear intimidated by these people any longer.

"You have evidence?"

"Maybe not physical, but it appears you might. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called for this trial."

A smirk threatened to stretch Dumbledore's lips. It seemed even a decade in Azkaban couldn't destroy Sirius' wit.

"Despite the controversy of using such a means in court, the members of the Wizengamot, with the permission of the Ministry, have passed another majority vote for the usage of Veritaserum in this trial on the basis that your imprisonment has left you far too weak to resist it, nor did you have the access to retrieve Veritaserum's antidote. Do you assent to being given Veritaserum?"

Sirius nodded fervently. His answer would have been enough to judge his guilt if he was foolish enough to refuse it. "I do."

This was it. The entire Wizarding World would know of his innocence. Remus would probably pry him out of the cage. He'd be able to take Harry away from those wretched Dursleys.

He'd have his family back…

Dumbledore nodded. "Allow the defendant some water while the Wizengamot takes a moment to deliberate."

As a witch approached him with a small glass of water, Sirius wondered how soon they'd allow him to find his godson. He took the water from her gratefully as he continued his ponderings. He figured he'd need time to find a house first. Surely, James and Lily had left him something, anything, in the event that Voldemort was able to find them. His heart beat faster at the thought of his dead friends and he wondered if they'd ever be able to forgive him for acting so rashly and hunting Pettigrew down instead of taking care of their son. He swore he'd fix it once he was freed. If James possibly left him a house, all he'd need to do is clean it up with Remus and move their things in. Then he could find Harry and take him home, tell him all about his upcoming year at Hogwarts and bring him to Diagon Alley to shop for his school supplies, his wand. Hell, he'd buy the kid a broom, damn the rules. He'd show Harry how to hide it. Maybe Remus and he could make the boy his own Marauder's Map, to use with the friends he'd be making.

Albus turned away from the member that were speaking to him in hushed tones and waited for Sirius to finish drinking. He took a few hungry gulps before passing it back to the witch.

"The Wizengamot has come to a final decision on the usage of Veritaserum and has decided it will not be used in this trial."

Sirius' heart fell. How were they to believe him strictly on word alone?

"This trial can now commence. If you would start by telling us your name, year of birth and age."

"Sirius Orion Black," he answered mechanically, though rather downtrodden from the verdict. "Nineteen fifty-nine and I'm thirty-one. Thirty-two in two months."

"Who were you to the Potters?"

"A close friend."

"And to their son Harry?"

"Godfather."

"Godfather," one of the reporter's exclaimed. "He betrayed his own godson to You-Know-Who?"

"I did not!" he shouted in outrage before Albus or any of the Wizengamot could hush the man.

The judging members of the court swiveled around in their seats, murmuring zealously to each other at his outburst. Sirius was sure he'd done himself in this time, but they settled and nodded at Dumbledore, telling him to continue.

"Were you James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

The courtroom exploded. Reporters were standing in the visitor's box, shouting questions at the top of their lungs. Members of the Wizengamot were stuck between debating Sirius' testimony and demanding the removal of the press.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Quiet!" He waited for everyone to stop talking. "Now. Mr. Black. Who was the Potters' secret keeper if it was not you?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he growled, and Dumbledore lost control of the courtroom once more. This time, he waited for everyone to calm themselves instead of ordering them to stop, allowing the Wizengamot to argue back and forth until they were satisfied and the reporters to discuss what they heard with each other.

"And did anyone know about this switch in secret keeper?"

"No."

"What happened the night the Potters were murdered?"

Sirius glanced behind him at Remus, who nodded at him encouragingly. "I went to visit Peter's safe house to make sure he was doing all right. When I arrived there, the house was empty but there was no sign of a struggle. I knew something was wrong. Peter was told never to leave; it was too dangerous for him to be wandering about. I went to Godric's Hollow as fast as I could and found I was too late. The house was destroyed, the door blasted off its hinges, and James and Lily…" He trembled in his spot, his chains rattling. "My friends were dead."

Albus looked down at him somberly. "And you found their son?"

Sirius felt a lone tear trail down the side of his face. "I found him in his crib, crying. I wanted to take him with me, get him away from the place, but Rubeus Hagrid appeared and told me he had strict orders to bring him to his aunt's house. I only gave Harry to him when I realized…" He choked up at the memory of Hagrid taking Harry away from him.

"Give him some more water," Albus suggested to the witch still standing in front of his cage. "It's been quite a while since you've spoken for so long, hasn't it? I apologize for not having you better prepared for the trial."

He expected to hear scoffs or disagreements from the others, but they remained oddly quiet, even acquiescent. Sirius took the glass of water and kept it with him, figuring he could continue sipping from it as the interrogation continued. Dumbledore was right. His throat was starting to feel scratchy from all of the talking he'd done in the past few minutes.

"You gave Harry to Hagrid when you realized what?"

Sirius gripped the glass so tightly he was surprised it didn't shatter. "When I realized exactly what happened. Peter had betrayed them. There was no struggle, no fight at all. The only explanation was that he was the spy we were all fearing was in our ranks, and I was foolish enough to trust him. I handed Harry over because I wanted to find the traitorous rat and kill him myself."

"And you did kill him when you found him that night."

"No, I didn't," Sirius confessed.

He looked upward in exasperation when the trial was interrupted again with the yells and screams of the crowd he continuously seemed to be shocking. This would never be over if this kept happening. Albus, himself, had had enough. "We continue this trial without the reporters incessant disruptions or you will all be forcibly removed from this courtroom! Members of the Wizengamot, you will wait until the trial is finished to deliberate. That is final."

Minister Fudge, who was sitting in his own box just below Dumbledore, finally had something to say. "You all heard the Chief Warlock!" He boomed, sitting up in what Sirius figured was his best authoritative posture. "There will be no more disturbances until this trial is done or I will handle you myself!"

Sirius forced himself not to snort derisively.

"Now, Sirius. What exactly happened with Peter?"

"Well, I left Godric's Hollow to go find him. When I finally did, he was in the middle of a muggle street. He wasn't hurt, wasn't scratched up or bleeding, which only confirmed my suspicions. He'd betrayed us willingly. I was just about to grab him and… strangle him? Ask him how he could do this to our friends? I don't know, but before I could even move he bloody well screamed his head off, saying that I was the one to kill James and Lily. I was so stunned, so shocked at what he was doing, that I didn't even notice him raise his wand to blow himself up."

"When the aurors arrived at the scene, they said you were laughing… can you tell us why you were laughing?"

The question surprised him. "I was laughing? Why would I be laughing?"

"That's what we want to know!" Minister Fudge cut in, unable to stop himself. "What were we supposed to think? Everyone thought you were the secret keeper and we find you laughing after a mass murder had been committed! What were we supposed to-"

"Minister, please," Albus said politely. "Sirius, you don't remember laughing?"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "No! My brother in all but blood and his wife had just been murdered! They were two of my best friends! Why would I be laughing?!"

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "You don't remember laughing at all?"

He let out a breath of dismay. "I- you must realize I lost my mind that night! I was nearly going insane from everything I saw. James became my only family from the moment I became a Gryffindor! And Lily and Harry… I loved them just as much as I did James! I can barely even remember what happened between the time Peter killed himself and the aurors showing up to arrest me, let alone _laughing_ like some kind of maniac!"

"So you weren't celebrating a near successful mission on behalf of your master, the Dark Lord?" one of the members asked him.

He reeled back, disgust clear on his face. "No! Of course not! And he isn't my master!"

"Are you now or have you ever been a death eater, or been loyal to You-Know-Who?" another asked.

"No! I just said I wasn't!"

"You did not betray the Potters to Voldemort?" Albus asked, ignoring the reaction he received to hearing the dark wizard's name.

Sirius brought himself up to his full height. "No. I would have rather died than sell them out. I'd spend my whole life in Azkaban if it meant keeping them safe from him!"

Dumbledore smiled, looking around him at the Wizengamot. Sirius followed his gaze wearily. What were they all thinking? Were any of them on his side?

"Next witness to plead the defendant's case, then?" he asked them.

Next witness? Sirius could hardly believe it. Someone was there to speak on his behalf?

"Mr. Lupin? If you would please?"

Sirius started in his cage, pressing himself against the bars again as he watched his only friend stand and walk over to the seat next to him. "Remus?" he whispered when the man was within hearing distance. "Remus, you're here to speak for me?"

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "No, Sirius, I thought I might invite you for a spot of tea," he joked, hoping the man would relax if he knew someone in the crowd of naysayers was fighting for him. Sirius gave him a beaming grin, reaching out as far as his cuffed hand would allow him. Remus took it immediately and squeezed it. "I'm going to get you out of here a free man. I promise."

"Mr. Lupin, your evidence is the reason the Chief Warlock and the Ministry decided to reopen this case," Minister Fudge announced for all the court to hear. "If you would please present it to the rest of the Wizengamot."

Remus cleared his throat and he brought his hand back to his side, fumbling with his coat pocket as if he was searching through a chest full of items. "Yes, I regret to say it's taken so long and I can only hope my dear friend can forgive me. You see, James and Lily left me a considerable amount of money in their will, but I couldn't even stomach touching it, looking at it even. There was no way I'd use them after everything that happened but… funds were running dry and I was having trouble making rent this month. I was desperate enough to dip into the vault they gave me."

Sirius damn near felt his heart tear in two at his friend's story. So Remus had had a hard life too. He hoped he wouldn't be foolish enough to refuse the Potters' funds. If James were alive, he probably would have throttled the man himself. "Well, I visited my vault two days ago and found this…" Finally, he pulled something out of his pocket, a near triumphant smile sneaking onto his face. "It was lying in the vault, all these years, James and Lily's last goodbye to me. It told me the truth about everything. How they switched secret keepers and hid it from everyone because they weren't sure who they could trust. It said that they hadn't even told Dumbledore about it, and that they were sorry to have kept it from me."

"May we see the letter, Remus?" Dumbledore requested. The man brought it up immediately, passing it to his old headmaster. Albus took his wand out and waved it above the page. "It appears to have no enchantments on it, and is truly a document written by James Potter. You may preform your own tests once you have the chance to examine it." Dumbledore read it over before handing it over to the Minister, who read it then passed it to the Wizengamot member sitting closest to him. As the letter made its way around the room, Sirius could hear excited chatter getting stronger and stronger.

"It's true! Look at it!"

" _Dear Remus, if you're receiving this letter, then Lily and I have passed…"_

"No enchantments, hasn't been forged… I am with Dumbledore. This letter is real."

" _We are sorry to have kept the truth from you, but in these dark times, it was hard to know who we could trust. Lily and I decided to reassign our secret keeper to Peter. He won't be suspected, not as much as Sirius will be."_

"Look at what they said here! _'Our only hope is that Peter did not die because of us. Please tell him we love him and that we don't blame him for You-Know-Who forcing him to give up our location. We can only imagine what kind of torture the Dark Lord must have put our dear friend through.'_ They never had a clue that he was the true spy!"

Sirius felt happier than he ever felt in the last ten years. They believed him… They actually believed him.

"A vote to end the trial?" Dumbledore inquired once the letter finished its round. Sirius gulped down the rest of his water to calm his nerves when he saw them pass a unanimous vote to end the trial. "Sirius? Any last words you would like to leave us before we come to a verdict?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Just that… just that I'm thankful you allowed me to give my side of the story this time around and that I hope you come to the right decision. I'd like to find Harry, you see. I haven't been the best godfather." Some laughed at his attempt at humor. "I would have never betrayed my friends. Never. I hope this evidence Remus has given you is enough to prove that."

Dumbledore smiled for the second time in the middle of very severe looking witches and wizards. "A vote. All those who believe him innocent of the crimes against the Potters, as well as collusion and loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

He wasn't sure how many hands went up in the air, but it certainly had to be more than twenty-six.

"All those who believe him guilty?"

The rest raised their hands, but to his relief, the disparity between the groups was staggering.

"Sirius Black, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, on this day, the twenty-third of June, nineteen ninety-one, with clear physical evidence as well as your testimony given while under the influence of veritaserum, I herby clear you of all charges. You are free to go."

The chains unlocked and fell to his feet and the steel cage swung open.

Sirius stared ahead in wonder as he took a cautious step out and into the room. It was the first time he wasn't restricted our bound in ten years. He looked to Remus, ignoring the reporters that were calling him, begging for him for an interview or a statement. With a sob of joy, he threw himself at the werewolf and clung onto him like his life depended on it. Remus hugged him back just as tightly, the two of them nearly toppling over. "This is a dream," Sirius muttered. "A dream."

"Sorry to disappoint you, mate," Remus laughed. "But this is really happening, and you _really_ stink. Didn't think it important to take a shower before showing up in court?"

He sniffed himself and grunted indignantly. "That's what you have to say to me? After leaving me to rot in Azkaban for ten years because you were too bloody idiotic to accept James' help?" Remus immediately lost his smile and looked down despondently. "Oh, come on, Moony, don't do this now. This is a happy moment!"

"Sirius, you have no idea how sorry I am. I will live with the guilt of abandoning you for the rest of my life. I don't know how you could even look at me right now."

"You're my best friend, Remus," he retorted tiredly. "You have no idea how long I've waited to see this ugly mug again."

Remus laughed through his sadness. "I'll fix this, Sirius. I swear it."

"You already have. I mean it. I'm not angry. Hell, if anything, this is my fault. If I had just told you the truth- no. If I had just stayed the secret keeper-"

"Black! Black! Daily Prophet, if you could just answer a few questions!"

"We've been waiting longer! Black, how do you feel?"

Sirius glanced at the reporters and shook his head. "We should get out of here. We'll never have a proper conversation with those dogs around."

"A splendid idea, young Sirius."

The pair turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them. "Albus," Sirius greeted. He hugged the old man. "I knew you'd come through for me eventually."

"I'm only sorry it wasn't sooner," the gray wizard told him regretfully.

"What did you mean when you said I was under veritaserum? I thought the others voted against it?"

Dumbledore pointed to the glass of water he had dropped to hug his friend. "A white lie. Legally, we needed your consent to use it, but we also needed to be sure you wouldn't outsmart the potion."

Sirius' eyes gleamed with realization. "So, you said I wasn't going to have it so I would be completely vulnerable to it."

He merely smiled at the correct conclusion. "Now, shall we head to my office? Our happy tidings are not yet at its end."

Sirius perked up. "Is it Harry? Does he know about me? The truth, that is?"

"Better," Remus told him.

Dumbledore carted the two out of the room and towards the lifts. The Minister had apparently made sure that no one would disturb them because the main hall was nearly empty. They hurried to the fireplaces, wanting to escape before the reporters found them again. "I'm sure you remember where to go?" Sirius nodded, grabbing some floo powder out of a pouch Remus plucked out of his seemingly bottomless pocket, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

In less than a second, he stepped out into the headmaster's office. "Ah," he sighed. "I wondered if I'd ever see you again. It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" he asked the desk, remembering all the times James, Remus and he had been pulled into the office after another prank or classroom disruption.

"I've never seen anyone so happy to see a table before."

Sirius whirled around so fast in his spot he nearly fell over. He didn't know anyone else was in the room with him.

There, standing near the door, was the blond couple he had spotted sitting next to Remus at the trial. "Oh, sorry… I believe you're friends of Remus? He didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh we're more than friends of Remus," the woman answered.

He pulled a face. "… A polygamous trio, is it? Didn't know the bastard had it in him."

The man barked with laughter. "Please. He wishes."

"So then who-"

He was cut short when the flames came alive and Remus appeared, Dumbledore coming in just a second behind him. "Ah! I see you've reintroduced yourselves, then?"

"Not yet, Moony."

"Moony?" Sirius exclaimed. "Remus, how could you? Our nicknames are reserved for-"

"Family?" the woman asked.

With a wave of her wand, she and the man began to change before his eyes. Her hair turned red from root to tip and her blue eyes became a vivid green that he recognized instantly. He didn't need to see the rest of her facial features shift and reform. Sirius brought his gaze to the other, and found a ridiculously messy black mop. The square face was now longer, thinner, and round, wired frames sat on the bridge of his nose.

"James… Lily?"

The redhead beamed at him. "Hello, Sirius."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 5**

Sirius stared at the couple he thought dead for a long time.

A very long time. Seconds had quickly turned into minutes and he was still just staring at them. Despite the circumstances, Remus found it rather amusing. Throughout their childhood, Sirius was always the hardest one to prank, for he somehow knew when something was about to happen or when someone was sneaking up on him. They blamed it on his canine senses. Though he guessed they didn't help him much when it came to Peter…Remus shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to his friends. It seemed no one had the heart to bring Sirius out of his daze, but it was getting rather boring.

"Padfoot?" James sang. "Is he dead?"

Remus scratched his head. "That would be rather disappointing, after all the work we did to get him out of Azkaban."

"It seems we wrote that letter for nothing if he was just going to croak it once he was free," Lily sighed.

"Wha-" Sirius spluttered. "I- letter?"

Lily nodded. "Just wrote it yesterday. We needed solid evidence to free you."

"Y-yesterday?"

"Well, we definitely didn't write it ten years ago, but the Wizengamot bought it, didn't they?"

"I… James? Lily?"

"That would be us," James chimed.

Sirius let out a squeak, unable to do much more. "I… I don't . How are you… but you're… This… to hell with it all!" The black-haired man laughed when Sirius practically flew into his arms. "Prongs? Is it you? Is it really you?!"

"It is, Sirius. I swear. We've got proof and everything."

"I don't understand. Did you fake your deaths? Were you in hiding this entire time?"

Lily pulled her husband away from Sirius and gave him a hug of her own. "Not exactly."

She burrowed her face into his neck and regretted it almost immediately, jolting back with a cough. "God, you stink to high heavens!"

He blushed, having been called out on the way he smelled twice within the same hour. "Well, sorry, but Azkaban wasn't exactly a five star hotel! Now, will someone tell me how this is possible? Where the hell have you two been for ten years?"

"Dead."

Sirius threw his hands up tiredly. "Dead dead or 'dead' dead?"

"We were really, truly dead, Sirius," Lily stated. "And for some reason, two days ago, we woke up really, truly alive in our graves and had to crawl our way out."

"…What?!"

James punched the man's arm lightly. "You really think that if we were alive all this time, we would've left you in Azkaban? Have you lost all your marbles or do you think we're just bad friends?"

"…Crawled out of your grave?!"

"Er, well… blasted through it more like. Wasn't a pleasant experience, I tell you. I think Lils and I will be a bit claustrophobic for a while."

"Graves?!"

Albus nudged them towards the chairs he had set up near the fire. "Why don't we all sit down for some tea and allow Sirius to get cleaned up before we explain this to him a bit gentler?"

And so they did. McGonagall came in with a set of robes, congratulated Sirius on his freedom with a near motherly embrace before leading him out and taking him to the prefect's bathroom so he could shower and change. When he came back nearly an hour later, having enjoyed his time in the large bath, Lily and James were in the middle of practicing charms and transfiguration spells and Remus was sitting by the fire, eating biscuits while staring into the flames. It was so familiar, a scene he'd happened upon many times when he was late to a gathering, and made him feel like the past ten years had almost never happened. Much like the times in their youth, Remus was the first to notice him. The man smiled and beckoned him in.

"Took your time, did you?"

Sirius chuckled. "You know, you used to say that to me whenever I got to Prong's house a bit too late."

"A bit?" Lily sniggered. "You would show up when everyone was ready to leave."

"And _my_ house?" James asked dubiously. "I know it's been ten years, mate, but you do remember who really ran that household, don't you?"

Lily smirked and puffed her chest out proudly.

Sirius wanted to roll his eyes at her or tease James for being such a pushover, but he still couldn't believe that they were standing right in front of him. The last time he had seen their faces, they had been lifeless on the floor. He looked at Remus, hoping that seeing someone he knew to be alive would give him some sanity, but it seemed to drive him down even further. Countless nightmares and hallucinations of Remus blaming him for their friends' deaths came back to mind. As he recalled the anger and hatred he'd imagined for so long, he was barely able to notice the friendly way he was inviting him over to the seat next to him.

"Padfoot? Where did you go?"

He blinked. He gave them a tight-lipped smile when they noticed they were now looking at him with concern. "I'm fine. This is all just… a lot to take in."

"Of course," Lily acknowledged.

"And… walking in here, seeing you all interacting like we just saw each other yesterday is-"

"Don't think this isn't hard for us too, Pads," muttered James. "I've had nearly three nervous breakdowns in the past two days."

"He's not exaggerating," Lily remarked as she rubbed her husband's back soothingly. "He nearly tore this office apart when he found out you were in jail for Peter's crimes." James flinched at Peter's name, but she didn't say anything and doubled her efforts to comfort him.

"Maybe, but you're the one who went mental on the Minister for Magic."

"You did?" Sirius guffawed.

"I swear Fudge looked like he was about to fall apart."

She harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Well, what was I supposed to do?! My friend was imprisoned and they were doing nothing about it! And we were right, weren't we? Sirius didn't even do anything he was sentenced for. Bloody ridiculous, not giving you a trial."

He sighed, walking over to sit down by Remus. "Honestly, I don't think a trial would have worked in my favor anyway if I truly was as deranged as they say I was. Honestly, laughing? What the bloody hell was going on in my mind?"

"You just saw our corpses, Sirius," James defended as they took the seats across from them. "A friend we'd known since we were eleven had basically sold us all out to Voldemort and your godson was physically taken from your arms. I'm shocked you weren't catatonic, really."

"I'm shocked _you're_ not catatonic. Doesn't it bother you, remembering being killed?"

The couple looked at each other. "Honestly, we barely remember it," Lily explained. "That night's coming back in bits and pieces, but we've been too worried about the two of you-"

"And Harry-"

"-to even think about what happened at Godric's Hollow. And it's not like we've been getting any sleep to even dream about it."

Sirius examined them carefully. "What exactly happened two days ago?"

James squinted at something in the distance, as though he was trying to visually remember what he went through. "Well, I woke up in the pitch dark, without my glasses mind you. I was having trouble breathing, which only got worse when I realized I was in a bloody coffin. My magic must've sensed my distress and took over for me because in the middle of trying to claw my way out, it just exploded a path open for me. When I finally crawled out of the dirt and got Lily out of her coffin, we realized we were in the Godric's Hollow Graveyard. She ran us home, nearly went mad at what she saw, and then we flooed to Dumbledore, hoping he'd have some answers for us."

"And you have no idea how you two are suddenly risen from the dead?"

"Not a clue," she responded with frustration. "We don't know if it was planned or some kind of miracle, if someone's waiting for us to show our faces or if we've just been giving a second chance."

"All we know is that our son is stuck at the Dursleys and Merlin knows what those miserable muggles are doing to him," James grumbled irritably.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Well, what have you been waiting for? Why haven't you gotten him yet?"

"Uhm, maybe you hadn't noticed, Sirius," Remus began sardonically. "But the were out of their mind trying to figure out how to get you out of Azkaban without revealing themselves to the public."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh. Right. Smart thinking by the way, with that letter."

James chuckled. "Wasn't our idea. It was Fudge's, believe it or not. He figured he'd need our testimony somehow, so he told Dumbledore to have us write a letter."

"Addressed to him," Lily added with a roll of her eyes. "Dumbledore told him it'd probably be wiser if we had written the letter to someone we actually knew before."

"And I was happy to be of service," Remus concluded.

"Well, I'm a free man now, so what are you waiting for? Go get my godson!"

James sunk down in his chair with an angry glower. "We aren't allowed to."

"Allowed to?" Sirius gawked. "What do you mean?"

Lily looked as annoyed as her husband. "Dumbledore wants to go and talk to Petunia and Vernon first, to prepare them. He'll be visiting the Dursleys tomorrow morning. Honestly... maybe it's a good idea. If he comes back and tells us that Harry isn't comfortable leaving with us, at least we wont be blindsided by his rejection when we go to see him."

The bespectacled man scoffed. "As if he would want to stay with your stupid sister and her whale of a husband. Albus has no right telling us to sit here on our asses when _our_ son-"

"James! You never know. Maybe they changed. Maybe our deaths made them better people and they loved Harry as their own. Maybe…" Suddenly, her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes moistened. Sirius leaned away in horror, never one to react well to women crying, but Remus and James were at her side immediately, holding her and whispering softly to calm her down. "Maybe he calls her mum," she sniffled sadly.

"Well, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Remus tried. "That he grew up with loving parents?"

"Of course it would be nice!" she cried. "But he's my baby and he just learned to call _me_ mum and- ugh! I hate sobbing like this! Why do you guys let me do this?"

"It'll be alright," James insisted. "If the Dursleys really did change, then I'm sure they've only said nice things about us to Harry, made sure he knows we love him. He won't reject us, Lily, I promise."

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of Uncle Vernon shouting loudly.

He sat up quickly, thinking for a moment that he was the one being yelled at, but to his surprise, the shutters on his door were still shut. Uncle Vernon wasn't peering in at him, scolding him for how he had ruined precious Dudley's birthday yesterday, nor was Aunt Petunia calling him lazy and telling him to get ready so he could cook breakfast.

Not that he thought he'd be let out to cook or clean for his relatives.

After what happened at the zoo, he was sure his aunt and uncle would keep him locked up until he starved to death. Though they could hardly blame him, could they? How was he to know how the snake tank's glass vanished?

"We want none of your freakishness here!" he heard Uncle Vernon yell.

Freakishness? If it wasn't he who was in trouble, then who was?

"Now, Vernon, if you would only allow me to talk to you and your wife. This is of the utmost importance."

The voice sounded old and very kind, unlike many of the Dursleys' previous visitors. Harry was unsure as to how Vernon could be so angry with someone who sounded so polite, but then again, they were rather horrible to him and he never did anything.

"Absolutely not! We swore never to let the boy know anything having to do with _your_ people and we won't let you ruin it now! Get off my property before I call the police!"

"You heard my husband," he heard Aunt Petunia whisper shrilly. "We want nothing to do with you!"

"Petunia, please. You all have the right to know, especially Harry. It's about Lily and James-"

Harry's heart leapt at the sound of his name. This man was here for him? And who were Lily and James?

"If you think you can bring him to that freak school of yours," Uncle Vernon stammered furiously, "after we spent all these years stomping that rubbish out of him, you-"

"This is much bigger than young Harry's acceptance to my school, Vernon," the old voice responded patiently. Harry didn't know how anyone could remain so nice after being treated so rudely. "I understand you are trying to protect your nephew from things you believe to be dangerous. You lost family to it, after all, but you must understand it is a part of him. You cannot hide it from him forever."

"Watch us!"

"Petunia-"

"Don't you speak to my wife! Leave! Now! Petunia, go call the authorities!"

Harry was close to panicking. This man, whoever he was, was about to be arrested or worse, killed, because his horrible relatives wouldn't just let him speak. Speak about an important matter regarding him. He turned the knob quietly, hoping that they might have forgotten to lock his door, and cursed under his breath when he realized he was trapped inside the cupboard. A part of him wanted to shout out and bang on the door, but if Uncle Vernon got to him first, he would surely get a lashing for it.

"Petunia, _don't_."

His eyes widened. Gone was the gentle tone he'd been hearing since he woke up. It appeared Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had pushed him too far.

"If you think we're going to let you boss us around in our own house-"

"Lily and James are alive."

The silence that took over the house was deafening.

Harry fiddled with the shutters of his door in hopes to open it and peek out to see what was happening, but it was no use. His fingers weren't able to push through the gate on his side. Harry smacked his leg in frustration. What was happening out there? Who was that man? Why did he need to know anything about a Lily and James?

"Wh-what?" Petunia stuttered. "No, they- did you… with your… with _it_?"

"The best explanation I have for you and your husband was that they were in a deep sleep for all these years, making us think they were dead when they were, in fact, very much alive." There was something in his tone that made Harry believe it was an explanation given for his Aunt and Uncle to easily accept, and maybe not the full truth.

"So you didn't… use _it_ on corpses or-"

"I can assure you that _I_ did nothing of the sort."

What was Aunt Petunia speaking of? Corpses? Harry backed away from the door, suddenly unsure of whether or not he wanted to see the man in his house.

"So what? Now they're back and want to pick the boy up as if they didn't make us take care of him for the past ten years? We clothed the boy, fed the boy, schooled him while they sat on their lazy, dreadful-"

"That is enough, Vernon. I understand if you have formed an emotional attachment to the boy, it is only natural. You've been a family for ten years now and I'm sure that Harry views you both as parents in your own right, but they would like to see him."

" _See_ him? They'll corrupt him! Destroy everything we've done to keep him away from freaks like you!"

Harry nearly laughed. They weren't actually trying to protect him, were they? After all these years, were his relatives finally feeling some sort of sentimentality towards him?

"The last thing they want to do is tear your relationship with Harry apart, and I'm sure they'd never take the boy away if he wants to stay with you, but you can't expect to keep him away from his schooling. Hogwarts is his birthright. I don't think even I will be able to stop them from having a say in that."

"You tell that freak and her deadbeat husband that they can't just get away with dropping their spawn on our doorstep, forcing us to raise him, and- and then just take him back as though we didn't do anything! As though we were watching a plant for them! That boy has been nothing but trouble since he first came here and we'll have something to say to-"

But Harry couldn't listen to any more of his Uncle's rant.

Their spawn? He wasn't… they weren't talking about his parents _,_ were they?

Suddenly, the entire conversation made almost complete sense. Aunt Petunia had never allowed him to ask questions about his parents, but he was sure he had heard the name 'Lily' pass her lips once in his life. He wasn't sure why they were made to believe his parents dead, but if the man was right and they had been in some kind of… coma, then it wasn't like they had abandoned him on purpose. Perhaps something went wrong with the medical records after the car crash, maybe they didn't have identification on them or- well he didn't have an explanation for it, but what did it matter? His parents were alive. And both of them were awake and they _wanted_ him. They wanted to see him.

He pressed his ear against the door, hungry to hear anything more about Lily or James.

He noticed that Uncle Vernon was done shouting and that Aunt Petunia was furiously whispering something, to the old man or to his uncle he wasn't sure. The man sighed when she was done.

"It appears I have judged you wrong, Petunia. I hoped, for your sake, after what happened to your sister, you might change your ways, take pity on the nephew who would grow up without his mother. I only pray you will prepare Harry accordingly. His parents have been waiting to come and see him, and the surely will not be happy to hear how you speak of him."

And that was the confirmation he was waiting for.

Lily and James.

His mum and dad.

"I shall leave you, so you can speak to him. They'll be here later today, or maybe tomorrow-"

"No!"

Harry's eyes widened at the exclamation. He wondered whether it was Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon who had denied the man's request, but at their silence, he quickly realized that it was _he_ who had screamed. Whether it was out of fear that this was all a dream, or maybe the suspicion that his aunt and uncle would never allow him even a drop of happiness, he'd had a knee jerk reaction at the old man's farewell. It was far too late to pretend he hadn't been heard and Uncle Vernon wasn't spewing out any of his regular lies about mice in the closets or cars backfiring. Coming to a decision, he jiggled the doorknob and knocked on the door.

"Please… please, let me out! I want to see them, I do!"

The kind voice was furious once more. "Is that…"

"N-now, see here! If you knew the things he's done, the trouble he's caused- he's lucky he even has a room-"

" _A room?"_

There was a sound of a door banging against a wall and a hurried shuffle of feet.

"Wait one minute! How dare you just barge into- PUT THAT BLASTED THING AWAY!"

" _Alohomora!_ "

Aloho-what?

Harry's jaw dropped when he heard the door unlock and watched as someone nearly ripped it off its hinges. There, standing in the hallway with his hand on the outside knob, was a tall, old man with long gray hair and an even longer, grayer beard. His glasses were in the shape of a semicircle and sat on a quite crooked nose. So, he was right about the man's age. He was wearing very odd clothes, long periwinkle robes that had stars and moons on them. He met the man's gaze and, though he looked rather outraged, he was sure that his eyes were one of the most beautiful shades of blue he'd ever seen in his life.

Harry pulled back slightly, unsure of what the man would do. "Hello," he greeted hesitantly.

"Harry?"

"I… yes. That's me." The old man continued to gawk at him and his room, his eyes roaming around and taking in the space in front of him. "I… sorry I didn't make my bed. I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Your bed. This is your room. Where you sleep?"

He could practically see the rage building. "It's alright, really. I don't need much space anyway. I'm rather short, but what you were saying out there… is it true? My parents have come out of a coma and they're looking for me?"

The man softened finally, bending down so he was eye level with him. "Indeed, they are. They're very excited to see you again, Harry."

"So, they survived the car crash with me?"

"Car crash?"

"Apparently so," Petunia interrupted quickly.

He sent an expressionless stare in her direction. "A car crash, indeed."

Harry wasn't sure why the man had gotten upset again. "When can I see them?" he asked eagerly, hoping to steer the conversation back in the right direction. "Did they come out of their comas around the same time? Have they been waiting long for me? They have their own house, don't they? Do they want me to move in? I don't have much to pack! I can be done in a few minutes. Oh! Sorry, sir, what did you say your name was?"

The old man chuckled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Harry. And I am the Headmaster of the school you'll be attending in September."

His brows popped up. "Stonewall High?"

"Not quite, my dear boy."

He grimaced. "I'm not going to Smeltings, am I?"

"As if you'd be good enough to go to Smetlings," Uncle Vernon grumbled from behind the old man.

"On the contrary, Harry, you'll be going to a school far better than Smeltings," he boasted, much to the chagrin of Vernon who was turning a violent shade of red. "But I suppose my school isn't quite as interesting to you as other things at the moment?"

He grinned and nodded. "My parents… they're really alive? You're telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't dream of lying to you, my boy. If you're sure about leaving your Aunt and Uncle, why don't you go ahead and pack your things. We can go see your parents once you're done."

Harry turned to his relatives, who were staring at him with such disdain. "You wouldn't happen to have an old bag I could have, would you?"

"Now, Harry, we wouldn't want to put Vernon and Petunia out of their way," Dumbledore told him cheerily. "Here. Let me help you." The old man took out a long stick and pointed it at his ratty bed. Aunt Petunia shrieked and Uncle Vernon jumped in front of her, as if to protect her. "You wouldn't mind if I transfigured the bed? I'm sure Lily and James have a more suitable alternative for you, anyway."

"What do you mean, transfig-"

He jumped back with a yelp as his bed twisted and warped around itself until it was suddenly a dark burgundy trunk. "H.J.P." was carved in gold on the side and an odd crest stamped on the top of it. He leaned down and touched it with wide eyes. Had he really just seen that?

"What did you- how did you do that?!"

"All in good time, Harry," Albus promised him. "Pack. There are people impatiently waiting your arrival."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lily rolled onto her side with an exhausted huff.

It was another restless night for her. She glanced up at her husband, who was sitting against the headboard, dark circles around his eyes. Although they had spent most of their previous day cleaning and fixing up rooms for Sirius, Remus and Harry, neither one of them had gotten even a wink of sleep. "You too, huh?" she asked rhetorically but he nodded all the same. She sighed, crawling up his body until her cheek was pressed against his chest. She splayed her fingers across his stomach and let her eyes flutter close when he began rubbing the small of her back. James craned his neck down and gave her a peck on the forehead. "What do you think he's doing right now?" He knew she wasn't talking about Sirius who was sleeping down the hall from them, or Remus who, by the smell of it, was probably downstairs cooking them all a big breakfast.

"Well," James breathed out. "It's only Sunday. Maybe he's sleeping in."

"Or maybe he's eating breakfast. Wolfing it down if he's anything like his father."

He snickered, unable to deny it. "He's a growing boy, Lils."

She hummed in agreement. "Do you think he's excited about Hogwarts?"

"Do you think the Dursleys even told him about it?"

"… I guess not."

Sure they were considering that the Dursleys had taken proper care of their son, but that didn't mean they would've told him the truth about his heritage.

"You don't think they tried to repress it, do you?"

"I'd like to see them try! He was doing accidental magic before he was a year old. They'd never be able to stop him."

She couldn't help but grin. "I can't believe it. In two months, we'll be taking him to buy a wand."

"And school robes."

"And books and maybe a cat."

James scowled. "Not a cat! Harry nearly killed the last one we had."

"Because of the broom you told Sirius to get for him!"

"Regardless. Not a cat."

"A toad?"

He resisted the urge to pinch her. "Is a toad going to hop across the continent to deliver letters to us?"

"An owl then."

"Obviously. How do you expect him to tell us about all the pranks he'll be pulling on-"

"On _no one_. My son isn't going to be an arrogant toerag like his father was."

"Oi! You fell in love with this arrogant toerag."

"And I live to regret it."

"Why you horrid-!" He swung his leg and pushed her onto her back so he was straddling her hips.

"James, no!" she begged, but he ignored her, his squirming fingers attaching themselves to her sides like leeches. Her bark of laughter was so loud she was sure that it woke Sirius. "James! Please! Please, stop!"

"Live to regret it, she says," he muttered. "I'll give you something to regret!"

"James, w-wait! W-AH! My back!"

He scrambled off of her, hurriedly, watching with horror as her hand flew to her lower back. "Lily! I'm so sorry, are you o-omph!" He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he was suddenly hurtling off the bed and onto the ground, Lily's red hair fanned all around his face. The moment she sat up, mischief clear in her smile, James wanted to smack himself. "You tricked me!" She brought her hands up and wiggled her brows. "No… no, Lily, no! Wait!"

But his pleading didn't work. Lily attacked his neck with the same vigor that he had used on her. Giggling madly, he attempted to tickle her sides once more to gain the upper hand but it was clear that she wasn't giving in.

"L-Lils! Please! I'll d-do anything!"

"Anything?" she pondered, pausing for a moment.

"Anything!"

She grinned and slowly leaned down until their lips were centimeters away. They were just about to kiss when-

"Gross."

James groaned, pushing himself up and tucking his chin into the crook of her neck so he could glare at Sirius over her shoulder.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Funny, I don't remember you being one to knock back when we were still living at your mum and dad's."

"Well, I don't remember anyone asking you to polish your bloody wand while-!"

Lily clapped a hand over James' mouth and happily chirped a "Good morning, Sirius," before their argument could escalate. "Is Remus up?"

"Downstairs. Just put the kettle on. He asked me to come fetch you two."

"You couldn't wait like, three minutes, Pads?" James whined.

The shaggy haired man shook his head amusedly. "I would've but Dumbledore's down there with him."

"Albus?" Lily gasped, all but trampling James in her haste to get up. "Did he go to see Petunia? Is Harry alright?"

"Didn't tell me anything. Might as well dress and go talk to him yourself." He left to let them get ready. Lily and James locked eyes, both of them more nervous than they'd ever been before.

"This is it," she whispered.

"Do you think?"

"He wouldn't come to our house just to give us bad news, would he?"

"Are you ready?"

James looked down at himself. He was shirtless, donning only his boxers. "After I put some clothes on, yes."

Lily forced a laugh, but she couldn't hide her anxiousness. "We should probably wear something nice, in case we get to see him today." The two hurried to their closet. Though their selections were very limited, they had trouble choosing what to wear. Nothing looked quite right to for a reunion with their son. Finally, Lily settled for her blue casual robes while James put on a pair of muggle slacks and a white button down shirt. "Do you think we look… like parents?" she asked him. James shrugged helplessly. "Well, if you were Harry and you looked at us, would you think 'now those are my parents' or would you think we were just, just a couple of strangers who have no business being in your life?"

"Honestly, Lily, I have no idea how to respond to that but we look fine."

"You're sure?"

"I think?"

She rubbed her face fretfully but gave in and took his hand. "Alright… let's go."

"Yeah… Come on."

They walked out of their room together and were just about to reach the top of the stairs when James cursed under his breath and let go of her.

"What is it?"

"Stupid, I- I just forgot my shoes, love. Go on. We don't want to keep Albus waiting."

"You're sure?"

James brushed the pad of his thumb along her cheek then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be right behind you."

Lily watched him disappear into their bedroom before heading down. She stopped in the kitchen first to greet Remus good morning, but found him and Sirius grinning madly. "Is everything all right?" she asked them. The werewolf nodded towards the living room, where she could hear Dumbledore talking to someone. "Did he bring the Dursleys?" she exclaimed incredulously. "Here?" She supposed they'd want to talk to her and James, but they wouldn't actually show up to a magical house, would they?

Sirius looked as though he would burst. "Not quite."

"Well, who-"

Her confusion melted away when the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard floated in from the living room.

"So when my teacher's hair turned blue? That was me?"

"Indeed, my boy. Indeed."

"And all the times Aunt Petunia cut all my hair off just for it to grow back the next morning?"

"Magic."

" _Wow_. Were my mum and dad magic too?"

Lily covered her mouth with trembling fingers to mask the sound of her sob.

Harry.

Harry was in their house.

Harry was sitting in their living room, asking about her and James.

"If you'd excuse me for one second, Harry. Let me see if I can grab some more biscuits for you from your parents' friends."

"Oh, of course! Thank you, professor!"

Albus pushed through the door connecting the two rooms and gave Lily a brilliant smile. "I do believe someone is waiting for you, dear girl."

Lily let out a joyful weep and, embarrassed, rubbed her tears away forcefully. "He… He wants to see us?"

The headmaster stepped out of the way and held the door open a crack for her. "Go on."

She took a few cautious steps forward, breathed in shakily, and then walked into the living room. She stopped the door from swinging with her foot, not wanting to startle the boy. There, with his back facing her, sat her son. His hair was just as dark and unruly as his father's, sticking up in all directions and she knew just by looking at it that she could try to comb it all down bit it would never sit flat. Though she couldn't see his front, she tilted her head and saw glasses' temples running along the side of his face and hooking behind his ear. Harry was busy munching on a biscuit, his legs swinging back and forth as he stared at the empty bookcase.

Summoning all the courage she had, Lily folded her hands together in front of her and called his name tenderly.

"Harry?"

* * *

"I'm a what?"

Harry felt like his entire world was tilting off its axis, or wasn't on an axis, or something… Just an hour ago, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his future school, came and picked him up from his house with news that his parents had survived the car crash they were in and were looking for him. He'd never moved so fast in his life as he did when he was packing his room up, not even when he was running away from Dudley and his friends. Then, Dumbledore had _shrunk_ the trunk he'd made for him out of his bed and stuck it in his pocket, so normally that Harry suspected he did unworldly things like that every day. He made him hold onto him as they apparated- was it called apparating?- away from Privet Drive and to an empty field. They walked a few yards and, to his amazement, a rather large house appeared out of thin air.

And now Dumbledore was telling him that he would, very soon, be able to do all the magic he'd seen today?

"A wizard," Albus replied from across the coffee table they were sitting at.

Harry took in the room he was sitting in. When he had asked Albus where he had taken him, he simply said it was a safe house. It appeared normal, but after all he'd seen today, Harry was sure something in the room would suddenly begin to dance or maybe float from one side to the other.

"You mean… a wizard with magic?"

"The very sort," he chuckled. "I don't suppose you know any other kind of wizard?"

"Well, no! Do you?"

"Just the one."

Harry stared up at the man in wonder. "But there's no such thing as magic! …Is there?"

"But what else would you call everything you saw? Your bed becoming a trunk? Transporting to a new place in the blink of an eye?"

He wasn't sure what to say. "But Uncle Vernon said so."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Do you make a habit of listening to everything your Uncle Vernon says?"

Harry blushed a deep red when he heard someone chuckle behind him. "Sorry," the light haired man apologized. He was balancing a tray of biscuits in one hand and a teapot in the other. "You must be Harry." He stood and hurried to help him. "Now, now, none of that! You're our very special guest today. I won't have you doing the serving. Unless, you aren't Harry?"

"No, I'm him! I mean me, err..."

The man laughed again as he finished setting everything down on the table. "Remus Lupin, Harry. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Is it?"

Though the man's face was heavily scarred, and he looked rather worn out, he seemed to be quite nice. "Your parents are the closest friends I've ever had. I've been waiting for the day that I got to see you again."

Harry perked up at the mention of his parents. "We've met before?"

"Of course!" the man huffed. "I was your favorite uncle!"

"He's lying," a new voice sounded. Remus scowled at the man who walked in. Harry smiled politely, but the long-haired man was having none of his formalities. He sat on the arm of Harry's loveseat and threw an arm around the boy. " _I'm_ your favorite uncle, and your godfather to boot."

His heart beat faster. An uncle and a godfather? He'd never felt part of a family before and now he had two people arguing for his attention… "My godfather? Truly?"

The skinny man kneeled down to talk to him face-to-face. He gave him a broad grin and introduced himself. "Sirius Black, Harry, but you can call me Padfoot, and the old geezer next to me is also known as Moony."

The nicknames were odd to say the least, but they were nicknames. Harry had never used nicknames with anyone before.

"Sirius, Remus, why don't you go on and fetch the others?"

"Already did it, headmaster. They'll be down in a few minutes," Sirius said then followed Remus out of the room, though not before ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"Are they wizards too?" Harry asked when they were gone.

"Indeed they are," Dumbledore told him. "Some of the cleverest ones I've ever known and by far the best, or maybe the worst, pranksters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts."

He couldn't help but snicker at the description. "And Hogwarts, that's where I'll be learning magic?"

"This coming term."

It was too good to be true. "But, er, professor?" Judging by the pleasantness on Dumbledore's face, Harry assumed that he didn't have a problem being called by his title already. "I still don't understand. It's not like I've done any magic yet."

"Nothing? Not even accidental? You've never made something happen when you were angry or scared, perhaps?"

Harry drooped in his seat. Of course. The glass that had vanished at the zoo, and all those things that had happened when he was younger…

"So when my teacher's hair turned blue? That was me?"

"Indeed, my boy. Indeed."

He was getting excited now. Could it really be possible? "And all the times Aunt Petunia cut all my hair off just for it to grow back the next morning?"

"Magic."

" _Wow_. Were my mum and dad magic too?"

"Your mother was one of the smartest witches that Hogwarts had ever seen, and your father was a very powerful wizard himself."

"Wow… This is amazing!"

Dumbledore seemed pleased to have finally convinced him. "I'm happy you would think so, but if you'd excuse me for one second, Harry. Let me see if I can grab some more biscuits for you from your parents' friends."

"Oh, of course! Thank you, professor!"

A second later he was left alone in the unfamiliar living room that for some reason he felt more at home in than he ever did at Privet Drive. He swiped what looked like a jammie dodger off the tray and took a big bite of it, savoring the taste. Dudley always made a point of eating the entire package in front of him, refusing to share even a crumb. He wondered if maybe his parents would buy jammie dodgers for him if he asked.

His heart leapt for probably the thirtieth time that morning.

His parents. He had parents. It was still so hard to accept. He'd hate it if this was all a dream and he woke up in his cupboard, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia waiting for him to cook breakfast that he wouldn't be allowed to eat.

Would his mother cook breakfast for him? Would she light up when he entered the room, the way Aunt Petunia did when Dudley appeared every morning? Would his father be sitting at the table, reading the paper like Uncle Vernon did? Would he get birthday presents?

Suddenly, his stomach dropped. What if he wasn't a good wizard? What if he got to school and they found out he wasn't a wizard at all? Would they be upset with him? Would they still want him?

"Harry?"

Harry dropped the biscuit into his lap and crumbs sprinkled all over the seat and the floor. "Oh!" he gasped, jumping up to clean the mess he'd made.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

The woman rushed over and gently swatted his hands away so she could dust the cushion off herself.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry, mam. I didn't mean to! I was a bit distracted."

"Don't worry! It's no trouble at all, sweetheart." She looked up at him and he found himself caught in the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Dark red curls pooled down to her shoulders, brushing her cheeks softly. With her lips slightly upturned and small crinkles in the corners of her eyes, she had to be the kindest looking woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. "I'm Harry," he nearly whispered, still hypnotized by her appearance. "Are you another friend of my parents?"

"Something like that," she murmured back, not noticing the way all the crumbs were sifting out between her fingers and down to the carpet.

It distracted Harry away from her face. He frantically tried to catch them as they fell. "Would you like me to vacuum this up? I'm really sorry. I should've-"

"Lily?"

Harry froze and looked at the door Dumbledore had disappeared through. Lily? Was his mother here? Who was calling for her? He didn't recognize that voice… It couldn't possibly be his-

"In the living room, James," the woman in front of him answered.

Harry just about dropped to his knees in shock. His mouth was wide open and he didn't dare blink as he drank in the sight of his mother.

His mother…

"Lily? Is everything alright?"

The door swung open again, but he didn't have the strength to tear his gaze away from the woman. "You're… you."

"I'm me," she said quietly.

He gawked at her with a helpless frown. "Aunt Petunia never told me what you looked like," he explained desperately. "Otherwise I would've… had a better first impression, I suppose."

His mother laughed, a tear trailing down the side of her face. She used one hand to intertwine their fingers and another to cup his cheek. "Oh, Harry… my baby."

He trembled in her hold. Never once had he cried in his life, but he was quite close to sobbing like a baby now. "Mum."

The word broke all her resolve and she tugged him forward roughly, pulling him almost completely onto her lap as she threw her arms around his waist and back. Harry reciprocated without a thought by winding his arms tightly around her neck. He breathed in her scent and tried to memorize it. She smelled like flowers and a sunny day.

His eyes flickered to the man in the doorway and he beamed even brighter. He didn't need to hear Lily call him by name. The glasses and messy hair said it all.

That was James Potter, his father.

Noticing his son gazing up at him with complete adoration, James scurried over to his family, tripping on the way and landing right behind Lily, who was still crying into Harry's hair.

"My boy." James said it so lovingly, Harry thought he'd explode with happiness.

He tucked himself under his father's chin when James leaned forward to embrace them. Harry hoped he'd never hear the irritating way Aunt Petunia knocked to wake him or the stomping of Dudley's feet above him that pulled him out of his dreams.

He finally had a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 7**

The Potter family sat on the living room floor for nearly half an hour before James decided they should get some privacy. Though Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts, promising to return for dinner, Remus and Sirius were still hanging around the kitchen. James took Harry's hand and guided him through a different door that led into the hallway. He brought him upstairs, passed his and Lily's bedroom and to the door across from Sirius' room. "It's rather empty," James said nervously. "But we'll furnish it soon, tomorrow even if you'd like."

Harry looked in to find a queen-sized bed that had maroon sheets and more pillows than anyone could ever need. His trunk was sitting by a desk in the corner. Dumbledore must have passed it along to his uncles. "Is this my room?" he asked.

Lily nodded eagerly. "It is. Do you like it? We transfigured your crib into something a bit more suitable for you, and fixed the bedding as well. Is that trunk all you brought? Did you leave anything behind?"

He blushed, embarrassed. "No. That's all I own in there."

Lily and James exchanged a worried glance above his head. "Why don't you try out the bed, son?" James suggested. "So your mum and I can adjust it if it isn't comfortable enough."

Harry waited for them to say it was okay before heading over and climbing on top of it. He nearly moaned out loud. It felt like what he imagined Dudley's bed felt like. He'd longed to sit on it many times while he dusted Dudley's room but never dared to try, lest he get caught. "It's perfect! Have you tried it yourselves?" They shook their heads. "Well, come here!"

Lily scurried over and hopped up next to him. James did the same on his other side and they both slid their arms around him and leaned back into the headboard.

They stayed like that for a while and Harry was so comfortable in their embrace that he nearly fell asleep between them.

"Is this real?" he asked. "Are you really here?"

"We are, sweetheart," Lily told him softly.

"And we're never letting you out of our sight again," James swore.

Harry bit back a smile. "But Dumbledore says I'll be going to school soon."

"I'm sure we can make an arrangement," his father insisted. "You can just floo there every morning and come back at night."

He wasn't sure what 'floo' was, but it was a convincing argument regardless. "I don't want to leave you both either…"

Lily caressed the boy's hair. "We've missed you dearly, Harry. The moment we woke up, our first thought was to find you."

He beamed up at his mother. "I've missed you too. Even though I didn't know who you were, I know I missed you. You've no idea how happy I am right now."

James pulled back to look at him again, astounded by how similar they looked. "We were scared you wouldn't want to come home to us, actually. That you might've loved Petunia and Vernon too much to leave them."

Harry snorted, unable to help himself. "Like that would've been likely."

"They weren't unkind to you, were they, darling?" Lily questioned worriedly.

He wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, if he lied, it would be the first lie he'd ever told his parents, on the first day he'd ever met them no less. On the other, he didn't want to ruin their reunion by talking about the Dursleys.

"It wasn't so bad," he finally answered. "As long as we kept out of each other's way, we tolerated each other quite well, actually."

His father hummed thoughtfully, and Harry knew they could probably see right through him.

"Tell me about my life before the Dursleys, about my life with you."

They didn't like the way he was evading, but decided to let it go for now and grant his wish. "You were the most spoiled little thing in all of England," James deadpanned.

"James!" his wife snapped. "He was not!"

"Yes he was," he argued with a laugh. "I never said it was a bad thing. My boy got everything he wanted. A kiddie broom, cake before dinner, that blasted stray cat that he refused to set loose."

Harry grimaced. He hoped he wasn't anything like Dudley. "But what were _we_ like? Together?"

James noted the seriousness in his tone and decided to set his jokes aside for a moment. "We were… happy, Harry. Very happy. Your mother and I thought the world of you when you were born."

"Still do," Lily commented. "The entire Earth could have gone up in flames and I wouldn't have noticed if I had you in my arms."

"She isn't lying. We had to practically shout in her ear if we needed to talk to her. You were quite the attention hog, Harry."

"And you turned your father into a big softy," she teased. "You see, back in our school days, your father was a bit of an arrogant, pompous, conceited-"

"She's lying, Harry," James interrupted quickly. "I was a wonderful student, humble and always listened to my professors!"

Harry giggled at the way they were behaving. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were far too conservative to tease one another with people watching, and Harry would've probably vomited if he'd seen them acting that way anyway. But his mum and dad were quite adorable when they did it.

"Anyway," Lily giggled loudly. "Your father fancied himself a prince, but you and I had quite the affect on him. He was always tripping over his own feet whenever he tried to talk to me-"

"More slander, Harry! Don't listen to your mother, she's gone mental in her old age."

"And he used to baby talk you more than I did!"

James rubbed his face exasperatedly. "The boy's never going to respect me when I try to discipline him if you tell him how much of a _softy_ I am, Lily."

Harry's chortle echoed all the way down the hall. "No, I will. I promise, no matter hard it'll be not to imagine you talking like a baby." Lily smirked as James groaned in his spot. "Tell me more, anything. Everything! Why did you choose Sirius as my godfather? Why do they have those nicknames?"

Hours passed, and they were still patiently answering every question they asked him. They told him about the Marauders, sans Peter, and their days at Hogwarts. Lily tried to gently explain why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't huge fans of them and of magic as a whole. James delved into the many rules and regulations of Quidditch when Harry confusedly wondered what James meant by calling himself "the best chaser Gryffindor House had ever seen." They told him about their pet cat, who they hoped found a good owner when they disappeared, and how Sirius and Remus loved him like their very own, constantly showering him with gifts. Lily stated that he was a baby that never fussed and didn't cry much, always smiling, which James quickly disagreed with. "You never saw him in the middle of the night, bawling his eyes out until I got him out of his crib. I couldn't put you down down once I was carrying you, otherwise you'd start all over again."

Harry grinned sleepily, and through a yawn, unconsciously rolled over and threw an arm around Lily. He felt the woman stiffen for a second beneath him and he pulled back, mortified.

"I- I'm so sorry."

"No, Harry," she hushed, pulling him back down and tugging his hand across her until he was hugging her again. "You just surprised me. Stay with me, sweetheart. You've no idea how long I've waited to hold you again."

He hid his face in her side but he was certain she could feel how hard he was smiling against her. Gradually, his eyes began to droop and he could no longer keep himself awake. "I'm so happy… so happy you came out of your comas." Ah, was that the story Dumbledore gave their son? "So happy you both survived the car crash with me."

James sat up so fast he made himself dizzy. "Car crash?"

But it was too late. Harry was asleep.

"Car crash? What does he mean car crash?"

Lily gave him a knowing stare. "Petunia."

His hands balled into fists. "They lied to him?"

"Well, even if they did it with bad intentions, isn't this a good thing? Better than saying 'your parents were murdered by an evil wizard' don't you think?"

"Lily," he growled. "He's about to enter the wizarding world. Don't you remember when we were waiting for Sirius' trial to start? All that talk from the reporters about Harry Potter, the _savior_? He's a household name. People will be flocking to him and he'll have no idea why because those bloody muggles lied to him! They didn't even tell him a half-truth!"

"Darling, calm down, you'll wake him!"

He jumped up and paced back and forth. "Of course. Of course, it was too much to hope for that they changed their ways, that they would've treated him any different from how they treated you. I bet they didn't spare even one kind word about us!"

Harry stirred in her arms. Lily grabbed one of the pillows and hurled it at her husband. "If you wake him up, I'll throttle you, James Potter," she hissed.

He cringed, knowing it wasn't an idle threat. "Let's go downstairs, Lily. Albus has to be back by now. We need to ask him about what happened at the Dursleys."

She looked down at her son and nodded slowly. "I'll meet you down there. Give me a few minutes."

The anger drained from James' body as he took in the scene in front of him. "If he wakes, tell him where I went."

He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead before leaving the room. Dumbledore had indeed returned and was sitting in the living room with Remus and Sirius. All three of them looked quite solemn which they tried to hide when they noticed him in the doorway. "James," Remus welcomed. "How's Harry?"

"Sleeping. Lily should be down soon. What's going on? You all look like you came back from a funeral."

"We were talking about the Dursleys," Sirius admitted.

"Maybe you should sit, James."

His heart dropped to his stomach. "It's that bad?" No one answered him. "Tell me."

"You don't want to wait for Lily?"

"If it's as bad as you're making it seem right now, I'd rather hear it first."

Albus sighed, worry lines creasing his face. "James, not only were the Dursleys adamant about somehow forcing the magic out of him, but…"

James could feel himself shaking. "But what?"

"But it appears they were very unkind to the boy."

"How?"

Sirius looked like he would run to Surrey if he could. "He slept in the bloody cupboard under the stairs."

James fell back against the wall, horrified and unable to breathe. "What?"

"With a lock on the outside," Albus murmured somberly. "Broken toys, worn out bedding, and all his clothes look far too large for his size."

"The cupboard?"

He pushed himself back onto his feet and stormed through the door and up the stairs, ignoring their pleas to return and calm down. Lily looked up at him when he burst through Harry's door but the boy didn't stir. "James?" She was worried. He would have been too if she looked as crazed as he did. He took a moment to calm himself before kneeling next to them and stroking Harry's face.

"Harry? Wake up, son."

The boy squirmed back and forth until he finally opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Dad? This wasn't a dream?"

James smiled at him tenderly and shook his head. "We're here, I promise. But I need to talk to you, Harry."

Lily glanced between her two boys. "What is it, James?"

"The Dursleys… they didn't hurt you, did they? Didn't hit you?"

Harry's eyes widened and he burrowed further into his mother's embrace. "N-no…"

"You promise?"

"I… well, maybe I got a swat occasionally, but nothing too bad. I swear."

"But your bedroom _was_ the cupboard?"

"The cupboard?" Lily gasped.

"It wasn't so bad," Harry insisted. "I didn't need much room, honest, especially with how short I am." James' jaw clenched. How was he to tell his son that he was so short _because_ of the cupboard and what could only be a lack of proper nourishment? "Besides, I have this big room now with this gigantic bed, and you guys! No more cupboard, no more Dursleys, or Dudley or Harry Hunting-"

James inhaled sharply. "Harry hunting?"

Harry could've smacked himself. Of all the things to mention. "It was nothing. Just a silly game Dudley and our friends used to play."

"Your friends?" Lily asked skeptically.

"I'm happy now, with you guys, and I'll never have to go back, right? So what does it matter?"

James didn't want to let it go, and he didn't like the way his son was minimalizing the abuse he'd gone through, but it would do no good to argue about it now. "Your uncles are downstairs getting ready for supper, Harry. Would you like to go down and help them?"

"You'll be there with us?"

"Our first family dinner," Lily promised. "Go on, darling. We'll be right down."

Harry got up and hugged them both like it was the last time he'd be seeing them before scurrying out the room.

"The cupboard, Lily," James spat. "Like _my son_ was some kind of- of animal! I expected he might have had a hard time with them but abused?"

Abused.

Lily wanted to vomit at the thought of it. Her son grew up abused at the hands of her own flesh and blood.

* * *

"And you promise you'll be here to wake me up in the morning?"

Lily rolled her eyes teasingly and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, just making sure."

"Goodnight, darling. Get some sleep."

James ruffled the boy's hair, resting his hand on the side of Harry's head for a second. "Love you, Harry."

The glee on Harry's face could have brightened the entire world. "Goodnight."

He turned onto his side, still unused to how much space he'd been given, and nestled himself under his comforter. When they were sure he'd be fine for the night, they turned his lights down and went into their own room. Remus and Sirius were in there waiting for them. "For god's sake, did you see how little he ate?" Sirius scowled. "I've never seen a smaller eleven year old in my entire life. You were already towering over most of the first years when we were his age!"

"Calm down, Padfoot," Remus warned. "The boy might hear you."

"I ought to be screaming at the top of my lungs with how angry I am right now!"

"Keeping him up won't do anything to help," James barked. "Lower your voice already. He's had a long day. He doesn't need this."

He narrowed his gaze. "My godson is-"

" _My son_ , Sirius! Don't think you're somehow angrier with this than I am. Ten years he's been living in a fucking closet because none of us were there to take care of him!"

Sirius reeled back, stung. "Well apologies, mate, but I was a bit held up, you see?" he spat scathingly.

James rubbed his temple and breathed out hard. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

Though still obviously heated, he nodded and sat down on the bed. "Sorry. I just look at him and feel the urge to go to the Dursleys and kill them myself. I don't even want to think of what else they've done to him."

James took the spot next to him, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Harry swears they didn't beat him and I'm inclined to believe him, but apparently his cousin and some kids liked playing some game called Harry Hunting, which can't possibly be more than what it sounds like. I can't even stomach the thought that they might have pinched him, let alone slapped him around. I thought I'd finally get some peace, now that we have him back with us, but how am I supposed to sleep at night knowing my son's been tortured his entire life because I wasn't there to stop it?"

"You can't blame yourself for this, James," Remus told him unwaveringly. "You gave your life to save him and Lily before. Do you really think he'd think ill of you?"

"I don't care if Harry fancies me a superhero, Remus," he cried. "What kind of father am I? Couldn't protect my wife from dying, couldn't protect my son from muggles!"

Sirius hugged James to his chest. "Lily? Want to knock some sense into your husband?"

They looked over to the entrance, where Lily had been standing earlier. To their surprise, she wasn't there.

"Lily?" James called out. "Did she go back to Harry?"

Remus jogged down the hall to check but came back with a frown. "She's not there."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Well where the bloody hell did she go?"

Distracted by Sirius and James' argument, no one had noticed Lily slip out of the room and down the stairs. Stopping only to make sure she had her wand on her, Lily ran out of the house and passed their wards so she could apparate to Surrey. Her stride didn't break when her feet touched the ground again. She had missed her mark by quite a bit, noticing that she was at Number 20 Privet Drive, but she wasn't bothered. Soon enough, she was storming up the Dursleys' walkway and banging on the door so loud that neighbors could hear it. Many houses' lights flickered on around her, but Petunia and Vernon had yet to answer the door. She was never one to make a scene, but she reveled in the one she was making now. Tuney, who only ever cared about appearances, would practically fall apart once the neighbors caught wind of what was happening.

Some were peeking through their windows or rushing outside to see what the ruckus was by the time Vernon whipped the door open.

"What in the devil-!"

"Where is my sister?"

Vernon stepped back, eyes wide and face white. "Y-you!"

"Where is she?!"

Petunia appeared behind her husband, looking utterly shocked and dismayed. "Lily? He was telling the truth?"

"You horrid woman," Lily roared. "I trusted you! Even though you hated me, even though you shunned me! You're supposed to be my sister!"

Petunia glanced at the neighbors who were watching them hungrily. "Lily, please. Let's talk about this inside," she begged.

"Albus trusted you to take care of my son while I was in a _coma_ after my _car crash,"_ she said it mockingly and Petunia closed in on herself, unused to Lily actually fighting back against her. "And I find out you kept him locked up in a cupboard?! What else did you do to my son, Petunia?! Did you smack him around? Did you beat him?!"

"Of course not!" Vernon bellowed. "We never laid a hand on the boy!"

"Is that right? Not even 'occasional swats?' Have you seen how small my baby is? Did you even feed him?!"

"That boy was well taken care of! More than he deserved, the damn freak!"

"Vernon, no!" Petunia wailed, covering her face in humiliation.

Lily shook her head with disgust, shoving past them and into the house. She found the door she was looking for and tore it open, a sob ripping from her throat at what she found. There was no bed in the cupboard, and she quickly reminded herself that Harry had told her Dumbledore had transfigured it into a trunk for him. There was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling of the tiny closet and broken toys scattered around makeshift shelves. Old, torn up books sat in one dusty corner of the floor and a broom and dustpan were leaning against the back wall, as if in a handy, accessible spot for Harry to grab quickly.

"You monsters," she sneered. "You absolute, horrible monsters. You'll pay for this. I promise you."

With that, she disappeared with a crack, leaving them to find an explanation to give their neighbors as to why she never exited the house. They couldn't even think of how to save their reputation, too scared of what the Potters would do once they returned. Not that it mattered.

Lily Potter had dragged their name through the mud in a matter of mere seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Rise and shine, love."

Harry groaned, flopping over and shoving his face into a pillow. He was having too good of a dream to get up for chores. "A few more minutes, Uncle Vernon."

He heard a scandalized gasp. "I'm not nearly as rotund as your uncle, am I?"

The boy, realizing where he was, scrambled over his blankets and reached for his glasses, which were sitting on his bedside table. He shoved them on and grinned at his parents, who were sitting on either side of him. "You're here!"

Lily frowned as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "My, my, James. It seems like Harry's having quite a hard time believing we're real. How can we possibly prove it to him?"

"Pinch him?" the man suggested. "Or maybe we should find out if he's just as ticklish as he used to be."

"Wait no! I believe it! Honest!" Harry shouted. He squirmed away from them and they laughed when he fell off the bed in the process. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, darling," Lily sang. She walked around the bed and hugged him to her as she guided him to his own bathroom, something he didn't notice the night before. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, the best I've ever had."

James stood with a stretch. "Breakfast?"

"The usual?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Har?"

Harry wasn't sure if he had turned red from the nickname or because of his slip. It was the start of a new day, a new life with his parents. He didn't need to remind them of the Dursleys. They'd only get upset again. "Oh… nothing. I was just asking if I could have what I usually have."

Lily passed him a toothbrush and toothpaste. "And what's that, sweetheart?"

"Uhm, eggs and bacon." He was practically salivating at the thought of having bacon that wasn't the burnt leftover.

The redhead winked at him as she attempted to brush his hair down with her hand. "I'll see what I can do. We shrunk some of your clothes down so that they'd fit properly. Once you're done in here, get changed and come down to the kitchen. All right?"

"Sure."

He wasn't alone for very long. After using the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and heading back into his room to change, a black dog, much bigger than any other dog he'd ever seen, bounded into his room and tackled him into the bed. Harry didn't have very good experiences in the past with dogs. Aunt Marge usually set her vicious beasts on him to bite at his ankles or push him into the dirt, but this one was overwhelmingly friendly. It licked at Harry's face and ran around his legs, begging to be pet.

"Where'd you come from, boy?" Harry laughed. "I didn't know we had a dog. Did mum and dad just get you for me?"

He swore the dog nodded at him.

"Er, right. Well, why don't you let me change and then we can head down together?"

It trotted away and sat on its hind legs, facing the door. Had it understood him? Maybe it was magical. Harry swapped his clothes hurriedly, wanting to play with the dog some more. Once he was done, he patted it on its head and beckoned it to follow him.

"Mum? Dad?" he called when he got to the bottom step.

"In the dining room, Harry!"

He passed through the kitchen and into the door that was opposite of the living room entrance. "Dad? When'd you get a dog?"

James looked up, bewildered. "A dog?"

"Yeah! This one!"

The black menace raced into the room and hopped onto one of the dining table seats. His tail wagged wildly as he ogled the food in front of him.

"Is he mine?"

James roared with laughter. "Harry, that isn't a dog. That's your godfather."

"What?" He stumbled backwards when the dog shifted and became Sirius, who was now squatting on chair. He looked tired and had bags under his eyes that Harry definitely hadn't seen the day before, but Sirius was still grinning childishly and looking very happy. "Sirius!"

"Morning, Harry! Thought I'd introduce you to Padfoot."

He was suddenly too excited to eat. Of course! His father had told him all about changing into animals to help Remus during the full moon. "That's wicked! Can I see Prongs now? Or Moony!"

"Ah, might not be safe to set Moony loose without proper potions or safeguards," James said apologetically as Remus walked into the room, "Besides, it's not the full moon yet, but I'm sure you can see Prongs later today."

"Can I become an animago too?"

Lily was proud of her son's enthusiasm, but had to be the bearer of bad news. "Animagus, Harry, and unfortunately it takes very advanced magic to become one."

"But dad and Sirius did it when they were fifteen!"

"Because we were bloody good at magic, ain't that right, Prongs?"

"Watch your language in front of my son, Black, or you can sleep in the doghouse tonight."

Harry turned to his father for support. "I can do it, don't you think so, dad?"

James nodded confidently. "Of course you can."

"James!"

"He isn't my son for nothing, Lily," he boasted. "Now, Harry. Your mother and I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore this morning before we can go shopping for new clothes and furniture. You won't mind hanging around with Remus and Sirius for a bit, would you?"

Harry, who was just dropping a handful of bacon onto his plate, looked downtrodden at the announcement. He didn't want to seem like a clingy toddler, but the last thing he wanted to do was be separated from them. He'd only just met them yesterday, after all. "Can't I just come with you?"

Sensing his anxiety, Lily sat next to her son and continued filling his plate with food. "We won't be long, Harry. I promise. An hour or two at most."

"Then it'll be us for the rest of the day."

Harry eyed his uncles. "I guess I could deal with these boring old coots for a while."

"Boring?" Remus grunted indignantly.

"Old?!" Sirius boomed. "I'll have you know I'm only thirty-one!"

"Well, you look forty," James snorted into his tea.

Sirius hurled a bread roll at James' head. "I'd like to see you look this handsome after ten years of-" Lily cleared her throat loudly and nodded towards Harry, who didn't miss the gesture.

"Of what? Ten years of what?" he implored when they all ignored him.

"Ten years of stress your father's put me through," the man explained hastily. "Thinking he was dead all these years and what not, gave me dozens of gray hairs he did."

Harry glared at all of them with suspicion. "You're lying… you'll tell me the truth, won't you?"

"Soon," Lily told him. "But for today, let's stay on a positive note, okay?"

He conceded with a nod. "This bacon is wonderful, mum. I've never cooked it this good before." He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand when the room exploded with angry voices asking what he meant, if he was forced to cook for the Dursleys, and so on. "Stop! Stop, stop. Just… another thing to save for another day, right?"

Lily made to protest but bit her lip and accepted Harry's pleading look. "Right."

"Well, tuck in, the rest of you."

It remained awkwardly quiet until Sirius coughed and broke the silence with "so, Harry, did I tell you about the time your father made a fool of himself by falling into the Black Lake while trying to impress your mother?"

"Oh, come on, Pads! Not that story!"

Harry brightened instantly. He was still unsure of whether or not he was dreaming, but he was willing to sleep forever if it meant living a life like this.

* * *

 _By the look on Dumbledore's face, Lily and James knew their talk would not be a light one._

" _Is this about last night?" Lily piped meekly._

 _James glared at her. "I still don't know what you were thinking, Lily. You're lucky Harry was with us or I'd have made you sleep on the couch for such a foolish-"_

 _She clicked her tongue. "Oh stop it, James, you would've done the same!"_

" _You went to the Dursleys alone in the middle of the night! Do you know how worried we were when we realized you were gone? What if that great oaf had hurt you?"_

" _Actually, Lily, I had no idea you visited your sister last night," Dumbledore interrupted calmly._

 _The couple was visibly surprised. "But you know everything, whenever it happens."_

 _He would've looked more amused if the following conversation wasn't so serious. "And what did you do with the Dursleys, Lily?"_

 _She scowled at him. "Never you mind. I'm not saying it's your fault but I want to strangle you for leaving him there, Albus. I really do. James and I have done some spells on him while he was sleeping, checked him over for any other signs of abuse."_

 _James had his arms crossed. "Fortunately for the Dursleys, he was telling the truth. There aren't any signs of physical abuse, but he is definitely malnourished. And just so you know I happen to disagree with Lily. This is your entire bloody fault and you know-"_

 _Lily interrupted swiftly. "We'll take care of them how we see fit, with or without your approval."_

 _He sighed. "I'm sure we can discuss the Dursleys later on, but I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you."_

" _What is it, Albus?"_

"James, wait! Just stop!"

He continued running until he was out of the castle and nearly at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Even with all the fresh air around him, he couldn't breathe. James was seeing red after everything Albus had revealed to them. How? How was he supposed to live knowing they got a second chance when Frank and Alice…

"James?"

He felt Lily's arms wrap around him from behind. Her face was pressed against his back, and he felt a wet spot forming near his shoulder.

"How could this happen?" he whispered. "How are we back from the dead when our friends are barely alive? What made us more deserving than them?"

"We can't think that way, James."

"Well what else am I supposed to think? This is madness. This, this isn't right! What sick game are these monsters playing with our lives?!"

"Maybe this isn't Voldemort! Maybe it really is a miracle! Our son needed us, James."

"Oh don't be naïve," he scoffed. She could tell his frustration wasn't directed at her. "We died, Lily! We died! There isn't supposed to be a magic on earth that can bring back the dead, but apparently there was and I can only imagine how dark it must have been. Something like this doesn't happen by accident. They didn't torture Frank and Alice by accident!"

She pulled on his arm to turn him around and make him face her. "What are you trying to say?"

"They don't do anything without reason, Lily, even if it's an insane one. Whether they brought us back so they could have more fun or because they think we know what happened to their stupid master and how to revive him... I don't know, but we aren't here by some miracle."

Lily stared at her feet, considering for the first them since they came back why exactly it was they _were_ back.

"What are we to tell our family?"

James shook his head. "I don't know."

"We can't keep this from Harry forever. He's going to school in two months. Everyone will know him."

"What, you want to tell him today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, what are we supposed to tell him when we go out shopping in disguise?"

He laughed, despite his sadness, the buried his face in Lily's shoulder. "God. The Longbottoms, Lily."

"They wouldn't want us to fall apart, James."

"What are we supposed to do then? Frank and Alice lost their minds, Remus has been practically homeless, Sirius was locked up for ten years, our son was abused, and Peter is _dead_. A traitor and dead…"

She took his hand and led him back to the castle. "We make it right."

Nearly all their worries vanished when they got home and Harry ran up to them with his big green eyes and wide grin. Lily met him halfway, sweeping him up into a hug that lifted him onto the tips of his toes. "You're back! How was Professor Dumbledore?"

James pulled him away from his mother and threw an arm around his shoulders as they walked away from the fireplace. "Just fine. Sends his regards to you."

"Remus was just telling me about the time you used your invisibility cloak and tried to sneak into his office to find his living quarters."

Lily gasped. "Oh, I remember that! Snape and I laughed for days when you were caught."

"Snape?" Harry smiled. "Is that another one of your friends?"

He grimaced. "Not quite, Har. Your mum and him were close friends but Snape and I hated each other."

"What? Why?"

"Because your father was jealous," she explained, "and rather silly at your age. Didn't realize how rude it was to prank others just because he could."

Harry frowned, disliking how much James sounded like Dudley. "But you stopped, right?"

"Of course he did, Harry, otherwise I wouldn't have married him."

James flicked her arm. "Don't pretend you didn't love me too!"

"So, are you and Snape still friends? Will I meet him?"

"You'll unfortunately be meeting the git because he'll be one of your professors at Hogwarts." Harry looked to his mother and was surprised when she didn't scold James for his poor attitude. They noticed his confusion. "Your mother is on my side now."

"She is?!"

They both hesitated to answer. "Sweetheart, why don't you go fetch your uncles and tell them to meet us in the living room? We have a lot to tell you about before heading out today."

Worry lines creased his forehead but he jogged out of the room. "I'll be right down with them." When he came back with Remus and Sirius in tow, his parents were sitting on the couch. Lily patted the spot between them and Harry took it as a sign to sit there. Sirius sat on the coffee table, earning him a glare from Lily, and Remus took the loveseat near them. "What's wrong, mum?"

Her tenses shoulders relaxed and her eyes shone with adoration. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you call me that."

Harry lit up. "I don't think I'll ever tire of calling you that."

James sifted his fingers through his son's hair then rested his hand at the name of Harry's neck. "Son, we have to tell you some very important things about this family."

"Prongs?" Sirius cut in, sounding nearly panicked.

"It's alright, mate," he swore. "Harry, did your aunt and uncle tell you we died in a car crash?"

He nodded slowly. "And I was in the car with you. That's how I got this scar." He lifted his bangs and showed them the mark on his forehead. Their eyes widened. Neither of them had noticed it before, his messy hair covering most of his forehead. "Uncle Vernon says it's because you were drinking but I knew better than to believe him." Though James was cross for a moment, the way they were looking at him made him pale. "They were lying about the entire thing, weren't they? It wasn't a car crash."

"No, darling, it wasn't," Lily answered contritely.

"Well, what was it?"

James took Lily's hand. "You see, Har. There's a great debate amongst wizards about something called blood purity. Some people believe they're better than others because they're what we call Pure-bloods- that is, they come from a purely magical family. They think very poorly of muggles, non-magical people."

Sirius snorted, crossing his arms resentfully. "Or so they'd like to think. If those 'pure-blooded' families didn't marry muggles or half-bloods at the least, we'd die out. I'd like to trace back all of their family trees and shove it up their self-righteous arses."

"Half-bloods?" Harry inquired. "So, those are wizards or witches that have a magical parent and a muggle parent?"

"Or a magical parent and a muggle-born parent." He turned to Lily. "A muggle-born is someone who was born into a non-magical family. Then there are squibs, who are people born without magic, but come from magical families. Pure-bloods look down upon squibs and muggle-borns, Harry. Some even accuse muggle-borns of stealing magic."

"What," Harry gaped. "That's ridiculous-just because they don't have a full magical family? Shouldn't they be happy the community is thriving?"

"You would think so," James sighed. "But Pure-bloods that don't believe in blood purity were labeled 'Blood-traitors.' It caused a great division of some of the oldest wizarding families in history. The Potters were on the right side, of course."

Harry was hit by sudden realization. "Mum, you're a muggle-born. Unless, Aunt Petunia is a squib?"

"No, you're right, sweetheart. I'm a muggle-born."

Harry puffed his chest up with pride. "Professor Dumbledore said you were one of the smartest witches ever! I bet the arrogant purists didn't like that, did they?"

She blushed brightly but Remus, Sirius and James agreed with him. "You're right, Harry, they didn't," his father stated. "They didn't like any muggle-born showing them up, and one wizard in particular waged a war against those he felt undeserving of having magic."

"A war?"

"A war that tore the wizarding community apart," Remus murmured. "You either joined Lord Voldemort or died. Many were very faithful to him. They were called Death Eaters and served as his army. They killed and tortured muggle-borns to spread fear and, eventually, began to attack half-bloods and those they they named blood-traitors as well."

"And no one could stop him? Lord Voldemort?"

"He was a very, very powerful wizard," Sirius told him. "For years, he studied the dark arts and became one of the most proficient wizards in the world. He was so feared, people couldn't even say his name. He became known as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' There wasn't a soul on earth that didn't fear him. Well, except us," he said cockily. Harry could tell Sirius was half-lying. "Of course, there was one wizard that the Dark Lord was scared of and did try to end his reign."

"Who?"

"Good old Albus, of course. He's the most powerful wizard there is."

Harry's jaw dropped. Professor Dumbledore? The man who gave him a pocketful of lemon drops after leaving Privet Drive? "So… this war? Professor Dumbledore tried to put a stop to it?"

James bobbed his head down once. "Yes, with a counterforce of his own. Some of the strongest wizards and witches joined a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Your mother, uncles and I joined the moment we graduated Hogwarts."

Had Harry's mouth not already been open, he was sure his jaw would have dropped again. "You fought against Lord Voldemort?"

"He tried to recruit me to his side," James sneered. "All this rubbish about the Potters being a noble, pure-blooded house that should not be tainted but that he'd spare your mother's life if we joined him. We told him no of course. Didn't go over too well. I guess we could've been more diplomatic in our rejection."

"So, what happened?"

Lily and James didn't need to silently warn their friends not to say anything about the prophecy. Harry would know if it some day, but not today.

"We fought against his Death Eaters and him, tried to save as many innocent lives as we could. We put a price on our heads for it, Harry, and we had to go into hiding when we found out your mother was pregnant with you."

"We used a special charm to hide us," Lily added. "Our home would stay hidden as long as our secret keeper didn't divulge its location?"

"Secret keeper?"

"Yes." James' hands were trembling and, without a second thought, Harry grabbed them and held them steady. He turned to his son, surprised. "Harry…"

"What's a secret keeper, dad?"

With the comfort of his son, he continued. "It's someone who knows the location of your hiding place and will protect the secret with his or her life. Your mother and I wanted Sirius to be our secret keeper."

Sirius stared down at his lap guiltily. He clenched his eyes shut and banged his fist on his lap once. "And I should have listened to them, but I came up with a _brilliant_ plan. I would be suspected first, Harry, because everyone knew how close we all were, so I thought… I told your parents we should make someone else their secret keeper. One of our best friends, Peter. I thought he'd never be suspected, that they'd be safer."

Harry looked at his other Uncle, who had leaned forward to rub his friend's back. "Not Remus?"

Angry with himself, Sirius dropped his head into his hands. "There was a spy in our ranks and we had no idea who it was. Remus and I stopped trusting each other and assumed…"

"You thought Remus was the spy." Sirius nodded and Harry felt his stomach turn in sympathy for the werewolf. "Was… was it Peter?"

"Yes."

Harry, who had just comforted his father, was beginning to quiver himself. "He was working for Voldemort?"

"Maybe not from the start. I can't imagine the boy we knew at Hogwarts wanting to be a Death Eater," Remus muttered.

"Peter was just as vocal as we were at defending muggle-borns whenever our classmates had something rude to say," James said honestly. "But I don't know… he must have gotten scared, thought we'd leave him undefended."

"Fuck that," Sirius snarled. Lily wanted to snap at him but knew better than to agitate him more. "We would've died for him! He knew that! That dirty rat told Voldemort where you were hiding because he was a filthy coward with no honor! No loyalty to the friends who took care of him! Loved him! When I got to your house and saw the wreck it was in! And the way my godson was crying, I wanted to tear Peter apart! I wanted-"

To Harry's amazement, Sirius began to cry.

He leaned back into the couch so he could see both of his parents. "Voldemort came and attacked us."

Her voice was so low they could barely hear her. "Yes, he did."

"How did we survive?"

James switched their hands positions, so that his were now covering Harry's. "We didn't, Harry. Your mother and I died that night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 9**

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea untouched in his hands. Lily was fussing over the stove and James was pacing back and forth in front of the fridge. Remus had pulled Sirius out into the backyard to get some air. Harry was having trouble paying much attention to them anyway.

His parents died.

They weren't in a car crash, that led to them falling into a coma. They had died. And he had somehow survived the Killing Curse Voldemort tried to end his life with too.

Harry's shaky hand went up to his forehead and he traced the scar there. _"You're the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse, Harry, and you have that scar to prove it."_ Dumbledore had explained it all to his parents when they first came back a few days ago. When his mother sacrificed herself for him, it was done out of pure, selfless love and had formed some kind of shield that protected him from Voldemort's spell. He couldn't help but see Lily in a whole new, even brighter light.

His mother's love for him was so unadulterated that it saved his life.

And James.

His father had defended his family, knowing he would die, knowing he didn't stand a chance against Voldemort.

Those were his parents. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Mum? Dad?"

James halted and Lily looked up from the pan she was furiously stirring… whatever it was she was trying to cook.

"Are you alright?" James asked immediately.

"No. I mean, yes," he contradicted hurriedly. "I just- I'm not really hungry, mum, so can you just sit down with me for a second?" With a wave of her wand, the pan was in the sink and the flame was gone. James and Lily sat next to him at the round table. "I… this is very hard to understand."

"It is for us, too," James assured him. "But Dumbledore told us he's going to start looking into it and he's got a few of his professors doing research as well on anything they can possibly get their hands on. We'll find out how we came back, I promise."

"To be honest, I don't really care," he admitted. They looked stunned. "I mean, I understand there's more at stake to this than your enemies not being happy about your sudden reappearance. Maybe this was planned for some reason but I have you back. That's all that really matters to me right now. You've fought Voldemort, dad. If there really is someone who did this on purpose, I know you'll be able to stop them."

James sat up, touched by the boy's confidence.

"But right now, I'm going to a school where I'll learn magic, my parents are here and love me. I'm happy. I dont' want to ruin that by thinking of what ifs... but I suppose you deserve the truth as well."

Lily reached forward and stroked the boy's cheek. "Is this about Petunia and Vernon?"

Harry nodded. "You guys wanted to know about my life with them, right?"

"We do."

"Right well… like I said, it really wasn't that bad. They ignored me at best as long as I did all my chores, but I would get yelled at for the accidental magic that I had no idea I was even doing. I got Dudley's leftovers, in every sense of the word. His clothes, his toys, his crumbs." Harry flinched at the fury that appeared on James' face. "Dudley was a bit of a bully at school, so I didn't have many friends because- well, because everyone was afraid of him. He'd beat them if they tried to be nice to me."

Lily rubbed her eyes furiously, trying her best not to cry in front of her son. "Harry, darling, what they did to you wasn't right. Forcing you to live in a cupboard, making you cook and clean for them. That isn't what a child is supposed to do."

"I know that, mum, but I was okay. Honestly!"

James cursed as he smacked his palm on the table much harder than he meant to. "You were their nephew, Harry. You'd think Petunia would have some sympathy in her. For Merlin's sake her sister _died._ "

"James, enough," Lily commanded, not wanting to upset the boy.

"No, mum, you're both right. The Dursleys didn't treat me like they should've, I'm not blind to that," said Harry, coming to his father's defense. "You died. You both died, and I know Voldemort was there to kill you for your part in the war against him, but he was going to kill me too, wasn't he? And you both fought to save me… In all my life, I never thought I'd know love like that and now I do, because of you."

Harry, almost embarrassed, stared holes into the table.

"I can't even begin to express how much I love you both. You died protecting me." It was said with such disbelief that their hearts all but shattered. "How am I supposed to repay you for that?"

James gave his son an incredulous huff. "Family isn't about repayment, Harry."

"We would have died a thousand deaths to save each other, sweetheart," Lily murmured softly. "And so would Remus and Sirius. That's what love is. Not spoiling your child with presents or stuffing them so much that they're practically more pastry than they are human."

Harry laughed loudly for the first time in hours.

"It's wanting nothing but real happiness for your loved ones. We'd do anything for you, Harry."

He looked at them, resolute. "And I'd do anything for you. For both of you."

"Hmm," Lily hummed. "Like study hard enough at Hogwarts to become Head Boy?"

"Or you could pull pranks on your git of a potions professor."

"James Potter!"

"What!"

Harry watched them banter back and forth, the mood much brighter than it had been. "Talking about spoiling your child," he interrupted. "Are we still going shopping today or did you two ruin the day by _dying_?"

"Harry James!" Lily gasped, scandalized. "Did you just sass your parents? Grounded!"

He let out a strangled squeak. "Grounded? Dad! She can't do that! Can she?"

James shrugged. "I tend to just go along with whatever your mother wants."

"You'd force me to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs just to ground me?"

"That's a good point, Lily," James tried. "He looks hideous."

"Hideous?! Coming from you? Who looks like me?"

James scowled and shoved the boy off his chair. "Forget it, you're grounded."

Harry continued lying on the floor, laughing hysterically at the way Lily was screaming at James for physically harming their son.

* * *

"Oh, wow!"

Harry ran over to the Quality Quidditch Supplies' window and, as politely as he could, pushed through the other children that were gathered around it. On display was a broom called the Nimbus Two Thousand, and although he knew nothing about brooms, Harry was sure this had to be the best on the market.

"Dad! Come here!"

James glanced over his shoulder and quickly shrunk the numerous shopping bags he was carrying, stuffing them into pocket. It was odd, seeing him with shaggy red hair, but they wanted to have a day out where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Lily and James thought it would be fun to switch features. From their hair to the shape of their lips, they had done a complete face swap. "My you look ravishing," James had told the woman when they had finished the change. She elbowed him in the gut with a roll of her eyes.

"Honestly, James," Lily muttered irritably as she pushed the glasses she was wearing back onto the bridge of her nose. "I don't know how you deal with these wretched things. Can't we just correct your vision?"

"I like my glasses," he contended. "I think they give me character."

"Dad!"

"Go on, before he bursts from excitement," Lily laughed.

James jogged up to the window and looked over their heads. "Blimey! Look at that! A Nimbus Two Thousand? Last I saw from them was the Fifteen Hundred."

"Do you think we could get one, dad?" Harry asked excitedly. "I mean! It's alright if we can't but it would be cool, wouldn't it?"

Lily cleared her throat loudly and shook her head when they turned to look her. "Absolutely not. Did you read plaque? He can't learn how to fly on the fastest broom to date."

He nodded obediently but she could see some disappointment in his eyes.

"You'll get one eventually, darling," she promised. "Besides, it's not like you'll be needing one. First years aren't allowed to bring a broom to Hogwarts."

Harry drooped down despite the smile he gave her. James gave a pointed glare to his wife that very clearly said 'look what you've done.' Lily crossed her arms, refusing to change her mind. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you some proper clothes." She took Harry by the shoulders and guided him away from the Quidditch shop. "You'll be looking like a right smart wizard once we're done."

"Do wizarding clothes look different from muggle clothes?"

"Oh no, not at all! Casual clothing is all the same, but I'd like to get you some robes as well. I can already see how handsome you'll look in them."

"Darling," James called. "I think I forgot a bag at the last store we were at. I'm going to run back and check."

She glared at him suspiciously. "You aren't going to sneak into that Quidditch shop to buy a broom are you?"

James reeled back, insulted. "Of course not! Now do you want me to go back to find our purchases or not?"

"Well, go on. We'll be at Madam Malkin's," she responded with a raised brow. James rolled his eyes and walked away, passed the Quidditch shop to Lily's pleasure. "Alright, then Harry. Let's head over to that shop right there. You'll be getting familiar with that store, darling. It's where you'll be getting your school uniform."

As interesting as that was to Harry, he had his eyes on the shop marked "Ollivanders" that was just across the way.

"Mum, you're sure I can't get my wand yet?"

Lily tried not to laugh at how eager the boy looked. "Not just yet. Let's wait till your Hogwarts letter comes."

"But there's no rule about it?"

She glanced down at him amusedly. "Alright, that's fair, there _isn't_ a rule, but let's worry about clothes and furniture for now, okay? Our house is a tad bit empty don't you think?"

"I don't know. Pads and Moony take up a whole lot of space."

She let out a giggle at that. "Don't let your uncles hear you say that, dear."

There wasn't a long wait at Madam Malkin's and Harry had very quickly found robes he liked enough to get fitted. Soon enough, it was his turn to hop up on the stool and have Madam Malkin measure one of the robes on him so she could alter everything he chose without him having to try them all on. They made small talk with the seamstress, who was happy to meet a future Hogwarts student. "Do you reckon you can guess what house you'll be in?" the kind woman asked.

"My entire family was in Gryffindor," he told her happily. Lily looked up, startled that the boy even knew of the houses, before quickly remembering that they had left him with Remus and Sirius earlier. They were bound to have told him more about Hogwarts. "I'll hopefully by a Gryffindor too."

"I was a Hufflepuff, myself," Madam Malkin told him as she pinned his sleeve up to the proper length. "Loyal bunch we are. You'll make lifelong friends with us Hufflepuffs."

"Are you offering your hand to me in friendship, Madam?" Harry joked.

The old woman looked up at his mother, one corner of her mouth upturned. "You've got quite the charmer here."

Lily shook her head with a delighted gleam in her eyes. "He gets that from his fath-oh! You- James, you absolute-!"

Harry pivoted around, accidentally tugging the robe out of Madam Malkin's hand while looking for the source of his mother's anger. James was walking through the shop door, his cheeks dimpled from the huge grin on his face. He was carrying a broom in each hand as he practically skipped towards them. "Surprise, son!" he exclaimed when he got to the boy.

He couldn't find a response, to busy gaping at both the Nimbus brooms James was holding.

Lily smacked the man's chest as hard as she could. "You never listen to me, do you?!" she yelled.

"Aw, come on, love! It's not every day our boy turns eleven!"

"He isn't turning eleven for another month!"

"Dad, you shouldn't have," Harry said weakly. "That must've been expensive."

James waved his hand disagreeably. "Teaching you how to fly a broom is priceless."

"You listen to me," Lily growled. "If my son breaks his neck on that stupid thing, I'll never forgive you!"

She stayed furious with James the entire way home, who valiantly ignored her and continued chatting to Harry about the fine art of flying. Harry, for his part, was rather wary of the way his mother was angrily muttering about 'stupid men' and 'poor parenting,' but he couldn't hide his excitement at the prospect of learning how to use a broom.

"The trick, Harry," he was loud purposefully, like he wanted to annoy his wife to bits, "is not to oversteer. Sure there are times you'll have to, but a broom will listen to what you want it to do, especially a top of line Nimbus like this one. It'll be like another limb. Just let it come natural to you." Lily was still grumbling when they got into the house. She thrust her hands into James' pockets, grabbed all the bags and expanded them to their original size. James watched her for a moment, trying not to wince when she began roughly emptying the bags and sorting them all out. "You want to head to the back and try it out?"

"Er." Harry too was observing the redhead, who neatly folding his clothes and placing them on the table, but tossing everything James bought over her shoulder and into the wall. "Shouldn't we help mum with the new furniture?"

"Those probably won't be coming for another hour or so!"

"Then… maybe we should help put our clothes away?"

James looked to the pile on the floor. "Well, I guess you're right about that."

"Yikes," Sirius muttered when he walked into the living room. "What's got your wand in a knot, Evans?"

Lily threw what she was holding onto the couch. " _Your_ best friend decided to get Harry a broomstick after I specifically told him not to!"

"Alright," James sighed. "Sirius, you mind going outside with Harry to see if the furniture's been delivered?"

Sirius grimaced and grabbed the boy hurriedly. "Come on, kid. It's never a pretty sight when those two have a spat."

He waited to hear the front door close before rounding on his wife. "Okay, do you want to tell me what the big deal is? He's only been with us for a day but he was opening up so well at Diagon Alley... You know I'm not going to let him get hurt."

"I know that," she scowled. "But you were the one that's been so worried about us being used by some dark whatever! And getting scared about what we're supposed to do with our lives and- and now you've bought Harry a broom and it's all just so normal and you look so at ease again and now I'm the one that's-! The one-"

James didn't think when he grabbed Lily and locked her in an embrace. "You must be mental if you think I'm at ease, Lily. You've no idea how hard I'm trying to be normal for Harry."

She gripped the back of his shirt in her hands. "I want to be strong for you and for our family but I'm so damn scared, James."

"We're going to get through this. I promise you."

They stayed like that for a while, refusing to let each other go. It was comfortable and familiar, the way they used to end up whenever one of them was panicking about the war and the safety of their friends.

"Are you guys done?" the heard Sirius shout from outside. "It's getting bloody hot out here!"

Lily pushed James away with a growl and stomped to the front of the house. "Sirius Orion Black, if you curse in front of my son one more!"

* * *

It had been two full weeks since Harry was reunited with his family and he still felt like he was stuck in a dream. He'd wake every morning, sacred to find himself in his tiny cupboard, his parents still dead and gone. It was a constant ritual to run to his parents' room to make sure they were there before heading down for a visual check on his uncles. He was certain they knew what he was doing, but they seemed to be humoring him, not bothered in the slightest. Assured that they weren't annoyed, he continued on with it.

He was just about to get up and check on his family when he realized it was still dark. Harry turned to the clock on his bedside table and saw it was just about to turn four. He flopped down on his pillow with a groan. He was wide-awake, with no hope of falling back asleep anytime soon.

What could he possibly do for three hours before everyone woke up too?

Pushing himself up onto his forearms, he decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to check on his family anyway. He'd heard them opening his door many times, peeking in to make sure he was alright in his sleep. He could return the favor! Make sure no one was suffocating under their comforters.

"Am I really that desperate?" he grumbled deprecatingly. "… Yeah, I guess so."

With that, he hopped out of his bed, slid his feet into his slippers and crept quietly into the hallway.

Remus' room was across from his parents' and he thought it best to start there and work his way back. He tiptoed down the way, careful to avoid squeaky floorboards, and very slowly turned Remus' doorknob. Harry bit his lips and squinted into the darkness. Remus was lying on his back, his mouth parted slightly and his arms sprawled out around his head. The man looked exhausted even in his sleep and Harry took a moment to check the moon outside Remus' window. He noted that it looked nearly full and decided it would be a good idea to stay awake so he could cook breakfast before Remus even had a chance to head into the kitchen.

"You better stay put, Moony, or I'll tell mum to tie you down," he threatened the unconscious man before closing the door.

Next, he went to his parents and almost immediately wished he had a camera to take a picture of them. For some reason, he imagined he'd walk in to see something romantic and adorable, like his mum lying on his dad's chest with his dad's arms around her like a protective cage. Instead, he saw James sleeping on his side, almost completely off the bed. Lily's arms were outstretched between them like she had pushed him away from her space at some point in the night. His father was drooling on his pillow and his mother was snoring lightly. Harry snickered, wondering if Remus and Sirius knew about this and planned to share the secret with them. Maybe one of them had a camera for him to use.

Finally, he headed down to Sirius' room. He wondered if he'd be just as surprised as when he checked on his parents. Maybe Sirius slept as Padfoot. Maybe he didn't have a normal bed at all and slept on an overgrown dog bed. Instead of snickering at the mental images of Padfoot sleeping on a very fancy cushion, Harry opened Sirius' door and slammed himself against the wall in shock.

With horror, he watched Sirius thrash around wildly on his bed, his body convulsing and twitching like he was being tortured.

"Sirius!" he shouted, running over and grabbing the man by his shoulders. He shook him roughly in hopes he could wake him from whatever night terrors he was experiencing. "Sirius, stop!"

Harry let out a cry when Sirius' hand grabbed him by the face and shoved him away. He pressed his fingers against his cheek when he felt something wet trail down his jaw and realized that he must have scratched him accidentally. Harry wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, scrambled to his feet and ran clumsily out of the room, falling against a hallway table and knocking a vase off of it in the process.

"DAD! MUM!"

He burst through their door just as they sat up in their beds, caught between trying to wake up and being completely alarmed by Harry's terrified voice. "Harry? What's going on, what-"

He didn't give his father a chance to finish. Harry grabbed James arm and tugged on it until he was practically dragging him out of the bed. "It's Sirius! Something's wrong with him! Hurry!"

Lily was already racing to their friend's room while James lunged for his glasses and pushed them on so that they were askew on his face. Remus, who had heard the commotion, whipped his door open and grabbed Harry before he could follow his parents. "What's going on?"

"Sirius!" he gasped. "I don't know what- he's flailing around in his sleep! I couldn't wake him, Moony! I tried but he wouldn't stop!"

"Stay here," Remus ordered before pushing past him and running to Sirius' room.

Harry, who was never very good at following instructions and was much too worried about his godfather to stay put, followed suit after a few seconds of hesitation. He was just in time to see Remus pull his mum away from the bed. She had red marks and scratches on her arm but they didn't seem to be bothering her. His dad, who had just given up shaking the man awake, grabbed Sirius and trapped his arms to down to his sides.

"Sirius!" his father bellowed. "Sirius, wake up! Wake up!"

Remus hugged Lily to his chest when he heard her choked sob. "Don't look, Lily," he told her gently. "Just don't look."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Sirius began to settle in his father's arms, his movements slowing and his panting growing softer. He blinked blearily and looked at all of them in confusion.

"J-James?"

His father didn't say a word. He tucked Sirius under his chin like a child and rocked him back and forth.

"Az… dem-mentors. P-Peter. Peter."

"It's alright," James whispered. "You're home. You aren't there anymore."

"Peter… Peter…"

Harry sunk down to the ground and watched them all try to comfort each other. Suddenly, his life didn't feel like a dream anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 10**

Sirius, upset that anyone had seen him in such a state, refused to come out of his room for an entire day. To their chagrin, when he finally did come out it was as a dog. Padfoot refused all but Harry. He followed the boy around faithfully, taking time to nuzzle or lick the spot that he had scratched in the midst of his episode. Harry, taking pity on his godfather, would set Sirius' plate on the floor for him during meals and take him to more secluded areas of the house when James or Remus looked like they were about to force him out of his animagus form.

"I get it," Harry had told him simply one day when they were sitting on the grass outside. "They didn't want me to know but I eavesdropped on one of their conversations. I know what it's like to be locked up. Drives you mad, doesn't it?"

Padfoot huffed but laid his head on Harry's lap. It was true. Harry was quite possibly the only one who understood. On a milder level, he had also been trapped in a cell with only monsters as company.

And that was how it went for a full week. Padfoot would stay in Harry's room, sleep at his feet at night and act as his shadow during the day.

Harry had thought Sirius would stay a dog forever if he didn't pretend he twisted his ankle during one of their walks. Making sure Padfoot wasn't paying attention, Harry dropped down to the ground and grabbed at his leg, crying out in pain. In a panic, Sirius turned human immediately and carried him back to the house, hollering for Lily and Remus. He just sat Harry on the kitchen counter when James stumbled into the room looking quite harassed.

"What's happening?"

"He tripped or fell or something!" Sirius wailed guiltily like he'd broken Harry's leg himself. "He says he's twisted it."

"Does it hurt, Harry?" Remus asked, pulling his wand out to examine the boy's leg.

"Not at all, actually," Harry quipped. He hopped off his spot and purposefully landed on the foot that was supposed to be injured. "I was faking it."

Sirius stared at him in shock. "Why would you do that, Harry? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I reckoned bodily harm was the only way I could get you to change back, Pads," he responded calmly. "Otherwise, you guys would go gray before talking about what happened last week."

Lily smothered her laugh in her hand while the men looked down at Harry in astonishment.

"I'll be up in my room so you can all talk like mature adults. Call me when lunch is ready... and I better come down to everyone as humans, Sirius Black."

Sirius crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly. He was just about to walk out when Harry's voice rang out once more.

"And just remember, you'll look like a right coward if you change back into Padfoot now, Sirius!"

James snorted and Remus gave him a look like he was daring him to try it.

"Your son is a git," Sirius grumbled finally. "A right git."

"He gets it from his godfather," James retorted.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sirius?" Lily sighed.

The man tightened his hold on himself. "I didn't want you to worry."

Remus felt the need to smack him unconscious. "Has this been going on for long?" Sirius didn't answer. "… Since you got out, I assume?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What difference would it have made? It's not like you can stop nightmares. They'll go away eventually. It's just about riding them out until it's over."

"No, it isn't," James all but shouted. "Did you even stop to consider that we might have found a way to help you? Given you a potion for dreamless sleep, talked all of this out with you, anything so you weren't carrying the weight of the damn world on your shoulders!"

"We know how much Peter's betrayal hurt you, Sirius," Lily began.

"We were hurt too, if you didn't notice," James said dryly. "A bit on the dead side because of him!"

"James, you aren't helping," Remus scolded.

But it was exactly what Sirius wanted to hear. "That's my point, isn't it? What right would I have had, weeping like an idiot, when my best friends died because of me?! It was all my fault!" He hurled himself down on a seat, too ashamed to look at them. "I'm not even in that hellhole anymore and yet I'm still having the same nightmares. I'm fucking drowning in my guilt, Prongs."

Lily kneeled next to him and forced him to look at her. "We all trusted him, Sirius. It wasn't just you."

"But I was the one who convinced you guys to make the switch. I'm the one who told you guys we couldn't trust Remus. I put your lives in that bastard's hands and it nearly cost me my entire family!"

"Nearly," Remus said, "but look at us. We're all here. We're all right here with you, Siri."

He fell forward into Lily's shoulder and cried silently as she rubbed his back. "I wanted to keep him, Lily, I swear. I didn't want him to go to your stupid sister. If only I went with Hagrid. If only I stayed with him!"

"We don't blame you, your moron," she told him, her affectionate tone betraying her words. "For any of it. James Potter, you come here and tell him we don't blame him."

"Of course we don't!" the man exclaimed exasperatedly. "Merlin's sake, Black, we forgave you when you nearly ruined Remus' life by sending Snape into the Shrieking Shack and you did that intentionally. Did you really think Lily and I would be mad over mistake we all made, not just you, while trying to save our lives?"

"But it wasn't just a little mistake," he whined. "And you did die!"

"Well, I'm pretty spry for a dead guy."

Remus laughed, earning him a glare from Sirius. "This isn't funny, Moony!"

The werewolf rolled his eyes and popped his head out the kitchen door. "Harry!" he shouted. "Mind coming down here?"

"Coming!"

Harry jogged back down to them with a smile on his face. "Is lunch ready?"

"Not quite," Remus chuckled. "Do you mind helping us for a second? Sirius has got it in his head that he's at fault for your parents' death and, subsequently, you having to go to the Dursleys."

Harry frowned almost immediately. "Why would you think that for? You aren't the one that waltzed up to Voldemort and told him where we were."

Sirius gawked at them. "B-but, but-"

"And you can't possibly be blaming yourself for trusting someone you've known since you were eleven!"

"Yes but…"

Harry shook his head. "I mean, I get it, I do, but if we aren't angry with you, then why keep your knickers in a twist about it?"

Sirius continued to stare at them all helplessly, for some reason hoping one of them would suddenly get angry and tell him he was right to feel guilty.

"So? Are we going to have lunch or not?"

Despite their attempts at convincing him differently, Sirius understandably still carried a heavy heart. He didn't try to avoid them any longer but would still sleep as Padfoot in Harry's room at night. He found that he had less nightmares and wasn't as restless at night when he was a dog. Or maybe it was knowing that he was close enough to Harry to protect him from harm. Whatever it was, he was thankful that Harry didn't kick him out and instead called for him when it was time to sleep. James joked that it would give his child a complex, or at the very least, his schoolmates would make fun of him for sleeping next to his godfather at his age. Harry merely rolled his eyes and said "like I would even tell them about it."

"Harry! Padfoot?" they heard one morning. "Breakfast!"

Harry rolled over unhappily and hid himself under his blankets. "Sleeping," he mumbled when he felt Padfoot nudging his feet. "Go on without me, Pads."

Padfoot whimpered but obeyed him all the same. "Refuses to get up," Sirius said after he morphed back and grabbed some toast off the table. Lily grinned excitedly, pointing at Harry's plate. He looked over at it and chuckled. "I don't know how he'll survive his morning classes once September comes."

"He'll manage," Lily stated confidently. "You boys eventually got the hang of it, didn't you?"

"I was always up on time!" Remus argued. "It's these two that always held me up! Told me it'd be a crime against our friendship if I left them behind and didn't get in trouble with them."

"Haha! That's true, we would tell him that," James agreed without remorse. "Do you know how many undeserved detentions he got because of us?"

"A bucketful," Sirius acknowledged.

"Try the whole of Gryffindor tower-ful," Lily countered. "I would know, I gave you boys most of them when I was a prefect."

Sirius glared at her. "Yeah. We remember, Evans. Let's hope Harry doesn't fall in love with a girl like you and forces his friends to 'take one for the team' every time she runs and tattles to the professors." James slapped the back of Sirius' head, making him choke on the bread he'd just taken a bite of. "Oi!" he coughed.

Lily sent him a withering glower. "You deserved it."

Harry walked into the room, his eyes still closed as he scratched his head sleepily. "Morning," he yawned.

"There you are, sweetheart," Lily squealed.

His eyes widened instantly. He'd never heard his mother squeal before. "What's going on?"

"An owl came for you today," James said slyly. Seemingly out of nowhere, Lily pulled a camera out and held it up at the ready.

"What are we taking pictures for?" he asked, still confused.

"I said mail came for you today, Har. It's waiting on the table for you."

Harry walked over to his usual seat and looked down at his plate. He practically squealed himself when he saw it.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Second Largest Bedroom_

 _Potter Terrace_

 _Black Dog_

 _Devon_

Harry looked up at his family with amusement. "I guess I never even bothered to ask where we were exactly, but Black Dog, Devon? Three guesses on who chose the location of this house?"

Sirius winked. "Your grandfather chose it actually. Mum and Papa Potter bought it for me as a graduation present."

"Mum thought it was hilarious," James laughed. "They would have throttled you if they knew you signed it over to us."

"Oh hush, they would have loved me regardless. Besides, I didn't need a house this big for myself. All I needed was a flat to keep me happy and that's all they wanted. My happiness."

"They would've been happy to know we're all using it together now," Remus added.

"Alright, very sentimental and all, but my son's just received his Hogwarts letter!" Lily interjected before they could continue. "Go on, Harry! Open it!"

Harry carefully sawed his finger below the seal on the back but pulled the letter out in a great hurry. _"Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Mum, it says we have to owl them by the end of July!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be sending them a reply by the end of the week when you get your own owl."

He almost bounced with excitement. "There's a list here, of the uniform and books I'll need and… yes definitely an owl. I wouldn't want a cat or a toad."

"Good because you nearly killed our last cat," James muttered into his tea.

"Leave it be, James," Lily hissed. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Blimey, they even have a reminder that we aren't allowed broomsticks," Harry moaned. "You think we could sneak my Nimbus in, dad? They'll never know."

"Out of the question, Harry James," Lily growled. Harry wanted to pout. Lily hadn't even allowed him to use the broom once, saying he would learn how to ride one at school.

"But mum!"

"You're waging a losing war, son," James sighed. "Let it go."

He nodded reluctantly but gained back his enthusiasm in the blink of an eye. "This is amazing! I've really been accepted to Hogwarts! Do you think I'll be a Gryffindor like you guys? Dad, Sirius said you were wicked at transfiguration. You think I might be too? What other classes do they have? Will Professor Dumbledore be teaching any of them?"

"Slow down, Harry," Remus chuckled.

"When are we going school shopping? Tomorrow? Today maybe?"

"We got a letter of our own, Har," James told him. "Dumbledore'll be sending a member of staff to accompany us to Diagon Alley. You'll be going into the wizarding world as Harry Potter this time."

"Your father and I will still be disguised," Lily said. "For our own safety, of course, but we refused to miss your big day so this is our compromise. We go as long as someone is there to protect us. Remus will be joining us."

"And so will I," Sirius said happily. "But I don't fancy being recognized and bothered everywhere we turn, so I'll be coming as your ever faithful pet."

Harry beamed at them. "This is wonderful. A day out with my entire family and… er, did Professor Dumbledore say who he was sending?"

James shrugged. "Not sure yet. I can't imagine him sending someone busy like McGonagall but I'm sure he'll send someone who can get us out in a hurry if something goes south."

* * *

"Hagrid!"

Harry was stunned into silence, his eyes roaming over every inch of the man that was standing in his living room. His family was greeting the bearded behemoth like he was an old friend so he was obviously not someone to be scared of. Hagrid proved himself to be a gentle giant when he began blubbering over the much smaller adults. "Oh, Lily! James! I was so happy, I was, when Dumbledore told me you were alive! And Sirius! I knew you didn't do it, I just knew it!" They all hugged him together, trying their best to calm him down.

"There, there, Rubeus," Lily just about cooed. "There's nothing to cry about anymore!"

"Why don't you dry those tears and meet our son, eh?"

And that set Hagrid on a whole new wave of tears. Harry was getting rather exhausted as he mentally added another tally mark on his "How Many Times Someone Cried over the Potters" scoreboard.

"Baby Harry! I haven' seen him since he was a wee little thing!"

Harry smiled weakly at the man. "Well, in fairness I'm still rather small compared to you." His eyes nearly squeezed out of his skull when Hagrid swept him up into a tight hug, his feet dangling around the man's knees. "H-Hagrid!" He wheezed. "It's nice to meet you too!"

"Right! Sorry 'bout that!" Hagrid apologized as he put the boy back on his feet. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid! Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and it's… It's just so wonderful to see you all again. So happy. A big happy family!"

"Why don't we head out to Diagon Alley?" Lily suggested hurriedly when she noticed the groundskeeper's bottom lip begin to tremble. "Harry's very excited to shop for his school supplies."

"Right! Of course, of course! We'll be portkeying there if that's fine with you lot. Don't think I'll be able ter fit into your fireplace."

"Sirius and I will meet you there," Remus told them. "I'll need to side-along apparate with him as a dog."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "We'll meet you in front of the Leaky Cauldron, yeah?" With that, he shifted into Padfoot and trotted over to Remus who disapparated them away.

"What's portkeying, dad?"

"Means of transportation," James explained as he guided the boy out into the yard. "Now, be careful. You might not want to keep your eyes open while it's happening because you'll get very dizzy if you do. We'll tell you when it's safe to let go and open your eyes, alright?" Harry swallowed nervously but nodded. Hagrid pulled a wooden plank out of his pocket and held it out for all of them. "What you're going to do is touch that plank and, on our count, it'll send us to London. It'll feel a little unpleasant but it'll be over quick."

"Ready?" Lily asked him. He nodded. With a wave of her hand, James and she looked completely different. They both had light brown hair, identical to Remus', blue eyes and square faces. "Go ahead then."

They all took a hold of the plank and Hagrid cleared his throat. He checked his pocket watch and monitored the second's hand. "Alright everyone…1. 2. 3!"

Harry felt a tug on his navel that made him feel like he was falling. Despite James' warning, he kept his eyes wide open and stared wondrously as they spun through the clouds. "Are you ready, Harry? Let go!"

"What?!" he shouted.

"Let go, sweetheart!"

He released his grip from the wooden plank and screamed as he felt himself hurtle downward. Harry smacked the ground with a hard thud and groaned loudly in pain.

"You alright?" he heard Remus ask from above him.

"I think," he said with a wince. He took Remus' hand and hoisted himself up, leaning against Padfoot who was quick to run to his side and prop him up.

"Merlin, Harry!" James rushed to his son after landing safely on the ground. "Sorry! I forgot to warn you about the dismount."

"I'm fine. Really," he replied, pulling his shoulders back and standing straight to prove it.

"Look at that," Remus exclaimed when he saw them. "We could practically be related!"

"If I have to look like you for us to consider ourselves related, I think I'd rather we weren't," James jested.

Remus shoved him playfully. "You calling me ugly?" he snapped as they all walked into the Leaky Cauldron together.

"Well, I wasn't calling you pretty, Remus."

They were in such good spirits they didn't notice the way the pub fell silent at their appearance. Harry also was too preoccupied to realize the tension while he ran his fingers through his hair and futilely tried to fix its windswept appearance. "It'll never agree with me," he bemoaned to his mother.

"Good Lord," the man behind the bar said, staring at Harry's forehead, "is this- can this be-?" He leaned forward, and in a whisper, "Bless my soul. Harry Potter… what an honor."

Harry reeled back when the man ran out from behind the bar, rushed towards him and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

He had no idea what to say and looked to his parents for help. Before they could cut in, there was a great scraping of chairs and a flood of wizards and witches hurried over to them. Almost everyone was taking turns shaking his hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name. Dedalus Diggle."

Harry eyed the man and lit up with recognition. Magic wasn't the only thing that went unexplained in his life. There were many times he'd run into people who looked at him oddly and would say hello or run off all together, seeming as though they'd just seen a celebrity. "Hold on a second. I've seen you before!" Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement.

"You have?" James asked dubiously.

"Sure! You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembered!" the man cried, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Everyone pushed through to shake his hand, despite Lily and James ordering them to give the boy some space. Padfoot was getting very irritated and began growling when they didn't listen. Finally, when the crowd lessened, a pale young man made his way to the front, very nervously.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid bellowed happily. They all tried their best not to glare at the giant man who did nothing to help them ward Harry's fans away. "Harry, Professor Quirrell here will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

This gained his family's interest. So this man wasn't here just to shake his hand. "P-P-Potter, c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you," he stammered as he grasped Harry's hand. Or maybe he was, they thought disappointedly.

Harry, polite as ever, graced the man with a kind smile. "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts. N-not that you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter?" he laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

James had to hide behind Hagrid so as not to laugh in the poor man's face. Lily elbowed him hard before the crowd of people came and surrounded them again. "Hagrid, do something!" Lily demanded desperately.

Hagrid jolted in his spot, as if just realizing they wouldn't want to be stuck in the pub all day, and began waving them all off. "That's enough, everyone. Must get on- lots ter buy. Come along, you lot."

Harry felt like he could finally breathe again when he was led out into a walled courtyard. "When you guys told me we were famous, I didn't know it was, well, on that level of fame!" He hurriedly began brushing his hair over his forehead to cover the scar.

"Believe us, Harry, none of us expected that," James huffed. "Did you hear that Quirrell? That man is supposed to teach my son Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Poor bloke," Hagrid said sorrowfully. "He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject."

"Scared of the students?" James gaped. "How in god's name will Harry learn anything?"

"You haven't given him a chance, James," Lily argued.

"We're supposed to give him a chance after that display?"

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" They all turned back to the Leaky Cauldron backdoor to see a woman running towards them with parchment in one hand and a quill in another. "Would you mind- if only I could have an autograph-"

Padfoot crouched in front of the boy and snarled threateningly. The witch stumbled backwards with a gasp.

"I… sorry!" and she disappeared through the door once more.

Padfoot turned back to Harry, a proud gleam in his eyes. "What? Do you expect to be rewarded for protecting me from the dangerous quill she was wielding?" Harry rolled his eyes when the black dog nipped at his calf. He rubbed his ears with a sigh. "Alright, alright, good dogfather."

Padfoot looked pleased despite the quip at the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN: so important note here, I got a lot of reviews asking about Quirrell being able to shake Harry's hand and I just thought it important to address. In the book Quirrell shakes Harry's hand in that scene and it's explained later on in the dungeon why that was possible. My story is following that, not deviations or anything.**

 **Chapter 11**

Harry's visit to Diagon Alley was quickly turning sour.

After going to Gringotts, where his parents took him to his vault this time around, he felt like he was on a high. He'd never seen so much money in his entire life and, though there were subtle hints in their conversations that told him his family had money, he had no idea they were this rich. They picked up his books next and just by their covers, he was already eager to read up on all his subjects. Gathering the rest of his equipment was fun as well for he had never gotten a chance to look at the cauldrons or phials. Once it was time to get fitted for his uniform, however, he was almost immediately put into a bad mood.

Harry was excited to meet Madam Malkin again, and this time as himself, but had the unfortunate pleasure of being next in line to a boy with platinum blond hair and his nose upturned as though he'd smelled something horrid. It didn't seem like the boy had even noticed him, but his assumption changed only minutes later when he saw him glancing his way every few seconds like he had something to say.

Madam Malkin beckoned him over to a footstool next to him, where he climbed up and smiled politely at her.

"Hello," the boy greeted. "Hogwarts, too?"

Harry, at first, was excited at the chance to be meeting a future classmate. "Yes."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." There was a bored expression on his face, and Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley when the boy muttered, "Them I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have _you_ got your own broom?"

There was a condescending tone in his voice that Harry didn't quite agree with. "I do."

"Oh. Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

" _I_ do," said the boy pompously, happy to have gained the upper hand again. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Harry looked at Madam Malkin and saw her trying to ignore the arrogant git who was talking to him. "Hufflepuff, maybe?"

"Hufflepuff?! I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family has been." The boy scoffed. "Hufflepuff. Imagine? I'd leave if I were you."

"Nothing wrong with Hufflepuff," Harry retorted crossly. "They're a faithful bunch, you know? You'd make good friends with Hufflepuffs." Madam Malkin looked up at him with a surprised yet pleased smile, but the boy just scoffed once more.

"I say, look at that man!" the blond said suddenly.

Harry looked up and saw Hagrid standing at the window waving in at him. Hagrid had gone off by himself for a bit for some "official Hogwarts business" but promised he'd return to them swiftly. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts," he said fondly.

"Oh. I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

If Harry wasn't livid before, he certainly was now. "He's the gamekeeper."

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage- lives in a hunt on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," he responded coldly.

"Do you?" he said with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"Dead," he said shortly, remembering his cover story before he could blurt out the truth that his mother and father were just on the other side of the store, looking at dress robes.

"Oh sorry." Harry noted that he didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

He felt the vein in his forehead begin to throb. "They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean."

He didn't seem to take notice of Harry's anger, or maybe he just didn't care. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways."

"And what does that matter?" Harry challenged. "There's nothing wrong with that."

The blond boy glared at him. "Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter. I think we should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Harry wanted to tell him that his surname didn't matter, nor did his lineage, but when Madam Malkin announced that he was done, he hopped off the footstool, sneered at the boy and said "Potter" before storming away to his parents.

"Harry?" Lily questioned when she saw his surly expression. "Are you alright?"

"Let's pay and get out of here already," he muttered.

His dad's brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong, kid?"

He was quiet the whole way out, ignoring Remus when he and Padfoot returned from the bookstore and forgetting to thank Hagrid who had bought him a large scoop of ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"What did you do to my nephew?" Remus accused Harry's parents.

James pushed his glasses up and squinted at his son. "Nothing! He refuses to tell us what got him upset."

Harry crossed his arms irritably. "It was that stupid boy at Madam Malkin's. He was spouting all this mean stuff about-" He paused, thinking it better not to mention anything about Hagrid. "About how they shouldn't let 'the other sort' into Hogwarts as if it made a difference. As if they don't deserve to learn about their magic." Unconsciously, he linked his arm with his mother's. "And he was rude about Hufflepuffs when Madam Malkin was standing right there! I never thought I'd meet someone worse then Dudley."

"Sounds like a right bastard," James told him.

"James!" Lily snapped.

"What? It's true. Isn't it, Moony?"

"You might've said it a bit more delicately," the werewolf stated.

James rolled his eyes. "I tell it as it is."

"He was though, mum," Harry agreed. "I'd never met someone so rude in my life."

"Didn't happen to catch his name, did you, Har?"

"No, nor did I want to."

Lily slid her arm around Harry and smiled as though to show him he wasn't bothered by the boy's rude words. "Chin up, sweetheart. Let's not let this ruin our day. Don't you know what's left to do?"

He shook his head, too annoyed to remember what they hadn't gotten yet.

"Why, your wand, of course."

That certainly did turn his mood in the right direction. Harry was practically dragging his parents to Ollivanders.

And if that visit didn't put him almost immediately back into his bad mood.

A wand that shared the same core as Voldemort's. Was his life some kind of cosmic joke that he ended up with a wand that bore the same core as the wand of the wizard who tried to murder him and his family?

"I don't want it," he said stubbornly, tossing the box at his father when they got home. Hagrid stood to the side awkwardly, wanting to comfort the boy but unsure how he could.

James was torn between wanting to burn the wand and forcing it back into his son's hands. "Harry, that isn't how wands work."

"The wand chooses the wizard, Harry, not the other way around," Lily supplied. "Just because this wand happens to have similar qualities to Voldemort's-"

"It's not just a similarity, mum! It's from the same phoenix!"

"Having this wand doesn't mean anything, Harry. We don't look at you any differently," James swore.

"This is your wand, Harry," Lily said resolutely. "This will become a part of your person. Cherish it. Don't push it away."

"But…"

"No," she told him. "Your father said it perfectly. This doesn't make us mad, sweetheart. We're happy for you. Truly."

Harry sighed and took the box back from his father. He opened it carefully and pulled the wand out, unhappy about how natural it felt to be holding it in his hands. "I guess it's alright… and besides it's not _the_ wand that harmed our family. It's just… a brother wand."

"Yeah," James said supportively. "You'll make the best of it. I know you will, son."

Sirius and Remus walked in just in time to see Harry grip the wand tightly. "Ah, so you've decided to keep the psycho wand?"

Lily nearly tore Sirius' head off as Harry threw the wand on the couch and ran out of the room. "Damnit, Sirius!" James bellowed before chasing after his son and desperately trying to convince him back into the living room.

"Come 'ere, Harry!" Hagrid picked the boy up before he could get any further and threw him over his shoulder. "I've got something that'll cheer ye' right up, it will!"

The giant man sat him down on the couch next to his wand. Lily was still laying into Sirius, who was trying to use Remus as a shield against the angry witch. "I don't know if anything will help right now," Harry grumbled miserably.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid boomed positively as he turned the corner into the hallway. "Here you are! I got you an early birthday present, I did! Ye' might have forgotten about this last thing on yer school list because of yer wand but..."

Harry's jaw dropped when he came back with a cage in his hand, a beautiful snowy owl sitting regally within it. His entire body softened when Hagrid set it on his lap. Words couldn't describe how quickly he fell in love with the bird.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?"

"She's absolutely perfect, Hagrid," Harry answered, unlatching the door and reaching in to pet her. The owl preened at his attention. "Thank you, thank you so much! I'll take good care of her, I promise!"

She hopped onto Harry's arm and he carried her out of the cage carefully. "Do you have a name for her, Harry?" James asked, visibly relieved that Harry was feeling better.

He stared at the bird with adoration, much to Hagrid's pride. "Not just yet."

* * *

" _Lily," Dumbledore greeted when he saw the couple standing in his office. "James. To what do I owe this visit?"_

" _We need to talk to you about Harry," the man said solemnly._

" _Hagrid took care of you all when you went to Diagon Alley, I hope?"_

" _Oh, of course he did," Lily answered immediately. "He took great care of us."_

 _Dumbledore waited for them to continue. "Does this have to do with the Dursleys then?"_

 _"Again, you don't have to worry about that. We're not going to kill them."_

 _James sat down heavily. "Harry's wand. It share's the same core as Voldemort's." Albus looked concerned but not surprised. "Don't tell me you know why."_

 _The old man sighed. "I have a suspicion."_

 _Lily clenched her fists at her sides. "And have you had this suspicion since before he got his wand?"_

" _Yes, but I didn't want to worry you with it. You already had so much to deal with."_

" _If it concerns our son, you tell us," James insisted angrily. "We have a right to know. What is it?"_

 _Albus hesitated before deciding it would be best to tell them the truth. "I believe that Voldemort unintentionally transferred some of his powers to Harry when he tried to kill him and gave him that scar." James fell against the back of his seat, rubbing at his face with great stress. Lily began pacing behind him. "They are connected, in ways I'm not sure of yet, but knowing that they have the same wand core-"_

" _From the same Phoenix, Albus," James muttered miserably. "Ollivander told us he only ever got two feathers from this one ruddy bird and they just so happened to end up with Voldemort and our son."_

" _I know, James, for I was the one to donate those feathers."_

" _What?" Lily gaped._

" _That is, Fawkes donated it," he corrected, nodding at the bird that flew to him at the sound of his name. James glared at it accusingly. "You know my Phoenix. He isn't an evil soul. It is the wand wielder that used Fawkes' gift for the wrong reasons. I have no doubt that Harry will walk a different path."_

" _Obviously. There isn't a bad bone in boy's body," James conceded._

" _Do not fear this revelation. Work through it. Let him see a connection to Voldemort does not define him."_

Harry grinned when he saw them. "You're back! How was Professor Dumbledore? Did he have any news on how you two are alive?"

"Not yet," James answered as he hugged the boy. "But we'll figure it out. You weren't any trouble for your uncles, were you?" He saw the men glare at the back of Harry's head from behind him.

"Not at all. Hedwig on the other hand… she wouldn't stop pecking at Sirius and Remus whenever they tried to come near me while I was reading."

"Hedwig?"

"His bloody bird," said Sirius with a grimaced. "The beast is a menace."

"Ah, so you've finally chosen a name!" The poor thing was on a three-day streak of being nameless. They were all wondering if Harry was ever going to choose a name for her. Nothing was "perfect enough" for his darling pet. "Where'd you get Hedwig from?"

" _A History of Magic_. I was breezing through it when I saw it and knew she just had to be called Hedwig. Isn't it perfect for her?"

"I reckon so," said James. "Why don't you go on and help your mother set the table while I speak to your uncles?"

"Sure."

"So?" Remus asked when Harry was gone. "What did you find out?"

James leaned against wall with a somberness very uncharacteristic of their old friend. "Exactly what we feared. Harry's somehow connected to Voldemort." Sirius cursed and Remus looked down at the floor like he was thinking very hard about what he just heard. "We aren't going to tell him. The last thing he needs is to know something like this."

"And what happens when he finds out about it later on in his life?" Sirius questioned, but not unkindly. "What do we do then?"

"We explain it to him in a way where we insure he understands that it doesn't make him a bad person," Remus answered matter-of-factly. "That he's so very different from Voldemort no matter what connection it is they share."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "How's Lils coping with all of this?"

"Much better than I am, as usual," James answered wryly. "Making sure I stay calm about this and what not. I mean, I don't think Harry's going to turn evil or anything. I'm just worried for him. All I want for him is a happy childhood and a happy life but…"

"But the prophecy?"

He looked up at them, indescribably sad. "Yeah. The prophecy."

"We'll stop it from happening, mate," Sirius said confidently. "We'll keep him safe."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN: If there are any concerns about Harry being a Hufflepuff, I can assure you that he won't be one. I just wrote it as a contrast to the first time he ever had to talk about Hogwarts. In the book, he's pretty clueless about it and seems depressed at the thought of becoming a Hufflepuff after the way Draco talks about it, so I thought it'd be nice to show how he's more informed this time around and able to argue back instead of stand there quietly whenever Draco says something rude.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Be quiet!"

"You'll wake him if you keep stomping your feet like that!"

"Stop shoving me or I'll drop the cake!"

Harry snickered into his pillow as he pretended to be asleep. He didn't know who they thought they'd be surprising with how loud they all were. To top it all off, the commotion they were making had Hedwig screeching on her perch, desperate to warn her owner of the coming danger. "Shush, Hedwig," he admonished. "You'll ruin their surprise!" She didn't listen. Instead she grew even more incensed when his door opened wide.

"Someone tell that bloody bird to be quiet! She'll wake him before we have the chance to!"

"It's not helping that you're screaming at it, Sirius!"

Harry sat up with a sigh. "You guys are awful at this."

They all froze, glanced at each other, then screamed out "Happy birthday!" Harry hopped off the bed with a laugh.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Lily cooed. "Our boy's eleven!"

"Finally of age to start learning magic," James said proudly.

Remus held the cake out in front of his face. "Go on, Harry, make a wish!"

He shook his head but blew the candles out. "I don't need to make one. It's already come true, Moony."

Sirius hopped onto the bed. "Well, if it's already come true, then you wouldn't mind sharing it with us, would you?"

Harry kept his gaze on the werewolf. "Just that my family would be here to celebrate my birthday with me. My entire family."

Remus couldn't hide the way the words affected him. The full moon was fast approaching, only hours away, and Remus looked more exhausted than ever. Though he should have been spending the day in bed, resting before his body underwent the change, he forced himself up to see the boy.

"I'm happy I got to see you today, even if it's only for a few minutes."

Remus patted the boy's cheek. "Like I could leave you without your favorite uncle on your birthday."

Sirius smirked. "I don't know what you were so worried about, Remus, I'm right here."

"Shut it, mutt," he growled.

Lily suddenly began bouncing on her heels. "Oh! Oh! James, the presents!"

"You got me presents?" Harry frowned guiltily. "You didn't have to! I have everything I want already."

James had the sudden urge to go to Surrey and throttle the Dursleys. "How dare you deny us the basic rights of spoiling you rotten, Harry James Potter," he said sternly. "Now you march your ungrateful self downstairs and open the numerous presents we got for you."

"But…"

"Better do it now, junior," Remus cut in. "Or I'll fall asleep before you even see my gift."

Harry stammered his thanks to them for the entire day, feeling stupid for not knowing how to express his gratitude better. They had gotten him a number of things, including _Quidditch through the Ages_ , an English National jersey, a cornucopia of wizard candies, and dress robes to wear for Christmas. His favorite present, however, was a photo album Hagrid had sent him through the mail. A note was attached to it, saying he worked hard with his family and various others friends of the Potters to put it all together. "Do you like it, Harry?" Lily asked him. "Hagrid started it when he first came here to take us to Diagon Alley."

"Are you kidding?" He flipped through the pages again and again, awestruck at the many things he saw- some of them from days at Hogwarts, a picture of James and Lily's wedding, and even one of them holding him as an infant. "This is perfect. You're all in serious competition with Hagrid. He's on a roll with how amazing his gifts are." Harry hugged the album to his chest. "I'll bring this with me to Hogwarts so I can look at it when I'm missing you."

The rest of the day went by wonderfully. Harry was sure he'd never eaten so much food in his entire life, nor had he laughed so much before either. Unfortunately, night was creeping in fast and Harry found himself saying goodbye to his dad and uncles much sooner than he wanted to.

"Where are you bringing him?" James tried to wipe away the worry lines in the boy's face with the pad of his thumb.

"You know the forest? The one you can see when you walk to the top of the hill behind the house? It's secluded there. No one will bother him."

"You'll take care of him, won't you?"

Lily squeezed Harry's shoulder. "They'll bring him back safe and sound."

Sirius was coming down the steps with Remus, an arm thrown around the man's waist to keep him up. Harry waved when they passed him. "I'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning, Moony," he told them as they went.

James went down on one knee and hugged his son. "Happy birthday again, Harry. I hope you enjoyed your day."

"It was the best yet," he told him genuinely. James kissed him on the cheek and laughed when his son blushed. "I love you too but please don't do that in front of people when I go off to Hogwarts."

James looked up at his wife in amusement. "Take care of your mother for me, alright?"

He heard Harry asking Lily what kind of breakfast wouldn't upset Remus' stomach as he jogged away and caught up with his friends. "How goes it, Moony?" The man merely grimaced at him. James knew that Remus was feeling guilty about cutting the festivities short, on Harry's first birthday with them of all days, but Sirius and James were having none of his pity party. The entire way to the forest, they continued trying to find ways to cheer him up. "Just think! Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, reunited once more."

"I know Padfoot can be handsome, but try not to get frisky with him tonight."

"Oh shut up, Sirius," Remus laughed. After all these years, it seemed Sirius still knew exactly what to say to distract the man. "Moony's taste is far better than the likes of you."

"I resent that! I'm quite a catch."

James snorted. "To fleas, maybe."

"Bugger off, James! You're the one that stomps through the forest like you think you own it!"

"Have you seen Prongs?! Of course he does!"

They continued to make fun of each other, someone always taking a turn at being the butt of the joke, until they reached the edge of the forest. Remus' mood dampened as the sun began to set and he hurried them deep into the forest so they'd be far away once the change began. "Might want to take your clothes off already, Moony," Sirius suggested. "Wouldn't want to walk home naked tomorrow."

Remus smiled weakly.

They reached over and patted his back. "It'll be alright. You make it through this all the time."

"And this time, we're back to help you," James added.

"Thanks," he whispered to them. "You've no idea how happy I am to be with you all again."

Sirius just smiled at him. "I think we have some idea of it, actually."

The change was painful, but not quite as drawn out as it had been for the past ten years. Though he usually unconsciously fought against it, this time Remus had an easier transition knowing his friends would be there to keep him in control. He was on his paws much faster than he had been in a while, their Hogwarts days beating it by seconds.

Moony huffed through his nose and shook his fur out in an effort to get himself comfortable. Prongs and Padfoot were already present but they didn't dare move. Moony moved forward menacingly when he caught sight of them, daring them to try and attack him, but his defensive posture fell when he caught their scent. He knew these two. They were part of his pack long ago. Suddenly, the large werewolf began swatting at them playfully, beckoning them to run with him.

The dog leapt onto his back and wrestled him to the ground before taking off, luring him into a chase in the woods. The tall deer followed them effortlessly, nudging the werewolf with his antlers in a way of telling him to hurry or he'd never catch the mischievous mutt that attacked him.

For the first time in many cycles, Moony was at peace.

* * *

September first was only two weeks away and Harry was feeling utterly depressed.

After putting a countdown calendar up on the wall in the living room, endless questions about Hogwarts, and numerous times trying his robes on, his parents could not understand why he was suddenly feeling so down. Harry would walk into rooms like he was walking into a funeral. He would barely eat, be the first to go to bed, the last to get up in the morning, and hardly laughed at all when Padfoot came out to play with him. In fact, he'd taken more to finding Sirius when he was meditating and would sit with him quietly until he was done.

"I don't get it," James finally cried out one morning. "What's the matter with him? Just a month ago he was bouncing off the walls about going to school."

"You don't think he doesn't want to be a wizard anymore, do you?" Lily asked worriedly.

Remus and Sirius turned to each other exasperatedly. "You're both daft as hell," Sirius drawled.

James pouted up at his wife, telling her to defend them, but she looked at their friend with confusion instead. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus laughed. "He's just realized going off to school means leaving you two behind."

"Leaving all of us behind, really," Sirius stated arrogantly. "I can't blame him. I'm a ray of sunshine in your bleak lives."

"Is that the problem?" James pondered to himself. "Well, why didn't he just tell us that?"

The shaggy haired man threw his hands up in defeat. "Did you run and sob all over mummy and daddy when you were his age, James?"

He glared at him irately. "My son does not _sob_ , Sirius… not that I'd think any less of him if he did, mind you." Suddenly, he lit up as though he'd come to the most amazing conclusion. "Let's home school him!"

Lily slapped a hand over her face as the others broke out into laughter. "James, no."

"But, Lily! He doesn't want to go! I don't want him to go. I know you don't want him to go. Let's just keep him."

"We are not stealing this milestone from him, James Potter," she hissed at her husband.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! Force him onto the train?"

She tapped her foot as she thought of how they could convince Harry that leaving for Hogwarts wasn't a bad thing. They all looked up at her expectantly. Honestly, she had no idea how the three of them, friends for so long, couldn't come up with an answer together, always relying on her to find a solution.

Her eyes widened.

Friends. A group of friends! That's what Harry needed to motivate him. He told them himself that he never had a good experience with school because Dudley scared their schoolmates away from him. Maybe if Harry knew he'd have people waiting to see him at school, he wouldn't feel so sad about leaving.

"I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know how we've been trying to figure out how to help the Longbottoms?"

Three days later, Augusta Longbottom and Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing in their living room with Albus Dumbledore smiling behind them.

"Oh, James, Lily," Augusta greeted ecstatically. "It's so wonderful to see you! I could hardly believe Albus when he told us, but look at you both. Standing right here in front of me. Alice and Frank would be so happy." The couple looked down remorsefully but Augusta wouldn't allow it. "You stop that. My son and daughter-in-law fought bravely. They wouldn't want you feeling guilty for what happened to them. And you!" she pointed an accusing finger at Sirius who stepped back instinctively.

"Yes, mam?" he gulped.

Augusta nodded slowly. "You're a good man, Sirius Black. Can't say the same about your cousin."

"I'd have to agree with you quite wholeheartedly, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Now, where's the little one?"

"Out with Remus at the moment," said James. "Won't be back till later."

Albus guided the Weasleys forward. "Lily, James. I'd like you to meet Arthur and Molly. I'm sure you remember Fabian and Gideon mentioning their older sister?"

"Of course!" Lily replied immediately. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Molly took their hands and shook them happily. "Oh no, really," she answered looking quite flustered. "The pleasure is all ours!"

"So very proud to meet you both," Arthur chimed in. "So very proud!"

"Your brothers were great friends to us before their deaths," James mentioned with a very affectionate tone as he thought of the Prewett boys. "Trusted them very much. There wasn't a mission on Earth they were afraid of. We were very sad to lose them."

"Thank you," Molly answered, her eyes getting misty. "They only had kind things to say about you as well."

Augusta cleared her throat and brought attention back to her. "I hate to interrupt, but Albus said you wanted to ask a favor of us?"

Lily took James' hand in hers. "Yes, we did. A few days ago, we reached out to Albus in hopes that he knew any wizarding families that could be trusted to know our secret." The Weasleys looked rather honored to know they'd been chosen, but Augusta didn't appear surprised at all. "You see, Harry's been quite downtrodden about leaving home for Hogwarts in a few weeks, which we completely understand! He's just found his family again. He obviously doesn't want to leave us so soon, nor do we want him to leave us."

"Of course," Molly told them sympathetically. "Completely understandable, the poor dear. He must have been so happy to be with his parents again."

James gave Dumbledore an appreciative glance. They'd been wary about meeting others, unsure of who would truly care for their son or who just wanted bragging rights.

"Well," he continued for his wife. "We thought that if Harry was introduced to others going into their First Year at Hogwarts, he might not be as anxious about leaving home, maybe even excited again."

"I for one would love to introduce him to Neville," Augusta remarked, immediately catching on to what they wanted way before James began speaking. "The boy needs it. Shy little thing he is, he'll need all the friends he can get before going to school. I expect your boy won't let anyone bother my grandson once they get to Hogwarts."

It sounded like an order, but they weren't offended. "Without a doubt," Lily told her confidently. "Harry doesn't stand for bullying."

"And our Ronald would be up to making friends as well," Arthur added happily. "He's got lots of brothers, he does, but they're all a bit older than him."

"And he finds it rather hard to connect with his younger sister as much as he loves her," Molly acknowledged. "It'd be nice if he had a boy his age to talk to."

"Wonderful," Lily beamed. "Just wonderful! We can't express our gratitude enough, truly."

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry kicked at Padfoot when the dog began nipping at his toes. "G'way, Pads," he mumbled. "Sleeping."

To his surprise, his godfather did not leave like he usually did every morning. Instead, he changed back to a human and sat on his back. Harry's eyes bugged out of their sockets and he beat on the mattress with his fists. "Si-Siri!" he wheezed. "Can't b-breathe!"

"Serves you right, acting like a right bugger for the past few weeks." Sirius rolled off of him but picked him up and carried him out of the room bridal style.

"Sirius!" Harry screeched. "Put me down!"

"I do believe your mother was calling for you, young man."

He threw the boy back onto his feet, grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the dining room. James was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and Lily was sipping on some tea. "Morning, sweetheart," she said with a bright smile as Sirius shoved him into his seat. "Happy you could join us on time today." Harry glared at his godfather, who pointedly ignored him. Remus and Lily shared an amused stare. "We have some visitors coming today and I want you to be on your best behavior."

That startled him out of his anger. "Visitors?" he wondered out loud. "There are more people who know about you?"

"A recent development, Har," James explained. "Old family friends that Dumbledore said would be safe to reach out to. They're bringing their boys along and we want you to entertain them while we adults get reacquainted."

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. "Their boys?"

They didn't miss the interest in his tone. "Yes. One of them is just a day older than you, actually."

"A day? So he'll be a first year like me?"

"The other one too," Remus said enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll make them feel welcomed, Harry."

"Of course!" Harry answered as he distractedly scooped some eggs onto his plate. His stomach fluttered with nerves and excitement. He'd never been able to interact with boys his age without getting beaten up. He hoped they wouldn't think poorly of him because of how little he knew about the magical world. "What time are they coming?" he asked as casually as he could while taking a bite of bacon.

James glanced up at him. "Noon."

"Do you think they'll be Gryffindors?"

He had to hide his smirk behind his paper. "You sound awfully confident that you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Well, where else would I be? Obviously, not Ravenclaw! There's no way I'm clever enough to be an eagle."

"That's not true," Lily objected.

Harry continued on like his mother hadn't said anything. "I guess I could be a badger. I'd like to think I'm _very_ loyal. Wouldn't you say so, mum?"

"And patient to boot, having to deal with this lot," she said, nodding towards the men of the family.

"Hey!" they cried out simultaneously.

"What if I'm a Slytherin?" Harry asked. He was too lost in imagining Slytherin green on his robes to notice the way his parents tensed. "Will you throw me out like Sirius' parents?"

"Of course not!" James thundered. "They'd be lucky to have you in their house! Finally have someone to give them a good reputation."

"Though Snape would probably turn over in his grave," Sirius commented.

Lily threw a piece of her crust at him. "He isn't dead!"

"That can be easily remedied."

"You best not say anything like that when the Longbottoms and Weasleys arrive," Lily warned him. "We don't want them going in with any preconceptions."

"Too late for that," Remus snorted. "Harry's bound to tell them everything he knows."

The boy grinned cheekily at his mother. "They've got a point, mum. Have to prepare any potential mates for the dangers that lie ahead."

"Harry James Potter, what have I told you before?"

He rolled his eyes and nudged his eggs with his fork as he brought to mind the conversation he had with his mother during one of his interrogations about Hogwarts. "Slytherins aren't evil just because they're Slytherins and that I should give Professor Snape a chance because dad, Remus and Sirius are biased."

"I don't appreciate you brainwashing my godson against me, Evans!"

Later that day, Harry was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he waited for their visitors to floo in. He had brushed his hair four times already but, somehow, his attempts to fix it had made it even more unruly than before. Fifteen minutes passed since noon and he was starting to get worried. Had they changed their minds? Did the boys find out they had to make friends with someone they didn't know and begged their parents to just stay home?

In the middle of his fretful thoughts, the flames came alive and a very severe looking old woman walked into their living room. Harry tried not to flinch at the way she looked at him, eying his hair disapprovingly.

"My, my, James. He looks just like you. Except the eyes. You've got your mother's eyes."

Lily nudged her son forward and he held his hand out to the old woman. "Harry, this is Augusta Longbottom and-"

A loud yelp sounded from behind Augusta and they all jumped back when a boy fell flat on his stomach next to her. "Honestly, Neville," Augusta scolded.

"Sorry, gran," the boy mumbled contritely. He stood up and brushed the dust off his pants nervously. "H-hi," he piped when noticed everyone staring at him. "You're Harry Potter, right?" Augusta cleared her throat and Neville turned red with horror. "I didn't mean- I just meant that…"

"It's all right," Harry told him kindly. "Just Harry's fine. And you're Neville?"

Neville nodded so hard Harry heard his neck crack. "Yes, I'm- that's me. And this is Trevor!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a surly looking toad.

"Oh." He tried to say it enthusiastically but he'd never seen an animal look so dismal. "I have an owl. Her name's Hedwig."

The adults watched them carefully, wondering if they'd feel less awkward when the Weasleys came. To their relief, the redheaded family appeared only seconds later. After saying his hellos to the others, Arthur immediately introduced himself to Harry.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley," he said politely, though he couldn't help overhearing the side conversation Mrs. Weasley was having with their son about how he "mustn't hound Harry for an autograph or something of the sort."

"What a fine young man!" Mr. Weasley beamed. "Come here, Ronald. Meet your future classmate."

Ron stepped forward, shy but with a huge grin on his face. "I'm Ron! Ron Weasley! Do you really have the scar?"

"Oh! Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Please forgive him, Lily. I have no idea where his manners went!"

The tips of the boy's ears turned red and he had the decency to offer Harry an apologetic frown. "It's alright, Mrs. Weasley, really," Harry reassured the woman. "At least he didn't try to touch it without asking like some did when I went to Diagon Alley. People really need to learn boundaries."

"They just reached out and touched you?" Ron gawked. "That's mental! I'd never do that!"

"It was ridiculously awkward, swatting people away. Mind you, I grew up in the muggle world and didn't even know anything about my history. It was quite shocking."

"Nothing? Not even anything about You-Know-Who?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry noticed that Neville was starting to feel left out. Taking it as an opportunity to steer the conversation away from something he didn't want to talk about, he tugged on his arm and pulled him forward. "Sorry, Neville! I forgot to introduce you two. Ron, this is Neville Longbottom. Nev here was just showing me his toad, Trevor. Would you guys like to go up and see my owl?"

"Sure!" Neville beamed.

Harry waved to his parents as he showed them up to his room. "An owl, you say?" Ron asked while they walked away from their parents. "I've got a pet rat, Scabbers. He belonged to my brother before but Percy was nice enough to give him to me. I know they're not on the list of pets we can bring with us, but I don't think it'll be a problem. Percy's taken him to school before!"

"A rat? I hope you didn't bring him here. Hedwig might try to eat him."

"Nah! The lazy thing is still sleeping on my bed. I didn't have the heart to move him."

"Maybe he and Trevor could be friends!"

"A rat and a toad as friends? Sounds like a kid's story. Ever thought of writing children's books, Nev?"

Lily turned to the others joyfully as the children's voices faded. "Well that worked out marvelously!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 13**

"You want me to what?"

Lily smothered her giggles with her fist as James tried explaining it again. Remus and Sirius were snickering behind them.

"You have to run through that wall right there."

"To knock myself unconscious and magically wake up at Hogwarts?" Harry said flatly.

"The wall is like a gateway, Harry," his mother clarified through her laughter. "The platform to Nine and Three-Quarters is on the other side. You don't think they'd leave a train bound for a school of witchcraft out in the open for all the muggles to see, do you?"

Harry stared at the wall between Platform Nine and Ten wearily. "You're sure? This isn't some stupid joke?"

"Do you really think I would lead you astray?"

Harry gave his father a pointed glare. James shrugged helplessly in reply.

"Alright, so I jump scared you that one time! How was I supposed to know you would fall down the stairs?"

That prank wasn't the best idea in retrospect. One morning, when Harry was still feeling down about leaving home, James thought a little joke would cheer him up a bit. He hid against the stairs and jumped out with a loud shout when he saw Harry's feet appear next to the banister. He only had a few steps left, and didn't get any injuries that would've required healing spells, but Lily wanted to murder James all the same when Harry missed a step from shock and fell down the rest of the way.

"Maybe your father would trick you like that, but you know I wouldn't," Lily told their son. "Now, go on."

"You first."

She looked to Sirius and Remus. Without being told, they walked ahead of them and into the wall. Harry's eyes widened when he watched them disappear. Hedwig hooted in dismay, confused as to what just occurred. "Believe us now?" James teased. "Go on, Har. We'll be right behind you."

Harry gripped the handle of his cart tightly. "Hang on, Hedwig," he warned then took off at the wall as fast as he could. He was sure he'd crash into the barrier, hurtle over his cart, and probably hurt Hedwig in the process but, quite magically, he kept on running until he was standing in front of a great steam engine. Harry looked around in amazement, catching sight of a sign that read "Hogwarts Express." The platform was packed with people, many of whom where clearly Hogwarts bound like he was. He was just wondering where Sirius and Remus had disappeared to when he finally caught a glimpse of Sirius' hair in the middle of a large crowd.

"Welcome back, Mr. Black!" he heard someone say.

"A hero you are, a true hero!"

"Are you here with Harry Potter?"

"Is it true you're his godfather? If only they knew that before! They would've never arrested you!"

"How about we go and rescue Padfoot?" he heard his father whisper into his ear. Harry looked over his shoulder at his parents. He hadn't noticed them come through the barrier. Lily was already pushing passed them to break the crowd apart.

"That's enough," she called out, her blonde hair whipping about as she shoved people away as kindly as she could. "Mr. Black is trying to see his godson off in peace. Let him be!"

Sirius looked insurmountably relieved to see them. He rushed to Harry's side and took hold of the cart for him. "Come on, kid, let's get you on this train so I can get the hell out of here."

"Very nice, Sirius," Remus drawled. "See if he misses you after that farewell."

"Harry, darling!"

They all watched Molly Weasley wave at them quite frantically a few meters away. She was surrounded by redheads but Harry was only interested in where his new friend was. He jogged ahead, knowing Sirius had control of his cart, and greeted Molly hurriedly. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Where's Ron?"

"He's on the train already, dear. I told him to save a compartment for you and Neville," she answered. "Fred, George! Come here. Introduce yourself to Ron's friend."

"Blimey, Ron wasn't lying!" one boy said. Harry noticed he was standing next to an identical copy of himself. So these were the twin brothers Ron had complained about. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Fred, and this is George."

'He's lying. _I'm_ Fred. He's George."

"We hear you've become mates with ickle Ronniekins. He may not be the best of us Weasleys, but I suppose he's far better than Percy."

Another boy, looking older than the twins and wearing horn-rimmed glasses, came up next to them with a scowl. "Percy Weasley, Harry. Please ignore my juvenile brothers. Sorry I can't stay to chat, but I'm up front with the other prefects-"

"You're a prefect, Percy?" one of the twins exclaimed with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea!"

Harry tried not to laugh to save Percy embarrassment as they continued to tease him for what must have been a full summer of Percy's bragging. Molly interrupted their banter before it could get out of hand by ordering the twins to carry Harry's trunk to Ron's compartment. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and watched the twins take his trunk into the train before turning to his family.

"This is it," he breathed softly. "I'll miss you."

"Come here," Sirius beckoned. He wrapped Harry in a tight embrace. "You'll have too much fun at school to even remember little old us. We'll see you during the winter holidays."

"Take care of yourself, Harry," Remus told him when it was his turn to say goodbye. "I packed chocolates in your trunk, for whenever you're feeling ill."

"Take care of yourself too, Moony. Promise me." Remus nodded as he stared down at the boy fondly.

Harry looked at his parents, who didn't actually look like his parents at the moment. It would be an odd sight if anyone saw the three of them getting emotional with each other.

" _Are you ready to go to Kings Cross, Harry?" Lily asked him. "We'll be side-along apparating you there. Would you like to go with me or your father?"_

" _Hang on a second."_

 _The couple looked at their son with worry. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Harry shook his head. "I just know that if we were to say the goodbye we want at the station, people will look at us funny. We don't exactly look related right now, and if you're supposed to be acting as my bodyguards, it'll be weird if I just started… crying over leaving you." He smiled as he stepped forward and brought them both into a hug. They held him between them like they didn't want to let him go. "I'll miss you both. Very much."_

" _We'll miss you too, son."_

" _More than anything. This house will be lonely without you."_

Harry smiled at them with watery eyes. "I'll be seeing you."

James looked nothing but proud. "We'll be seeing you."

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Lily whispered so no one would hear.

Before he could change his mind, Harry boarded the train and headed down the direction he saw Fred and George go down. It didn't take him long to find Ron, who was sitting by himself and waving at his mother through the window. They were excited to see each other and were quick to fall into conversation but the moment the train began to move, Harry stared out at his family with a forlorn expression and a heavy heart. James nodded encouragingly as Lily pushed through the crowd and walked along the platform side by side with his compartment until she could follow him no longer. Harry sat back in his seat with a sigh and Ron, noticing his friend's sadness, leaned forward and patted his knee.

"It's alright, Harry. You'll be going home sooner than you think."

Harry grinned at him thankfully. "Wait a second, where's Neville?"

"No idea! I searched for him everywhere but I couldn't leave this compartment alone otherwise someone would have taken it."

It was only when the countryside had appeared outside, with rolling hills and twisting rivers, that Neville finally showed up looking tearful and quite perplexed.

"Nev?" said Ron, flabbergasted by the boy's appearance. "What's happened to you?"

"It's Trevor. I can't find him!"

"You lost, Trevor? How is that possible?"

"I don't know! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry said but Neville didn't look consoled. "Where are your things, Neville? Come bring them here and then we'll help you look for him too."

He left quickly and Ron couldn't help but shrug. "I don't know why he's so bothered. If I brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat that was fast asleep. "I'd introduce you to him but he won't wake up no matter what I do to him. He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference."

Harry poked the rat with his wand and noted that it did indeed look like it was dead. "Might want to put him away. Hedwig looks like she might eat him for lunch." Hedwig hooted indignantly and turned away from them as if to say she wouldn't dare touch something so pitiful.

"Even she doesn't want him," Ron laughed. "You know, George gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Should I try it?"

"Sure!"

He had just raised his wand when their door slid open again, but instead of Neville, a girl with very bushy brown hair stood there, already wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Her tone was rather bossy and she seemed like she wasn't listening when Ron explained that they'd already spoken to Neville just a few minutes ago. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down next to Harry and they both were taken aback by her forwardness, not that she noticed.

"Er… all right," Ron muttered before clearing his throat. " _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened. Scabbers was still gray and unconscious.

The girl raised a brow. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." She continued on talking, but Harry was too busy thinking how she very tactlessly embarrassed Ron and they didn't even know her name. As if sensing his thoughts, the girl finally introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. "And this is my friend, Harry."

Hermione turned to him and he saw her eyes flicker to his forehead. If she knew who he was, she didn't have time to say anything for Neville had arrived back, his trunk in hand.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ron blurted out. "Er- that you're back, Neville. We were worried about you. Here, let me give you a hand with your trunk. Found Trevor yet?"

"Oh!" Hermione jumped out of her seat. "I'm ever so sorry, Neville! I got so caught up in a conversation with your friends here that I forgot we were looking for Trevor. I'll go on and continue my search for him." She shimmied passed them, but turned back with one last thing to say before she left. "You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"Bloody hell, Nev, how'd you get stuck with her?" Ron groaned. "She talks a lot, doesn't she?"

Neville frowned. "But she's nice! She's been trying to help me find Trevor since the train left the station."

Harry didn't have the heart to insult Hermione when Neville had obviously taken a liking to her. "Why don't we just sit down for now, Nev? You've been on your feet for too long, already. If Trevor's on this train, he's likely not going to go anywhere."

Ron pulled Neville down onto his seat. "Yeah, and if he's off somewhere else, then we'll get you another Toad that's a bit more faithful to its owner."

They quickly distracted Neville with a discussion about Quidditch, which he surprisingly had no problem debating about with Ron. Harry, who pulled out one of the Chocolate Frogs that Remus had packed for him and began munching on it, was happy to listen to them since he knew none of the teams besides English National. As he was just about to open another Frog, he instead froze in astonishment when Neville suddenly bellowed "You're mental if you think the Chudley Cannons have any chance of making it to the World Cup this year!" Realizing what he said and how he said it, he blushed bright red and began stammering an apology. "I mean! I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean it!"

But Ron didn't look mad. In fact, he seemed rather pleased with what little they saw of Neville's confidence. "Don't worry about it, mate. You have a right to your wrong opinions."

Harry laughed heartily and nudged the boy when he became very quiet. "Go on, Neville. You aren't going to let Ron win, are you?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but shrunk back immediately when someone decided to enter their compartment _again_.

To Harry's great displeasure, he looked up to find the arrogant boy from Madam Malkin's shop. He was eying Harry with a lot more interest than before and Harry was sure it was because he knew who he was this time around.

"So it's true. They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. You weren't lying about who you were, then?"

"Not sure why I would lie about who I am," he responded.

Harry looked beyond the blond and stared at the mean looking boys behind him. "Oh," this is Crabbe and Goyle," the boy said when he noticed what caught Harry's interest. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed like he was trying to hide a snigger. Draco's eyes narrowed on him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

Harry jumped to his feet, balling his trembling fists but willing himself not to punch Malfoy in the mouth.

Draco, quite ignorantly, stuck his hand out for Harry to shake as though he hadn't just insulted his friend. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He wasn't quite sure who this boy thought he was but he stuck his hands into his pockets, refusing to take the hand in front of him. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Malfoy's pale cheeks turned pink and he glared angrily. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either."

Whatever he had to say next was cut short when Harry shoved him backwards into the massive boys, sending them all stumbling back into the wall behind them. Harry slid the compartment door shut and flicked the lock on the door so they couldn't get back in.

"Sorry!" Harry called loudly through the glass as he watched them scramble to their feet. "We've got to get changed. You ought to do so as well. I expect we'll be there soon!" With that, he pulled the curtains shut so their view of the horrid boy was obscured.

"Your family won't be happy if they hear you fought someone on your first day away," Neville said worriedly.

Ron was too busy smirking. "That was bloody brilliant, Harry! I'd like to see that git mess with you again after that."

* * *

"James! James, are you awake?"

James glowered at his wife as he rolled over onto his back with a groan. "Well, I am now, aren't I?" he said shortly. "The sun hasn't even come up yet, Lily. What's so urgent it couldn't wait a few hours?"

He got his answer when Hedwig flew over and perched on his covered knee "Look! She's got a letter for us!" Lily rejoiced. After a week of waiting for Harry to send them word, they finally had a letter.

"And you couldn't wait until breakfast to deliver it?" he asked the bird accusingly. Hedwig pecked at him, disliking his ingratitude, but dropped the letter on his lap before flying over to the chair and away from her companion's irritable father. "Well, what does it say?" he asked when Lily grabbed it and tore it open.

She grinned at him. "Gryffindor."

"Thatta boy," James stated smugly. "What else does he have to say?"

"Hmm… says Neville nearly lost Trevor but that Hagrid found the toad and returned it to him… met a girl-"

"A girl?" he exclaimed. "Already writing home about a girl? He really does take after me, doesn't he?"

"A girl he finds to be 'quite a know-it-all but Neville's become friends with her so we're trying our best to tolerate her,' so no, James, not quite." The man deflated instantly. "Says that everyone's been following him around because of who he is and that it's getting rather irritating and that… oh dear."

"What? What is it?"

Lily frowned as she read over the same sentence over and over again. "He says that Severus is just 'as much of a git as dad said he was' and has been on his case since the start of classes."

Fury bubbled in James' stomach as he pictured Snape force-feeding his son an unnamed vial of a black potion. "Where does he get off? You'd think he would grow up a little and keep his grudges with me against me and not our innocent son."

Despite wanting to strangle the man herself, Lily searched for a silver lining as fast as she could before James stormed to Hogwarts and attack the potions master. "Wait, look! Harry says it's nothing he can't handle and not to worry. And that he's excited for his flying lessons to start on Thursday. That was yesterday! See, your son will finally be learning to fly a broom."

"I should be teaching him, Lily," he moaned. "You robbed that experience from me."

She rolled her eyes and continued reading. "He says he misses us, orders us to make sure Remus gets plenty of sleep with the full moon drawing near in two weeks, and that he hopes Sirius' nightmares aren't getting to him now that he doesn't have someone to sleep next to him at night. It's signed _'Love, your son, Harry_. _'_ Oh, gosh, I miss him so much already. Is it too late to home school him?"

"You nearly ripped my head off when I suggested that a few weeks ago!"

"Well, that was before I realized how much this would hurt!"

James flopped back onto his pillow and rolled onto his side. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me for breakfast, will you?"

"James!"

"And not a minute before, Lily!"

 **AN: So i'm going to be one hundred percent honest with you guys and confess that I uploaded the next chapter of this story so quickly merely to make this Note so I hope you guys are going to read my angry rant.**

 **If not, totally fine and if I lose readers for this then tough cookies for me.**

 **I'm usually all for respecting everyone's opinions and what not, but this one thing always grinds my gears and I feel the need to defend my own opinion for once. Someone messaged me as a guest so I wasn't able to do this in private, but if there's one thing that gets me annoyed it's Ronald Bashing. So sit down and get comfy because Mama's gonna get ya'll learnt about Ronald Bilius Weasley.**

 **He has had the tendency to be a prat, yes, I won't deny that.**

 **But this is the boy that didn't give two shits about blood purity and was vocal about it. This boy jumped into a conversation between Harry and Draco so that Harry wouldn't look ignorant about the wizarding world, which in turn would have given Draco more ammo to use against him. This is the boy that told Neville to start standing up for himself against his bully. This is the boy that sacrificed himself on a killer chess board because he knew the Sorcerer's Stone was going to be used for evil.**

 **This is the boy that got his twin brothers to fly a damn car to Surrey because he knew his best friend was being abused. This is the boy who went into the Forbidden Forest, knowing full well he had to follow his worst fear to save the school, who dove into the Chamber of Secrets with Harry to save his little sister.**

 **This is the boy who gave up his fight with Hermione immediately when they found out Buckbeak was going to be executed and that she needed all the help she could get looking into laws to save him. He's the boy that YELLED at Snape when he insulted Hermione and ended up getting detention for it. He's the boy that stood on a mangled leg and told Sirius Black that he'd have to kill him if he wanted to kill Harry.**

 **This is the boy who is used to being seventh best because yes even Ginny gets more attention from his family than he does and yes he let that jealousy get to him when his celebrity best friend once again got the spotlight, but realized how ridiculous he was and apologized. This is the boy that stood by Harry's side when the whole school refused to believe him about Voldemort being back. This is the boy who rushed into the Ministry of Magic, thinking they were going to attack the Dark Lord to save Sirius. The boy who stuck by his friend's side when they found out the truth about the prophecy.**

 **Yes, this is the boy who was a complete and total ass about his sister dating because of his ridiculous over-protectiveness (because let's be honest, if there's a girl that can handle herself, it's Ginny Weasley), but he's also the boy that told Harry not to give Ginny any false hope because he damn well loves his sister and doesn't want her to get hurt.**

 **This is the boy that carried a Horcrux around his neck for weeks, which made him lash out at his best friends, but the moment he was no longer under its influence, he realized what he'd done and tried to find them again. And he didn't even blame his actions on the horcrux. The boy who was faced with his insecurities about being unloved and uncared for by his best friend and the woman he loves. The boy who begged Bellatrix to take him instead of Hermione. The boy screamed and shouted and cried when he was forced to listen to Hermione getting tortured. The boy who told Hermione they should save the house elves, who had the strength to keep fighting even though his brother died and his friends died and, to his knowledge, Harry died.**

 **So sorry, if I'm the one with the wildly unpopular opinion. Ya'll can live your lives hating Ron but he's so misunderstood, especially because of the way the movies have portrayed him, taking all his good aspects away from him and making him a dundering fool.**

 **#WeasleyIsMyKing**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hindsight**

 **Summary : "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 14**

Despite wanting to sleep for the rest of the morning, James was forcibly pushed out of bed only half an hour later when Albus sent word that they were needed in his office immediately. James and Lily didn't even bother changing out of their nightclothes, worried that something bad had happened to Harry. They practically ran out of Albus' fireplace and up to his desk the moment they got to his office. "What is it?" Lily breathed out. "Is it Harry? Has he been hurt?"

"Not at all," Albus reassured her. He gestured behind them. "Lily, James. I'm sure you recall your Hogwarts professors?" They turned and saw Professor McGonagall smiling kindly at them. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick stood there, glaring at them suspiciously. "I apologize about the time, but we couldn't risk you coming any later when one of my students could stumble into my office, nor could I ask so many Heads of Houses to leave Hogwarts grounds to convene at your house."

"You're sure they are who they say they are?" Pomona said coolly.

"They have entered through my secured floo network."

"Because you have given them permission to, Albus," Filius replied impatiently, his hand twitching near a pocket that the Potters were sure held his wand.

"You misunderstand," Albus said, the twinkle in his eyes glowing brightly. "They got through the night they returned. You know the many wards that are on my fireplace. You three have put some of them on there yourself. No one would be allowed through my network unless they were given permission by me, or their magical signatures were recognized."

"But Headmaster," the tiny professor protested. "Surely wards can be fooled."

"Do you have so little faith in your own charm, Filius? The one you set up that would never allow anyone intending harm to enter?"

Pomona considered the suggestion, but Filius still stared at the couple with distrust.

"It's good to see you too, Filly-Flitters," James told him sarcastically.

"Mr. Potter, how many times must I tell you not to call- I…" Flitwick gaped at him, astonished. "My word, James, is it really you?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not sure we can say much to convince you at this point. You'll see with time. But as to why we're here? If it's not Harry, then have you found out anything about why we're back?"

Albus gestured once more to the professors behind him. "I, well," Flitwick began. "Not much. Some tomes that tell stories of resurrections, but we've read them all as myths for the past hundreds of years!"

"And I've looked through countless herbology books," Pomona added. "There are some texts about plants being able to bring those back from near-death states, but not the dead. Perhaps, if they were to be mixed with other branches of magic however…"

"Minerva?" James addressed. "Did you find anything?"

"Some rituals people have performed to revive the dead, yes, but all have ended unsuccessfully. We did want to go over them with you," she pulled out some rolls of parchment out of her robe pocket and laid them flat on Dumbledore's office. "The stories that Professor Flitwick spoke of are in here too. Did either of you notice any of this when you came out of your grave?"

"Out of your grave?" Pomona said faintly.

Lily glanced up at her with an acknowledging hum. "Did Dumbledore not tell you? James had to crawl out of the dirt before he could help me."

The two doubtful professors looked at each other, wondering if the two newcomers in the room could truly be the Potters.

"It's no use," James sighed. "None of this seems familiar. There were no smells, no symbols on the ground- not that we would have known. Our grave spots were practically obliterated for us to get out so if there were symbols, we wouldn't have seen them."

"No one was there with us and didn't stay to 'bid us welcome as his servants' so this can't be it," Lily said, pushing one of the parchment papers away.

"You don't think Professor Quirrell should be here?" he asked the headmaster. "I mean, I understand why he isn't. Poor bloke couldn't walk around the Leaky Cauldron without looking like he was about to be attacked, but this _should_ be his forte. I can't imagine there being a magic to raise the dead that isn't the dark arts."

"He would be of help, I agree, but there are very few professors I trust with my entire being to keep your resurrection a secret," Albus confessed. "Quirrell, unfortunately, is not one of them."

James rubbed at his temple with exhaustion. "And we're back at a dead end."

"We'll figure it out, love," Lily told him.

He let out a huff but forced himself to smile at the professors. "So? How's Harry? Doing well in his classes, I would hope."

"He's quite polite," Professor Sprout stated happily, forgetting her suspicions for a moment. "And rather eager to learn even though most students judge my class as the boring subject."

"It appears he may not be quite as skilled in charms as you are, Miss Evans," Flitwick said, "but he certainly refuses to give up on a spell that isn't working for him."

"But that's not all." Minerva's eager voice betrayed the seriousness she was trying to keep on her face. "He had his first flying lessons yesterday. I expect he's written home about this but... well, you won't be getting the news from him for a few days at the rate owls fly."

Lily suddenly felt very worried. "He's didn't fall off his broom or anything, did he?"

"On the contrary. The boy is a natural!"

James had to stop himself from squealing. "Is he really?"

"He starts training next week."

The redhead frowned. "Training? What for?"

"For Quidditch, of course!"

"QUIDDITCH?!" the two parents bellowed with very different tones.

"He's on the house team? Already?!" he was jumping in his spot. "He has to be the youngest in-"

"A century, yes," McGonagall said with a grin. "And with his skills, he'll certainly win us the cup this year!"

"Quidditch," Lily repeated very weakly. "B-but- bludgers! But the bludgers, James!"

James didn't hear her. "What position is he? A chaser like me, maybe?"

"Seeker, actually."

"A seeker! Don't tell me you're going to make your seeker play with a school broom!"

"Certainly not! Albus has already given me permission to ask you both if he can have a broom of his own."

"He already does! Top of the line, no less. A Nimbus Two Thousand."

"You'll send it to him before next week then! So he has time to get accustomed to it while training with his captain."

"Lily, did you hear that? Harry's been allowed to have - dear lord, love, are you alright?"

Lily was hunched over Dumbledore's desk, her eyes clenched shut as she pictured Harry being knocked off his broom by a bludger. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

"You want us to give up?" James gaped. "What do you mean you want us to give up?"

"I didn't say give up," Lily said calmly. "Just hear me out."

It was Halloween night and both of them were feeling anxious without Harry. Since their first meeting with their former professors, James was running himself ragged. He slept during the day and flooed to Hogwarts in the middle of the night to assist the professors in their search for an answer. He was in the library more than he had ever been during his student career. To say that they were concerned for him was an understatement. His behavior was bringing Sirius' waning nightmares back with a fury and Remus was constantly disappearing to libraries around the world, hoping to find something that would ease James' mind.

"Love, look at yourself. You're wearing yourself down. It's not healthy anymore!"

"Lily, it's the anniversary of our deaths tonight. What if the person who brought us back was waiting for today-"

"If they were wait till tonight to do something to us, then it's a bit too late to prepare ourselves for it, don't you think?"

He gave her a scorned look.

"I'm not trying to say we should give up. Of course we need to know why- and how- we're alive again, but not like this. Not with you killing yourself in the process."

"Lily, I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" she argued. "I know you're scared, James, I am too! But look at what you're doing to yourself!"

She shoved him in front of a mirror and for the first time in a while, James saw the physical toll his body had taken from his nonstop search. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and he looked skinnier than he was in the summer, which was saying something since he was already quite thin. "Merlin," he whimpered as he ran his hand through his hair. "I look like Snape…"

"Yes, and if I wanted someone who looked like Snape, I would've married Snape," she snapped. "We'll find out the truth, whether it's through a book or through a Death Eater that's trying to attack us, but the best thing we can do for ourselves right now is be prepared. There are already people looking for an answer for us and I'm sure they'd agree that you're wasting your second chance on this Earth by doing this."

He still seemed unconvinced.

"What will Harry think if you still look this crazed by the time of his first Quidditch match?"

That did the trick. There was no way in hell he'd allow Harry to see him in this state. "I don't know what to do, Lily," James whispered. "If I fail you both again… if he dies this time around-"

"He won't," she murmured resolutely. Lily cupped his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. "You didn't allow it the first time, did you?"

"I think you had more to do with that than I did, love." He looked at her like he was lost. "What do we do? What do I do now?"

She hummed and laid her head on his shoulder. "What if we just pretended?"

"Pretended? Pretended what?"

"That this isn't part of some nefarious plan against the Potters. That my sacrifice was enough to bring us back too? That the Powers-That-Be gave us life so that we could protect the Savior of the Wizarding World ourselves?"

"I wish it were that simple."

"We can make it that simple. Just for now… We have family and friends who are here to help us, a son who's finally safe in our care. I don't want to be scared anymore, James. I've been scared for four months already. I just want to start living again."

His hand settled on her waist and he rubbed circles into the small of her back. He wanted to tell her it wasn't a good idea- that they needed to stay on guard until they found out who or what resurrected them.

But their door swung open and all thoughts about trying to sway Lily's mind went flying out the window at the grave look on Sirius' face.

"It's Harry."

Harry was nowhere in sight when they arrived at Dumbledore's office, but his Head of House was there, as well as a surly Snape and a very concerned looking Albus. "What is the meaning of this?" James hissed angrily. Sirius had to hold him back from grabbing Severus by the lapels of his robes. They both could have been foaming at the mouth with how livid they were to see each other again. "This was you, wasn't it? Sending my son in the wrong direction so he'd be confronted with a mountain troll?!"

Snape looked like he could sock James in the mouth. "Believe what you want, you fool, but it was your arrogant, idiotic spawn-"

"How dare you!"

"-that thought himself a hero and went chasing after the troll himself!"

"You know that isn't the full story, Severus," Dumbledore admonished gently.

"Like we should all believe Granger's lies. Potter's been strutting about with nary a care in the world from the moment he got here!"

 _"My son does not strut!"_ James seethed dangerously. "And who is Granger?!"

"Oh, has he not been writing home to tell you about his many followers?"

"If I may explain what happened with my students, Severus?" McGonagall snapped. "Harry did indeed run in the direction of the troll instead of his common room, but only because a fellow housemate, Miss Granger, very foolishly went after the troll herself. Harry, along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, were trying to stop her."

"And how exactly did a troll get into the castle in the first place?" Lily fumed. "It didn't wander in! Those things are duller than drywall!"

Dumbledore heaved a heavy breath and nodded in agreement. "We believe it was a distraction so that someone could try to find something we've hidden deep within Hogwarts." They waited for an explanation. "I'm not sure if you've been keeping up with the papers, but there was a report about Gringotts being broken into?"

"We all saw it," Sirius answered. "The idiot went into an empty vault. What about it?"

"The vault was empty because the day you went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, he was on orders to retrieve the parcel within that vault and return it here where it could be properly guarded."

James felt his head throbbing with anger. "And what exactly was it?"

Severus and Minerva looked at the old man, wondering if he was going to tell them the truth. "The Sorcerer's Stone. We believe Voldemort might be out there, looking to use it to revive himself."

Their jaws dropped at the revelation. "That's impossible," Sirius deadpanned. "The Sorcerer's Stone is a myth."

Snape glared at him. "So, you think we're guarding an empty parcel, then?"

"And I suppose it was your brilliant mind, Snape, that thought it would be a good idea to hide the bloody rock in a school full of children?" he spat back.

"You miserable-"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore's voice grew very deep and they knew better than to fight when he was angry like this. "Indeed, Sirius, it may not be the best plan we have, but Hogwarts is greatly protected, as is the Stone now that it is with us. This was our only choice."

"Greatly protected?" James scoffed. "Someone let a troll into the castle so you'd all be led astray while they went looking for the Stone!"

"On the contrary, Potter." Snape spoke to him like he was stupider than dirt. "I knew exactly what was happening and headed him off before he could get anywhere near the Stone."

"Headed him off? You know who's trying to do it?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Well?"

Snape looked away disdainfully. "Quirrell."

Even Lily wanted to laugh. "Quirrell? That stammering man that looked like he would pass out after meeting an eleven year old?"

His hard face twitched as though it were trying to keep it's guarded anger but he visibly softened when Lily spoke. "It would be in your best interest not to underestimate anyone. The Dark Lord chooses those who are well versed in the art of lying. Or have you forgotten your dear friend, Pettigrew?"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and tensed in his spot.

"So, Quirrell," James muttered. "I assume you'll be keeping a closer eye on him from this point on?"

"Obviously."

"And if he is working for Voldemort?"

Lily reached out and squeezed James' forearm. "Then he might just have the answer we we've been looking for."

* * *

"Hello, Severus."

Snape froze. He had been the first one to leave after the meeting in Dumbledore's office, unable to stomach watching James and Lily interact with one another. He hardly thought he'd be followed. The Potters and company were far too busy ensuring their brat's safety to notice him slip out the door.

"Lily," he greeted softly. "I thought better than to hope you would visit me."

Lily remained quiet. Despite the coolness on her face, she still looked as radiant as he remembered.

"So," she said finally. "You switched sides, did you?"

Severus rushed out from behind his desk. "The moment I found out he was after you." She still seemed withdrawn. "Lily, I swear. When I heard what he wanted to do to you-"

"Yes, Severus, to me," she barked. "But who cares about all the other innocent lives, right? All the other blood traitors and mudbloods like me-"

"Don't call yourself that!"

"You never had a problem calling me a mudblood before."

He stood struck once more. "You know I never meant to say that to you… You know how sorry I was."

"So sorry that you became a Death Eater?"

Severus couldn't look at her any longer. "And so you went to Potter?" he asked bitterly. "When you knew what he was like?"

Lily locked her hands on her hips and he nearly flinched. He recognized that stance. It was what she did when she was ready to tear someone apart limb from limb. "I went to James because he showed me that he was more than a bully. He grew up, Severus. He changed. You on the other hand." Her face twisted in what looked like a mix of sadness and disgust. "You proved to be exactly who they said you were."

His dark eyes snapped up and met her vibrant, green ones.

"Bullying my son? For the sins of his father? For reasons he doesn't even know?"

He grew angry now. "So he ran to mummy and told on me, did he? I'll have you know that the boy is just as spoiled, just as full of himself as his father was when he was at Hogwarts!"

Lily whipped her wand out and in two giant steps, stood right in front of her old friend. She jabbed the wand into his throat.

"Lil-" he choked out.

"Don't you _ever_ speak about Harry like that again. You think you can lie to me, Snivs? You know where he grew up. You know exactly what Petunia was like and how she would've treated him. You're not stupid enough to think he was spoiled or pampered. You just can't stand the sight of him because he looks exactly like his father."

She shoved him away and he crashed into his desk.

"Harry did tell us about you, yes, but he's too smart to do it again. He doesn't like upsetting us, you see? He refuses to tell us how he was really treated by the Dursleys because he hates causing trouble. If he thinks sleeping in a closet for all his life isn't worth mentioning to us, then I can't imagine he'll say anything more about you."

Lily calmly walked away from him as she pocketed her wand.

"But _I'm_ not stupid enough to think you've stopped and if you keep picking on him, Severus, I'll shove your head so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the inside of your throat."

She slammed the door on her way out.

 **AN: Ok, after this, this discussion is being dropped like a hot potato.**

 **all right guys, I'm really happy to see there's a lot of Ron supporters like me, but everyone's getting some stuff twisted.**

 **When I said someone made a review on guest, I wasn't trying to wage an all out war on them, wasn't thinking they were trying to bully me, I was just saying it as it was. Someone wrote a review as a guest so I wasn't able to have a debate in private. At the same time, the guest wasn't the only one and I've written stories before where a handful of people have had to say that they were disappointed with Ron's presence. That rant wasn't against the guest. My mention of that was to say the reason why I was about to explode with the need to defend a character.**

 **I didn't take it as a personal attack, I don't know why anyone would think I did, because I am not Ron Weasley (and I'm laughing really hard just writing that).**

 **All I really have to say about people saying I didn't list any of Ron's bad qualities is obviously I didn't list his bad qualities. We all know his bad qualities. I don't have to list those because that's the parts of him that are highlighted. I listed and focused on the good parts of him because those are the parts that are ignored.**

 **And just a reminder, one of the two main characters in my story (James Potter) as well as his best friends were bigger fucking prats than Ron Weasley ever was and went out of their way to bully and prank people, but it's the good parts of them that are focused on.**

 **Ron can be a douche. I never denied that. But he's one of the most human characters and everyone misses that when they read him as just a douche and don't look at the way the good and bad interact in him.**

 **Also, I'm not discussing JKR saying Ron and Hermione shouldn't have ended up together because that's a piss poor argument that does nothing to shed light on his overall character. JKR also said that Ron, Harry and Hermione compliment each other as a group of friends.**

 **They all of their asshole moments and they all have a way to balance each other out.**

 **And I'm not saying this because Ron Weasley is my favorite character. Effing Remus Werewolf McWerewolf Lupin is my favorite character and even he has his flaws. If Harry Potter was black and white to you, then I suggest rereading it again because one very important point of the series is that we all got "light and dark" in us (Sirius Black, bruh, look it up) and that doesn't mean straight up evil and right. That means we all have our good and bad and have to act on the right side.**

 **Kid's sardonic and sarcastic and insensitive as hell sometimes, but don't write off his good traits just because he can be a bit of a prat. He's put his life on the line to save the wizarding world plenty of times.**

 **AND now this is done. Ron will be a part of my story and he isn't going to get dropped by Harry, if you don't like that then i'm obviously not gluing you to your laptop to read this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 15**

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Is that Sirius Black?!"

Harry jolted in his seat and looked around the Great Hall wildly. His friends had been badgering him all morning to eat something before his big game but he could hardly even breathe, let alone eat, with how nervous he was. He wasn't sure who had heralded his godfather's entrance, the voice coming from a different table completely, but he was quick to scramble away from his table and run down the aisle to where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him at the enormous wooden doors.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted happily. He nearly hugged them but, remembering they had an audience, reached over and patted their arms. They laughed as they watched him glance around to make sure no one had caught his near slip-up. "You guys came!"

"Of course! You didn't think we'd miss your first Quidditch game, did you?"

"You're right on time," Ron said as he came up behind them. "He won't eat a thing! He'll pass out on his broom before a bludger even tries to knock him off it."

Remus frowned reproachfully. "You told me you'd take care of yourself, Harry James."

The boy flinched. "You don't understand, Remus. I'm too nervous-"

"Nervous!" Sirius exclaimed, ignoring the way Harry begged him to quiet down so no one would hear him. "What's there to be nervous about? If you're as good as your father was, you'll have this game in the bag. Now, come along, Harry. We'll eat our breakfast in the Headmaster's office."

Harry told Ron to tell Hermione and Neville that he'd see them after the game before scurrying off with his uncles. Had he known the way to Dumbledore's office, he would have probably been running there. Besides hating crowds, there was only one good reason Sirius would take him away from his friends and teammates at a time like this. His parents had to be waiting for him. Impatiently, he began pushing them in his haste. "Would you hurry up?" he demanded, to which they purposefully slowed down. "You're both the absolute worst!"

"Hold your hippogriffs, would you?"

"I wouldn't hold my hippogriffs even if I knew what they were!"

"They aren't going anywhere, Harry," Remus laughed. "Just-"

"Are we any closer?"

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. "Just around the corner." He sprinted ahead of them and around the bend. Once they caught up with him, they saw him standing in the hall, looking around in bemusement. "Very funny. There's no door here." Sirius grabbed his elbow and tugged him over to a very large statue of a gargoyle.

"Here."

"Here?"

"Lemon drops."

"What?"

But he didn't need to be answered. Harry watched amazedly as the gargoyle stepped aside and revealed a spiral, stone staircase. He swore he'd never get tired of magic.

"Wicked!"

"Well? They're waiting."

Harry grinned and raced up the steps. He knocked on the door eagerly and heard Professor Dumbledore call out "come in" with a very amused tone. Harry threw the door open and all but flew into his parent's arms when he saw them. James caught him and spun the boy around once.

"Merlin, Harry, did you get a bit…wider? Been stuffing yourself, have you?"

He scowled and shoved his father away. "Maybe the food you attempted to cook was just inedible."

"Oi!" James glared at the Headmaster. "Is that what Hogwarts is teaching children nowadays? How to backtalk their parents?"

"You've hogged him long enough, James," Lily huffed, pulling the boy to her and coddling him lovingly. "Give me my baby."

"I'm not a baby, mum," Harry muttered although he very visibly enjoyed having the woman fawn over him. "I'm so happy you're both here. Will you be in the stands?"

"Where else would we be watching you?" James puffed up proudly. "My son, the youngest house player in a century. And a seeker! You better make sure those glasses stay on, Harry, or you'll never see the snitch… or a bludger for that matter. Right buggers those are. I blacked out and woke up a week after a match in my fourth year because I didn't see it coming. Hit me right on the back of my skull."

He turned a sickly green and Lily reached over to pinch her husband's arm. "Would you shut up? Can't you see you're making him nervous?"

"No, mum, I'm fine. Really." He was holding an arm around his stomach, looking positively ill.

Lily frowned. "Are you sure you want to play, Harry? We won't think poorly of you if you sat out." James looked like he wanted to protest but a ferocious glower from his wife had him agreeing immediately. Sirius and Remus snorted at him from where they were standing by the door.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "Besides, Wood will kill me if I sit out. And you guys came here just for the game. You've no idea how excited I was when I found out I made the team. Gave us a reason to see each other before Christmas holidays came." Harry didn't notice the way James looked at Dumbledore ashamedly.

"So, who are you facing today?"

"Slytherin." Harry glanced at the Headmaster, seeming like he wanted to say something, but turned back to his parents with a forced smile. "McGonagall's made me promise to obliterate them."

"Ah, speaking of Professor McGonagall," Albus stood from his desk. "I must go speak with your Head of House, Harry. Do excuse me, but please enjoy the breakfast I laid out for you and your family." He gave James and Lily a wink as he walked by.

Harry sagged with relief when he left. "I need to tell you guys something important!"

Sirius and Remus came closer. "What did you do?" Sirius asked with suspicion. "Did you get into a fight? Have you killed someone already?"

Remus looked to the man. "Already?" he questioned wryly. "Were you expecting a death or?"

Harry glared at them. "Of course I haven't killed anyone!"

"Then what is it?"

"Neville, Ron, Hermione and I were out one night-"

"What?" Lily's voice had dropped to an icy growl, but Harry didn't hear her.

"-and we got stuck in the third floor corridor, and when Dumbledore said we'd die a very painful death he meant it!"

" _What?"_

"Anyway, there was a big dog! Ginormous! With three heads! It nearly ate Neville, but the point is that it was standing on a door! And the troll! Remember the troll that I told you about in my letter? Snape let it in so he could go to the door and get whatever its guarding because I saw him, dad! I saw his leg was all torn up like something had bit it and he was limping-"

James grasped his son's shoulders firmly. "Just calm down, son."

"And…" he hesitated. "And at the welcoming feast he looked at me and my scar began to hurt."

There was dead silence at that revelation and Lily looked like she wanted to faint. "Your scar?" James murmured. "Does it always hurt when he's near?"

"No… not always."

Lily had gone very pale. "Who was he with when it hurt, Harry? Was anyone near him?"

He was very confused now, but answered all the same. "Err, well… the other professors, I guess. McGonagall, Quirrell-"

"Quirrell?" James barked.

Remus pushed James away gently and guided Harry to the door. "Harry, you trust us, don't you?"

"With my life."

"Then go on and find your teammates. Get prepared for the match and don't worry about this anymore. We'll take care of it." He looked doubtful. "We will, I promise. Focus on the game, and for Merlin's sake have fun, would you?"

Harry didn't want to leave it alone, but he nodded and smiled at them after a minute of internal debate. "Don't forget to put your glamours on. And don't attack Snape by yourselves! Who knows what he's capable of," he told them all before rushing out.

They turned to each other, no longer excited about the Quidditch game. "What do we do?" Sirius questioned.

"Get Dumbledore."

* * *

Sirius, Remus and the Potters sat in the visitors' box, all very apprehensive about the game that was about to start. What once were nerves that Harry might get hurt during the game was now fear that he might be fatally attacked on purpose. James couldn't stop shaking in his spot amongst the other parents and he was grateful that they were all too focused on the teams that would be flying out soon rather than the strange man that seemed to be having an anxiety attack in the middle of their stand. "Relax," his wife whispered to him. "Snape is keeping an eye on him."

"It's not enough," James hissed as he stared through his binoculars at the man sitting behind Snape in the stands just a few boxes away. "He shouldn't have been allowed to come. Dumbledore should have found a reason to keep him away."

"We didn't even have time to talk to Dumbledore ourselves to warn him!" They had no idea where Dumbledore had disappeared to, but he hadn't been with McGonagall and no other professor had seen him. In their desperation, they resorted to the last professor that they came in contact with, which so happened to be Snape. Severus had told them that Dumbledore went to the Third Floor corridor to guard it, knowing it would be left vulnerable with the castle almost completely empty. "Besides, Severus won't let anything happen to Harry."

Even Remus stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, stop it, you three! He may not like us and he may have been rude to Harry, but he wouldn't _kill_ him."

"Alright, let's get something straight," Sirius drawled. "Dear Severus doesn't like _us_. _You_ on the other hand..."

"Come off it, it's been years," she scoffed.

James rolled his eyes at how oblivious she could be.

"In fairness, you've probably terrified him too much for him to like you now," he said, reminding her of the way she verbally attacked him at the beginning of the term. "If there's any reason he won't let Harry die, it's because he'll be afraid you'll kill him for it."

Suddenly, the crowd all jumped to their feet around them and began cheering loudly. The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were walking onto the field in a sea of scarlet and emerald respectively. The Gryffindors were roaring with applause that the Slytherins were trying their best to outdo. "Where is he?" Lily wailed, standing on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Harry. The players were mounting their brooms, waiting on Madame Hooch's whistle.

"Obviously the shortest one on the field," Remus jested. "He's right there!"

Lily dug her fingernails into James' arm at the sound of the whistle and watched with overwhelming trepidation as her son flew up into the air. They were off. The first part of the game, much to her pleasure, had Harry lazily flying above a flurry of battling chasers and beaters. Slytherin had gained possession just for Gryffindor to get it back and score. The pattern continued on for quite a while. "He looks bored as hell," James managed to laugh as he watched his son loop around in the air. It seemed like the two seekers would never get a taste of the game when, finally, the boy commentating the game noticed they had both caught sight of the snitch.

James was on his feet, his eyes locked on Harry as the boy dived downward to catch up with the Slytherin seeker. They were neck and neck but Harry's broom had a burst of speed that gave him the upper hand. He was just reaching his arm out towards it, so close he could wrap his fingers around it, when-

WHAM!

The Gryffindors shouted with rage when Marcus Flint purposefully slammed into Harry, spinning the much smaller boy off course.

" _Fucking_ little shi-!" Lily clamped a hand over the man's mouth and dragged him back down when he leaned over the edge like he was going to jump out of the box in his fury.

"So-" the boy commentating sounded over the shouts of the stadium. "-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" he paused. "I mean, after that open and revolting foul-" He stopped again, and when he spoke this time, he sounded even more sarcastic than before. "All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"McGonagall," Sirius stated, pointing to the Professor who was glaring daggers at the commentator. "Must be keeping him in check."

James had just calmed himself and turned his attention back to his son only for him to seize up again almost immediately. "Don't look!" he ordered his wife, but it was too late. She too saw what was happening.

Harry was bucking wildly on his broom as it zigzagged and jerked violently, like it was trying to throw him off. There was a clear look of terror on his face that one didn't need binoculars to see. Students and visitors alike began to notice Harry as well, and panicked chatter took over the stands quickly. There were gasps of dismay and loud shrieks piercing the air when, after a particularly hard lurch, Harry was thrown off his broom and hanging onto it with only one hand.

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted with great fear.

The crowd was so loud that people a mere few rows away from Sirius couldn't hear him yell. Remus and Lily were already shoving through the people next to him, heading down to the field as their thoughts raced to find a way to help the boy. James was fumbling with the binoculars once more, willing his trembling hands to hold them still against his glasses. The Weasley Twins were trying their best to hoist his son back onto his broom but it was no use. The Nimbus was continuously moving away as they got closer. He brought his gaze to the professors. He first saw Snape. The man's eyes were fixed on Harry as he muttered nonstop under his breath. He looked for Quirrell next and saw the man doing the same.

"The bastard," he whispered. He tugged on Sirius' hands and passed him the binoculars. "Look!"

He didn't wait for Sirius to confirm what he saw, heading down the same exit that Lily and Remus left through and running through the scaffolding and back up a long flight of stairs. He was ready to beat Quirrell unconscious but, to his surprise, a small girl with a large head of hair flew by him and knock the professor flat on his stomach on her way passed.

James gaped as she whipped her wand out and set fire to Snape' robes, which would've been quite hilarious if the man wasn't busy saving his son's life at the moment.

"SEVERUS!" He hollered, running forward and pushing her out of the way.

Snape yelped in a very undignified way when James yanked him to his feet and began stomping on his clothes to set the fire out. The girl was quaking behind him at being caught. When the fire was gone, Snape grabbed her roughly. "Granger! How dare you! "

"Not here, Snape," James hissed, realizing who the girl was. "She thought she was helping."

"By setting me on fire?!"

"Harry and his friends have got it in their heads that you're the one searching for the…thing." The explanation didn't smoothen the harshness of Snape's expression. James took a moment to look up and check on his son, sighing with relief when he saw Harry sitting on his broom once more, shaken but safe. "Listen… Granger, right?"

She gazed up at him tearfully.

"Y-yes, sir."

"You're not in trouble."

Snape turned manic. "NOT IN- I'll have her expelled for-"

"Ignore my colleague," James growled, elbowing him hard. "Do me a favor and round up Weasley and Longbottom. Bring them up to Dumbledore's office once this match is over."

"B-but," she stuttered. "You said I wasn't in trouble!"

"You're not," he reassured.

Snape glared at her. "You are."

She burst into tears. James gave Snape an accusatory sneer. "Meet us at Dumbledore's office you wretched arse," he told him before wrapping an arm around the crying girl and taking her away. "You're fine, Granger. I won't let that greasy git punish you." She blubbered out her thanks and practically threw herself into Ron's arms when they made it back to the Gryffindor stands. The redhead looked up at James in shock and the man winked his eye discreetly as he tapped the side of his glasses. Ron knew who he was immediately.

"What happened?" he asked him as his hold unconsciously tightened on the girl. "What did he do to her?!"

"Got herself into a spot of trouble," James explained. "But I'll sort it out. For now, I need you three to come up to Dumbledore's office with me when we're done here." Granger gave out a sad cry. "Not because you're getting punished!"

"Hermione, really!" Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Would you calm down? This is Harry's guard. He won't get you in trouble for trying to save his ward." He spared a glance at Neville, who was still sobbing against Hagrid, and felt himself helplessly stuck.

Seeing his dilemma, James carted yet another student away, this time Neville. "Take her up to Dumbledore's after the match, would you? I'll take care of this one."

They were still walking down the stairs of the stadium when James heard the commentator announce that Harry had vomited- vomited?- the snitch up and that Gryffindor won with a considerable lead. When they got to the field, Lily and Remus were hovering over Harry, checking him over for injury.

"Of all the foolish things- Harry James Potter, I never want to see you take a dive like that ever again, do you understand me?!" they heard Lily scolding when they neared them.

Neville lunged forward and grabbed onto the youngest Potter. "Harry! You're all right!"

Lily wrapped them both up in her arms as she threatened Harry with promises of banning him from Quidditch.

They didn't stay on the field with his team, not that Harry felt up to celebrating with his teammates. He allowed his parents to bring him back to Dumbledore's office, where he sat down with a hot cup of tea and his mother glued to his side. Hermione was eyeing the woman suspiciously, but was too scared of being expelled to say anything. Albus was standing at his desk looking much older than he was.

"I've only brought these three up so you can tell them they aren't in trouble," James said tersely. "Miss Granger here is terrified Snape will have her expelled."

"All is well, Miss Granger," Albus promised. "I understood what you did and why, but I must ask you all to leave your potions master alone."

"But Professor!" Ron protested.

"Whatever it is you think he's doing, I can tell you with certainty that you have the wrong man," James stated. "And I want no more of this sneaking around after dark and poking your noses where they don't belong, like the _restricted_ corridor." Harry's eyes snapped up to his father. He nodded to Snape, who was practically simmering in his spot near the Headmaster. "Professor Snape told me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," the boy whispered, his friends nodding quickly.

Hagrid was standing next to the door, having followed them all to make sure Harry was okay. James turned to him next. "Hagrid, why don't you take the children and Lily on a walk to your hut. Harry could certainly use the fresh air."

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously in Dumbledore's direction. "But I want to-"

"I've got it this time, darling," he told her. "Go on. I'm sure Miss Granger requires some enlightening, now that she's proven herself to be an important person in Harry's life."

The room cleared out. Only James, Remus, and Sirius remained with the two professors.

"I've had it up to here with you, Dumbledore," James said slowly.

Snape glared daggers at him. "Watch how you speak to the-"

"Oh shut up, Snape," Sirius spat.

James continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I've been very kind about your decision to leave Harry with the Dursleys, haven't accused you... well, I haven't tried that hard to make you feel guilty for it, at least. Believe me, I could try much harder. I let the troll incident pass because, honestly, there was no way you could have stopped the boy. I know that. But you've known who was out to get him. You've known who's in league with Voldemort and you still allowed him near my son. You still gave him enough room to attack him."

"James," Remus called warningly. It wasn't that he disagreed, but James was getting so angry that many of Dumbledore's trinkets were beginning to shake.

Even Severus looked disturbed. "Headmaster?" he murmured, his hand reaching towards his wand pocket.

"Stand down, Severus," Albus ordered.

"My son nearly _died_ today."

"An unfortunate loss it would've been," Snape said wryly. The glass orb on Dumbledore's desk shattered but the potions master didn't stop. "Aren't we a little too old for temper tantrums?"

"I don't exactly know what you're doing, but it obviously isn't trying to keep my eleven year old safe."

"You know that is not true, James," Albus said severely. "I care very much for that boy."

"Enough to let him be abused? Enough to have him fall to his death because you couldn't tell that bastard Quirrell to stay the fuck away from the Quidditch pitch today?!"

"James-"

"Get him out of here."

"We need him still. We need to find out how he's communicating with the Dark Lord-"

"Not at the price of my son!"

"We will protect Harry, I assure you!"

"You take care of Quirrell right now or I'll go down there and kill him myself."

They argued back and forth, the fight becoming so heated that Remus and Sirius were physically restraining Severus and James from attacking each other. Dumbledore was trying to calm the men down while convincing them to understand his rationale but no one was listening.

In fact, no one stopped until Neville burst into the office. He was red-faced, breathing hard, and looked to be near tears once more.

"WHAT, Longbottom?!" Snape shouted at him.

" Ron…M-Mione! Followed them when-Told them not to! Begged them not to!" He keeled over, holding his middle.

"Spit it out!"

"Harry! Harry- Mrs. Potter!" He wheezed. "And Hagrid! Professor Quirrell took them by wand point!"

 **AN: Damnit Guys! Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come off like I was bashing James, that was the last thing I meant to do. My irritation at having to write a whiney author's note blinded me and I ended up just word vomitting.**

 **What I meant by bringing James and the Marauders up was to be like LOOK. LOOK HERE AT THESE CHARACTERS WITH HUGE FLAWS BUT AMAZING REDEEMING QUALITIES. I was trying to use it as an example not as some defense for Ron like "YOU THINK RON'S BAD, LOOK AT THIS BASTARD." BUT I acknowledge it was the way I wrote it, my fault completely, so apologies once again!**

 **So yes, wrapping this up, I don't support bashing of any character.**

 **Except Umbridge, fuck Umbridge, I think that's the one thing we can all bridge together on.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 16**

" _Come on… Are you all right?"_

" _I'm fine, Potter."_

" _Severus, as much as I care for your wellbeing right now-and I'm surprisingly saying that with sincerity- I was talking to Ronald."_

 _Snape gazed at the red-haired boy with disdain, though James could see it was rather halfhearted._

 _Before Longbottom was even done speaking, Snape had grabbed James by the collar of his robes and dragged him out of Dumbledore's office and down to the third floor corridor. James hadn't truly understood how "ginormous" the three-headed dog Harry spoke of was until he saw it. They narrowly avoided being eaten by the beast that was guarding an unconscious Hagrid instead of the trapped door. They calmed him down when they found Hagrid's wooden flute lying on the ground and enchanted it to play. Severus blasted light through the Devil's Snare they landed on and James, quite quickly, overcame the following obstacle when he had to hop on a broom and catch a key to the locked door blocking them from advancing. To their relief, they had just caught Ron and Hermione before they could step onto a large chessboard. After a very furious scolding from James, and promises of expulsion from Snape, they had planned on sending them back. To their dismay, the two students hopped onto the board and locked their place in the game. James and Severus grew incensed, but hurried to follow them._

" _Is he okay?" Hermione asked them frantically once the game was done._

 _James was still tapping Ron's face, trying to ignore Snape's mutterings of "idiotic, hard-headed Gryffindors." He had done a reviving spell on the boy, but it wasn't doing much. "Hermione, run and find one of the Professors. Tell them what's happening and get help for Ron."_

" _But Harry-"_

" _We will take care of Potter, Granger," Snape snapped at her. "Go already. Your friend needs help."_

 _They watched Hermione run back before continuing on. James backpedaled against a wall at what he saw. A very large troll lay flat on the floor, unconscious and bleeding heavily from the head. "Thank bloody hell that one's taken care of," James mumbled as they hurdled over it and to the next door. His fear of what would come next didn't slowed him down-he was too desperate to find his family- but paused in surprise at what he saw. A row of potions lay across a plain table. They walked closer only to be surrounded by black flames in front of them and purple behind. "What are we-"_

" _It's this vial," Snape said impatiently, grabbing the smallest phial and passing it to James. He reached for another and shoved it into James' other hand. "And this one to get out. It's enchanted to refill whenever someone new comes through these trials, not that it matters. I planned it so there would only be enough for one. Merlin knows how Lily and Harry got through. Drink this, and you'll be able to go through the flames."_

 _He looked at him incredulously. "What kind of piss poor planning is that? Enough for one? One person to go in and try to stop Voldemort?"_

" _One person as in Quirrell may have been able to get in but whatever vessel the Dark Lord is using can't get in with him, you arrogant twit," Snape growled in his face. "And it's my piss poor planning," he pulled another identical vial out of his pocket, "that makes me carry around a spare in case of something like this."_

 _James gave him a withering glare before pulling the stopper off his own potion and chugging it down. He threw it away and walked into the flames hurriedly, Snape just behind him. For a while they saw nothing but black until, finally, he reached a chamber on the other side. He raised his wand and searched for the defense professor, but didn't see him._

" _Lily," he heard Snape whisper before he was pushed aside. "Lily!"_

 _James followed him quickly, overtaking him to look at what he was seeing._

 _Lily was sitting on the ground, staring out blankly at a sack of clothing and ash lying on the ground. Harry was in her arms, blood trailing down his forehead from his scar. James felt his throat close and his eyes water. "No- he… is he…"_

" _He told him," Lily whispered. "Voldemort told him..."_

 _James grabbed their son and shook him roughly. "Told him? Told him what, Lily?" She didn't answer. He turned his attention to the boy. "H-Harry? Harry, son, wake up. Wake up! HARRY!"_

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his daze. James was standing in his doorway, smiling at him hesitantly.

"Have you been awake long?"

He shook his head.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

A shrug.

"All right… your mother will be coming up soon. And…" James tried his best to cover the way his voice was cracking. "And Happy Christmas, Harry."

It had been a month since Quirrell abducted Harry and Lily, and Harry was still waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Sirius was now sleeping next to him as Padfoot for the boy's comfort and not his own. Remus was beside himself with worry and Lily was having trouble sleeping. James, to his dismay, was having his own troubles keeping his family together without his wife's help.

It turned out that Voldemort didget through to the last chamber because the vessel he was using was in fact Quirrell himself. When James was busy saving Snape from being set on fire during the Quidditch game, Voldemort had seen him through Quirrell's eyes and saw past the glamour easily.

In his fury at seeing James Potter alive, Voldemort ordered Quirrell to find and take him. _"Dumbledore's plot! He might know how to retrieve the Stone! Go Quirrell Now!"_ To his utter glee, they stumbled upon Lily Potter instead. _"Even better."_ Quirrell used Hagrid to get pass Fluffy then knocked him unconscious, forced Harry to get the flying key, had them play the chess game with them under the threat of immediate death for Harry. He had Lily fight the troll as he kept his wand at Harry's throat, made her figure out which potion was right and gave them the smallest of drops to drink of it so that, when he forced them through the fire, they survived but had many burn marks once they were out of the thick of it.

Once they were in the last chamber, Quirrell demanded Lily to explain how they were back. Had they survived the Killing Curse like their son? Did _they_ use the Stone?

" _Tell me!"_

Lily had been shocked. Quirrell didn't know they were resurrected, but she played along and refused to tell him anything.

" _Torture her."_

 _They looked around wildly. Voldemort. Voldemort was in the chamber with them._

 _Harry gasped out a loud "no!" as he watched his mother crumble to the floor when a bright red light hit her in the chest. Her body was twitching wildly and she was biting her lip hard enough to bleed but she could hold it no longer. She screamed until her voice went raw._

" _STOP IT! STOP IT, THEY DON'T KNOW! THEY DON'T KNOW HOW THEY'RE BACK!"_

Harry's proclamation to save his mother made Voldemort and Quirrell realize the truth. The Potters' return _was_ a miracle, set in motion by Quirrell while he tried to revive his master. The bumbling servant had ruined the ritual and gave life to his enemies rather than him.

" _Voldemort said Quirrell had found a necromancer in his search for a way to bring him back," Lily explained to them monotonously in Dumbledore's office. Her skin was still red and her hands were trembling in her lap. Her eyes continued flickering to the door, like she was about to run out and up to the Hospital Wing where her son was. "The man had been studying dark magic for his entire life and finally was able to create a ritual to bring back the dead. He killed to do it… and then summoned the magic he used to take away life to give it back."_

 _She paused._

 _James looked like he was going to be sick. He'd never seen Lily so shaken._

" _Quirrell killed the man so that Voldemort and he alone would know of the ritual. And they performed it. And it worked."_

" _I don't understand… How did it bring us back and not Him?"_

 _Lily looked like she was sifting through her memories. "It's… His wand."_

 _Dumbledore inhaled sharply. "His wand? Quirrell found it?"_

 _She shook her head. "No… no they couldn't find it. But they thought because his spell backfired against him, it was the wand to 'kill him.' They didn't need the wand on hand, just the magic within it to be brought forth but… something must have gone wrong, maybe in his words when summoning the wand's magic or maybe the wand_ _ **was**_ _too far… but it brought us back instead. The last two people he killed."_

She and James weren't sure how they felt about it all, but they were at least relieved that a Death Eater intent on harm wasn't what brought them back.

Fudge was now trying even harder to convince them on a reveal to the public, but they were still hesitant, especially now with Harry….

With Harry still so… traumatized.

" _He told him?" Dumbledore questioned sharply._

" _Not the prophecy, but that James and I died protecting him… that we would've lived if we just stood aside and let Him kill him. Harry asked, when he woke up at the Wing. He won't stop asking why Voldemort wanted him dead." Her voice was trembling. "What do I tell him? How are we supposed to tell him the truth?"_

"Love?"

Lily looked up from the sink where she was washing dishes and smiled at her husband. "You know I hate being snuck up on," she jested. "Is he okay?" James sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'll take that as a no, then?"

Sirius knocked on the kitchen door to alert them of his presence. "Another nightmare last night," he murmured. "I'm thinking of teaching him how to meditate. Maybe it'll calm his thoughts like they did mine. Ease his nightmares."

"We'd appreciate it, Pads," James told him quietly. "Do you know what it was about this time?"

"I think it was about... well about Lily being… and uhm, how he had to… Quirrell. The end was about Quirrell."

James stiffened and Lily turned in his arms to calm him. "Not this again. You know it isn't your fault."

"My son is having attacks in his sleep because I didn't get to the filthy bastard first," he growled. "I sent you both off rather than kept you safe at my side. I don't even know what I was thinking. So bloody stupid-"

"He would've found another way, another time," Sirius argued. "You can't keep dwelling in your guilt whenever something like this happens, James."

"Well this something happens to be a big thing, Sirius," James snapped. "Harry is plagued with nightmares of killing a man-"

"Dad?"

They all turned to see Harry standing there uncomfortably. He was tugging on the bottom of his shirt and staring at the floor.

"Harry," James breathed. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," he said hurriedly. "But I don't blame you, really. And the nightmares about Quirrell only come once in a while. It's mostly… It's mostly dreams that he killed…" Harry glanced up at his mother then brought his gaze back to the tiles at his feet. "But I'm all right. It's not as bad as before. Right, Siri?" His godfather said nothing in reply. "I don't want to ruin Christmas. This is our first Christmas together."

"You aren't ruining Christmas, baby," Lily swore, rushing to her son and sweeping him into a hug. "Oh, darling, you aren't ruining anything."

He nodded slowly. "I got you all presents. Well, I mean- Remus got them for me. Said he wouldn't mind knowing what his present was already so he went to Diagon Ally and got them all. But I told him what to get so they really are from me, promise. They're under the tree already. Would you like to open them?"

"Of course," Lily beamed. "Come, Harry. Your presents are there too."

Their Christmas day was a quiet affair and not nearly the holiday celebration they imagined it would be but by the end of the night Harry was smiling again, which was all they could have asked for.

* * *

"How is he?"

James glared at the old man. "Fine."

Albus sighed, as he rested his folded hands on top of his desk. "James, I wish you would see that I didn't intend-"

"Your intentions don't mean anything to me, Albus," James growled. And they didn't. He didn't care that Albus needed Quirrell to find out what Voldemort's plans were. The world could go to hell for all he cared if it meant his son's life wasn't in jeopardy. "What did you need me for?"

The Headmaster did not waiver. "I just wanted to see how you were all doing after what happened. We haven't spoken since then."

"We're all fine, Albus."

"And I wondered if you would shed light on what you and Lily are doing about the Dursleys."

"Still none of your concern, now if you would excuse me, Harry is about to step out onto the Quidditch field and I promised him I wouldn't miss this game."

"One moment, James. Please."

He stopped but didn't turn around to face the Headmaster. Albus went to him instead.

"Here." James looked at what he had to offer him and tried not to show his excitement. There, in Albus' hands, was a box that held his old invisibility cloak. "I was originally going to give it to Harry for Christmas. That was my plan before you and Lily returned. It does need to be returned to its rightful owner, or maybe you'd like to give it to him yourself, as a late present."

"Thank you," he murmured grudgingly as he took it.

James swept out of the office without another word. He knew he was being rather harsh. Albus had always been an ally to them and would never lead them astray, but James was too mad to care. He was the one that left Harry to a life where he'd spend ten years in a cupboard. He was the one who kept Voldemort's servant in the school despite already having suspicions of him. It hurt him to question the man he'd looked up to and counted on for so long, but how was he supposed to trust Albus with his son's life anymore?

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice he was about to walk into someone until they crashed into each other.

"Sorr- oh. Snape."

Snape gave him an irritated sneer. "Would you watch where you're going, Potter? Despite what you think, people aren't going to jump out of the way just because mighty Potter isn't paying attention to his surroundings."

James let out a huff but decided he was too tired to argue with the man. "I'm sorry, Snape. Won't happen again."

He looked bewildered at the reaction. "Sorry? You're apologizing to me?" James sat on a stone bench by the wall, threw the box at his feet and dropped his head into his hands. Snape stared at him warily, looking around to see if Black or Lupin were around to jump him. "What is this, Potter? Some kind of trick? We're not teens anymore. One would think you had enough time to grow up whilst in your coffin."

James breathed out a humorless laugh. "I can't believe I trust _you_ more than I trust Albus."

"What?" he questioned flatly. "You've truly lost it all, haven't you?"

"No, I mean it," he argued. "Lily and I are still unhappy about the way you treated Harry in the beginning of the school year, but we both reckon you've proven yourself. You switched to the right side, you tried to save my son's life when Quirrell was attacking him at the Quidditch game, you helped me find my family… I really don't know how I can thank you for that. After all I've done to you-"

"Don't get sentimental on me you horrid prat," Snape spat. "I still hate you."

James reeled back defensively. "I still hate you too. Doesn't mean I don't respect you."

To Severus' utter shock, James stood and held a hand out to him. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I respect you, Snape. This is me- apologizing for being a 'horrid prat' to you."

He grimaced at the outstretched hand like it was dirty. "No thank you," he stated before walking away. Snape heard James laugh behind him.

"You'll accept my hand one day, Severus! We've got bigger things to worry about than our childhood enmity!"

Snape quickened his pace as he felt his heart hammering away in his chest.

He wondered if Potter would still be stupid enough to take his hand if he knew the truth.

* * *

"You did wonderfully, darling," Lily praised.

"Even with that git making stupid calls," Sirius grumbled irately. Remus had spent the entire game trying to stop Sirius from finding a broom to fly up on so he could shove Snape off his own. "Who allowed him to referee this game? They had to know he wouldn't play fair after Slytherin's loss. Can't _believe_ you tried to make amends with him, Prongs."

James rolled his eyes. "I thought it would be a nice gesture to extend my apologies first."

"And he hasn't been that bad to me recently," Harry added. He noticed the dubious look Sirius was giving him. "Honest! I suspect _you_ have something to do with that?"

His father shook his head. "Don't look at me. If I tried anything, he would've probably been worse to you. It was this one." He jabbed his thumb in Lily's direction. "Threatened physical harm and everything."

Harry gave her a reproachful frown. "Well then he didn't stop because he realized he was wrong. He stopped because he got scared I'd tell on him again."

Sirius snorted. "More like he wanted to look good in front of his long lost love."

The youngest Potter gagged at the thought of his greasy professor pining after his mum.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess what matters is he stopped. I was just trying to show my appreciation for that today, let bygones be bygones."

"Well, he'd obviously rather take your bygones and shove'em up your-"

"Anyone hungry?" Harry interrupted hurriedly. "Professor McGonagall said she's got a room set up for us to eat in, but I promised Wood I'd check in with him after the match. Didn't get to celebrate with them the last time."

Remus smiled at him. "Go on, Harry. Enjoy some post-game glory with your teammates."

"And when you come back, I have a surprise for you, Harry!" James told him. "A way gift for such an amazing game you played today."

Sirius was smiling now too. "Go flirt with some girls. Brag about how fast you caught that snitch."

Lily clicked her tongue but nodded encouragingly at her son. "We'll see you in a bit." When he ran from their hiding spot beneath the Quidditch stands, she rounded on Sirius once more. "James, tell your idiotic friend to stop corrupting our child."

"James, tell your bossy wife that her son is going to grow up one day, might as well start while he's young."

"I'm staying out of this one," James mumbled. "Moony, you hungry?"

"Famished," Remus answered, allowing James to grab him and drag him away from the feuding pair. Lily and Sirius continued to argue behind them the entire way back to the castle. "Truly though, James. I find it very noble what you did, even if he didn't accept your apology."

James shrugged. "He deserved it, didn't he? And at the end of the day, he's helped protect Harry twice already, the son of the man who tormented him in his schooldays. That just shows he's made as big of a change as I have. He'll see the light soon enough. I'm too charming to reject. Even Lily fell for me eventually."

Lily and Sirius, who finally stopped arguing, looked at each other knowingly. "A Galleon says they have another spat and James gives up on trying to be nice to Snivellus."

"I don't take bets that I know I'll lose, Pads," she muttered back to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 17**

Time passed, and the summer holidays had finally come.

Harry was feeling rather sour. Although Gryffindor had won this year's Quidditch Cup, it wasn't enough to catch up to Slytherin, who took the House Cup at the End-of-Term Feast. Malfoy took every opportunity to brag about it, going so far as to find his train compartment just to say something irritating. Professor Snape was the smuggest they'd ever seen him as they left the castle. Ron and Neville were sulking just as hard as he was but Hermione wasn't tolerating much more of it.

"Would you three stop?" She laughed at them. "Harry, you're the reason Gryffindor took first place this year. You made Wood _cry_. And shouldn't we all just be happy we're alive after the ordeal that happened with Quirrell."

Harry sunk down in his seat. Ron glared at Hermione. "Very nice, reminding him. Now the rest of our train ride, Harry's going to feel guilty for things that weren't even his fault."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Ron! I didn't mean it, Harry! Honest!"

"I know," he sighed. "It's fine, just- let's change the subject. Are you all coming over to my house to visit?"

Neville nodded eagerly. "Of course, Harry! Gran's excited that I actually have friends to see this summer."

Ron frowned. "Jeez, Nev. Didn't I tell you to stop making yourself sound so pitiful? Malfoy'll never take you seriously if you keep talking about yourself like that." He held a hand up when it looked like Neville was about to apologize to him. "Don't. Next time, just say something like 'of course, Harry! Like you could survive two full months without me.'"

They all laughed.

"You can count me in, Harry, but Fred and George are insisting that they come with me. I'd say no to them, if I were you. They'd likely put a spell on you while you're asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know we can't use our magic outside of school, Ronald."

"They'll find a way!"

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Mum says she'd love to have you over."

She blushed at the thought of formally meeting the people she'd only ever read about. "You're sure? Oh my, Lily and James Potter… I read in a book once-" Ron let out an exaggerated yawn to interrupt her. She reached over and punched his side for it and he laughed at the irritated glare in her eyes. "Anyway, maybe your mother wouldn't mind speaking to my parents? Shed some light on what it's like to be a muggle-born. They were ever so proud when I got my letter, of course, but I'm sure they're still curious."

Harry smiled at her. "Of course she would. Come over with them for tea sometime and she'll tell them all about it."

They were in higher spirits the entire way to King's Cross. Harry was grabbing at his things excitedly, ready to get off the train before it had even stopped. His friends laughed as they watched him slide the door open and run down the corridor after a voice announced that it was safe to exit the train. "Harry, wait!" Neville called out. They pushed through students to find him, apologizing the entire way out. They didn't spot him until they were already off the train, and at that point, their own families had already flocked to them.

"Oh, you must meet my friends!" Hermione said to her parents after greeting them.

"Mum, please," Ron begged, when Molly threw herself at him and began kissing his cheeks soundly.

Neville was grinning up at his grandmother as he triumphantly held Trevor up for her to see. She gave him an approving nod before leading him over to the Potters. All four families converged off to the side where they wouldn't block anyone from finding their children. They all took turns introducing themselves to the Grangers, with Lily and James as Harry's guards.

"Hermione wrote to us about Halloween- can't keep anything from us, even if she'll get in trouble for it, isn't that right, Hermione?- and we just want to thank your boys for saving our daughter from that troll," Mr. Granger told them all gratefully.

Mrs. Granger nodded in agreement. "You've raised very fine young men. We only wish the professors had spotted them so no one would've been in danger."

"That's my Neville," Augusta said, a tinge of pride in her voice. "Brave like his father."

"But the Grangers are right," Remus said firmly. "Not that there will be a next time, but if there is, you best find someone to help or you'll be grounded the entire break." Ron and Harry glanced at each other amusedly but Neville was nodding dutifully at the adults.

"Mum," Hermione started, "Harry says we're invited to come over during the holidays. His, uhm, guard here is a muggle-born witch and I was hoping you all could talk about it, to ease your worries about me being in the wizarding world."

Mrs. Granger looked to Lily, who smiled at her kindly. "That would be lovely. Thank you so much."

"Well, we'll see you soon, then," James told them happily. "Harry, say goodbye to your friends. It's time for us to go."

Harry was just about to bid his farewells when someone bumped into him and sent him stumbling into Ron. He looked up just in time to see Malfoy smirking at him.

"Oops, sorry, Potter. I didn't see you there- was too excited to get to my _parents_."

The boy turned on his heels and strutted off to a couple just as blond and snooty looking as him.

"God, he's the worst," Harry grumbled under his breath.

Ron patted his friend's back. "Just think, Harry. Two months without that evil git."

But Harry wasn't feeling any better when he noticed his entire family staring daggers at the Malfoys as they disappeared from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

* * *

Despite the shaky start to their break, Harry was finally feeling better. He wasn't having many nightmares about Quirrell anymore, which meant Sirius was finally sleeping in his own room again. James and Lily were constantly spending as much time with him as he wanted and this summer his mother allowed him to fly around on his broom with James. The morning after the first full moon of the summer, Harry tended to Remus himself, bringing him breakfast in bed and spending the entire day at his side. Using a muggle TV Lily bought for her son, they watched muggle films together- about werewolves, much to Harry's entertainment and Remus' playful disdain. He also spent a lot of his time talking to the men of the house about their days at Hogwarts, and hearing about their happier memories were beginning to far outweigh the bad experience he had his first year there. Harry would bake with his mother during the day and kiss her goodnight when she came into his room to check if he was all right.

Indeed, spending time with family was putting everything back on track for him.

"Har? Where are you, son?"

Harry leaned out of his bedroom window to smile down at his family in the backyard. "I'll be down in a minute! Just finishing my essay!"

Sirius groaned. "Oh, come on, kid! You're really listening to your silly mum about finishing homework early?"

"Black!" he heard his mother holler from around the corner, where she was tending to her garden.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I mean- good job, Harry James. Make us proud."

"Just think of it this way, Padfoot. The more he gets done now, the more fun you'll have for the rest of the summer!"

"Fair enough, Lily! Harry, listen to your silly mum and finish your homework early!"

Harry laughed loudly before turning back to his desk and scribbling his last paragraph down. He looked the assignment over and, finding it satisfactory, rolled the parchment up, tossed it into his trunk and headed out. He was sure his mum would come up and check it over anyway. He could fix whatever mistakes she found later. When he got to the backyard, his dad and uncles were all hovering on their brooms already, his Nimbus lying on the grass. Lily had moved on from her flower garden to the vegetable plot on the other side of the backyard. Harry was just about to jog over to his broom when he heard it.

" _Hurtss."_

Harry swiveled around but no one was behind him. "Hello?" he called. "Anyone there?"

" _Hurtss."_

This time, he looked towards the flowers that his mum was watering earlier. "Hello?"

" _Ssomeone there? You can hear me? Can you help?"_

Harry glanced at his family. He had no idea how someone found their warded home, but they really did sound like they were in pain. "Dad! Can you come here? There's a man that needs help!" He crept closer to the flowerbed. There was no one near it. "Hello?"

" _Hurtss. Help me. Please."_

He noticed some movement between the leaves and pulled them apart carefully. Harry relaxed at what he saw. A gardener snake! After the excitement of meeting his parents and going to Hogwarts, he'd totally forgotten about the snake at the zoo. It was obviously magic! Some animals could talk to wizards… or was it that some wizards could talk to animals? He couldn't be bothered to find the answer at the moment. The poor thing was squirming around, trying to loosen thorns from its body. "It's all right!" he told the snake. "My dad can help you."

" _Help me?"_

"There are thorns stabbing you right now. That's what hurts right?"

" _Hurtss. Will you take them out?"_

"Sure! Just don't move. They'll be here soon."

The snake stopped wriggling. _"Thank you. I've never met a sspeaker."_

He frowned. "Speaker? What do you mean?"

" _You sspeak my tongue, child."_

"That isn't a common thing?"

"Harry?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see his dad and Sirius looking down at him in horror. He assumed neither of them were big fans of snakes and laughed. "Oh good! I need your help. This snake somehow got thorns stuck on it. It's been crying for help." They didn't move. "What is it? I mean, I knew it was magical since it could talk, but it's just a garden snake. It won't harm anyone." They still said nothing. "…dad?"

"Go on to Remus, Harry," James finally answered. "We'll help the snake."

Harry stared at them suspiciously. "You aren't going to kill it, are you? He's already in pain."

"We won't," Sirius promised, grinning at him. "Now, listen to your father. Get the snitch prepared, will you? Knowing Remus he'll lose it the moment he lets go of it. It'd be a right shame. We just bought it."

He turned back to the snake. "These two men are going to help you, okay? Don't bite them."

" _I will not, sspeaker._ "

"I'll check on you tomorrow. Maybe I'll get my owl to bring you a mouse to eat."

" _You're very generouss, sspeaker."_

"See?" Harry told them as he stood. "He's very nice! So don't do anything funny to him." With that, he jogged to his uncle. Remus was back on the ground, standing partially in front of Lily, who must have hurried over when she heard that someone had entered their protective wards.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him worriedly. "Who did you see?"

"Oh, no one!" He grabbed the snitch from Remus' hand and set it free. "It was just a snake in your garden. It was hurting from some thorns in its side, but dad and Pads said they'd help it. And the snake said he wouldn't hurt anyone so don't worry. He's harmless. Though, he did tell me he hasn't spoken to anyone before. I'm guessing talking animals are pretty rare, even in our world?"

He was too busy watching the snitch flitter around to notice the glances Lily and Remus gave each other.

Weeks passed and they still hadn't explained to Harry what being a Parselmouth implied. The boy, for his part, remained blissfully unaware as he continued to check on the snake every day. James practically fainted when Harry came in one morning and happily announced that he'd named the blasted thing.

"You named it after Salazar Slytherin?!" he had shrieked. "What kind of Gryffindor names things after Salazar Slytherin?!"

Harry only frowned and said, "I didn't mean to pay homage to Slytherin. I just thought it would be funny to call him Sally."

By the time they decided they'd stalled enough, it was far too late. Harry's friends were already coming over to visit him and he was chattering excitedly about introducing them to the gardener snake that he had taken to calling his pet. Now, they had no idea how to explain that he needed to hide his ability.

"This is what Dumbledore meant about being connected to Voldemort," James told them worriedly. "Voldemort somehow transferred some of his powers to him."

Remus sighed. "What are we to say? We can't make him feel guilty for it."

Sirius scowled. "Of course not! It's not his fault! And so what if he can talk to snakes. He doesn't have an evil bone in his body."

"Not in the house, Harry!" Lily cried out when she Harry walked in with the reptile coiled around his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder. "Can you please just put… Sally by the flowers for now. We have to talk to you before your friends come today."

Sirius squirmed uncomfortably as he listened to Harry hiss at the snake. He glanced at the others to see what they thought of it. Though Remus looked tense, he didn't look frightened by the boy's ability. James and Lily certainly would never think ill just because his godson could talk to snakes. Comforted, he turned back in time to watch it slide down Harry's body and towards the garden. "Now, Harry," he began. "We don't want you to think that we are upset with you after what we tell you."

Harry stiffened. "What is it?" They brought him to the living room and sat him down. "What's going on?"

James wasn't sure how to start. "It's- we don't think any less of you, Harry, you have to understand that. The gift you have is amazing, but misunderstood."

He paled. "Think less of me?"

Lily sat next to her son and took his hands. "Harry. Animals can't talk, even in our world, but there were a few wizards and witches in history that have been able to speak the language of snakes like you. It's called Parseltongue. It's very uncommon to be a Parselmouth and- and the thing is-"

James took pity on his wife. "The thing, Harry, is that most people see it as a trait of a dark wizard. Slytherin could talk to snakes and so could…"

Harry was hit by realization. "Voldemort."

Remus jumped into action. "Just hold on. This doesn't mean anything-"

"It doesn't mean anything?!" he shouted. "We have brother wands and now I find out we can both talk to snakes? You're all hiding something from me! Why do we have so many similarities? Why did he want to kill me?! TELL ME NOW!"

Lily got to her feet. "You watch that tone, Harry James! I know you're upset but that's no way to talk to us!" He glared at them and, before any of them could do anything, turned and ran out of the house. "Harry, wait! Sweetheart, come back!"

"Let him cool off," James told her softly. "He's just confused. He won't go far."

The Weasley boys and Neville had arrived and Harry still hadn't returned. Lily ushered them into the kitchen for pumpkin juice in hopes to distract them but it didn't work. "Is he okay?" Ron asked worriedly when he noticed that Harry wasn't rushing in at the sound of them.

"Nothing to be worried about, Ron," Remus assured him. "When you're done, you can all head up to his room. We've expanded it and added cots for all of you to sleep on."

George's eyes lit up. He gulped his drink down and ran to the hallway. "First to Harry's room gets his bed!"

"Oi!" Ron hollered as he chased after his twin brothers. "Hedwig will poke your eyes out for touching his things!"

Neville shook his head. "I better go make sure they don't break anything."

"Thank you, Neville," Lily laughed.

The twins reappeared suddenly. "By the way," one of them said.

"It was very nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

"We promised our mum we wouldn't tell anyone."

"But that doesn't mean we won't write it out on a banner for everyone to read."

They grabbed Neville by the arms and dragged him away. "I think I'm going to like them," Sirius announced as Remus volunteered to go outside and find Harry.

* * *

" _When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"_

" _Let me speak to them… face-to-face…"_

 _His mother's tortured screams._

 _"Filthy mudblood, you tell me the truth! Now! How are you back?!"_

"" _LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open.

He was lying down on the grass by his mother's flowers, Sally sleeping on his lap. He couldn't remember falling asleep. Turning onto his side, he sighed heavily. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. He looked down at the hands that killed Quirrell as he listened to the crunching of grass behind him, like someone was approaching him.

Harry stared at his palms a moment longer before sitting up.

"Heard me coming?" Remus asked him. He nodded slowly. "Your friends are here."

"Will they still be my friends when they find out I can talk to snakes?" Harry mumbled.

Remus looked at him. "You're still my friend, aren't you? Knowing what I am?"

He scowled. "That's different, Moony."

"Is it? I'm considered a dark creature with good reason. Being a Parselmouth hardly compares to a rabid dog." He smirked when Harry laughed at him.

"Why is it such a bad thing? I asked Sally. He doesn't think it's dark. He likes having the company."

"I'm sure he does."

"It's not like we're plotting the end of the world. He just wants a friend." Remus recognized something in Harry's eyes, which told him the boy knew what it felt like to be alone. He hated knowing Harry grew up with the same loneliness that he did before meeting James and Sirius.

"If they're true friends, they'll understand. Just like we do. Besides, you don't have to tell them anything until you're ready to."

Harry turned to Remus desperately. "I don't want to be like him."

"You're nothing like him."

"But-"

He grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. " _Nothing_."

"… That day. In the chamber with Quirrell…" Remus's brow raised an inch. Harry never spoke about that day to anyone but Lily. "He couldn't touch me without blistering and scorching his own skin. It was because Voldemort entered his body after he failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, right? It was really Voldemort that couldn't touch me."

"That's right."

"… So that has to count for something. I have to be good, better than him, for him to burn when he touches me."

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "That counts for everything, Harry."

Somehow, he was already feeling better. "Thanks, Moony."

Remus winked. "Us dark wizards and evil beasts have to stick together." Harry snorted, shoving the man away as he placed the snake back on the soil and stood.

"Speak for yourself! Or have you forgotten I'm a hero."

He grabbed the boy around the neck and hauled him back into the house. "You really are your father's son, you arrogant brat."

"Unhand my son, Lupin," Lily growled playfully, pulling the boy away and kissing his forehead. "Go on, sweetheart. The boys are waiting for you upstairs."

"Love you," he told her. Regret was written all over his face for yelling at them earlier. Lily merely smiled and kissed him again before sending him off. Harry gave his dad and uncles a wave. Lily waited to hear him close his door upstairs before turning to the men. "We're not going to let anything ruin the rest of his summer from this point on. Do you understand me?"

Sirius raised a brow at her. "Crystal, your majesty."

Upstairs, Harry happily greeted his friends. Fred and George had already claimed the two cots closest to his desk, Neville was sitting on the one near the foot of his bed, and Ron was frantically sorting through his bag on the cot parallel to Harry's.

"What's missing, Ron?" he asked.

The twins snorted. "Looks like Neville's not the only one that loses his pets."

"I didn't lose him!" Ron spat. "He's just hiding- aha!"

Harry chuckled as he watched the rat squirm around in Ron's hands. "Well welcome to my house, Scabbers!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Did you have to bring Scabbers?" Fred asked Ron with distaste. "You knew he was being fussy. You should've just left him home."

Ron glared at them. "He's just a little ill!"

"He's just annoying is what he is," George drawled.

Since they arrived yesterday, Scabbers had been hiding in Ron's bag, refusing to come out even for food. For the most part, Ron kept him in his cage but he thought the fresh air and open space might do him some good for a change. For some odd reason, Scabbers kept trying to run away, much like Trevor. Ron was sure that it was because he was getting sick and confused in his old age. George and Fred argued that it didn't matter and was ruining their time.

"Now, instead of enjoying our vacation, we have to keep constant watch on your stupid rat."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "If you want, Ron, we can ask my parents if they know any spells to help him."

Ron huffed as he tried his best to soothe the rat that was squirming in his hands. "It's alright, Harry. He'll stop eventually. He just needs to go back to sleep. I don't get what's got him so frantic!"

In fairness, all of them understood Ron's worries. Scabbers didn't do much more than eat and sleep, and saying he woke up to eat was being generous. Harry was sure he once saw the rat sleeping while eating the cheese Ron had given him. The most any of them had ever seen him move was crawling from one part of Ron's bed to another. To be honest, Scabbers could be mistaken for dead. Somewhere in the middle of their term, he only got worse. He began balding in certain spots and seemed to be getting sicker and sicker by the day.

It was odd seeing him so jumpy, so alive.

"Maybe it's Pads," Neville suggested. "He can probably sense a dog's around looking for a new chew toy."

George and Fred howled with laughter. "Shut it, Neville, unless you want me to throw Trevor into the Black Lake," Ron chuckled as he shoved Scabbers into Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl looked irritated by the intrusion and hopped out before she could be locked in with him.

Neville shrugged. "Trevor would probably be happier there, really."

"Where's this Pads anyway, Harry?" Fred asked.

Yeah! We didn't know you had a dog. What kind is it?"

It was the younger boys' turn to laugh. "He's not really a dog," Harry explained. "It's Sirius. He's an unregistered animagus. Pads is his nickname- well, Padfoot."

The twins jumped to their feet simultaneously. All attention was turned away from Scabbers. "What?" one of them whispered.

Harry stared at them. "What do you mean what?"

"Did you just say Padfoot?" the other asked.

"…yes?"

"As in Mr. Padfoot?"

Harry, Neville and Ron gaped at them. " _Mr._ Padfoot?"

"They don't know, George," Fred muttered. "Shut up about it."

"But it isn't a very common name, is it?" he whispered loudly back. "He has to be Mr. Padfoot!"

Harry was glaring at them suspiciously now. "Hang on, how do _you_ two know that name?"

They straightened. "None of your concern, Harry, none of your concern. If we could talk to Mr. Black for a moment."

"Oh come off it," Ron said with a roll of eyes. "What's going on with you two?"

They looked at each other, seeming to be communicating telepathically, before turning back to the boys. "Wouldn't happen to have a _map_ of the house so we can find where your godfather is?" Harry sprung to his feet just as fast as Fred and George had moments ago. They lit up gleefully. "We're right, aren't we?! He's _the_ Padfoot!"

"How do you know about the Map?" Harry asked instead of answering their question. "They lost it ages ago!"

Fred grinned broadly. "And we found it. Nicked it from Filch. You've got to introduce us properly, Harry!"

George nodded with an eagerness they'd only seen on his face after he'd pranked someone. "They're our heroes!"

"Who are the others? Messrs. Moony, Wormtail and Prongs. Are they still around? Does Sirius still talk to them?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Neville, who were watching them in confusion. "I would assume so, unless they've been living in this house together without interacting with each other."

The twins' jaws dropped. "You're _related_ to them?!"

"To Prongs," Harry laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. Did you bring the Map with you?"

Fred scrambled over to his bag. "We never leave it behind! Otherwise, mum might throw it out, thinking it's something from Zonkos. Wait, Harry, you have any spare parchment on you? Do you think they'd give us their autographs?"

"All right," Ron called out loudly. "What is going on?"

Ten minutes later, the adults sitting in the living room heard a thundering of feet storming in their direction. "What do you think that's all about?" Sirius murmured curiously as he looked up from his paper. They watched with surprised amazement as the five boys spilled into the room, Fred and George shoving the shorter ones out of the way. To their dismay, before they could even scold them all for roughhousing, the twins were grabbing their hands and shaking them enthusiastically. Their voices overlapped each other and made it hard to understand them, which only added to their confusion.

"Only ever wished I could be as witty as you, sirs!"

"-countless times you've helped us out-"

"-Owe you so much!"

" _Awful_ , that he'd betray the bonds of brotherhood, but of course you three are still-"

"Weirdest alias of the lot of you anyway-"

"If you could just sign this for us-"

James had been forced to shake their hands four times before he finally stopped them. "Wait a second, what is going on here?"

Harry pushed through the twins. "You'll never believe it, dad."

"Stop hogging them, Harry," Fred growled. "You see them every day! Give us a chance to talk!"

He scoffed. "You just talked their ears off!"

Ron sniggered. "Made fools of themselves in the process. _If you could just sign this for us_?" he mocked with a high voice.

"Shut up, Ronald! Don't ruin this for us," George hissed. "Not in front of the Cartographers."

Even Neville was amused by the way they were acting. He walked over to where Lily was and sat on the arm of her chair. "The Cartographers? Doesn't really sound as cool as the Marauders."

"The Marauders?" Sirius exclaimed. "Did Harry tell you about us?"

George perked up even more. "I- well you see, Mr. Padfoot, sir, not really. That is, we found out about you-"

"-and the other sirs-"

"-long before we knew Harry! Why we never hoped-"

"-never imagined!"

"-that we'd actually be able to meet you! This is a dream come true!"

James, Sirius and Remus still looked rather confused, but Neville tapped Lily's shoulder and pointed to one of the twins' back pockets. She snorted. "Oi, husband," she called. James looked at her. "They've got your silly map."

"Silly?!" Fred and George shouted.

"Our map?" Remus gawked. "How in the world did you find the Marauder's Map? Filch confiscated it from Peter-" He paused and looked at the other's hesitantly. James nodded at him to say he wasn't mad for bringing the man up but Sirius didn't look happy. "Err… well, Filch found it," he finished lamely.

"Well, we have the entire map memorized if you want it back!" Fred offered immediately.

James spared a glance in Lily's direction. "Harry, would you like-"

"No," Lily said calmly as she sipped her tea.

Harry suddenly felt like stomping his foot in protest. "But mum!"

The twins and Ron looked just as indignant. "Who else should carry it but the child of Prongs himself?!" Fred argued.

"Yeah, imagine how much easier it'll be to sneak out with it!" Ron said.

Lily gave the Marauders a pointed stare, having proven her point. Fred and George groaned, swatting Ron on the head. "Way to go, moron."

"Now that that's settled, why don't you boys go up to Remus' room and make sure it's prepared for the girls?"

"The girls?" Harry asked. "Is Hermione bringing a friend?"

"Actually, sweetheart, Mrs. Weasley and we agreed that Ginny might like to meet everyone before she starts her first year in September."

"Ginny?!" The Weasley boys cried.

"Ginny is coming? Here?!"

Sirius laughed. "I thought you liked spending time with Ginny?"

George began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "No, don't get us wrong, we do."

"Ginny's the best! It's just that…" Fred trailed off.

Ron looked too flustered to explain it himself. If he told them all outright, Fred and George would surely hurt him for outing their little sister. "Well, it's just that Ginny… I can't imagine her being able to stay here without being a bit…"

Neville and Harry looked bewildered and the adults were suddenly quite concerned. "What is it? What's wrong with Ginny?"

* * *

James had the largest Cheshire grin on his face from the moment Ginny Weasley came through his fireplace and went bright red at the sight of Harry. Molly and Arthur were greeting their sons, making sure they were behaving for their hosts. Lily was at the front door with Hermione and her parents, which left only Remus and Sirius to control their beaming friend. "He's not even twelve yet, James," Remus muttered under his breath so that only they would hear. "Don't do anything rash." But James wasn't thinking quite clearly. He was too busy bouncing on his heels and watching Harry glance at the youngest Weasley in confusion.

"Always with the redheads," Sirius chuckled.

James was beaming with pride. "His father's son through and through. How many children do you think they'll have?"

"He's _eleven_ ," Remus reiterated.

"Hello, Ginny!" James said happily, stepping forward to hug her. The girl blushed harder but beamed up at him. "I'm James Potter, Harry's dad. Excited to be staying with us for a few days?"

"Oh yes! V-very excited, sir!"

"Now, now, none of that," he told her. "You can call me James."

Ron and Neville turned to each other. "Never told us we could call him James," Ron whispered.

"That's because he doesn't want _us_ to marry Harry."

The two sniggered behind Harry's back. The raven-haired boy glared at them for not explaining what was going on. "Fine, you don't want to tell me? I'll just ask Ginny."

"Please do!" Ron giggled delightedly.

Harry frowned but walked over. "Err, hi, Ginny. I'm Harry. Would you-" He stopped when the girl whirled around and stared up at him with very big brown eyes. "Uhm… Would you… would you like to meet Hermione? I think she's in the hallway with my mum."

She nodded, looking away from him quickly, then ran out.

"I don't understand," Harry murmured. "What did I do?"

Molly looked at James and they shared knowing smiles. "She's been talking about you all summer," Ron hinted.

His entire body jolted when he finally realized.

The rest of the week continued on with Ginny fawning over Harry, Hermione defending the girl from the boys that were poking fun at her and Harry trying his best to ignore the attention he was receiving. It didn't help that James and Lily were teasing him mercilessly for it. "Same tastes as your father, huh?" Lily would say when they were alone, making the boy groan and storm away as she laughed. As much fun as he was having with them all, he was half-excited for the week to come to an end. To escape their jokes, Harry had taken to hiding in the garden with Sally. The snake was pleased, having been ignored for the better part of the week. He listened patiently as Harry complained about his human friends.

"At the rate Ron's going, I wouldn't mind feeding Scabbers to you just to make him shut up."

" _Sscabberss?"_

"His rat." The snake hissed hungrily. "I can't actually feed him to you, Sally… but we could give them a scare. How would you like that?"

" _As long as I get food after."_

"I'm sure Hedwig has something for you." Harry pocketed his friend quickly. "Now stay quiet, Sally. They can't know I can talk to snakes or they might get upset with me."

He smiled innocently as he passed his parents in the hall.

"Oh, I recognize that look," Lily accused. "That's the look your father used to have on his face back when he was about to do something silly. What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" he answered defensively. "Now excuse me, I have to go see to my friends."

"Whatever it is, don't make a mess, Harry James!" his father called while he went up the stairs.

His friends grinned when he entered his room. "There you are," Hermione said with relief. "We were wondering where you went off to."

"Yeah, we knew it wasn't on a first date with, Gin," George stated.

"Because I saw her napping in her room," Ron finished. The redheaded brothers snickered together.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Harry asked as he meandered towards the bag he knew Scabbers was hiding in. "No, I just went off to grab my friend so I could introduce you all to him. His name's Sally."

" _His_ name is Sally?" Fred asked.

He plucked the snake out of his pocket and laughed loudly when they all jumped back in surprise. Neville looked like he would faint and Hermione was growing pale. "Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron cried.

He held Sally over Ron's bag threateningly. "Enough with trying to embarrass me and Ginny or I'll let him eat Scabbers."

"You wouldn't!"

"We'll help!" the twins said, lunging for the bag and pulling out a squealing Scabbers. "Go on, Sally! Take a bite!"

"Fred! George! Stop it! That's not funny!"

"Oh, honestly, boys!" Hermione shouted, trying to take Scabbers away from them. "Give him back to Ron! You'll frighten the poor thing to death!"

Neville, surprisingly, was laughing hysterically as he watched the scene in front of him. Ron and Hermione were standing on bed, trying to grab the rat from Fred's upstretched hands. Harry jumped up next them, but instead of helping, he was holding the snake up in the air.

"Go on, Sally!" he urged. Sally was cocking his body, getting ready to strike out at Scabbers. "Dinner's ready!"

"Harry, please!" Ron begged.

He gave in with a roll of his eyes, pulling the snake back to his side. "So you'll stop?" he asked as Sally coiled himself slowly up Harry's arm.

"I will! I promise!"

"Good, because-"

" _Not a rat. Not a rat."_

They watched Harry stiffen in his spot.

"You all right there, mate?" Neville asked. Harry didn't respond. He was staring intently at the snake, which they swore appeared to be speaking to him. His body began to tremble and he was now looking back and forth between Scabbers and the snake, nodding every few seconds. "Harry?" Neville called again, this time much more worriedly than before. The others could see that none of this was part of Harry's joke. Fred shoved Scabbers back into Ron's bag and approached the boy carefully, George right behind him. Hermione looked like she was stuck between wanting to help and running to get one of the adults. "Harry, really, you're scaring us now."

Fred reached out cautiously and ruffled Harry's hair, all the while staring at Sally to make sure the snake wouldn't attack him. "Oi, Potter?"

Harry blinked. He forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine, but why don't we put Scabbers in Hedwig's cage? So he can get some fresh air." Ron glared at him suspiciously. "I'm not gonna do anything, I swear. Just want him to relax after the ordeal we just put him through."

"I suppose it isn't a bad idea…"

Ron wrestled the rat out of his bag once more, clicking his tongue with irritation as it put up a bigger fight than ever before.

"Look what you've done to him, Harry."

"Just put him in there, Ron, and lock the cage."

"Ok, what's going on with you, Harry?" George questioned.

"Nothing! Just want to make sure he doesn't run away. You know how antsy he's been." He waited for Ron to lock the cage. "Right, now that he's settled, fancy a broom race?"

They gawked at him incredulously. Scabbers was thrashing wildly, clawing at the bars and trying to squeeze out of his prison.

"Settled?" Ron asked weakly.

"Might as well give hm some space. He might not calm down if there's still so many of us around him. And don't worry. Mum spelled that cage unbreakable. He won't be able to get out and run away or anything." Finding some logic in his explanation, they slowly trickled out of the room until he was the only one left. "You're sure, Sally?" he asked the snake when they were alone.

" _Smellss of your kind. Not a rat."_

Harry observed Scabbers a few seconds longer before racing out of his room and to the living room. Relieved, he noticed that none of his friends were in the house anymore and he was sure Ginny was still safe in Remus' room. He crashed into his father in the kitchen, who laughed and steadied him. "Slow down, son, or you'll-"

"Dad!" James was instantly concerned by the fear in Harry's eyes. "There's someone in my room."

"What?"

"It's Sally, he said that Ron's rat isn't a rat at all! He said he smells human. I think someone must've been spying on us or on my friends. They must've known Ron would be coming here and started impersonating Scabbers or something! What if it's Voldemort? What if it's a Death Eater?"

"Just calm down, Harry," James commanded. "You're sure about this?"

"I'm sure!"

"Where's- Scabbers, is it?"

"He's in Hedwig's cage. Please, dad, I don't want mum to get hurt again!"

"You have your wand on you?" Harry pulled his shirt up and showed his father the wand that was sticking out of his pants pocket. "Alright, your mother is in the garden. Tell her what's happening and that she needs to get you and your friends further away from the house."

"But, Ginny-"

"Remus is out there with your mum. Send him in here to get Ginny. Do you understand?"

"What about Sirius?"

James smiled, trying to ease his son's worries. "I need my backup, don't I? Now go."

When Harry disappeared through the back door, James whipped his wand out of its holster and crept up to his son's room as quietly as he could. From his spot outside the door, he could already hear Scabbers squeaking. He tiptoed across and opened Sirius' door silently. The man, who was sitting on his bed reading a book, looked up at him inquisitively. James raised a finger to his mouth and gestured for him not to say anything out loud before waving him over. Sirius was instantly on guard. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and hurried to James. Remus was there now, a half-asleep Ginny in his arms. He looked at them and waited for James to signal that they were okay before he carried Ginny away.

"What's going on?" Sirius whispered.

"Someone's in our house, in Harry's room," he breathed quietly back. "Are you ready?"

"Right behind you."

James reached for the doorknob, tried to get control of the way his heart was palpitating, then threw the door open and peeked into the room. Hedwig's cage was still in tact and the rat was struggling within it. "There!" James shouted, rushing in with his wand before him. Sirius followed him quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't notice James had halted to a stop and he slammed into his back with a grunt. Sirius stumbled a step back but caught himself against the door jamb.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

James stared at the rat with wide-eyed horror. "Peter."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy few days, but coincidentally, the next chapter is one of my longest so I hope that makes up for it!**

 **Chapter 19**

" _Can you believe Hermione? Trying to defend Snape with the way he is. He's obviously the one going for whatever that stupid dog is guarding."_

 _Harry nodded distractedly as he climbed into bed. Just hours ago, he had gone to Professor Snape's office to request his book back when he saw Filch helping the man dress a large wound on his leg. By the way it looked, the only explanation for it was that Snape had tried to get passed the three-headed dog they ran into. None of them knew what exactly lay hidden beyond the door the dog was guarding, nor did they know what someone could do with it, but it had to be bad. It didn't help that he was already feeling nervous about his first Quidditch game tomorrow. His concerns about Snape's evil plans were doing nothing to calm his anxiousness._

" _What do you think, Harry?" Neville whispered. "Should you write and tell your… you know?"_

 _They were alone in their dormitories but Neville was always smart enough not to talk about Harry's parents loudly. In fact, to be on the safe side, none of them ever mentioned James and Lily. Asking Harry about Sirius implied they were wondering about the rest of his family as well._

" _What would they be able to do?" Harry responded. "It's not like they can storm up to him without any evidence."_

" _But they'll be here for the Quidditch game tomorrow," Ron said, not as quietly as Neville and Harry were speaking. "You could tell them what we think! I mean, who else could it possibly be? McGonagall? Flitwick? Snape's basically been caught red-handed!"_

" _I guess I could tell them… they'd want to know. In fact, they'd probably be angry if we didn't say anything."_

 _Both boys nodded encouragingly. "I'd wager even Hermione would tell you it's a good idea… well, if she knew your parents were alive, that is."_

" _Ron!" Neville hissed nervously as he looked around their room. "Lower your voice! Someone might be listening!"_

 _Ron went red. "Sorry, Harry!"_

 _He waved it off. "It's fine, guys. Who would believe you if they heard you anyway?"_

 _Neville shook his head. "We should still be careful! What if Professor Snape found out?"_

 _Though he agreed, the redhead scowled at him. "It's not like I ran down the corridors screaming 'hey everyone! James and Lily Potter are back from the dead,' Neville-"_

 _Scabbers squeaked loudly from his spot on Ron's pillow. They turned in surprise._

" _Look at that! He's actually awake!"_

 _Neville and Harry laughed. It was true. From the Hogwarts Express until now, they were trying to convince Ron that his rat really was dead. Even Trevor was proving to be a more interesting pet than Scabbers._

" _What's his problem?" Harry asked wondrously as they watched Scabbers dig his way under the pillowcase and scamper to its deepest corner._

 _Ron sighed exhaustedly. "He burrows occasionally. Of all the times to do it, though- Scabbers! Get out of there! I'm about to go to sleep!"_

Lily was panting hard when she made it up to Harry's room. Remus was just behind her, red in the face and just as out of breath. James glanced at them. "Where are the children?"

"We brought them all to the Weasleys."

"Did you find who it was? Have they run off?"

"No," Sirius said shortly.

He stepped out of the way so they could see Hedwig's cage.

Lily's heart stopped as she stared at the rat.

Remus inhaled sharply. "He's alive? How the hell did he find us?" he growled. "You dirty traitor, I'll kill you myself!" He stepped forward with a very eager Sirius by his side but James grabbed them both and held them back.

"No, Remus! Sirius, stop!"

"James, he's the reason-"

"I know what he did! But I'm not letting you sink to his level!"

Sirius snarled viciously as he fought James' hold. "Oh I'll sink much lower if it means I get to be the one to tear his heart out!"

James shoved them back and they stumbled together onto Neville's cot. "No! I won't see my friends become murderers!"

"Oh, enough with the nobility, James! That's what got us here in the first place! All this time, he's been alive! He didn't even have the courage to kill himself after what he did to you! How can he even live knowing- I'll kill him if you won't!"

"Just stop, we can find another way!"

"Another way to what?!" Lily shouted.

They looked at her in surprise. "Lily…"

"He's the monster that tore our family apart, that was spying on all of us for Voldemort. It wasn't Dumbledore's fault for leaving Harry with my sister, it wasn't our fault that we couldn't protect our son!" She ran to the cage and pulled the struggling rat out before James could stop her. "It's his! None of this would have happened if he didn't betray us!"

"Lily, wait!"

She threw the rat on the ground. Before he could run away, a stream of light shot out of Lily's wand and slammed into his side.

Scabbers' squeaking became a high-pitched yell. Peter scrambled forward clumsily, having been in the middle of scurrying away. His head slammed into the wall, but he didn't give up. He jumped to his feet and tried to escape once more but Remus was already blocking the doorway. Sirius hurried to the window and stood there with his wand stretched out, just in case Peter was mad enough to jump through the glass. Lily grabbed Peter by the collar of the dirty shirt he was wearing.

"You son of a bitch," she spat.

"Lily!" Peter cried out. "Lily, sweet Lily, please. Please, you have to understand-"

"How dare you talk to her!" Sirius hollered, lunging forward and pulling him away. "How dare you look her in the face after what you did to her!"

"You don't understand!" Peter stuttered desperately. "He- he forced me-"

"DON'T LIE! You'd been passing him information for a year before James and Lily were murdered!"

"He would've killed me, Sirius!"

Sirius reeled back in disgust. "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! Died rather than betray your friends, as we would've done for you!"

"But they're alive now! And they're back with Harry! Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he begged.

"Oh, did you hear that, Lily?" Remus asked sarcastically. "He didn't mean to. That makes everything better." He pulled Peter towards him. "You should've realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would."

Peter fell to his knees. "Remus, please! Please, I beg of you!" Lily, Remus and Sirius raised their wands and pointed it at him. "No! No!"

"DON'T!"

No one ignored James this time. The man stepped forward, head held high and a fury in his eyes unlike they'd ever seen before. Peter grabbed at James' knees and wept. "Thank you," he whimpered. "James, my old friend. My dear friend-"

"Why, Peter?" James whispered. "How could you lie to us like that? How could you sell the lives of the innocent to save your own skin?"

"James-"

"Why did you come here? How did you find us?"

Peter shook his head, gaping helplessly. James suddenly didn't care about getting answers or doing what was right. After trying so hard to stop his friends from killing anyone, he was the one seeing red. All he wanted was to wrap his fingers around Peter's neck and squeeze the life out of him.

"I trusted you. I put my life in your hands. I put the lives of my wife and my child in your hands…"

"Please, J-James, I didn't want to! I begged him to spare you and Lily but-"

"You begged him to spare us at what cost? _My son_. A boy we were teaching to call you Uncle! Voldemort killed Lily, Peter. He nearly killed my son. I will never forgive you for this. _Never_." Peter began sobbing harder. "I didn't want to stop them. I wanted to watch the light leave your eyes… but half of the wizarding world still believes Sirius somehow lied his way through his trial. I think your testimony will be ample enough proof for them."

"James!" Peter shrieked. "James, no! They'll lock me up in Azkaban! J-James! Lily please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

" _Stupefy_."

Peter went rigid and went limp. "It's not right," Sirius muttered. "He deserves death."

James stared emotionlessly at the man crumpled on the floor. Lily crept up behind her husband and held him tight, her hands rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"He'll probably get much, much worse."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew's trial was not open to reporters like Sirius' was. The Wizengamot didn't fancy having a spectacle of a courtroom like they had a year ago. Peter did not reveal anything about James and Lily being alive and whether it was out of fear or the last shred of loyalty he had in his body none of them really cared for the reason. It helped that Dumbledore was very carefully crafting his questions.

The trial was short and ended with a unanimous vote. Peter was to be sent to Azkaban and would have another court date to determine if- well, when- he would be Kissed. Lily and Sirius had stayed throughout the entire hearing, but at a certain point, James couldn't handle it any longer. Hearing Peter confess to his crimes under Veritaserum had him near completely breaking down. Remus followed him out and stayed with him. "I don't want to watch it either," he confessed quietly. Despite everything he'd done, it hurt too much to see him sentenced.

"Am I insane?" James had asked. "To feel bad even though he was the reason my wife was killed?"

"He was our brother, James," Remus told him. "You'd be insane if you didn't feel anything for him. Even Sirius is hurting to see him like this."

Before the trial, they learned the truth about why Peter was at their home. He hadn't done anything to Ron's rat so he could sneak in and hurt them again.

He _was_ Ron's rat.

After the tragedy, the Weasleys had found him and taken him in as a pet for Percy. Truthfully, by the little behaviors he showed while talking, it appeared he'd become more rat than human over they ears. Sirius stated it was appropriate for a man like him.

The Weasleys had, of course, been completely horrified when they were told. "I let him sleep in my _bed_ ," Ron had said with utter revulsion. Molly and Arthur spent most of their days making sure that Ron wasn't traumatized by the news, but he was more angry than he was scared. Sirius, feeling bad for the boy and somewhat responsible for letting Peter escape the first time, bought him a new pet. It was a ridiculously hyper and very small owl that hovered around Ron quite loyally. Despite how irritating and loud he could be he was proving to be much better than Scabbers in that he wasn't a criminal pretending to be house pet. Ginny had named it Pigwidgeon, and Ron stated that even "Pig" was a better name than "Scabbers."

Harry was rather proud of being the one to catch the culprit. That is, he was proud that being a Parselmouth had proven to do good after being told the majority of wizards and witches looked down upon it. "And they think _we're_ evil, Sally?"

"It doesn't help that you named him after Salazar Slytherin," Sirius deadpanned, but he patted the snake's head gratefully. "Good worm."

Despite being happy that the traitor was caught, Harry could see the toll it was taking on his family. Sirius was resting easier knowing that the man who betrayed him and his friends was now paying for his crimes, but was also quieter while walking around the house. Lily seemed like she was always trying her best to control an outburst from all the pent up anger she was still feeling against Peter, and Remus was constantly trying to cheer everyone up despite his own sadness about the friend they lost to Voldemort. Harry's birthday had come and gone and none of them even noticed.

Determinedly, he took it upon himself to make everyone feel better.

It was a Saturday two days after his birthday and Harry woke up far earlier than everyone else had. He crept past their bedrooms and down to the hallway closet that his mum kept supplies in. He pulled out a stack of white paper, quickly and sloppily drew out cakes and balloons on all of them, then taped them up onto the walls in the living room. When that was done, he went into the kitchen and began cooking. By sunrise, he had a huge stack of pancakes on one plate, a pile of bacon on another, and eggs frying on the skillet. Bread was being toasted and sausage was sizzling on another pan. Sally, who was perched on top of the counter, watched his human friend with great interest.

" _How will thiss help your family?"_

Harry paused. "Er, well… I'm going to take over all their chores today."

" _Won't they be upsset to know they missed your birth celebration?"_

"That's all right!" Harry said confidently. "I'll make sure they know I don't mind. I lived ten years without birthdays, didn't I? It's not so bad missing one."

" _Durssleyss_ , _"_ Sally hissed disdainfully.

"Oh, not you too. Let it go, Sally. Mum and dad still refuse to tell anyone what they're doing to the Dursleys. It's getting quite worrisome."

When Harry was done, he brought the plates into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. Then, he went back to the kitchen, grabbed Sally and brought him out to the backyard.

"Go on, go get your breakfast." He watched Sally slither away before heading back in. "Wake up, everyone! Wake up!"

No one stirred.

Mischievously, Harry grabbed a spatula and unused pan and banged them together loudly.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

This time, he heard someone tumble out of bed and onto the floor so hard that it shook the chandelier in the dining room. Feet scrambled above him and doors were thrown open.

"Harry?!"

"Where are you?!"

"What's could possibly be happening now?!"

"Harry!"

He watched his family stumble down the stairs, clumsily bumping into each other the entire way. They were all shoving each other to get in front, James and Lily more aggressively than the others. Sirius and Remus were beginning to look quite harassed and rather agitated with the couple.

"Would you stop?!"

"Cut it out!"

"My son needs me, this isn't the time to be doing this!"

"HEY!" Harry boomed.

They fell silent. He smiled and waited until he had their undivided attention.

"Wonderful. Would you all like to join me in the living room?"

"…For what?" James asked confusedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and beckoned them to follow him down the hall. "Well, I know how hard this past few weeks have been and I don't blame you for forgetting so don't start crying from what you're about to see?"

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

He held the door open for them. "Surprise!"

They all stared at the living room in shock, all their hearts sinking to their stomachs when they saw Harry's shoddy decorations hanging on the wall. The delicious smell of all the food he cooked only made them feel even guiltier.

"Oh, sweetheart," Lily whispered sadly. "Harry, we're so sorry!"

"It's okay," he laughed. "I understand."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," James sighed as he pulled his son into his arms. "We'll go to Diagon Alley later today and buy you all the presents you want. I promise."

He rolled his eyes once more. "Dad, you must be confusing me for my cousin. I don't need presents or anything. I just want to see you all happy again. Can we do that today? Forget our problems and have some fun?"

"Of course we can!" Remus told him. "We'll floo your friends and tell them all to come over."

"We don't have to bother them!" he said hurriedly. "They all sent me their birthday greetings anyway." He pretended not to take notice of the way they drooped down with shame.

"I'll bake a cake!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly.

Lily scoffed. " _I'll_ bake a cake, lest our house burns down during Harry's birthday breakfast. And you _will_ be getting presents or my name isn't Lily Evans."

James glared at her. "It isn't Lily Evans, it's Lily Potter."

"Just checking to make sure you remembered. You forgot your son's birthday, after all."

"Oi! You did too! And so did his uncles for that matter! What kind of lot are you?"

Remus reached over and swatted the man on the back of the head. He pointed his thumb towards Sirius. "Don't look at me, he's the boy's godfather. I'm just his lowly uncle that visits on holidays."

"You live with us!" Harry scowled. "You've no excuse forgetting your favorite nephew's birthday!"

"You're my only nephew, Harry."

"Even more reason! Now, are we going to tuck in or not? The food's going to get cold!"

Harry sat between his parents, enjoying their arms around him as they ate their breakfast and sang Happy Birthday to him. He made sure to keep everyone happy, always turning the subject to something positive when it seemed like they were remembering Peter.

In the middle of their festivities, they heard an owl hooting from the kitchen. "Must be the prophet," Lily noted.

"I'll get it!" Harry insisted. "Enjoy the food! I'll be right back."

He grabbed a Knut from his mother's bag and hurried to the owl that was become very impatient.

"All right, here you go. No need to get cranky."

It hooted once more as it stuck its leg out for him, where a leather coin purse was tied. Harry patted the owl, dropped the Knut and took the paper. It soared out of the window before he unrolled the newspaper to look at the headline.

He nearly dropped it in shock.

" _PETTIGREW ESCAPES"_

* * *

" _You knew he was a bloody unregistered animagus and you didn't make any preparations for that?!"_

 _Minister Fudge flinched at the way James was looking at him._

" _We thought the Dementors would be ample enough- we never imagined they would allow anyone to escape, animagus or not!"_

 _Sirius dragged his hand down his face slowly. "I used to transform into a dog countless times because they have trouble affecting animals, you ungodly moron."_

 _Fudge turned red. "I'm still the Minister and I demand respect!"_

 _They ignored him and turned to Dumbledore. "What are we doing about this, Albus?" Lily asked quietly._

" _Dozens of aurors are already out there searching for him," he told them. "All the professors will be on high alert if he isn't caught by the time the school year starts. I refuse to let anything happen to Harry. You have my word." James gave the Headmaster a long stare before nodding. Albus seemed relieved to have James back on his side._

" _And this time, you'll tell us about everything the moment it happens, won't you?"_

" _Most assuredly."_

Having his entire family, as well as his friends and their families, surrounding him during his trip to Diagon Alley was making Harry feel much less antsy than he'd been feeling all week. Knowing that Peter Pettigrew somehow escaped Azkaban terrified him. Sure, his uncles told him confidently that the man was a bumbling fool and would be too scared to try and find Voldemort, but that did nothing to ease his worries. Harry's nightmares came back with a vengeance, this time centered on Peter finding them and killing his parents in front of him.

Ron and Neville had taken to flooing over to the Potters and camping out in Harry's room, knowing he'd need all the support he could get. Even Hermione had owled the Potters, asking if they could open a secure floo network to her house so she could check up on her friend. Besides knowing his friends cared enough to go out of their way to make sure he was feeling all right, Harry also had Hedwig ready to wake him up in case of any intruders and Sally promising to attack any rats he saw around the house. James and Lily even put up more wards and protection spells that stretched further than their previous boundaries. There wasn't much more they could do to make him feel safer.

"Harry?"

He broke out of his musings and turned to his bushy haired friend. Hermione was smiling at him kindly.

"Can you believe it? We're about to meet him!"

Harry rolled his eyes, which Ron took immediate notice of. "Do you really think he cares about Lockhart, Hermione?" Ron drawled. "Or did you forget that Pettigrew is on the loose."

"Pettigrew could be dead and I still wouldn't care about Lockhart," he muttered. Ron and Neville laughed loudly. Hermione glared at them all.

"I would expect you to have more respect for Mr. Lockhart! All the things he's done…"

"He looks like a right git to me," Sirius said from behind them. Molly clicked her tongue in disagreement and Lily slapped his chest.

"You aren't even giving him a chance!" She insisted.

James' jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you're falling for the prat's nonsense."

Lily merely blushed. "I'm not! But you can't deny that he's rather handsome…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," he said with exasperation.

She turned redder but before she could defend herself once more, a loud gasp caught the attention of the crowd.

Gilderoy Lockhart was on his feet, staring at their son in wonder. "It can't be Harry Potter?" He practically dived into the crowd and pulled Harry forward. The boy was now as red as his mother. Everyone began applauding and a photographer blinded him with a bright flash. "Nice big smile, Harry! Together, you and I are worth the front page!" He was positively beaming, completely ignorant of how uncomfortable Harry was.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. She began pushing through the crowd that formed in front of her. "And she's back," she heard Remus tell the men amusedly. Lockhart was in the middle of some long, drawn out soliloquy about giving Harry his books autographed and free of charge before she finally got to the front.

"Indeed, I have great pleasure in announcing that this September, I will be-"

"That's enough," she interrupted, seizing Harry from the man and pushing him behind her. "I don't take very kindly to people handling my ward and taking them too far from me to protect him, or have you forgotten there's an escaped convict running around?"

Gilderoy gave her a brilliant smile. "And who may I ask you are? You are certainly too beautiful to be just a bodyguard."

Lily somehow grimaced and blushed at the same time. "Well, I am his bodyguard and you're getting in the way of my duty. Come along, Harry. We're done here." She tugged him back to their friends and family. He passed his books to Ginny, dumping them into the cauldron she was carrying, and told her she could keep them for he'd be buying a set of his own. Molly looked like she was going to argue, but Lily insisted that they keep it. She thanked them before heading to the register with her husband and the Grangers. "Can you believe the nerve of that git?!"

Sirius pretended to be scandalized by her tone. "You aren't even giving him a chance!"

She pinched his side and he laughed at her. "Oh shut it, Sirius," she chuckled. "Do us a favor and grab his books and pay for them? I don't want to see Lockhart, even as a picture on a book." She passed him her money and watched him go.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

They all turned to see Draco Malfoy approaching the children, sneering the entire way.

"Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a book-shop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny shouted, glaring at Malfoy angrily.

Malfoy snorted. "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Remus asked Harry's parents.

"He's smart," Lily said. "He won't give in to this."

They must've missed whatever Ron said to Draco, but they did hear the horrible retort. "Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley. I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron dropped his books and reeled his fist back but Hermione and Harry grabbed him quickly.

"Ok, now we interrupt," James mumbled. "We don't need more trouble than we already have."

They stepped towards the children just in time for Mr. Weasley to return with the twins and Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked when he saw their faces.

"The Malfoy boy causing trouble," Remus answered. "Come on, let's get the kids before they get into a fight."

Suddenly, a much taller version of Draco appeared from behind the children. "Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley."

Mr. Weasley straightened and stared at the newcomer coldly. "Lucius."

Lucius' gaze flickered to Sirius for a moment before turning back to Arthur. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear? What with Pettigrew on the loose and all those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

James gripped his wand as he watched the blond man reach into Ginny's cauldron and grab a secondhand Transfiguration textbook.

"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't' even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley turned a dark shade of red. "Easy, Arthur," Remus warned.

He paid the werewolf no mind. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

With horrible timing, The Grangers hard returned and took in the scene questioningly. Lucius looked at them with obvious disdain. "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

They all watched with morbid fascination as Arthur lunged forward and tackled Lucius into the shelves of books. The twins encouraging cries drowned Molly's shrieks out. Mr. Granger had pushed the children and his wife out of the way and was now trying to pull Arthur back. The fight was quickly drawing the attention and a few workers were rushing towards them, begging them to stop. "Would one of you do something?!" Molly demanded when she noticed the rest of them staring slack-jawed and stunned. Her frantic plea snapped them out of their daze and James and Sirius jumped into the scuffle. It took all three men to drag Arthur away and Lily's wand at Malfoy's throat to keep him at bay.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she threatened.

Malfoy sneered at her and tossed the book back into Ginny's cauldron, ordering Draco to follow him out as he wiped blood away from his split lip.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius blurted out. "Imagine, pure-blood loving Malfoy getting his ass handed to him Muggle style! Absolutely brilliant Arthur!"

Molly was not amused, scolding her husband for his childish behavior.

Harry, on the other hand, was grinning madly with Ron and Neville. There wouldn't be a day once school started that they would pass up the chance to rub this in Malfoy's face. Hermione noticed the mischievous looks on their faces immediately. She gave them a stern look and a shake of her head.

"Absolutely not, you three! What would," she looked around and leaned in to whisper, "what would Miss Lily say if she finds out you'll be provoking Malfoy at school. I'll tell her, Harry. If it means keeping you out of trouble, I'll warn her."

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione and Lily had grown very fond of each other over the summer. He didn't doubt that Hermione really would run and tattle on them. "Must you always ruin all our fun?"

"Miss Lily wouldn't-"

"Oh God, if I have to hear you call her Miss Lily one more time."

Hermione blushed. Neville nudged Ron with his elbow. "Hermione's right. Let's just try to avoid Malfoy this year." Harry and Ron gave each other knowing glances. "I said try, didn't I? Besides, ignoring Malfoy isn't the real question here. What we really want to know is whether or not you'll get over your silly Lockhart crush now that Miss Lily doesn't like him, Mione."

Harry and Ron roared with laughter as Hermione turned redder and gave him a pinch on the arm. "Neville! You're supposed to be on my side!" she laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long! I've been sick since last week and been sleeping if I wasn't working so it was hard to upload the next chapter even though it was written already. I hope you all can forgive me!**

 **Also, I feel it important to bring this up. For pretty much ever chapter, I've gotten reviews asking me about the pairings and I just want to say that, for the most part, my story is going in a direction where it is ending well before puberty (and before the age in the books where Harry was truly interested in girls) so I wasn't planning on having a pairing anyway for the kids. So please, please, please, stop asking haha! I don't mean that rudely, I just mean that I hope this has answered your questions sufficiently.**

 **Chapter 20**

Ron rolled over with a loud yawn when he felt someone poking his side. He ignored the snickers above him and burrowed deeper into his blankets. He felt it whipped off him and he groaned in irritation.

"What do you want?!"

"Oi! Is that any way to treat your best friends?" Harry laughed.

Neville nodded eagerly. "Come on, Ron! It's time to get up! We have to catch the train soon!"

He groaned once more, shoving his pillow over his face. "When I told you guys to spend the last weekend of hols with me, it wasn't so you two could wake me up early every morning!"

Harry rolled his eyes but went back to his cot and began changing, Neville doing the same. Ron did in fact beg the Potters and Mrs. Longbottom to let the boys stay over at his house, mainly because the Twins-after getting over the initial shock- began teasing him about not noticing that he was sleeping in bed with a criminal and he couldn't take it anymore. James, Lily and Augusta promised the boys that they would see them at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in a few days and, with that, they spent the rest of their weekend at the Burrow. Even Hermione popped in through the floo one day to hang out with them. The Burrow had never been so packed, but Molly loved having them over. "You'll be back next summer, of course?" she has asked-or maybe demanded- cheerfully.

"We'll never make it to the train if you don't get up, Ron."

Ron sat up and glared and the raven-haired boy. "Would you relax? You'll see mummy and daddy soon enough."

Harry hurled a pillow in his direction, which Ron easily dodged even in his half-asleep state. "Keep it up and I'll set Hermione on you for 'making fun of Harry when he's still very sensitive about things like this, he just got them back, Ronald!'"

Even Ron laughed at that. The one time Ron had joked about Harry enjoying being coddled by his parents, Hermione tore into him for so long that he had to walk away from her so she would stop.

"We all know the truth anyway, Harry. It's not your parents you miss. It's Hedwig."

Neville snorted at Ron's jest. It was true. Harry had begged his parents to let him take Hedwig with him to the Burrow but they insisted they'd bring her to him at the train. "It'll be too much to carry, Harry," his dad explained. "You'll see her soon enough."

"Looks like we're going to run late no matter what we do. Do you think Hermione will get there before us? Maybe she'll save a compartment when she realizes we aren't there yet."

"Mione would reserve four for us if she could," Ron answered as he stood and pulled his shirt over his head.

"We should hurry. We don't want to keep her waiting too long."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Missing Hermione already, Nev?"

The boy blushed hard, knowing what they were trying to say. They joked about it too much for him to ignore. "I don't have a crush on her! She's just nice to me! Nicer than you idiots, at least."

"Hey!" Harry shouted indignantly. "I've been very nice! He's the mean one!"

"I'm not mean!" he scowled.

They stared at him knowingly.

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "I'm not _that_ mean."

They all fell into laughter once more.

"Boys!" they heard Mrs. Weasley call from the kitchen. "Are you ready to go yet? The car's on already!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "How's he going to convince mum that we can all fit in that car with two extra people with us this time around?"

They grabbed their things, ran downstairs and grabbed some rolls off the table before running out, throwing their trunks into the back, and squeezing rather comfortably into the backseat. Somehow, Molly _did_ believe that Arthur hadn't messed around with the car and instead was impressed with how innovative muggles could be. At the very beginning of their drive, Ginny began giggling in the front seat when her parents started arguing about "just a push of a button-" and "No, Arthur." Harry and Neville turned to the redheads inquisitively.

"Dad enchanted the thing to fly," George whispered.

"We've taken it out loads of times," Fred added, "but there have been times that mum caught us."

"She's got eyes all around the Burrow, I tell you," Ron huffed.

Percy glared at his brother's. "I, for one, think it's a good thing that mum always catches you. You could get hurt, or worse, die."

"Imagine dying, Fred?"

"Then we wouldn't have to listen to Percy lecturing us, George."

Percy elbowed Ron hard when he laughed. "Fine! Take their side, Ronald, but when one of them ends up killing themselves from one of their stupid pranks, you'll be sorry."

They ignored Percy for the rest of the drive, accusing him of being a killjoy, and were all too happy when they got to the train station. They watched Percy storm ahead once they were all out of the car.

"You've no idea what it's like to live with that," Fred muttered as he grabbed his trunk, loaded it on a trolley and chased after his brother. "Percy! Would you slow down! If I die chasing after you, you'll be sorry!"

"That's not a funny joke, Fred!"

George chuckled as he helped them take the rest of the stuff out of the boot. "He was the one that said we'd kill ourselves! What a prat." He tossed the keys to Ron. "Lock the boot, Ron, and hurry or we'll miss the train!" He jogged into the station to find his brothers. Ron did as he was told, shoved the keys into his pockets and then caught up with everyone else. He was just about to pass the keys back to his father when he saw Mrs. Longbottom waving at them from the wall between Platform Nine and Ten.

"There you all are!" She sighed with relief. Neville rushed forward and hugged his grandmother. Augusta rubbed the back of his head then pulled away and straightened. "Your older boys went in already, and your family is waiting in there for you, Harry. You best go in now or you'll miss the train. I only wanted to see you before leaving, Neville. Your uncle just got carted off to the hospital."

Molly and Arthur made the boys promise not to take long before heading in with Ginny.

Neville frowned. "Is he all right?"

"Hit his head but he'll be fine." She leaned down and hugged Neville tightly before standing up straight. "You be good, Neville. I better not hear that you've gotten yourself into trouble. Clear?"

"Clear, mam."

Augusta nodded to Ron and Harry. "Take care, boys." With that she rushed away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Your uncle will be okay, Nev," Ron assured him as he lined his cart up at the wall. "Ready?" Harry rolled up behind him and beckoned Neville to his side.

"Let's go."

Ron took off, then Harry, then Neville, but instead of disappearing through the barrier, Ron crashed into the wall, which led to the two other boys flying over the carts and into him. Their trolleys toppled upside, Pig was freaking out in his cage, and a worker came over to scold them for messing around. When they finally got their bearings, righted their belongings and realized what had happened, Neville scrambled over to the wall and began slapping it hard.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically. "Why can't we get through? What if we miss the train?! What if our families can't get out?!"

"Neville, just calm down!" Ron ordered. He stepped forward and examined the wall like Neville, reaching all around to see if there was any part of it open. "I don't understand… Why is it closed? Have we-"

The bell rang, signaling that another hour had come and, quite possibly, the Hogwarts Express was rolling out of the station. Harry's jaw dropped in shock and Neville threw his head back with a moan of horror. "We're going to be in so much trouble! Why hasn't anyone come out to find us?! Are they really trapped in there? Why did gran have to go already?!"

"Maybe we can catch her?" Harry suggested. "Did she come in a car?"

Ron spun around as he grabbed the outside of his pocket. "The car!"

A few minutes later, Ron was loading their things back into the car while Harry and Neville watched him warily from the side.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Ron," Harry said weakly. "What if our parents get out and look for us?"

Neville was pale. "Gran's going to kill me."

"What if they're already out and looking for us?"

"Gran's going to murder me."

Ron turned to them with a glare. "What if that wall stopped us from getting through because Peter Pettigrew put a spell on it and is waiting to jump out and murder us before your gran even has a chance to? We have to get out of here now. He could be hiding in the shadows looking for a chance to grab Harry or me or you, Neville, and I'm not going to let him!"

He slammed the boot shut.

"I was stupid enough to bring him to your house even though everyone insisted I leave him home," Ron said as he loaded Pig into the backseat. "It's my fault that he knows where you live now, Harry, so I'll get you out of the mess this time. Now, can you both get in the car because I'll be cross if I turn around and you're both dead."

Harry glanced at Neville, gave him an encouraging nod and, after much hesitation, they both got in. Harry took the front with Ron and Neville sat in the back with Pig.

Ron took the keys and pushed them into the ignition. "Right… here we go."

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, OF ALL THE ABSOLUTE MORONIC, IRRESPONSIBLE, OUTRAGEOUS, INSANE, THINGS TO DO!"

Harry sunk deeper into his seat as James continued yelling at him. Lily, who had moved on from checking him for injuries, was now hovering over Ron and Neville to make sure they didn't have anything more than the scratches that were visible on their skin. Professor Snape looked positively gleeful as he watched the children get torn apart, even if it was by the man he hated. McGonagall was pacing back and forth, looking like she was trying to decide what to do with her students.

"You couldn't wait ten minutes?! You were _seen_! YOU COULD'VE DIED. CRASHED INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW OF ALL THE DAMN TREES!"

"It's not like we chose the Whomping Willow on purpose," Harry muttered.

"DON'T YOU SASS ME, YOUNG MAN."

He somehow pressed even more into the back of his chair. To make matters worse, Professor Dumbledore entered minutes later, looking grave. None of the boys could look up at him, unable to take the disappointment in his eyes.

"Please explain why you did this."

"It was my fault, sir," Ron blurted out. "I thought that maybe the barrier was closed because of Pettigrew-"

"The barrier was closed, Headmaster!" Neville pleaded as he sobbed into his hands. "We crashed right into it and the man yelled because he thought we were just being stupid-"

"It wasn't Ron's fault!" Harry defended. "We all agreed to take the car, it wasn't just him! We just thought that if Pettigrew was hiding and waiting to grab us or kill us, our best shot would be to get out of there as soon as we could!"

"Don't lie, Harry! I insisted on it! We thought that our families might be stuck on the other side! I panicked!"

"Gran's going to kill me!" Neville wailed.

"We were just scared that Pettigrew was near! That he had locked the barrier!"

Snape slammed his hand on the desk. "And you didn't think of writing to us with your owl, Mr. Weasley? Or maybe just waiting a minute more? You've broken serious laws, damaged an old and valued tree, you've-"

Lily somehow grabbed all three boys at the same time and pulled them into her embrace. She turned so that she was shielding them from Severus' view and craned her neck to glare at him. "Stop it! Don't you see how frightened they are?!"

"Babying them will do nothing to show that their crime-"

"They're just boys!" She shouted. "They didn't mean to cause trouble, they were just scared! Leave them alone!"

Ron hid his face in Lily's shirt, Neville doing the same as Harry stared up at his mother. "I guess we'll go get our things?" Ron asked hopelessly.

Dumbledore looked at the boy. "What do you mean, Mr. Weasley?"

Harry gave the man a dubious stare. "Surely, you're expelling us."

Neville let out another pitiful sob.

Dumbledore sighed. "Not today, but I can't begin to express how severe the decisions you've made today are. Much worse could have happened besides two muggles seeing you-"

"Headmaster!" Snape protested. "These boys-"

"That's enough, Severus, I know what they've done. Look at them. They know what they've done too. Right now I'm more worried about the barrier being closed."

"So they aren't getting punished at all?"

James, who had calmed down considerably after hearing their explanation, gave Snape an irritable glare. "Shut up, Snape. Didn't you just hear the Headmaster? Someone closed the bloody barrier so they couldn't get through! The muggles can be taken care of so sort your damn priorities out!"

Snape, though visibly angry at being yelled at by James, looked like Christmas had been canceled.

"Besides," Dumbledore interrupted before any argument between the two could start. "It is up to Professor McGonagall to decide their punishment. I must return to the feast, there are a few notices I have to give out, and once I'm done, I expect to see you all in my office." He looked at the students. "Not you. You can go up to your common rooms once you're done here. Severus, come with me."

"But-"

"Come."

Snape gave the boys a menacing sneer before sweeping out after the Headmaster. "Snape, our agreement?" James called out.

The man glanced back and gave him a curt nod.

"Professor," Harry started when they were left alone. "Technically… because this incident happened before the start of term… Gryffindor can't lose house points, right?"

James snorted and McGonagall seemed very slightly amused. "I will not take house points off, Mr. Potter, but all three of you will be serving detention. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," they answered together. It was more than they could have asked for. She summoned for a plate of sandwiches to be brought from the kitchens and left them in Snape's office.

Harry looked up at his parents with the biggest puppy eyes they'd ever seen.

"Don't you dare," James warned.

His gaze went back down to his feet immediately. James sighed.

"I understand why you did what you did, boys," he conceded, "but if you ever do anything like this again-"

"We won't," Ron said hastily.

"We swear!"

"Promise!"

James nodded approvingly. "Harry, come here." The boy released his mother and allowed his father to hug him. "Crazy git. I guess I should've known you'd try to outdo the Marauders eventually."

"I wasn't!" he protested, though he knew his father was joking. "Do you think it was Pettigrew, dad? Do you think he closed the barrier so he could take me?"

James looked to Lily, who appeared to be tightening her hold on Neville and Ron. James sunk down to one knee so he could look Harry in the eyes.

"Here." He reached into his pocket and, with a grimace, pulled a hissing snake out.

"Sally!" Harry exclaimed, reaching out for him immediately. James passed it to the boy gingerly. "He's angry with you. He heard you yelling at me."

"Tell your bloody snake to get over it," he grumbled angrily. "I brought him as a surprise, thought the thing would starve itself to death if he went without you for months. Just don't let anyone see him or you'll get into a rotten load of trouble. I just figured if any rats were around, Sally wouldn't hesitate striking out to kill them for you… Hedwig should already be up at your dorms, I expect."

"Thanks, dad," he said gratefully.

"Listen to me, Harry. I know I'm going to sound insane with what I'm about to say, but if you suspect anything- anything at all- promise me you'll tell Professor Snape."

Harry's jaw dropped and he heard his two friends let out strangled chokes behind him. "Snape?!"

"I know," James said emphatically. "Professor Dumbledore is a very good man, Harry, but sometimes he takes things into his own hands so that others won't be burdened. Your mother and I want to know everything that goes on here and, knowing that Snape has saved your life twice already-"

"But Snape?!" Harry griped. "He hates me, dad! He'll never take anything I say seriously!"

"We have… an agreement of sorts. I did a favor for him back when we were students here and this is how he's paying me back. He's sworn to keep us updated and that he'd give us word if you come to him with anything. Promise me you'll go to him, Harry."

"This is stupid," Ron butt in. "He can't be trusted! He's the absolute worst!"

"Is he not the man who saved Harry from falling off a broom?" Lily challenged kindly as she stroked Ron's hair. "We know he isn't the nicest of your professors, but you boys must trust us on this."

Harry looked like he was going to be ill but gave in reluctantly. "Fine. I'll go to Snape."

"Thank you," James breathed. "Now go on, eat your food so you can get some rest."

Half an hour later, the boys bid goodbye to Harry's parents and went off to Gryffindor tower. Despite having been forgiven for what they'd done, they all still felt rather horrid about the day. They were quiet the entire way up, barely talking to each other, and when they did speak it was because they realized none of then knew the password to give to the Fat Lady. They got up to the portrait, hoping someone would walk by to let them in, when Hermione appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"There you are!" she shouted, lunging forward to hug them all. "Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I've been? All these silly rumors about getting expelled because you crashed a car into a tree-"

"Well, we aren't expelled," Harry mumbled.

Hermione reeled back in surprise. "Don't tell me you actually flew a car here?"

"Save the lecture," Ron begged. "Just tell us the password, would you?"

She glared at him. "It's 'wattlebird but that's not the point-"

The portrait swung open and whatever she wanted to say was cut short by the flurry of noise that exploded at the sight of them.

"Brilliant! Inspired! What an entrance!" Lee Jordan was bouncing in his spot as he yelled out to them.

The Twins came up with beaming grins. "Our brother!"

"Why couldn't we come in the car with you?"

Ron grinned embarrassedly, which fell the moment Harry nudged him and pointed at Percy, who was storming their way. "Off to bed, very tired," Ron told them all hurriedly, as he grabbed his two friends and raced up the stairs. "Talk to you in the morning, Mione!"

"Ronald Weasley, you get back here and-"

They all ignored her as they disappeared up the boys' dormitories and into their rooms. Seamus and Dean were already there and praised them just as much as the other Gryffindors did. This time, Harry and Neville couldn't help but grin with Ron as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 21**

The start of Harry's Second Year went downhill from the Whomping Willow incident. Apparently, when his mother had interrupted Lockhart's longwinded speech to save him, she had done it just when he was about to proclaim himself as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It was a rather unpleasant shock when they walked in and saw Gilderoy Lockhart standing in their classroom next to an abnormally large portrait of himself. If it wasn't bad enough that he was so self-absorbed, he also was absolutely horrid and they learned nothing from him. In fact, he left them to their own defenses after settling loose a horde of Cornish Pixies. "I hope you realize what Mrs. Potter realized," Neville pleaded with Hermione after two of the pixies dragged him around the room by his ears. "Man's mental!"

If that wasn't enough, a First Year Gryffindor boy named Colin Creevey had taken to following Harry around like a shadow. He begged for pictures and autographs, going so far as to wait in front of Harry's dorm for them. It was a nightmare dodging both him and Lockhart, who was constantly hounding him for his time and attention.

He did have something to look forward to, which was a visit to Hagrid's hut with his three friends, but even that was ruined when Oliver Wood woke him up at the crack of dawn for Quidditch practice.

"None of the other teams have started training yet! We're going to be the first off the mark this year-"

Harry glared at him as he crawled out of bed and began searching for his Quidditch uniform in his trunk.

"Good man. Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."

He let out a huff when Wood disappeared, grabbed his scarlet robes and a cloak, then hastily wrote a note to Ron and Neville to explain where he had gone. Sally was peering up at him from the bottom of his trunk, hidden by clothing, and he leaned down to whisper to him. "You're awake?"

" _Yess_. _Where are you going?_ "

Harry pulled him out and placed him on his bed. "Off to Quidditch practice. Watch my friends, all right? If any rat comes scurrying in-"

" _I ssshall ssstrike it down."_

He smiled and patted Sally's head. "Stay out of sight," he said before placing the note on his pillow, grabbing the broom that was resting against the wall next to his headboard and rushing off.

To his dismay, Colin Creevey was awake and had heard Oliver calling for him. He hung around when he realized he'd be coming and followed him the entire way to the Quidditch pitch. Despite Harry's annoyance, he had a soft spot somewhere deep, deep inside of him. Colin's nonstop questions about Quidditch reminded him of when he was first interrogating his father and uncles about the sport. He liked knowing that he could help someone understand more about the wizarding world. It was something he needed and got when he first entered the world. Who was he to deny Colin some answers at least?

Of course, his soft spot was completely forgotten when Colin snapped another quick picture and promised Harry he'd "get a good seat!" in the Quidditch stands. He sighed and ducked into the locker rooms where his teammates looked just as tired and irritated with Oliver as he was.

They went over new training regimens, with interactive diagrams that lasted nearly an hour and a half for Oliver to explain. The twins were dozing in and out of sleep and Angelina and Katie were pinching each other to stay awake. None of them even understood Oliver's zeal. They had won the Quidditch cup last year, after all, something that George pointed out to him cantankerously.

"And this year we train harder to stay champions," Oliver explained, looking very cross that none of his team was taking this seriously. "They know our old moves, we have to try new ones to keep them on the edges of their brooms. Now come on, let's put some of these theories into practice!"

They'd been in the locker room for so long that, by the time they got onto the field, the sun was up and Ron, Hermione and Neville were by the stands.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called in amazement.

"We haven't even started," Harry grumbled as he stared jealously at the food they brought from the Great Hall. He soared up on his broom but before any of them could start practicing, the wild clicking of Colin's camera interrupted them. They all looked into the stands, though Harry desperately tried to ignore Colin.

"Who's that?" Fred asked.

"No idea," Harry lied.

"What's going on?" Oliver stared at the boy suspiciously. "Why is he taking pictures? He could be a Slytherin spy!"

"Slytherin doesn't need a spy, Oliver," George answered.

"What makes you say that?"

He pointed down at the field. "Because they're here in person."

They all rushed down and dismounted, following their fuming captain who was muttering about "booking the field" and "supposed to be the first!" He turned as red as his robes when Flint read out the note Professor Snape gave them about having permission to take the field to train their new Seeker. "You have a new Seeker?" Wood was distracted now. Who was the new Seeker? Were they any good? "Where?"

And just like that, Harry felt his year get even worse, for Draco Malfoy appeared from behind the Slytherin team.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked as he stared at Malfoy with obvious dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father, Weasley," Flint interrupted. The Snakes began grinning broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

Oliver's jaw twitched violently and they sucked in a sharp breath almost collectively when the entire team held out new brooms marked _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered.

"Just came out last month," Flint gloated before taunting his Two Thousand, as well as the Cleansweeps the twins were using. None of them could think of anything to say. Malfoy had the most irritating looking smirk on his face. "Oh look! A field invasion."

The Gryffindors turned to see Neville, Ron and Hermione hurrying over to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry and his brothers. "Why aren't you playing yet? And what's _he_ doing here?"

Malfoy puffed up. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Harry's friends were now shocked silent as well.

"Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherins howled with laughter.

Hermione, who usually begged her boys to ignore Malfoy, stepped forward with a fire in her eyes. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."

The Gryffindors finally felt like they had the upper hand again, and were just about to congratulate Hermione's comeback with a hearty laugh when Malfoy took a step closer like she did.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Harry felt his blood run cold as his team exploded behind him. Fred and George lunged at Malfoy, only to be stopped by the Slytherin beaters. Alicia shrieked _"how dare you!"_ at the arrogant boy and Ron whipped his wand out.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

But his wand, which had broken when they crashed into the Whomping Willow, backfired on him and sent him flying backwards onto the grass.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed. "Ron, are you all right?"

He opened his mouth to answer her but heaved hard and vomited out a slug onto his lap.

The Slytherin team was roaring with laughter once more. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors gathered around Ron, trying their best to help him. Katie and Angelina kept the boy between them, patting his back comfortingly as slug after slug came out of his mouth. "Don't listen to them, Ron!" they all encouraged. "We all know it'd be Malfoy chewing on slugs if your wand wasn't broken."

Neville, who had been standing off to the side, suddenly found he could hold himself back no longer. "I-it's not funny, Malfoy!" his voice trembled. "D-don't you call Hermione that again or-"

"O-or w-w-what, Longbottom?" Malfoy taunted quietly as he stood. "Fancy yourself a blood traitor like the Weasleys?"

Harry had had enough. He insulted Hermione, who thankfully didn't seem to understand the weight of Malfoy's words. He was the reason Ron was incapacitated at the moment and now, he was picking on the first friend he ever made.

" _Filthy mudblood, you tell me the truth! Now! How are you back?!"_

Harry dropped his broom on the ground and marched over to the boy. He didn't take his wand out. None of the Slytherins noticed him, too entertained by the way Malfoy was making fun of Neville. He clenched his hand into a fist and his eyes zeroed in on Malfoy's mouth.

"Well, Longbottom? Are you and Weasley in competition for the mudblood's affection or-"

The moment Harry brought his fist up was when the others realized what he was doing. They grabbed his arms and shoved him away, his own team jumping to his defense as they tried to pry the Slytherin's off of him.

But they had stopped the wrong boy.

For Neville himself had reeled his arm back and punched Malfoy right in the middle of the face.

The blond boy's head snapped back and he stumbled back with a shriek. Malfoy landed on his back, clutching his nose as blood dribbled out from between his fingers. "You stupid idiot!" he cried at Neville, who was sneering down at him. Harry stared at his friend in shock like all the others were, even a slug-vomiting Ron. They'd never seen such a mean look on Neville's kind face. "You'll pay for that, Longbottom, you fat-"

"I'd like to see you try, Malfoy!" Neville shouted. "You leave my friends alone! And don't you ever talk about Hermione or any muggle-born like that ever again! Or I'll… Or I'll…"

He stormed away and hoisted Ron to his feet. Harry scurried over to them and took Ron's other side.

"Come on. Let's get him to Hagrid's."

The entire way, Hermione, Ron and Harry felt amazement and pride swell up within them for their best friend and his ever-growing confidence.

* * *

 _He was gong to die. He was going to die. He was sure he was going to die._

 _Harry bit his lip and pressed himself down on his broom as much as he could. It sped up slightly but a quick glance over his shoulder told him it wasn't doing much. The bludger was still following him. He could see Fred and George watching him to make sure he was okay. Both of them were furious with Wood for allowing him to play when a bludger was obviously tampered with so it would only be aiming for him. "This is all your fault! 'Get the snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him!" George had shouted at their captain, but it didn't matter to Harry. He wanted to wipe the smug look off Malfoy's face when he won the game for Gryffindor._

 _Suddenly, he was flying through the hallways of Hogwarts. He looked around in confusion. How did he get here?_

" _Sooo hungry… for so long…"_

 _That voice. It was the voice again! The one only he could hear. Who was it? Where was it coming from?_

" _Kill… time to kill."_

 _He turned corners and followed the voice desperately. He had to stop it. He had to stop it from hurting someone._

" _SMELL BLOOD."_

 _He was back on the Quidditch pitch. zigzagging through the air, spiraling and looping around the stands but he couldn't shake the bludger off him. He made a sharp turn and the bludger went whizzing past him, missing him by an inch._

 _Filch appeared at his side. "You! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"_

 _Malfoy was laughing a few yards away from him. "Training for the ballet, Potter?"_

 _He turned to the boy and saw it. The snitch was hovering by Malfoy's ear. He was just about to shoot towards his foe when-_

Harry woke with a gasp, looked around and closed his eyes with an irritable groan. He was in the Hospital Wing. A rogue bludger had broken his arm and, somehow, Professor Lockhart had made it to him before anyone else did. The stupid man had vanished his arm bones instead of fixing them. Just remembering the way his arm flopped around made him shiver. His mum, who he noticed was sleeping next to him in a chair, had torn Lockhart apart for it. His dad was practically murderous.

Harry turned on his side, his back facing his mother, and winced. His arm felt full of large splinters. He comforted himself with the thought of knowing it didn't have the same level of pain when it first started. He even tried to ignore the fact that the Slytherins went so far as tampering with a bludger so the Gryffindor's wouldn't win.

What truly bothered him was that voice. The voice only he could hear, that led him and his friends to Filch's petrified cat and words written in red on the wall, warning "Enemies of the Heir Beware!" Who was it? Could there really be a Chamber of Secrets?

"M-Mister Harry Potter, sir?"

He looked up and blinked. Standing before him was an odd little creature with bat-like ears and eyes as big as tennis balls. Bandages were wrapped around every one of its fingers. It was wearing a filthy pillowcase and its voice was so high Harry was unsure if it was a girl or a boy. "Er… hello."

The creature trembled but forced a grin at him. He bowed low. "So long Dobby has waited to meet Harry Potter… such an honor it is."

Harry glanced back at his mother and saw she was still sleeping. "Thank you?" He wanted to ask what it was, but decided it would be too rude. "Who are you?" he asked instead.

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

A house elf? What was that? "Well, Dobby, it's very nice meeting you. Do you work for Madam Pomfrey or-"

"W-work?" Dobby stuttered. "Dobby is his master's servant, Harry Potter, sir."

He didn't take too kindly to the implications of that statement. "And did your… master send you here for a reason?"

Dobby trembled. "Harry Potter must understand Dobby only did these things to keep him safe. Dobby only wanted Harry Potter safe. Harry Potter means so much to the house elves..."

Harry sat up, ignoring the ache that shot up his arm. "What is it Dobby? You can tell me. I won't be mad, I promise."

The house elf glanced at Lily then down to his feet. "You-you see… Dobby closed the barrier on Harry Potter and his friends so he wouldn't get to Hogwarts."

Harry bit his lip, reminding himself that he promised the elf he wouldn't be mad. "And why would you do that?" he asked. By the way the elf flinched, he knew he had not hid his anger very well.

"B-because… master… Dobby knows about plans. Plans for terrible things to happen at Hogwarts and Dobby did not want Harry Potter here! Dobby wanted to save Harry Potter by keeping him away! Dobby wanted to find Harry Potter during the summer to warn him but he could not. And Dobby knew Harry Potter's godfather must have put many, many charms around their house to protect Harry Potter. Which means Harry Potter would be safe there! Not here! So Dobby locked the barrier!"

Below the blanket, Harry's fingers curled so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms. "But what bad things are happening that you had to do all of that, Dobby?"

"Dobby cannot, sir. If master knew that Dobby told Harry Potter-"

"Who is your master, Dobby?"

The elf quaked harder. "Dobby cannot say, sir! Master will punish Dobby if he ever finds out!"

"I won't let him!"

"If master knew about the barrier and the bludger-"

"The bludger?" The elf froze and stared up at Harry guilty. Sinking realization settled in his stomach. "The bludger. That was your bludger."

"Dobby didn't want to, sir," he pleaded. "Dobby had to!"

"You had to attack me with a bludger?!" Harry hissed. He glanced at his mother to make sure he hadn't woken her.

"Don't worry, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby put a spell on Harry Potter's guard to make sure she stayed asleep."

"You put a spell-" He swallowed his fury as best as he could. "You made that bludger follow me like that? You saw what it did, didn't you? It broke my arm and a professor accidentally vanished my bones because of it."

Dobby nodded miserably. "Dobby punished himself for it." He held his thin fingers up. "See? Dobby ironed his fingers for harming Harry Potter… but Dobby thought it would be better to send Harry Potter home gravely injured than keep him here where it isn't safe!"

He softened and pulled the house elf up onto the bed. Harry examined the burnt fingers and felt a stab of remorse for yelling at Dobby. "Why did you do this? You have to let my guard heal them or I'll feel guilty forever."

"No, Harry Potter no!" he wailed, crying into his pillowcase. "Harry Potter is too kind, but Dobby deserved this for betraying his master and for attacking Harry Potter. But please, sir, please. You must go home! Harry Potter must stay at home with his godfather! So his godfather can protect him!"

"Dobby tell me what's going on," Harry begged. "I know you know. Is the Chamber of Secrets real? Is that voice I keep hearing the man who opened it?"

"Harry Potter hears a voice?"

"Yes, I do."

Dobby looked around wildly like someone was listening to him. "Does Harry Potter's friends hear the voice or is it only Harry Potter?"

Harry understood. He was trying to give him hints. "Only me, Dobby."

Dobby nodded, a crazed look in his eyes. "A voice only Harry Potter can understand…"

"Understand?"

Dobby leaned in. "Dobby knows," he whispered. "Dobby has come here to keep an eye on you and has seen you talking to your hidden friend..."

Harry's eyes widened as large as Dobby's.

"A snake. The Chamber _is_ real and the monster within it is a snake!"

Dobby lunged forward and grabbed Harry's hands. "Dobby didn't tell Harry Potter! Harry Potter guessed for himself! Dobby didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, you didn't, Dobby! I figured it out all myself so don't-" Dobby leapt of the bed and began bashing his head into the wall. "Punish yourself," Harry finished lamely. "Stop! Stop, Dobby, stop!"

"Master will be furious with Dobby!" he cried, tears pouring down like rivers.

"No one will tell your master! And if your master really will be mad for trying to save students then he isn't a good master at all! You have to leave him Dobby! I'll protect you. I'll hide you at my house where you can be protected," he blurted out, hoping it would make the elf stop. Instead, Dobby's cries grew louder. "What? What is it?!"

"Harry Potter is too kind! To take Dobby in after everything Dobby has done to him… but master would never give Dobby clothes."

He was confused now. "Clothes? What do you mean?"

Dobby tugged on his pillowcase. "The mark of a house-elf's enslavement, sir. We can only be freed if masters present us with clothes, sir." So his suspicions were right. House elves were slaves. "The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

"Well…" he tried to find a solution. "Well, we'll find a spell or something… to set you free. It's the least I can do for all the times you've tried to save me… even though you also tried killing me to do it."

Dobby threw his hands over his eyes and bawled hard.

"Dobby, no! I was joking!"

The elf froze and his ears twitched. He looked at the door and Harry heard what the elf did. Footsteps.

"Dobby must go. Go home, Harry Potter! Promise Dobby you will!" he said before disappearing with a loud crack.

Harry fell back onto the bed and burrowed under his blankets, which he brought up just below his eyes. He watched Dumbledore back in through the door, carrying what looked like a statue. A few seconds later, McGonagall appeared, holding the feet of it. They carried it over to the bed closest to the door. "Get Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore whispered. Professor McGonagall disappeared through another door and, as quickly as she had gone, was back with the matron.

"What's going on?"

"Another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There were a bunch of grapes next to him. We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Harry smothered his gasp into his hand. He raised his head an inch to see who had been attacked while on their way to see him.

It wasn't Ron or Neville as he expected.

Colin…

Heavy guilt clawed at him. Colin's eyes were wide and his hands were stiff in front of him, holding his camera up. He watched them open the back of the camera in hopes to find a clue as to what was attacking the school, but a jet of steam hissed out and a smell of burnt plastic filled the air. The film was all melted.

"What does this mean, Albus?"

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 22**

"So the barrier wasn't Pettigrew?"

Harry shook his head. "No. It was Dobby."

"And the bludger wasn't the Slytherins?"

"Dobby again."

The quartet was sitting outside on the grass. There were students out but far enough from them that they wouldn't be heard. They didn't want to have their conversation within the castle walls, where it would be easier for someone to hide and listen to them. Despite the bright, sunny day, they all were rather solemn because of their discussion. Ron had scooted closer to Hermione, as if sitting next to her would somehow keep her safer, and Neville was gripping his wand tightly like he was prepared for an attack.

"And you think it's a snake?" Hermione asked, looking like she was mentally sorting through all the books she'd ever read.

Harry nodded. "Dobby hinted at it. And how else could you explain it? I'm the only one that can hear it, or understand it rather."

Ron poked Harry's temple with a hard nudge. "And you haven't told Dumbledore yet because?"

He looked at them warily, wondering if they would think him stupid for his reason. "I… well what if he finds out I can speak to snakes and then has me kicked out of school or thinks I'm evil, or that _I'm_ the one that set the thing loose?"

They all groaned simultaneously.

"Harry, honestly, how many times must we tell you," Hermione sighed. "Sure, many people will take it the wrong way but people like Professor Dumbledore never would! Tell him the truth! He can help!"

"Or…"

They turned to Neville who was rather pale.

"Or maybe we should listen to your family and tell Snape."

"Nev," Ron snorted. "Snape is one of the people that will take it the wrong way. He'll probably crucify Harry. Better yet, he'll think Harry's lying and give him detention for it."

"Wait, just listen! He said he'd keep them updated, right? So if he tells them, then they can come and help kill the monster too! The more people banding together against this the better, I would expect."

"But it's Snape," Harry grumbled stubbornly. Sure, Snape wasn't so bad to him anymore, but he still picked on Hermione and Neville, which angered him greatly. "And how do they know he isn't the one that helped set the monster loose?"

Hermione and Neville rolled their eyes. "Neither of you listened to me last year when I said it couldn't be Snape," she stated crossly.

"Yeah but you believed us eventually and set him on fire," Ron laughed.

"The point," she growled out, "is that it isn't him. We can be sure of that. He saved Harry, remember? Maybe Neville's right. Harry should tell Snape so he can get word out to Miss Lily and Mr. Potter."

"I'll think about it," Harry muttered.

"Harry! You don't have time to think about it! The monster can strike again."

"Talking about the monster…" Harry pulled Sally out of his pocket and the snake looked up at him. Harry didn't notice his friends watching him with fascination as he spoke with his snake. "You little traitor. Why didn't you tell me it was a snake?"

" _I did not know."_

"How could you not know?"

For a snake with not much facial features, he looked pretty incredulous. _"You keep me in your trunk all day. How could I hear it from there?"_

Harry drooped down, feeling silly. "Right, sorry."

"What are you guys saying?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I was asking him why he didn't tell me about the snake."

Hermione glared at him. "You keep him locked up in your trunk all day, Harry. How could he possibly know-"

"I know, I know, he already chewed me out for it, Hermione."

"I'm just saying, if you took him out here once in a while, maybe he wouldn't feel so cooped up!"

Harry threw his hands up with defeat. "Yes, Hermione, let me just out myself right now to the entire student body. Harry Potter is a Parselmouth and here's his pet snake, _Salazar_. That'll go over well."

"That would be fun," Ron jested. "Hey our best friend's the Slytherin heir, out of our way or he'll get his snakes to eat you in his secret chamber."

"Not funny, Ron!"

"All right, mate, fine. But you need to listen to Neville and Hermione. Even if it isn't Snape or Dumbledore. Tell McGonagall for all I care, just tell someone."

Harry still looked uncertain. He was unsure of how they'd react to him being a Parselmouth and was scared of the consequences of telling them. How could his friends be sure that their professors would even believe him? And if they did, what would they do to him? Were Parselmouths punished for being Parselmouths? He considered telling McGonagall. That wasn't a bad choice, and she knew his parents were back as well. He supposed Dumbledore wouldn't be so bad as well. He was the he kind, old man that saved him from the Dursleys and brought him back to his parents, after all. Surely, they'd understand if he told them he could talk to snakes. They wouldn't suddenly turn on him and think him evil, would they?

But Snape hated him already. Snape already thought he was a little brat that had no morals. If he told Snape, not only would the man be bound by an agreement to tell his parents, but he also wouldn't have to worry about Snape's already view of him changing since it was already a negative one.

"I guess… I guess I'll tell Snape."

"Snape?" Ron asked dubiously. "You're sure?"

"He promised my parents, didn't he? And the way I see it, telling him I'm a Parselmouth can't possibly make him hate me more than he already does."

"So when will you tell him?"

Harry gnawed on his lip nervously. "Sometime today."

He didn't gain enough courage until it was past curfew. Dean and Seamus were sound asleep but Ron and Neville were sitting up, watching Harry pace back and forth at the foot of his bed. Sally was coiled up in Neville's lap, staring at the boy as well. All of them, Sally included, had been encouraging him all day to tell someone but his fear of revealing himself as a Parselmouth was far too strong. He was sure they'd kick him out of school, or worse, burn him on the stake for it.

"Well, I can't do it now," Harry told them after many minutes of silent debate. "He'll give me detention if I'm out of bed. I'll just go to sleep and tell him in the morning."

"Knock it off," Ron hissed, pulling Harry away from his bed. He reached into Harry's trunk and grabbed the invisibility cloak hidden there. "You're taking this, so if this evil snake comes, you won't be seen. Now go to Snape and tell him what's going on. You can't wait any longer, Harry. Someone could die."

"I know that!"

"Then go! No more holding this off."

"… Can you come with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "All you had to do was ask earlier and we would've."

Neville snickered as he crawled into bed. "I'll stay here with Sally. Be careful, you two, or Hermione will lecture you for dying."

"Not funny, Nev."

They tiptoed out of their room and down the stairs. There was no one in the common room. Having Colin in the Hospital Wing left the Gryffindors feeling less rambunctious than usual. All of Gryffindor Tower was so silent that one would think that there weren't any students within it.

"You have the map on you, Harry?"

"Fred and George borrowed it again," he whispered back with a sigh.

"What do we do if Snape isn't in his office? How will we find him? It's not like he's told us where he lives."

"I guess we can go to Dumbledore's office instead. My parents will understand. This is an emergency."

They crept passed the portrait and were thankful to find the Fat Lady sleeping, otherwise she would've shrieked and hollered about students sneaking out past curfew. The duo paused at the top of the steps to throw the invisibility cloak over themselves before hurrying away in perfect unison. As though they were sharing the same mind, they stepped forward with the same foot, turned corners together, and headed down the same corridors without missing a beat. Not that they noticed how in sync they were. They were too scared that an anaconda was hiding somewhere, waiting to eat them.

"This way," Ron told Harry, leading him through a shortcut to Snape's classroom.

"You're sure we should go down this way?" Harry asked, though he followed him nonetheless. "Less room to run."

"But it'll get us there faster."

And it did. The sight of Snape's door, for the first time in their two years at Hogwarts, was a happy sight to them. Ron stretched his arm out from under the cloak and knocked. A minute passed and no one answered. Harry knocked next. Another minute and no one. They looked at each other unsurely. What were they to do? Ron jiggled the doorknob and found it locked.

"Unlock it, maybe?"

"I guess." Harry passed his side of the cloak to Ron and took his wand out. " _Alohomora_."

They heard a click.

"Go on then."

"You first."

"Harry! You're the one with the information."

"But he hates you less than he hates me."

"That doesn't mean he won't be mad either way!"

Harry scratched his head irritably. With great trepidation, he opened the door and entered the room, Ron right behind him. The classroom was empty but light was seeping out from underneath Snape's office door in the back. "Professor Snape?" Harry called but once again they received no answer. "Wait here, Ron."

"You got it, mate."

He went to the door and found it ajar. Harry peeked in and saw Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore inside. Unsure of whether or not he should bother them, he hesitated for the quickest second. He was just about to knock and interrupt them when Snape slammed his hand down on his desk agitatedly.

"Severus, really. Calm yourself. He isn't asking the world of you."

"I am _not_ complaining about doing this for Potter." Potter? Were they talking about him or his dad? "I'm just saying I don't know what he expects from me. His son and I, if you couldn't tell, are not exactly _buddies_. If you would just convince him differently-"

"His trust in me is faltering, Severus, but he does in someway trust you. We have to use that to our advantage if we want to convince him that we care for the boy's safety. Be kind to him. Show Harry you actually care-"

"I don't." The response was flat and disdainful.

Harry stepped back. How could his father possibly think it was smart to go to Snape for help?

"You do, Severus, if not for James then for Lily. Try as you may, I know you see more of his mother in him than his father."

"… None of this matters. All I wanted was for you to talk to Potter. Tell him to find someone the boy actually trusts to turn to. He's wasting my time by asking me to take care of his brat."

"Severus, this is hardly about the life debt or your hatred of James, is it? This is about your guilt."

Harry leaned forward, ignoring Ron who was quietly asking him what was going on.

"Oh for God's sake, Albus!"

"Do you deny it?"

"This isn't about that!"

"Instead of lashing out at them, why don't you own up for what you did by helping them? Do what James needs of you? Has running from your problems ever helped you before?"

"That's enough!"

"I know it's hard to look upon their faces… to look at Lily and Harry, even James, and know that-"

"That it was all my fault?! That I was the one who heard the prophecy and told the Dark Lord? That he targeted them-her- all because of me?! You know how much I-"

A loud, strangled gasp escaped from Harry and the two Professors turned to the door. Harry stumbled backwards into Snape's desk. For a moment they just stared at each other, horrified and unable to do move. Dumbledore was the first to snap out of his shock. Snape was quick to follow him. Harry watched them hurry his way, begging for him to listen before making any conclusions, but he scrambled back to Ron as fast as he could. The redhead watched his friend, confused and startled. The fear on his Harry's face had his heart beating faster.

"What is it?! What's going on?"

"Run, Ron! Run!"

Dumbledore was only a few inches away. "Harry, wait! Let us explain!"

"Where are we going?!" Ron shouted as they sprinted out of the classroom. "Harry, what's hap-"

"Just run!"

The snake was the last thing on his mind now.

* * *

There was a peaceful lull hovering over Potter Terrace that deeply contrasted how everyone was feeling. Lily had books scattered across the coffee table. When Dumbledore had told her about the petrified boy and the Chamber of Secrets, Remus and she had gone to work immediately. James and Sirius, who were constantly flooing out to bookshops and libraries for them, were now dead asleep on the couch and loveseat respectively. It was better that they were unconscious. The anxiety and worry plaguing them all were beginning to make everyone irritable. Even James and Sirius were getting easily annoyed with each other. Lily and Remus were only lucky that they were too busy reading to argue with each other like the others were.

"More coffee, Lil?"

"I'm all right, Remus," she muttered cautiously from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching her tone to make sure she didn't sound irate. "Found anything?"

"Maybe something, maybe nothing."

She nodded distractedly.

"Is James okay? I know he's been waiting on word from Snape."

Lily sighed. "Maybe it's a good sign that we haven't heard anything from him. Means Harry hasn't had anything to worry about."

"Or maybe Harry just doesn't want to talk to Severus."

"I can only hope the boy will listen to us. Merlin only knows if he went to Dumbledore instead. We'd never find out until the boy was neck deep in danger already."

"You don't think Dumbledore will keep his promise to keep us informed?"

She glanced up at her friend. "I don't know, Rem... I want to believe him."

"I understand," he told her supportively. "It's just hard to when-"

The fireplace came alive and McGonagall's face appeared in the flames. Her usual serious countenance was overtaken by franticness. Both of them seized up in fear of what news she had to bring.

"Professor?"

"Lily! Dear Lord, it's Harry! He's barricaded himself and Mr. Weasley into a classroom- Albus and Severus are besides themselves- won't listen to us!"

Lily jumped up immediately, whirling around and throwing herself on her husband. "James! James!" He blinked up at her blearily and reached around for the glasses he'd discarded earlier. "James, it's Harry! Minerva said he's locked himself up in a classroom!"

"What?" he gaped, jolting up into a seating position. "Is he okay? Why's he- where the bloody hell are my glasses?!"

Remus grabbed the glasses from the floor and tossed it into James' lap. "Here! I'll explain it to Sirius, just go!"

The couple grabbed the pot off the bookshelf and took large chunks of floo powder into their hands. In their rush, they both went into the fireplace at the same time, shouted their destination and flooed away together. The amount of powder they used was so strong that Dumbledore's fireplace practically spat them out once they got through. McGonagall was waiting for them on the other side, a robe hastily thrown over and tied around her nightgown. "Come! Follow me!" she instructed and led them out of the office quickly. James was stumbling over his feet the entire way, to the point that Lily had to hold him up on one side to make sure he stayed upright. "Here, just down this hall!"

Albus and Severus were firing spell after spell at the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" James demanded.

Severus looked up at them and backed away immediately. Albus stepped in front of the professor like he was trying to protect him. "It's Harry's magic. He must have lost control of it so it would protect him from a perceived threat."

Lily glanced between them suspiciously. "Perceived threat? What does he perceive to be a threat to him?"

Snape looked down to his feet.

"What did you do… What did you do to my son?"

"I didn't mean it, Lily," he whispered. "If I had known it was you that… If I had only known…"

James shook his head impatiently. "Listen, explanations can wait till later! My son is fearing for his life! God knows what's happening in here!" He gently brushed passed his wife and banged his fist on the door. "Harry! Let me in!"

There was silence. James' brows furrowed as he listened for any sign that Harry heard him.

"Harry! It's dad! Come on, son, let me in!"

"Dad?"

James smiled at the sound of his boy's voice. "Har?" he called soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong. We aren't mad that you locked your-"

"DAD! You need to get out of here!"

He leaned back and stared at the door in confusion. "Harry?"

A shimmer of light trailed down from the top of the door to the bottom before flying open. They all looked into the room. Ron was shaking in his spot, his wand pointed outward as he stared at Albus and Snape with unadulterated distrust. Harry was dashing towards them like a raging bull. James reeled back defensively but his son grabbed onto his hands and yanked him forward violently. They fell onto the floor hard, James half on top of Harry.

"What the hell-"

"Close the door, Ron, close the door!"

With a swish of the redhead's wand, the door slammed shut once more. James gaped at them in wonder. He pushed himself up on his knees and tried to shake both boys out of their frenzy.

"Harry! Ron, just- Just calm down! What is going on?!"

"It's Snape!" Ron answered for Harry. "He's a Death Eater and Dumbledore knows and maybe is on his side!" He turned to his friend pleadingly. "But Harry, maybe you heard wrong. Dumbledore can't possibly be-"

"He knew, Ron!" Harry shouted. "He knew! And he tried defending him and he said- he said they need to 'convince' my dad! That means they're trying to gain his trust so they can use it against him and-"

"Both of you, just calm down!" He ordered with a booming voice. "Tell me what is happening right now!"

Harry looked at his father with crazed desperation in his eyes. "Dad, you were wrong! You were wrong about Snape! He's a Death Eater!"

He was uncertain how they found out and even more uncertain about how to explain this to them. "Harry, he _was_ a Death Eater, yes, but he switched sides and-"

"No, you don't understand! It's his fault! He's the reason Voldemort was after you and mum!"

James felt an uncomfortable swelling in his chest. "What did you just say?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN : Sorry for the wait again, guys! I usually have two or three more chapters ready to upload but because I keep getting bogged down at work, I usually end up coming home and sleeping for most of the day so sorry! **

**Also, I got a rather vicious review which (and I'm saying this with completely honestly) bothered me not because I was hurt, but because it pains me greatly to imagine someone telling my little brother or little sister to "go and die." I can't even imagine anyone being spoken to that way without getting a sick feeling in my stomach. I guess this is just a PSA to remember that writing things like that can actually be really hurtful to people. You never know what will be the straw that breaks the camel's back, you never know how easy it might be to push someone to a state of depression, and you never know what someone's triggers are. Be mindful and stop this unnecessary bullying already. I may be a person who can take the blows, but there's an overwhelming amount of people that can't.**

 **SECOND comment about that review, I can't believe people are still using "gay" as an insult. *roll of eyes, hair flip, z-snap* Please. I wish I was. I understand girls more than I'll ever understand guys LOL.**

 **Sorry, this is such a short chapter, but enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

Snape was turning a violent shade of purple that couldn't possibly be on the visible spectrum.

Remus, who had been called for help, was trying futilely to haul James off of the potions master. When he got to them, Severus was on his back and James was on top of him, his knee digging into Snape's chest and his hands locked around Snape's neck. He had no idea what was going on, but all he had to see was Severus clawing desperately at James' fingers to jump into action. "James! James, enough! Let him go!" But the man refused to listen. He'd even elbowed Remus in the face in an effort to get him off. Eventually, Lily and McGonagall had to join in as well. Together, the three of them were finally able to pry him away. Remus tackled James into a wall and held him there, the both of them struggling against each other. "Stop it! What's gotten into you?!"

"You son of a bitch," James snarled over the werewolf's shoulder. Snape was lying on his side now, gulping in air. "You son of a bitch, I trusted you and you LIED TO MY FACE! YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN!"

"I-" Severus gasped out desperately. "Didn't-"

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KILL Y-"

"James!" Remus hissed. "Look at your son!"

Half of Harry's body was poking out the doorway of the classroom as he watched the scene unfold. He was looking at his father warily, never having seen him so furious- not even when he had crashed Mr. Weasley's car into the Whomping Willow with Ron and Neville. Part of him regretted telling his dad anything, and now that his professor was near death, he felt more pity than fear towards the man.

Seeing the look on his son's face brought James back down, but he didn't lose his anger. James took hold of his wife's wrist and pulled her along, ignoring the way she tried to stop him so they could talk about what had just happened. He wrapped an arm around Harry and guided them both away.

"Ronald!" The poor boy jumped in his spot. "Come!"

Remus, who had turned his attention to Severus once he was sure James had calmed, left the professor in Albus' hands as he rushed to follow his family.

Ron scurried after them. "Mr. Potter- err, James... I…"

"Come on, Ronald," James muttered. "You're coming with us."

"Where are we going, dad?" Harry asked quietly.

"Home. And we'll take Ron and Neville with us too."

Mother and son glanced at each other, both of them clearly worried. Lily still had no idea what had upset James enough to want to _kill_ a man but all she truly cared about about was getting him out of Hogwarts and away from Snape. Harry, caught between knowing what his professor did and the knowledge of an evil snake on the loose, just wanted to feel safe again.

"But what about Hermione, dad? She's a muggle-born. The snake will attack her and all the other muggle-borns before it attacks anyone else."

James halted and turned to the boy. "Snake?"

Ron nodded. "We figured it out. We don't know what kind it is, but the monster is a snake! We were on our way to tell Snape like you told us to and then Harry heard him say… well, the point is that it's a snake."

Lily and Remus shared a knowing stare. "Basilisk," she murmured solemnly.

"Indeed," Remus whispered back.

James nodded slowly then continued towards Gryffindor Tower. "Remus, go back. Tell Dumbledore about the basilisk. I'm going to round the children up and take them home."

The man hesitated. "James, we can't just take children out of school without their parents-"

"We'll owl the Weasleys, the Grangers and Augusta. Just do it. Now."

He left no room for argument and, with a sigh, Remus pivoted on his heel and jogged back to the hallway they came from.

"Darling, what is going on?" Lily questioned. He didn't answer her but quickened his pace. "James…"

"I'll explain later," he snapped. "Just- I need to get you out of here. I won't feel better until we're thousands of miles away from this fucking castle."

"I don't understand… what got you- what did Severus-"

James's hand unconsciously tightened around her wrist and she pressed her lips together, realizing it was time to stop interrogating her husband. She could wait until he was calmer and, well, not murderous. The moment they got to Gryffindor Tower, Lily ran up to the girls' dormitories and James sent Harry up the other way to grab his friends. Many minutes later, The twins, Percy and Neville were rushing down the stairs on the left and Lily had Ginny and Hermione tucked into her sides. Harry came down last with Sally coiled around his neck and chest like a necklace.

"Ready."

"What's going on?" Percy asked, very concerned. "Is the school being evacuated?"

"Percy, meet my parents," Harry explained hurriedly. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley told you about them. They're getting us somewhere safe."

"What? But what is-"

"There's a very large monster roaming around the school and attacking children. I need to make sure my child and his friends are safe," James told them with an air of authority. "I'll be telling your parents and I'm sure Harry's uncle is telling Professor Dumbledore right now. You'll be coming to our home."

Percy stared at them dubiously. "Is that allowed?"

"What does it matter, Percy?" George snapped. "They're trying to save us from being killed."

"Honestly, Perce," Fred grunted irritably. "To care about rules at a time like this. What are we waiting for, Mr. Prongs? Let's get out of here."

Hermione buried herself against Lily, fright clear on her face. "But what about the other students? How will they be kept safe?"

"The Professors will take care of them," Lily assured her. "And James, Sirius, Remus and I will come back to help once you're all safe. Don't worry, Hermione. They'll be okay." Ginny was sniffling on the other side of her. "Oh, come here, love." The tiny redhead threw herself into Lily, who picked her up immediately and held her like a babe. "It's okay, Ginny. Everything will be okay."

"Let's get them home," James told his wife.

Lily nodded. "Harry, sweetheart?"

"Right behind you, mum."

Dumbledore was waiting for them when they got to his office. There was no sign of Remus, which meant he was either helping McGonagall with Snape or back home already. Lily gave the Headmaster a pleading look, silently begging him to step back and leave her husband alone.

"James, I am begging you to reconsider-"

"I'm taking my son and my friends' children out of school until the basilisk is dealt with," he muttered emotionlessly. "We'll be back to help."

"James-"

"Lily, take them through."

She ushered them into the fireplace one by one. She and Harry were the last to go. The boy frowned hard at the old man, his eyes shining with betrayal before he disappeared in the flames. James locked his hands on his hips and gave Albus an icy glare. Dumbledore did not back down.

"James-"

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"No, you just withheld more truths," James answered sarcastically. "All this time… all this time you knew who ran to Voldemort and told him about the prophecy and you kept it from us."

"He's a changed man, James."

"He can hand feed orphans for all I care! How could you, Albus? How could you keep this from us?!"

Albus shook his head sadly. "He switched sides the moment he found out it was Lily's life on the line. He begged for all of you to be hidden away. Don't you see he regrets his actions?"

"Regrets them enough to bully and taunt my son and Neville?! Regrets them enough to still act like the horrible, miserable bastard he is?!"

"You would be just as bitter with the world as he is if you went through the same horrors… I understand your anger, James-"

"You understand nothing about my anger!" he roared. "The horrors he went through? He made his choices! He put a target on Harry's back. On an innocent child! Do you honestly think I wouldn't have killed him if Remus and Lily weren't there to stop me?"

Dumbledore gaped openly. For the first time in many years, he was at a loss of what to say. "James…"

James marched to the fireplace and snatched floo powder out from a pot hanging on the wall. "Potter Terrace."

In a burst of green flames, Albus was alone.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed with Neville, wondering what would happen in the next few hours. The Weasley boys were in the living room with their parents and Lily, who was explaining why they had taken the children out of school. Mrs. Longbottom, after much pleading from Neville, allowed her grandson to stay with the Potters. Hermione's parents were already on their way to see her, though it would take them quite some time. Still unused to magical transportation, they were driving all the way from London to get to her.

Ron entered the room and smiled softly at them. "Mum and dad are letting me stay but my brothers are going home with them. She said she'd send Percy back to give me some clothes."

Hermione sat up. "Is Ginny going with them?"

He nodded. "She's been so scared that she hasn't stopped crying since we left. Mum would never leave her alone in that state. Dad said they'd be back to get her later when she's awake."

"Hasn't come out of Remus' room yet either," Neville sighed sadly. "She must be so shaken. Can you imagine? A basilisk attacking students during your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Poor Gin," Ron mumbled. "I should go make sure she's okay."

Hermione smiled. "You're a good brother, Ron."

The boy turned as red as his hair. "I, well…" He grumbled some form of thanks then rushed out.

Neville got off the bed and peered out the window. "Do you think Harry and Mr. Potter are okay?"

"I don't know..."

Down in the garden, Harry was sitting next to his father on the grass. James was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sally slithering from Harry's lap into his. The snake was staring up at his friend's father with a great deal of concern. Neither of them had ever seen James like this before. Harry called for Sally, who went back to him immediately.

" _Your father still seemss lost."_

"He is," Harry responded.

" _Why?"_

"He put his trust in an old enemy and was proven wrong."

" _And what do you think?"_

He thought of the night before. He had snuck out of his room to eavesdrop on the adults when they thought everyone was asleep. Remus and Lily were explaining what had happened to Sirius, and despite all of them being just slightly less angrier than James, he could hear them bringing up very valid points of why they shouldn't outright kill Severus for his actions.

Harry looked at his father for a moment. He shook him by the shoulder. James blinked rapidly and turned to the boy with a frown.

"Everything all right, Harry?"

He nodded slowly. "Dad… what if we're wrong? What if Professor Snape really is trying to change and he was just too ashamed to admit what he'd done? I mean, I heard mum and Remus talking last night. She sounds pretty cross herself but she figures he's trying, right?"

James looked into the distance once more. "I know, son. I don't doubt that he really did switch sides when he found out it was Lily and you, her son, on the line… and I'm sure he did regret it and has been keeping you safe as a way to redeem himself."

"Which I guess isn't so bad," Harry muttered hesitantly. "So what's got you so down if you think Snape's really on our side?" He saw James' gaze flicker down to his hands. "Oh." Harry reached forward and took both his father's hands into his. He rubbed the larger palms with the pads of his thumbs and smiled up at his dad gently. James felt overwhelmed with shame and tried to pull away.

"Harry, no…"

"It's okay, dad," he insisted, reeling his father back to him. "I'm not scared of you after seeing what you did or anything."

"It was wrong," James breathed despondently. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Of course you shouldn't have," he snorted while massaging his father's fingers. "That was wicked horrible, dad, but I know why you did it. I know you regret it now, just as much as Snape regrets almost getting us all killed… well he did get you and mum killed, didn't he…"

The older Potter huffed amusedly.

"The point is that I know you're a good man. Even Snape can agree with that despite how much you hate each other. You don't have to say sorry to him or anything, at least that's my opinion. He probably thinks he deserved getting strangled, anyway. But maybe you should find a way to let him know you acknowledge that he's changed. I'll be nicer too if that makes it better. Show him that I appreciate the fact that he tried to fix his mistake… but he's still a git. Imagine, he's been bloody awful for two years already and all this time, he was hiding that he ran and told Voldemort about the prophecy? Oh, funny you should mention the prophecy, dad-"

"No."

"But!"

"No, Harry," James stated firmly. "Your mother and I spoke to you about this already. We'll tell you when you're older and ready to hear about it."

He shoved his father away and crossed his arms. "You're both being ridiculous about this. Don't you think I should be ready for whatever it is that's going on? I half wish Pettigrew would find me already so I could get the information out of him."

"Harry James, that's not a funny thing to joke-"

"MR. POTTER! MR. POTTER, HARRY! HELP!"

They looked over their shoulders to see Ron and Neville sprinting their way. James got to his feet immediately and caught Ron by the shoulders. The boy looked crazed and worried beyond imagination. Neville was panting hard, trying to force an explanation out but couldn't do it since he was fighting for breath. They turned back to Ron instead.

"Ron? Ronald, look at me, what's going on?"

"It's Ginny! She was crying and I was trying to make her feel better but- so I'm hugging her and then the next thing you know she pushed me off the bed and ran to the fireplace! She went back to Hogwarts and I don't know why! And Hermione! Hermione's followed her to try and stop her!" he wailed. "She kept going on about her diary and how it was her fault that students were going to die! What does that even mean? How could it possibly be her fault?!"

"Shit," James hissed. "Where's Lily?"

"She went after Gin, told us to come tell you! Remus and Sirius went with her!"

"All of you, get inside now!"

"But-"

"We want to help!" Neville cried. "Our friends-"

"I know," the man answered empathetically. "But I can't put you all at risk too. I want you all to floo over to the Weasleys and tell them what's happening. Tell your dad he needs to get over to Hogwarts as quickly as possible, do you understand, Ron?"

The redhead nodded obediently.

"All right, everyone inside. Let's go!"

They all took turns flooing away to the Burrow until James and Harry were the only ones left. Harry allowed Sally to curl around his shoulders under his shirt before turning to his father.

"Don't get killed," Harry joked weakly. He was just about to step into the fireplace when James grabbed his arm and pulled him back. They stared at each other. Harry could see his father wanted to say something, but the man kept opening and closing his mouth with great indecision. He was clearly distraught with whatever it is he wanted to ask. "What? What is it?"

"I… I need you to come to Hogwarts with me, Harry."

His eyes bulged out and he gawked at his father. "You're serious?"

"You're the only one that might be able to help us avoid running into the basilisk or... I don't want to do this but… Listen to me. You will stay at my side at all times and don't you ever look up. Keep your eyes on the ground." He grabbed a book off the shelf and transfigured it into a pocket mirror. "Use this to look behind you and around corners. Whatever you do, Harry, if it appears don't look the basilisk in the eyes. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, of course," he stuttered fearfully.

James' brows furrowed. "Tell me you want to go to the Weasleys and I'll let you. I would never force this on you, Har."

"No… no, I want to come, I have to. Mum and my friends… I can't leave you if there's a chance I can help you."

"Together, then?"

"Together."

James nodded at the boy. "Let's go save the day."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 24**

"Mum!"

Lily looked up from where she was crouched with Remus and Sirius in front of the girl's lavatory on the first floor. Dumbledore and all the Heads of Houses stood near them.

Harry and James were down the hall running towards them.

"Darling, no!" She scrambled to her feet and met them half way, grabbing the boy and holding him close. "Don't look!"

"What? What is it?"

She didn't know what to say, how to say what they'd found.

James stopped a few inches ahead of them and froze. Harry wriggled in his mother's arms, desperate to see what was on the ground. Remus and Sirius were giving him sad looks that he had trouble stomaching. With a burst of strength, he pushed away from Lily and went to them, gasping at what he saw when he got there. Hermione was lying on the ground, still as a statue, her eyes wide with horror. Harry fell to his knees next to her. "H-Hermione," he stuttered. He reached out with a trembling hand and grasped her frozen fist. "Is she…"

"No," Sirius whispered. "Only petrified, Harry. She was following Ginny, who flooded one of the toilets with her diary. She must have only saw the basilisk in the reflection of the water."

Harry nodded slowly, still shaking. "Where's Ginny?"

Remus glanced at the others. "We… we don't know. She isn't in the bathroom. She must have ran before we got here, must be hiding somewhere in the castle."

"The other professors are searching every nook and cranny for her," Professor Dumbledore cut in gently. "We will find her, Harry."

He looked up at the old man and gave him a hesitant nod. "Thank you, Headmaster… and sorry for causing such a scene yesterday."

Dumbledore reached forward and patted Harry's back comfortingly. "No need for apologies, Harry. It was us that were in the wrong, after all. Now, maybe you should go home and allow the adults to take care of this. Fret not. Miss Granger and the other students will be okay."

"Albus," James murmured. "I think he should stay."

Lily took James' hand in support, already knowing what he was thinking. The professors gazed at the couple, baffled.

"But why?" McGonagall questioned. "You took him out of school last night for this exact reason."

James sighed heavily. "Harry? Would it be all right if we told them?"

The boy stood and his uncles were at his sides immediately, a fire in both their eyes that warned the professors not to harm the boy. "I'm a Parselmouth, Professor McGonagall," Harry confessed. Sprout and Flitwick gasped. Minerva covered her mouth in shock and Snape was staring at the boy with perturbed fascination. Dumbledore and the Potters were giving each other very meaningful, knowing stares. "I've been hearing the basilisk talking but I didn't realize it was a snake until very recently. If there's any chance at finding or stopping the snake, I think I might be it, Professor."

"Potter," she said weakly. "I don't even want to think about putting my student at risk-"

"He won't be," Lily said resolutely. "We'll be protecting him at all times."

"We won't ever leave him vulnerable," Sirius stated. "Face it. None of us want him here but we actually need him."

Albus looked older than ever as he nodded wearily. "Come here, my boy."

Harry stepped forward. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Where have you been hearing the voices?"

"Well… I would hear it in the hallways, like it was coming from everywhere, or like it was inside the walls or something. And that time with Mrs. Norris… well I was following the voice and it led me and my friends to that bathroom-"

"Bathroom," Snape interrupted, seemingly thinking very hard. Everyone could see he was connecting the dots in his mind. "The one a flight up, wasn't it, Potter?"

He looked at his father, who nodded and told him it was okay to answer his professor. "Yes."

"Headmaster… we've been wondering how the basilisk has been traveling the halls without us seeing it."

Albus caught on quite quickly. "Indeed, Severus… the pipes."

"The pipes?" Remus asked.

Severus swallowed thickly, somewhat unwilling to speak to any of them after what happened the night before. "It's led Potter to bathrooms twice already, and he heard it in the halls but didn't see it. The only way I can imagine this possible is if it really was inside the walls, making its way around the school through the plumbing."

"Ingenious, really," Dumbledore murmured. "I want you all to search every corner of every bathroom in this castle. James, Lily, take Harry to my office and stay safe until we find an entrance to the Chamber."

"Wait!" Harry shouted. "The diary. Ginny- I think she knows something. She said it was her fault, right? Maybe she tried throwing her diary away because she wrote about what she knows in it."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "Did any of you take the diary?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Of course not, Lily and I were helping you carry Hermione out of the bathroom."

"Well, let's get it before the water ruins the ink!"

Remus rushed in, water splashing up at everyone as his feet stomped against the wet ground. Lily followed just behind him. A minute later, they came back out, pale and worried.

"It's not there!"

"What do you mean it's not there?" Sirius gaped. "None of us touched it!"

Lily's brows furrowed furiously. "I don't understand… it was in that stall, I know it was. And we checked all the others but they were empty too…"

"Well, who could've taken it if none of us did? No one has passed by this hall since we got here."

Harry gnawed at his lip. "But… but what if someone was in the bathroom with you guys and you didn't realize it because you were too busy helping Hermione?"

They stared at Harry with great consideration.

"What if the Chamber of Secrets is in _this_ bathroom… and Ginny's already down there?"

Albus squared his shoulders and the teachers turned to him immediately. "All of you, in there now! Look for any sign you can find! Severus, find the professors. Send them all here as fast as you can!" Pomona, Filius, and McGonagall pushed passed Remus and Lily, who went after them immediately. Snape disappeared down the hall and around the corner, hurrying to find the other teachers. "James, Sirius, in here with me."

"Come on, Harry," James ordered, ushering him into the bathroom. "Stay here by the door and remember to keep your eyes on the ground."

"But I can help," he argued. "I can help look!"

"Just listen to me, son," he pleaded. "You'll help us soon enough, just stay safe for me right now."

He obeyed reluctantly and stared down at the ground. Occasionally, he would glance up and watch everyone tracing their hands on the walls or hopping back and forth between bathroom stalls. Moaning Myrtle was hovering above all the chaos, watching them with curiosity. She floated down to Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Are they looking for that horrid girl that threw her book at me?"

"Not exactly, Myrtle," he explained carefully, knowing the slightest word could set her off. "They're trying to look for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. We're trying to stop the monster from killing more students."

Myrtle crossed his arms with a huff. "They didn't look hard enough when I was a student here, now did they?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Myrtle, you were here the first time it was opened?"

She nodded eagerly, happy that someone was interested in her death story. "It was dreadful, all the muggle-borns being attacked. But _I_ was the only one that died that year." She somehow sounded miserable and proud at the same time.

"How did you die, Myrtle?"

She seemed flattered by the question. "Oh, it was horrid. It happened right here in this bathroom. Olive Hornby had made fun of my glasses so I ran in here to cry. I was sitting in my stall when I heard a voice… it sounded like it was speaking a different language, but what was more surprising was that it was a _boy_. So I came out of my stall to tell him to go use his own toilet when… I died."

Harry frowned. "But how?"

"I don't know, really. All I remember was a big pair of yellow eyes. And then my body sort of seized up and I started floating away… but I came back. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see-"

"The basilisk. Myrtle, you saw the basilisk!" Harry proclaimed. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt sympathy for the ghost that usually annoyed him and the other students with her depressing presence. It must have been because his own friend was just attacked. "You poor thing. The Heir of Slytherin must have targeted you when you were alone. Of all the cowardly things to do."

Myrtle's eyes sparkled and she smiled at Harry shyly. "It wasn't so bad, I guess… at least it didn't hurt much."

"Do you remember which way you turned to yell at the boy to go away? Was it towards the walls?"

She thought hard and shook her head. "No, it was towards the sinks."

Harry looked at the row of sinks in front of the toilets. He lined up Myrtle's stall with the sink in front of it. Glancing around, he noticed that most of the adults were too busy to notice if he were to move from his spot. Though, he did promise his father that he'd stay safe…

" _What'ss happening?"_

Harry jumped in his spot and tugged on his shirt collar. Sally was staring up at him from his shoulder. "Sally!" Harry exclaimed. "I forgot you were with me!"

" _Clearly._ "

He rolled his eyes. "Now isn't the time to get snippy, Sally. I need you to do me a favor."

" _A favor?"_

"Go to that sink, Sally. Look for a button or er… something that looks misplaced."

The snake slid down his body obediently and slithered over to the sink. Harry watched him with anticipation. Sally examined the bottom of it first, coiling around the pipes before curling his body over the edge sink and pooling into its bowl. Harry saw the snake's head wave back and forth.

"Well? Anything?"

" _Ssnake_. _"_

"A snake?"

" _Ssnake… here on the metal tube."_

Harry spotted his father at the opposite side of the room. "Dad!" James turned away from the wall he was groping. He pointed at the sink. "Sally's over there. He said he's found a snake etched onto the tap."

At that moment, Sinistra, Vector and even Binns spilled into the room.

"Filius? Minerva? Severus sent us," Professor Sinistra breathed. "Have you found anything?"

"Dear Merlin," Binns gasped. Had he been alive, they were sure he'd be paler than he was as a ghost. "James Potter?"

The other professors turned to look at the man. They all stared at the Potters, completely and utterly stunned. "W-what…" Vector stuttered weakly. "What's going- who…"

Lily peeked out from the stall she was in and Professor Binns floated back an inch at the sight of her. Remus and Sirius watched the professors carefully, wondering just how poorly they might react once they digested who was in front of them. The last thing they needed was a standoff when they were trying to save a student.

"Lily Evans?"

Harry was sure that he'd never seen Professor Binns so alert before.

"Hello, Professor," Lily greeted cautiously. "Uhm… well, I know this seems odd-"

"You're alive?" he cut in sharply. His attention went straight to the Headmaster and Heads of Houses. "They're alive?"

"Now is not the best time to discuss this," Professor Dumbledore stated calmly.

"It's a very, very long story but yes, we're alive," James rushed out. "We can explain it later. Right now an eleven-year-old girl could possibly be dead or dying-" He froze at the look on Harry's face. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, Harry. Come here, will you?"

Harry nodded goodbye to Moaning Myrtle before heading over to the sink with his dad. Sally stared up at the two before pointing his head at the faucet. Harry bent down and placed his finger on the snake carving when he found it.

"Here."

James leaned towards it. "Is it a button?"

He pushed his thumb hard against it but nothing happened. "No. Maybe… maybe it needs a _password_?"

He looked at the boy, knowing what he meant. James glanced at his son's professors before nodding supportively and placing a protective hand on Harry's back. They heard Professor Dumbledore whisper a word of warning to his colleagues. His tone advised them not to make any judgments of what they were about to hear.

"Go on. Say something."

Harry inhaled deep. "Open?" The sink stayed still.

"English," James explained. "Really concentrate, Har."

He looked at Sally, who was still sitting in the sink. " _Open,_ " he stated again, this time firm and confident.

The sink rumbled and Sally hissed with alarm. Harry reached for him quickly and the snake slithered into his arms. Everyone watched as the sink _sank_ out of sight and revealed a very large pipe, wide enough for a body to fit into. Lily was with them immediately. She wrapped a hand around Harry's front and pulled him away as their family and the professors leaned towards the dark pipe. Harry watched as they all began to quietly formulate a plan of action. He was just imagining how they would use him to stop the basilisk when a very angry looking Snape and a struggling Lockhart burst through the door.

"Let me go, Severus! Surely you-"

"Shut up!"

He shoved Gilderoy forward and the man fell onto his knees.

"Severus?" Albus called worriedly. "What's going on?"

He straightened and calmed himself though there was an irate gleam in his eyes. "Our _Defense_ teacher wasn't looking for Miss Weasley at all. He was in his office, packing his belongings!"

"What?" Sirius growled.

"Are you going to tell them or am I?"

Gilderoy swallowed thickly. He knew Snape was not giving him an actual choice. "I m-may have… exaggerated in my books."

"Exaggerated how?" Albus asked in a quite deadly voice.

"In that he did none of it," Snape hissed. "He was fleeing to safety."

Harry pointed at the man accusingly. "I knew it! Even Ron said you'd made it all up!"

"You horrid man," Minerva shouted as though she were scolding a child. Lockhart cowered under her stare. "You were going to leave a student in danger?"

"On the contrary," Severus said. His lips pulled up into an eerie smirk. He was staring at the Chamber entrance like he'd just realized what it was. "I do believe Professor Lockhart has volunteered to be head of the cavalry."

"W-wait!" Lockhart begged as Severus hauled him up to his feet and dragged him to the wall. "Now just one second, you can't possibly-"

"Oh don't worry, Gilderoy," James promised, grabbing the farce around the waist and helping Severus pull him towards the entrance. "We're right behind you!"

With that, both men pushed him forward and he slid down the pipe with a cry of terror. Though Minerva seemed rather pleased, she also looked down the pipe with a touch of concern. "Was that not a bit too harsh?"

"The arse deserved it. Besides, it's not like he'll be brave enough to go looking for the basilisk by himself. He'll hide in a corner till we come to save him, most likely," James muttered. He straightened up and looked Snape in the eyes. "Looks like we're about to scour a dungeon to save a red-head. Bit of déjà vu, don't you think?"

Severus pretended to ignore the tingling he felt around his neck. Though Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion to repair the damage James did on his vocal chords, there were still lingering bruises on his skin. He pushed his temper back each time James' glanced down at them. "Yes well… try not to run head first into areas like the idiot Gryffindor that you are, lest I distract myself from the mission to save you from your own stupidity."

"That's funny, Snivs," Sirius drawled. "Sounds like you actually want him to come out of this alive."

"Now, Sirius," James interrupted, though his glare never left the man before him. "Let's play nice. We're all allies here, after all."

Albus held a hand up in front of him. "Perhaps we'd like to discuss the plan before Professor Lockhart loses consciousness down there."

Snape moved to step away, but James caught him by the arm. "Listen closely. You aren't forgiven. Not by me. Not by _Lily_. You made your choices. Switching sides doesn't erase all you did as a death eater, and it doesn't erase what you did to my family…. But I do know you aren't evil enough to leave a defenseless student to die. We work together in this and that's it. We can burn our bridges from there." His gaze turned to Lily and stayed their for a moment before turning back back to him. "Do you understand?"

He understood clearly.

It didn't matter how strong and independent Lily was. Even if she ever did want to talk to him, James was never going to let him near her again. Instead of responding, he tugged his arm away and went to the headmaster's side.

"Right," James began once everyone was settled. "Everyone able to fight will go down to the Chamber. Groups of two, no separating from your partner. Harry."

"Dad?"

"… You're going to the Burrow."

Lily visibly sagged with relief but Harry looked outraged.

"Oh thank God."

"What? But you need me!"

His father shook his head. "Harry, there's no saying that you can actually control the beast. I brought you here so you could help us avoid the basilisk because you're the only one that can hear it. I'm so thankful that you came despite your fears, and you helped us greatly but your job here is done. I'm bringing you back up to Dumbledore's office and you're heading somewhere safe."

Harry raised his head defiantly. "No."

Lily stiffened behind him. "No? Harry James-"

"No! I'm not going to let my friend die and I'm not going to let you all go down there without someone that can hear the basilisk. It's suicide! I'm going with you."

"You're going home," James told him firmly.

Harry's fists trembled at his sides and, in a quick moment of resolution, he ran forward. He dodged his mother's hands and barreled into his dad's side, sending the man tumbling backwards into the professors. Sally barely had time to wind himself around Harry's arm before they plummeted down into the Chamber.

"HARRY!"

 **AN: Many of you have called me out for loving my cliffhangers. And man I really do MUAHAHAHAHAHA- but don't worry, the next chapter's ending is not a cliffhanger at all... unless I decide to change it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 25**

The room stood still for what felt like forever, everyone rooted to their spots as they all tried to process what had just happened.

And then there was utter chaos.

For the first time in their entire friendship, Remus was the one to have a complete mental meltdown. He was cursing and shouting while tugging his hair and blaming himself for not reacting when Harry was just arms length away from him. Sirius, although shaking from nerves, was trying his best to calm the man down. Dumbledore was surrounded by an angry mob of professors who were all arguing about how to safely and quickly get down the entrance in time to make sure they could find Harry and Ginny. And amidst all the noise and worried cries, James and Lily stayed silent.

Unable to believe that they'd let their son slip right passed them. Unable to believe that they allowed him to stay long enough for this to happen.

Lily looked over at her husband and saw him breathing rapidly as he stared at the Chamber entrance. She reached out and pulled him to her, placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"Breathe, love."

"I can't," he gasped out. "Harry-"

"We aren't waiting for the professors," she stated as calmly as she could. "We're going down there _now_. But I need you to breathe first, James."

He nodded jerkily and forcefully tried to stop his panic attack. He closed his eyes and concentrated on taking longer breaths. As he did this, Lily turned to Sirius. He noticed the intent on her face immediately and he led Remus over to them. The werewolf was still panicking but looked considerably better than a few minutes before.

"You got a game plan, Evans?" Sirius murmured hopefully.

She smiled at him. "Looks like we're gonna have to take the lead. Our time to shine, Sirius."

"Finally. I've had enough of these two thinking they were more important than us," he joked in an attempt to distract the two.

"Wanna jump in headfirst like your silly godchild?"

"He's _your_ spawn."

"Damn right he is," she shot back. "Now let's go down there and save the day."

Sirius straightened his shoulders. "Oi, you two. Are you still crying or can we go find Harry?"

Remus glared at him but James merely walked up to the entrance.

"Everyone ready?" Lily asked. She took James' hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

He let out a small laugh despite what was going on. "I never doubted that."

"Wait!" Minerva shouted when she saw them approaching the pipe. "What do you four think you're doing?"

Sirius raised a brow at her. "Saving my godson. What exactly did you assume we were doing?"

Vector gaped at them helplessly. "You can't possibly go down there without a plan! Who knows what is down there-"

Remus scoffed disbelievingly. "That's exactly the point, isn't it? There are two children down there that need us. If you don't want to do it, we have no problem going first."

There was an explosion of voices.

"But what if there's a trap going down the pipe?"

"We need to be cautious!"

"Who knows what'll happen if we don't attack this with a solid plan! For all we know the basilisk could be waiting-"

"So what?" James snapped. "We're just going to continue wasting time, then?"

Lily reared back towards the sinks. "My son is waiting down there for me and I'm not wasting a minute more squabbling with you all!"

"Lily, just wait!" Severus shouted.

She ignored him and disappeared down the hole. James sent the man a warning glare before following his wife, his two friends just behind him.

It felt like they were sliding down the large pipe for forever until finally they shot out into a dark tunnel, each of them tumbling into each other as they fell out. Bones of small animals were littered all over the ground and Lily was sure she was going to be sick as she imagined Harry's body in the thick of it. When everyone was back on their feet, she shook the thoughts out of her head and nodded at them to follow her. Together, the four of them began their search. There was a clear trail of crushed bones ahead of them, which told them that they must have just missed Harry by not very long. The tunnel twisted and turned, and a lot of their decisions on where to go were made by guesses, but they somehow had amazing luck. After a long trek, they came upon a large curved mass in front of them. They froze, relaxed when Remus pointed out that it was just a shedding of skin, then grew worried once more when they realized just how monstrously enormous the basilisk would be.

It was then they noticed dust wafting in the air from the shedding's direction. Lily all but ran over with James, whisper-shouting Harry's name desperately.

None of them were quite sure what to expect once they got into that section of the tunnel, but it certainly wasn't a dazed Lockhart lying semi-unconscious across from what appeared to be a huge cave in. Pebbles were still tumbling down from the top of the pile and the dust had them coughing and their eyes tearing. Despite the darkness and their watery vision, the fact that Harry wasn't anywhere in sight was horribly apparent.

"You," Lily called demandingly as she stalked over to Gilderoy. She hauled him up onto his knees and shook him roughly. "What did you do to my son? Where's Harry?"

"Wha-" Lockhart groaned. "N-nothing, I- who are you?"

Lily dropped him in surprise. "What?"

Gilderoy glanced at all of them with a hesitant smile. "And who are all of you?"

Sirius frowned. "Sirius Black, and you are?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why that's a good question…"

James' face scrunched up in confusion. "Do you not know who you are?"

Gilderoy shrugged. "You wouldn't happen to know who I am, would you?"

All of them stared at each other incredulously. "Any takers?" Remus deadpanned.

Although the other men shook their heads, something next to Lockhart caught Lily's attention. "Look!" she exclaimed. She bent down and picked up Lockhart's wand, which was broken at the tip. "You don't think he tried to attack the basilisk and caused this mess, do you?"

"Or attacked Harry," Remus murmured thoughtfully with a deep glare on his face. "What if Harry is on the other side of this bloody rock wall?!"

Sirius turned to James and Lily with horror in his eyes. "There's no where else he could've gone but forward. If he wasn't back there…"

James grabbed at his chest as he felt himself lose control of his breathing once more. Their son was trapped on the opposite side of the cave in with a basilisk roaming loose. Lily shook in her spot before whipping her wand out and sending a powerful _"bombarda!"_ at the wall. They all ducked as rocks exploded in their direction. Remus felt one cut across his cheek as another rather large chunk hurled into Sirius' stomach and knocked the wind out of him. She winced, realizing her poor judgment in her haste to get past the cave in.

"Move the rocks," James gasped out with great panic. "I don't care if we have to levitate them one by one or claw our way through it! Move the fucking rocks, now!"

* * *

 _Harry watched with great trepidation and fear as the entrance opened before him._

 _When he first got to the Chamber, Professor Lockhart had been cowering in a corner, obviously unsure of where to go and desperate to find a way back up. Harry's original plan had been to wait for his parents to come down, get scolded, and leave them with no choice but to move forward with him. It obviously wouldn't be an easy task to get him back up without using all of their effort. Unfortunately, Lockhart created a problem the moment he noticed he wasn't alone anymore._

 _In his fall, the tip of Lockhart's wand had broken off, rendering him defenseless and even more useless than he already was. In his desperation, he had tried to steal Harry's wand, forcing the boy to run for it. Trying to hide himself, Harry scoured the tunnel in the dark, feeling at the walls to make his way around until finally he could take it no longer and casted a quick "lumos" to see where he was. He had just come across a rather large snakeskin lying on the ground when he heard Lockhart behind him. He told Harry he couldn't let the others know that he'd tried to hurt him- Dumbledore and the apparently living Potters would surely murder him for it. Then, rather stupidly or perhaps by instinct, Lockhart waved his wand in Harry's direction with a loud scream of "obliviate!"_

 _Harry saw in near slow motion as horror flooded onto his on his professor's face just a split second before the spell backfired and hurled him backwards into a wall when he realized what he'd done._ _The ceiling above them began to tremble and shake and dust rained down on Harry's head. He had just enough time to dive out of the way before giant rocks fell down from every direction and trapped any possible way backwards to the entrance of the Chamber._

 _One he regained his focus and digested what had just occurred, a horribly feeling of regret bubbled in his stomach and raced all the way up to his throat. What had he been possibly thinking? Jumping into the Chamber without any trained wizards around except for the idiot Lockhart?_

 _With nowhere to turn, he continued on, convincing himself to be brave for Ginny. After all, she had been down there for far longer. She couldn't possibly wait much longer. By the time any of the professors or his family got down to the Chamber she'd probably be dead._

 _And now he was standing at what he was certain was his possible death._

 _His parents would kill him if he didn't die within the next few seconds._

 _Summoning up every ounce of Gryffindor courage he had left, Harry walked into a dimly lit chamber. Pillars lined the long stretch before him, all of them carved with serpents. He shook from head to toe as he very slowly walked forward. Wand raised high, he glanced about him wildly, listening carefully for the basilisk. Every so often, he'd blink his eyes shut to protect himself, unsure if the next time he turned to look at something would be the last. Finally, he came to the end of the Chamber, where a very large statue of a wizard with a long, thin beard and a monkeyish face stood tall. At the statue's feet, lying facedown with red hair splayed around messily was-_

" _Ginny!" Harry gasped as he raced forward. He kneeled down next to her and shook her desperately, allowing his wand to skid away from him in the process. "Ginny? Gin! Don't be dead- please-"_

 _He turned her around until she was partly in his lap._

" _Ginny… Ginny, Please… please wake up. It's Harry."_

" _She wont' wake."_

 _Harry jumped and spun so fast that Ginny flopped back onto the marble floor with a dull thud. He looked up and saw a young, thin, black-haired boy looking down at him curiously. The boy was obviously a bit older than him, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the fact that he seemed…blurry. Like he was looking through a misty window or like his glasses were suddenly the wrong prescription._

" _Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously._

"… _Tom. Tom Riddle."_

 _He began circle the two on the floor._

" _Are you the one that opened the Chamber?"_

 _He nodded. "Or at least… Ginny did. For me."_

 _He narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Ginny would never hurt anyone. What did you do to her?"_

 _Tom bent down a few feet away and picked Harry's wand up off the floor. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time, Harry Potter. For the chance to see you… to talk to you."_

 _Harry jumped to his feet. "Give me my wand back. Now."_

" _You won't be needing it."_

 _All traces of fear left Harry for a second as anger flooded through his veins. Who was this boy that was slowly killing his friend? "Tell me who you are and what you did to her. Now."_

 _Tom smirked lazily, bending down to pick up the diary near Ginny's body. Harry had been so worried he hadn't even noticed it. With his other hand, Tom gripped Harry's wand tightly and without moving even an inch, letters appeared in the air next to him._

 _Harry took a step back and watched as the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle" quickly rearranged and revealed who was standing before him._

" _Would you like to hear a story, Harry Potter?"_

Harry was running so fast that his legs were aching and his lungs were burning. He turned a corner and clamped a hand over his mouth tightly, trying his best not to make a sound as he heard the basilisk approaching him rapidly. He closed his eyes and pressed himself as far back against the wall as he could.

Somehow, despite the large cave-in, a large crimson bird had flown in and dropped the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry took one look at it and knew exactly what it was. Fawkes. His parents had once explained that it was Dumbledore's phoenix that had donated two feathers to Ollivander, one of which was now in his wand. He'd tried to look for the bird every time he was in Dumbledore's office but had never seen it until now.

Fawkes had pecked the basilisk's eyes out the moment it came out of Salazar Slytherin's statue, and despite the way Tom Riddle mocked the choice of weapon, Harry was not foolish enough to leave the hat behind. There had to be a reason it was sent to him. Besides, it was all he had left now that Fawkes had disappeared somewhere. Maybe he'd gone to get help for him…

He hugged the hat close to his chest and held his breath when the basilisk slithered by.

" _Please_ ," he thought to himself. _"Mum, dad. Someone. Please help me. Please."_

And with his plea, the hat responded. It contracted and squeezed in his hands until it felt much heavier than a ratty old hat should. Harry peered into it confusedly and gaped at what he saw. He reached in and pulled out a long, silver sword. Rubies were embedded into its handle, nearly hypnotizing him with their beauty. Quickly, he rolled the hat up as much as he could and shoved it into his back pocket before gripping the sword with both hands, taking a deep breath, and running back out into the long corridor.

It didn't take long to gain the basilisk's attention and its screeching hisses were flooding into Harry's ears as it got closer and closer. He turned his head in time to see it lunge at him.

With a cry, he dodged out of the way. The basilisk's head hit the chamber wall instead. From a distance, he could hear Lord Voldemort laughing at him. Ignoring it, he focused on the basilisk that had lunged at him once more. He fell on his back and watched with wide eyes as it grazed past him and hit the wall again.

Harry rolled out from underneath it, got to his feet and steadied himself. He raised the blade before him and swung at it but it didn't do much to the basilisk's tough exterior. He slashed again. A small cut appeared and the basilisk hissed loudly in pain. It reared back, ready to strike harder than ever. Harry cocked his arm back and shot forward with a roar as it came for him.

By some luck, the sword went straight up into the roof of the serpent's mouth. He buried it hilt-deep and its blood ran down his arm, drenching his clothes.

But Harry had no time for relief, for a searing pain shot through him and lit his nerves on fire. It felt like lava coursing through his veins, and looking his arm, he saw why. One of the basilisk's fangs had sank deep into him, digging down more and more as the basilisk fell to the floor until it finally broke off.

Harry slid down the wall next to the dead basilisk and brought a shaky hand up to the fang. With all the strength he could manage, he wrenched it out, groaning and gurgling from the pain of it all.

He knew it was too late. The poison in his body was spreading and blinding him with its white-hot torture. His vision went foggy but he could see Tom Riddle standing above him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter. Dead."

* * *

"Lily, look! Fawkes is back!"

She looked up to see the bird come out of the large path they'd made.

Moving the rocks was much harder than they thought it would be. Aim at the wrong rock and it would've collapsed it all. Vanishing some of them had done the trick but they still had to be strategic, for if one disappeared in the wrong place it would have caused a rockslide in their direction. At the start of their struggle, Fawkes had appeared and soared through the very tiny opening they had created. James had hollered for it to come back, but it did not listen and disappeared deep into the darkness. They doubled their efforts after seeing the phoenix. Minutes later, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus had appeared behind them.

"What happened?" Albus questioned urgently.

"No idea," Sirius sighed irritably. "This bloody ponce can't remember a thing and Harry is nowhere in sight. We've been working on this wall for so long already. Had some accidents." He glanced at Remus, whose leg was bleeding from a particularly sharp rock that rolled down and scratched him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Did Fawkes come through? Did he give you the Sorting Hat?"

Remus stared at the old man in disbelief. "The Sorting Hat? What would that do for us?"

Dumbledore cursed under his breath. Had it been any other time, they all would have been scandalized by it. Dumbledore? Cursing? "So you didn't see him?"

"We did," Lily answered quickly. "He flew right through the top."

Worry ate at Albus' heart. "Severus, Minerva. Hurry. We need to get these rocks out of the way. If he didn't bring the Hat to them, he must've brought it to Harry."

"I don't get it," James deadpanned as the professors rushed forward and gave Sirius and Remus a hand with the wall of rock. "What's so important about the hat?"

The question went unanswered. Deciding it wasn't important to know just now, he instead turned his effort to helping clear the path. It didn't take long for all of them to finally make a large, safe enough way to get through. Once it was done, and spells were put in place to stabilize as many spots as they could, Lily rose up before them.

"You three stay here. If we can't stop the basilisk…"

Severus visibly flinched at what she was implying. If they were killed, the professors would serve as the second defense.

Lily nodded at Albus who took her order in stride. "James, Sirius, Remus. Come on. Let's-"

Fawkes' song filled the air as he swooped in from behind her and hovered by her shoulder. All of them could see the blood staining his beak. "Fawkes," Albus greeted softly. "My dear friend, what has happened?" The bird reached down and tugged on Lily's shirt. "Follow him! He'll lead you to Harry!"

Lily pivoted on her heel and hurdled through the hole they made. "Let's go!"

James, Remus and Sirius raced down with her until they reached a long corridor of pillars. They hesitated for a moment just to take their wands out before continuing on. Lily sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the basilisk lying still in front of them. She brought a finger to her mouth, telling them to be quiet, but Fawkes flew passed her unbothered.

The snake didn't move.

Was it dead?

She squinted and noticed a pool of blood seeping out from beneath it.

"It's dead," she said with disbelief. "Did Harry kill the basilisk? By himself?"

"Fawkes…"

They all jolted in their spots. Harry. That was Harry's voice they heard from the other side of the basilisk.

""Look," a new voice said mockingly. "Even Dumbledore's bird knows you've met your end. Do you see what it's doing, Potter? It's crying. I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Lily grasped James' sleeve in her hand and tugged him with her as she sprinted around the enormous corpse before her.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter!"

They turned around its tail and ran along the other side of it. A teenager was standing in front of the curled body of their son. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dead Mudblood mother soon, Harry-"

" _STUPEFY!"_

They watched in amazement as Lily's spell shot straight forward and slammed into an invisible barrier. How could the boy have defended himself so quickly? The young man turned his head curiously, as though someone hadn't just tried to attack him, and stared at the newcomers. "And you are?"

Lily glared. "His Mudblood mother," she answered coldly.

The boy's eyes widened and he snapped up in surprise. "But-"

"Didn't Ginny ever tell you while she was writing to you, Tom?" Harry spat weakly.

They finally caught a clear glimpse of their son. He was gripping a large, bleeding wound on his arm and trembling from pain. A basilisk fang, stained red, was on the ground a few inches away from him.

No…

Harry gave them and Tom a shaky smirk. "You didn't do a very good job at killing any of us Potters, really."

There was a fury on Tom's face that had all of them worried but when he turned back to Harry, it was Fawkes that had his attention. "Get away, bird… get away from him! Get away, I said!"

Tom raised what looked to be Harry's wand and shot a spell at the phoenix, but it was too late. Fawkes had done his job… whatever it was.

"Harry?" James called out worriedly.

Harry stared up at them in wonder. "It was the basilisk, dad. It's fang stabbed me but Fawkes- he did something! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Phoenix tears," Tom growled. "How could I forget… But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. How would you like for your parents to watch you die, Harry?"

"No!" Lily cried. She lunged forward, her arms outstretched like she could pull her son from harm if she could just reach him.

"Harry!" James shouted. "Harry, move!"

Tom thrust the wand in Harry's direction and opened his mouth to cast a spell. Lily had just landed in front of Harry and shielded him entirely when-

" _NO!"_

Mother and son looked up and watched as Tom writhed and twisted violently. He let out a loud, piercing scream, flailed around while slowly disappearing from view. When he was gone, Harry's wand fell from the air and clattered on the marble floor. Silence rang through the dungeon and they searched for any sign that Tom was still around.

What they found instead, a few feet away where Ginny's body was, was Sirius and Remus.

Sirius was cradling the waking child in his arms, looking overwhelmingly relieved that she was still okay.

Remus, on the other hand, was staring at his hands. They were covered in ink, like he'd spilled a bottle on himself. Lying in front of his knees was the diary that had disappeared from the bathroom, a severed basilisk fang poking up from right in the middle of it.

"Fawkes brought it over to me after that boy attacked him," Remus explained quietly. "I don't know why but, it was like an impulse… I just knew I had to stab the book with it." He shook his head confusedly, blinked, then scrambled over and pulled Harry out of Lily's arms and into his own. "You _stupid_ little fool, how could you do this to us?"

"I'm sorry," Harry told him with pure remorse. "I'm so sorry… When the fang...When I was dying, all I could think of was that I'd never see any of you to tell you I was sorry."

"Harry," James breathed. He didn't bother to move Remus. Instead, he wrapped an arm around both his friend and his son. "Harry," he said again as he began to cry. "Harry, you could've… oh God, _Harry_."

Lily wept tears of joy as she snuggled into the hug. "My baby. Oh, my beautiful boy."

Sirius watched them exhaustedly, hugging Ginny to his chest and whispering calming words when she came to and realized what was going on. "It's all right, sweetheart," he promised. "Everything is going to be all right."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN: So my story has recently gone in a different direction than I wanted it to, which in turn makes me rescind my earlier statement about ending this well before puberty for the kids (Obviously, since Harry is now going to be thirteen) BUT I'm still not focusing on the pairings. Sorry for anyone that's been begging me for Harry/Hermione or Ginny/Harry or Ron/Hermione or even those who think i might make it Neville/Hermione. I'm more focused on the familial relationship Harry has with his parents over that. That being said, I think if I were to delve into the relationships, it would probably be canon relationships, but still. None of you really have to worry about that for this fic. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 26**

" _You'll be all right?" James asked his son as he hugged him for the tenth time. "If we leave you here? Just for a quick second."_

 _Harry nodded firmly. "I'm all right."_

" _You're sure?" Lily whispered. She kissed his cheek lovingly. "Absolutely sure?"_

" _Worry not, Lily," Dumbledore assured her, a bright smile on his face. "We'll rope him down if we must."_

" _I'm fine, mum," he promised. They let him go hesitantly and Remus and Sirius immediately took their place when they were gone. Harry laughed as the two men began rubbing his back and ruffling his hair. "Guys, really. I'm okay."_

 _They didn't have much time to coddle him because Dumbledore's office door opened once more and Lucius Malfoy swept in._

 _With Dobby at his side._

"Is Master Harry still upset?"

Harry clenched his eyes shut and shimmied under his blankets to hide his irritation from Dobby. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dobby's feelings when it obviously wasn't the house elf's fault that he was so annoyed.

After a brief run-in with Lucius Malfoy in Professor Dumbledore's office, and Harry's rather clever idea of somehow freeing Dobby with a destroyed diary and his sock, Lucius Malfoy was down one house elf. James and Lily, who had left Harry with his uncles so they could talk to the Weasleys about what had happened, nearly went into a murderous rage when they found out that Malfoy had tried to attack their son for freeing the abused elf. In fact, they nearly went into a murderous rage on Sirius and Remus when they found out they'd let Harry run after Lucius in the first place. "We went after him, didn't we?! And he didn't get hurt!" was Sirius' excuse. His afterthought of "...Besides, it was kind of funny seeing him throw the diary on the ground and stomp away like a child" didn't help his case.

It took a lot of convincing from Dumbledore not to find Malfoy, though it helped loads when Remus recounted the way Dobby had blasted Lucius off his feet for raising his wand at the youngest Potter. As a reward for his valiant efforts to protect Harry, they had taken Dobby into their home. The house elf now had a decent wage, a bed to sleep on, and a burgundy shirt with the Potter Family crest emblazoned on it. Dobby took great care of his prized possession and wore it as proudly as he wore the numerous layers of socks on his feet.

Harry peaked out from under his covers and groaned when he saw Dobby smiling at him happily.

"Dobby, for the thousandth time, can you please stop calling me 'master?' You aren't a slave anymore."

Dobby puffed his chest up as if to point out the crest sitting on his chest. "But Dobby is a servant, Master Harry! Dobby is a servant of one of the oldest and bestest wizarding families to ever exist! And even paid servants treat their masters with respect. Especially kind, wonderful masters like the Potters." The elf sniffled and wiped at his teary eyes.

Harry did his best not to roll his own. "Can't you just call me Harry?"

The look of horror that crossed Dobby's face was enough of an answer for him.

Harry sighed and sat back up. What started out as his parents' generosity quickly turned into a nightmare for Harry. It was clear that they had an alternative reason in hiring Dobby- so that their son would have a constant watcher with him always. Needless to say, his parents and uncles had become overwhelmingly protective of him after the events in the Chamber. Luckily for them, Dobby, who was absolutely smitten with the young master, never left his side. It was rather endearing at first, that is, until he came out of the shower to find Dobby standing at the ready with a towel, clearly oblivious to his nakedness.

"Dobby," Harry called pleadingly. "I'm not upset, okay? I promise. Now, can I just have some peace and quiet to myself? Go take Sally for a walk or something."

"Sally!" Dobby cried. The snake was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching Dobby curiously. "Poor Sally."

Harry bit back the urge to groan.

Sally, who had been hidden under Harry's shirt while he was fighting the basilisk, was a bit shaken up after the battle. He had felt his friend's heartbeat slowing and could smell the poison in his wound. Sally was all but ready to grieve until Fawkes came and healed the boy. While his family frantically checked Harry over for any more injuries, Sally finally came out from his hiding place and greeted his friend joyfully. Dobby cared for Sally ever since, usually murmuring words like "gentle snake" and "traumatized poor thing" over and over again as he fawned over him.

"He's fine, Dobby," Harry gritted out.

Dobby nearly pouted at his master. "Dobby is not saying it was your fault, Master Harry! But little Sally was so scared when you brought him down there." Dobby picked the snake up and cradled him to his chest like a baby. "Poor Sally… so scared for Master Harry like Dobby was." Sally hissed and reveled in the attention he was getting.

Harry flopped back on the bed and waved a hand at them. "Well, go on then! Go bond about it all so I can have some peace and quiet."

"But Master Harry! Master James and Miss Lily told Dobby to stay with the young master today and Dobby-"

"Dobby will do as the young master says and leave him alone," he growled.

Dobby squeaked and nodded immediately. "Y-yes, Master Harry. Dobby will go," he whimpered before running out with Sally.

Harry smacked his forehead and jumped out of bed to follow him.

"Dobby, wait! No!" He could have killed himself for talking to Dobby that way. After years of being a house elf, Dobby still had the habit of punishing himself for displeasing his employers. He got into the kitchen in time to see his mum wrestling a frying pan away from Dobby. "Dobby, don't!" Harry begged, lunging forward to help her. "I don't want you to punish yourself! Stop it!"

"Harry James," Lily hollered as she tugged on the pan. With one great heave, she managed to pull it out of Dobby's hands. She tossed it on top of the stove before turning back to her son to find out what was happening, all while grabbing Dobby and holding him by his arms to stop him from reaching for other objects. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" he responded immediately. Lily stared down at him in disbelief. "It was nothing!" he insisted. "I just got a bit… nasty when asking him to leave me alone."

"Oh, sweetheart," she murmured disappointedly. "You know how sensitive Dobby is…"

He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "I know that, mum, that's why I ran down to stop him. Dobby, I'm sorry. Please don't take it to heart when I act like that."

The house elf nodded, though they could tell Dobby wouldn't be changing any time soon. "Dobby is sorry, Master Harry."

Harry kneeled down and shook his head. "Dobby, do you know why I don't like it when you call me Master? It's because you're my _friend_ , not my employee. It makes me feel weird when a friend calls me that. _And_ as your friend, I don't like seeing you hurt yourself or apologizing when I was the one being mean." Dobby's eyes watered once more and he bawled loudly as he threw himself into Harry's arms. The bespectacled boy patted the elf's back awkwardly. "There, there. It's all right."

"Dobby," Lily called gently. "Why don't you go help Sirius and Remus pick vegetables from the garden?"

"Yes, Miss Lily," Dobby wept. "I will leave Master Harry with you."

With that the house elf disappeared from sight. Now that they were alone, with the exception of Sally who was sitting on the counter where Dobby had placed him, Lily pulled her son into a hug and stroked his hair gently.

"Mind telling me what's got you so upset, baby?"

He pushed away softly. "I'm not a baby, mum, and I don't need a babysitter."

Lily followed him as he stormed away, squeezing her lips together as she fought the grin that was forcing its way onto her face. "And what is that supposed to mean, my little love?"

"Mum," he groaned. "Would you please?"

"Please what, poppet?"

"Mother, really! I'll be thirteen in three weeks!"

Lily laughed loudly, grabbing his hand before he could race up the stairs. "Come sit with me, will you? Or should I leave you alone to go through your teen angst tantrum?" Harry simply rolled his eyes and followed her into the living room. They sat down together on the couch and she couldn't help but notice that, despite his words, Harry still relaxed against her side and allowed her to hold him close. They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying being in each other's company, before she decided to breach the topic again. "So?"

He sighed and became irritable almost immediately. "I get why you have Dobby following me around-"

"Hm, because you jumped down a hole, completely disregarding your father and me?"

"I…yes."

"And instead of waiting down there for us, ran headfirst at the basilisk?"

"That- that wasn't fully my fault," he spluttered.

"And then your father and I had to stand there and watch you nearly die?"

Harry flinched.

"And not to mention, the man who betrayed us is still on the loose?" She gazed down at him knowingly. "Can't you just humor us, baby? We just want you safe."

He rubbed his eyes irritably but leaned into her all the same. "Whatever. I guess."

She pinched his cheeks and cooed. "That's my big boy! Mummy's so proud of her thirteen year old! My widdle baby's all grown up, isn't he?"

"Mother, honestly!"

* * *

"Hermione!"

Neville and Ron nearly tackled her back into the fireplace when she finally showed up. The bushy haired girl squealed in surprise as they hugged her tightly. "Oh, really now!" she said with a bright blush. She squirmed desperately, trying to free her arms, which were pinned down to her sides. Sirius, who was sitting on the couch, watched the children with great amusement. Since she'd been petrified, Hermione's friends had been especially attentive to her. For the rest of the school year, Ron was nearly glued to her side while walking to classes, Neville always had a plate of food ready for her during meals, and Harry had even offered to do some homework for her. "Is this going to go on forever?"

The two boys pulled back sheepishly. "Sorry," Neville told her.

Ron scratched the back of his head with great embarrassment. "Right… what he said. Just got caught up in the moment, you know how infectious Neville's anxiety can be."

He glared at the redhead. "Me? You're the one who's been whining about how 'she's late! What if she's hurt? What if she's dead?!'"

Hermione stifled a laugh when Ron elbowed Neville sharply.

"All right, all right," she giggled. "Where's Harry?"

Ron frowned as he led them into the kitchen. "He's still upstairs with Fred and George. They've been trying to get Ginny out of Remus' room since this morning."

"Ginny's here?" Hermione asked happily. "How has she been? Better, I hope?"

"Not exactly," Neville answered sadly. "She doesn't have the nightmares anymore but she's still too embarrassed to face any of us. Mrs. Weasley had to drag her here in the first place."

"It's all the twins' faults," Ron scowled. "She wouldn't have written in that stupid diary in the first place if they hadn't continued teasing her about Harry."

"They didn't mean any harm by it, Ronald," Hermione defended. "How were they supposed to know that something like that would happen? Besides, _you_ were right behind them when it comes to teasing her for her crush."

His ears turned red and he glared at her. "Well, I didn't keep going, did I? Not after that time I made her-"

He stopped, his entire face turning red now. He'd been poking fun at her one day and the poor girl had run to the bathrooms crying. After that, knowing he'd get an ear lashing from his parents if she told on him, he decided it'd be better to leave his sister alone. Fred and George, on the other hand, couldn't help themselves no matter how much they doted on their sister. "It was cute to see her get all gooey-eyed and pink-cheeked!" Fred protested. "I didn't know she was going to up and get herself killed because of us!"

"The point is that I stopped," he concluded, though Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, you should go help them," Neville suggested. "She might come out if there's another girl around."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Ron snorted. "At least send someone up that Ginny didn't almost accidentally murder. Send Hermione up and we'll be carting Gin off to St. Mungo's. She can share a room with Lockhart."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "You have absolutely no empathy, Ronald!"

He watched her storm away, baffled. "What'd I say?"

"I have no idea, Ron." Neville's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And you have such a way with words, how could Mione have possibly misinterpreted that?"

Ron shrugged as he stuck his head into the fridge and searched for something to eat. "Don't ask me, mate." Neville stared at the boy before shaking his head, grabbing him by the collar and hauling him towards the stairs. "Oi! Nev, what-"

"Shut up, Ronald."

He dragged him along, passing James in the hallway on their way.

"All right there, boys?" he asked kindly.

"Yes sir," they answered in tandem.

James patted them both encouragingly and nodded upward. "Go on and help them, then. And don't give Lily and Remus any problems while Sirius and I are gone."

They swore they wouldn't before disappearing upstairs. He heard some muffled laughter, a few pleading voices and a jiggle of a doorknob.

"They'll never get her out of there at this rate," he muttered to himself as he walked into the living room.

Sirius sat up at the sight of him. "You ready?"

James sighed. "As I'll ever be. What do you think this will be about this time around? Another meeting to try and smooth things over between us? Maybe he's forced Snape to come this time, have him apologize to my face."

Sirius rubbed his chin pensively. "Probably not. This meeting will most likely be something along the lines of Harry's impending doom."

"Not funny, Padfoot."

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" James stared at him balefully. "Okay, okay. Let's get this over with."

Seconds later, they were in Dumbledore's office. The old man was not sitting at his desk like they expected. Instead, Albus was hovering over a Pensieve, a grave and tired expression on his face. He nodded hello to them and beckoned them over. Sirius and James glanced at each other. For the past few months, Albus had been trying to mend what little friendship he still had with the Potters. It was hard gaining their trust back, but it was being fixed little by little. It helped that Albus was not as willing to hide things from them any longer, not if it directly involved them.

But it appeared this invite wasn't for a quick check up on how the family was doing.

"I'm assuming you didn't call us for a spot of tea?" Sirius murmured grimly.

Albus smiled humorlessly. "Horcruxes? I'm sure you know what they are."

"Bloody hell," James breathed with wide-eyed disbelief. "Don't tell me someone's made one recently."

"You've both encountered one already."

They were both confused until realization hit them at the same time. "The diary," Sirius stated quietly. "God alive, Moony destroyed a bloody Horcrux."

"Indeed," Dumbledore answered. "And knowing Voldemort's soul had once possessed our late Professor Quirrell…"

The implication was clear. "Two Horcruxes." James was horrified. "He's made two Horcruxes. But the process that-" He swallowed the lump that had formed in his thought. He didn't want to think of what Voldemort had to do to make those Horcruxes. "A _human_ Horcrux? I didn't even know that was possible. I- Oh God, that's how Voldemort survived that night… that's why he wasn't fully destroyed. Because Voldemort had the diary."

"And more."

"More?! You think he made more?"

Albus sighed. He walked over to his desk, where a canvas sack lay crumpled in the middle. He picked it up and, very gingerly, emptied its contents onto the table. Out tumbled the diary, a cracked ring and a damaged tiara.

"When you described your experience with the diary, with the memory of Tom Riddle, I grew suspicious. I could only hope it wasn't what I feared it was, but… I spent most of this summer meeting with old colleagues, trying to find out information and convincing them to share their memories with me." They glanced over at the Pensieve. "I've come to the conclusion that there are at least three more Horcruxes out there that are tethering him to life. He's practically immortal if we don't destroy them."

Sirius waved at the ones on the desk. "What are these, then?"

Albus picked the tiara up. "Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. It was here in the castle. The Sword of Gryffindor was strong enough to destroy it. I believe he's taken a relic of Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's as well- a locket and a cup. Their locations are… still yet to be determined."

James nodded slowly as he stared at the diadem before shifting his gaze to the other. "And this one?"

"Marvolo Gaunt's ring," Albus said as he pointed to the second object they didn't recognize. "An heirloom that Tom used to wear quite openly when he was at school. I knew looking at the Gaunt shack would be a good place to start. I didn't know it would lead me to one immediately… Would you believe my luck?" he chuckled quietly. Sirius caught him ball his hands into a tight fist.

"You aren't telling us something, Albus," Sirius accused gently. "What's going on?"

He uncurled his fingers and waved his wand above it. James let out a silent curse and Sirius gasped at what they saw.

There was a ring of black around his finger, as though ash were staining his skin and spreading out into his other appendages.

"Albus… what did you do?" James questioned sharply. "Did this come from destroying the Horcruxes?"

He shook his head. "Do you remember the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Sirius gaped open-mouthed at the man. "You're obviously cursed and you think this is the time to bring up Beedle the Bard?"

Albus stared at his blackened fingers. "It wasn't just a fairy tale, you see… The three brothers, the Deathly Hollows- the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand and the Invisibility Cloak. They're all real. And two of us in this room possess at least one of them." He brought his wand out in front of him. "I gained possession of it after defeating Grindelwald." And odd looked cross his face before disappearing. They thought it best not to ask him what was wrong. It obviously wasn't the time for it. "I wanted to change its long, bloody reputation, use it for good. I'd like to think I did my best by it. And you, James."

He waited for James to think of which one he had. "The invisibility cloak? It's the one in the story?"

"Your ancestors, the Peverells, passed it down their family until it came into your possession."

"And now Harry's," he stated, unsure of how to feel knowing that his son was the owner of a Deathly Hollow. "And the last one? The Resurrection Stone?"

Dumbledore pocketed his wand and picked the ring up. "Even an old man has his faults… I knew this was the Stone the moment I saw it. You must understand me when I say I know what it is like to feel loss, to lose people that mean the most to you… I thought if I could see them just once more… Just for a moment."

"You didn't, Albus," Sirius whispered.

Dumbledore stared at them sadly. "The ring was cursed by Voldemort. It was over for me the moment I slipped it on and I may have destroyed the ring but it didn't stop the curse. Severus managed to trap it in my hand, but we both know that, eventually…" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I've asked Severus that once the time comes, he be the one to… to end it."

James felt a stinging in his eyes that he blinked away as rapidly as he could. "No," he spat harshly. "No, there has to be a way to stop this. Albus, you can't ask us to watch you die."

Albus smiled kindly, like the teacher they once knew, like the man who used to get them out of trouble when Professor McGonagall caught them in the middle of mischief. "Severus was rather adamant in his refusal as well, but would you rather it quick and painless for me or shall I endure great suffering before my death?"

"Albus," Sirius choked. "What can we do? What can we do to help you? We'll do anything-"

He nodded slowly. "What I'm about to ask you will be hard. Harder than anything you've ever faced back during the war, but it will be the only way to ensure Voldemort's end." They stood straight and waited for his orders. "I need you to look for the remaining horcruxes and destroy them."

"The locket and the cup," James reiterated quickly. "Do we have any idea where they can be?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We have no real leads. I can only assume that if it isn't hidden in a location from his past- as the ring was- then he entrusted it to a Death Eater like he did the diary. There aren't many in Voldemort's inner circle, but I can't imagine he would give more than one to a single person. Malfoy can't possibly have a second Horcrux, so if isn't him-"

"Bellatrix," Sirius interrupted suddenly. Dumbledore did not look surprised by the suggestion.

James turned to his friend with consideration. "Your cousin? You think so?"

"She was bloody mental for the bastard. She'd probably turn herself into a Horcrux for him if given the chance."

"I had a great suspicion that Bellatrix Lestrange could be in possession of one," Albus agreed, "though I don't know how useful that information to us. Even if Azkaban hasn't driven them mad, the Lestranges will never surrender it."

James snorted. "They won't have much choice, they're too busy locked up. We'll find it. Whatever it is."

"Bellatrix used to dote on Regulus," Sirius said with mild disgust. "Maybe he knew something. I'll go back to Grimmauld Place, search for anything of his that could be of use to us."

"If you don't mind, Albus, I'd like to review the memories you have," James requested. "Maybe there's some hint in them that'll steer us in the right direction."

Albus nodded. "By all means, James." He appeared to be struggling with what he wanted to say next. "I hope you understand, this won't be quick. With only speculation and guesses, this mission could keep you away from your family for months at a time and… and this has to start as soon as possible."

James felt an ache in his heart. They were going to have to leave, stay away from home to keep it safe from anyone that might cause them harm for doing this. He'd miss his son's birthday. He wouldn't get to see Harry off at the train this year. He'd be away from Lily... "They'll understand."

"Remus will take care of them," Sirius told him, hoping it would make him feel better.

"I was hoping to take him with us," James confessed.

"The moon's taking a toll on him enough as it is, Prongs. He doesn't need this on his mind as well," Sirius sighed. "He'll stay home and take care of our family."

James acquiesced, albeit reluctantly. "If you'll excuse us, Albus. We need to prepare them for what's to come."

They bid the headmaster farewell, leaving him standing at his desk.

When they were gone, Severus stepped out from where he was hiding. "They never asked about the third Horcrux."

"Maybe it's for the better… for now at least," Albus told him. "Have you found a way to destroy it without harming the boy?"

"No."

"Keep looking."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 27**

"Harry," James sighed exhaustedly. "For the last time, I'm not taking him with me. I can't even understand him."

"But he understands you," Harry argued stubbornly. "He's smart, and he'll hear something coming before you do. Just trust me, okay? Sally has to go with you. It's the only way I'm letting you leave in the morning."

"Harry-"

"James Potter," he responded just as sternly.

The older man chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "You'll be good for your mother, won't you? Don't give her any grief while we're gone." Harry stared up at his father innocently, a _"who, me?"_ expression on his face. James rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Harry James, and don't you be getting in trouble at school."

He couldn't help but snort. "That's rich coming from you."

"Cheeky little git," he growled as Harry ran from him.

"I'm just saying!"

"You come back here, Harry! This is how you say goodbye to your father who's going on a dangerous mission? By insulting him?!"

Harry's laughter echoed so loud that everyone in the house heard it. James was just about to give up when Harry ran back in and tackled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you, dad. Come back to us."

James smiled down at the boy. "Always, Harry."

"And don't you dare leave without saying goodbye to me, okay? I'll never forgive you if I wake up and you're not here."

With that, Harry quickly left and shut himself up in his room. Sirius and Remus came in from the backyard just in time to see the boy flee. James and Sirius stared at the stairs sadly. Sure, they'd gotten Harry on the brink of adolescence, but he was still rather childlike when they first met him again. Seeing him acting like… an adult about this situation was rather bittersweet for them. Somewhere in James' heart, he wanted to see Harry throw a tantrum and beg him not to leave. Sirius was rather hoping for one as well if he were to be honest.

Remus stared at them amusedly. "Would you rather he was crying his heart out right now?" he asked.

They gave him a mean glare. "Shut up, Moony," Sirius grumbled. "Is it so bad to want to be wanted?"

James pouted as he threw himself down on the couch. "I don't want him to be _inconsolable._ I just wanted… you know… a more dramatic scene. A little more emotion."

"He didn't eat the entire day after you told us you two were leaving," Remus deadpanned. "What more do you need?"

Sirius breathed out deeply. "I don't know, like… that weird depression he went through before leaving for Hogwarts the first time? That would be nice." James nodded in agreement.

"You two are unbelievable."

They laughed at the wolf's exasperation. "Come on, Moony, lighten up. We're just trying to brighten the mood. We might die, don't you know it?"

"Die again," James corrected.

"Right, die again in Prongs' case."

Remus groaned and rubbed at his face. "Can you two not joke like that? It does nothing to make me feel better about this. I should be going out there with you."

"No," James said firmly. "You should be staying here and making sure your friend and her son are well taken care of."

The wolf stared at him wryly. "Honestly, James, do you really think Lily needs protecting? If there was an attack, she'd be covering my ass more than I would hers."

He sat up quickly. "Who said you'd be doing anything with my wife's ass?"

Sirius shook his head. "That's if you die again, James. Obviously, one of us has to marry her. You know, you'll be dying in my arms like 'please… take care of Lily' and I'll be forced to marry her to fulfill your wishes and then we'll end up falling madly in love and Harry will see me as his new father."

"Don't count me out," Remus countered. "You guys will be gone. Lily and I can bond during that time. Get closer… realize what was in front of us this entire time."

"Oi!" James protested angrily. "Neither of you will be doing anything of the sort! If I die, Lily will grow to be an old spinster that was never able to love anyone as much as she loved me. And Harry will bitterly hate you both because you'd be constant reminders of the only man he ever looked up to!"

"Excuse me?"

The three men whirled around to see Lily standing there with her arms crossed, an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Who said I gave you permission to die, James?"

Sirius glanced at James, who was drinking Lily in like it would be the last time he ever saw her. "Okay, but for argument's sake, would you choose Remus or me?" he asked, effectively interrupting the tender moment between husband and wife.

James lunged forward to swat at him as Lily muttered, "Remus, obviously," to which Remus grinned victoriously.

"What do you mean obviously?! I have a lot to offer!"

She shook her head and plopped down onto James' lap. "You're not my type, Black."

"I'm _everyone's_ type, Evans. Just admit that if James hadn't gotten to you first-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Pads," James growled warningly. "Now, leave us be."

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him away. "Fine by us," the werewolf told them. "We're gonna go ask Harry who he'd choose as a dad. A galleon says he'll choose me too."

"You're on, you arrogant prat. Harry! You still awake?"

Lily watched them disappear before leaning back and nuzzling her face into James' neck.

The mood changed all too quickly. She let out a deep sigh as she wound her arms around his waist. James let a hand trail up her spine and into her hair, pulling her closer into his embrace when he felt a tear hit his skin. Lily tried desperately to stay strong but the feel of her husband so close had her breaking down against him. She cried silently as she reached up and touched as much of him as she could, her fingers continuously moving between soft caresses and desperate grips. James shut his eyes tight and allowed her to memorize him, his own hands holding her waist tight like he was trying to keep himself grounded. He spared a moment to rip his glasses off his face and toss them to the other end of the couch before resting his palm on the small of her back and pushing her forward into him.

"James," she whispered pleadingly. "You can come home every night, both of you. You don't have to stay away."

He shook his head, their foreheads rubbing against each other as he did. "It wouldn't work, Lily."

"It would!"

"It wouldn't." Lily looked like ready to argue, so he placed a hand on her cheek and shook his head once more. "Lily, Sirius and I would have to apparate outside of the wards, remember. What if someone saw us? What if someone somehow followed us? If you and Harry were found because of a foolish mistake-"

"You'll be careful," she insisted. "I know you will, just please-" She choked on her sob as she threw herself forward into him. "Please don't leave me again, James."

He felt his heart stop.

"I lost you once. I can't go through it again."

He trailed a hand under her shirt and up her back. "Never. Never again."

"I don't want to marry Sirius," Lily bawled loudly.

James couldn't help himself. He barked with laughter and held her closer. "Oh, Lily… but he needs to fulfill my wishes for someone to take care of you."

"Potter!"

* * *

James and Sirius dragged themselves into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, exhausted and dispirited. When they weren't camping, they allowed themselves the luxury of the beds at Sirius' childhood home, though "home" and "luxury" were quite strong words for it. Every time they came, Kreacher the house elf would throw insults at them until Sirius threatened punishment and the damn portrait of Walburga Black would screech and holler if it saw them. Despite it, they supposed it was better than what had been happening outside of Grimmauld Place's walls. They'd spent a month searching countless woods, houses, and areas but continuously came up empty handed. They weren't sure what more they could do with nothing to go on. Their list of places that Voldemort had presumably been through was starting to get shorter and shorter by the day as they crossed more off.

"You're sure there's nothing here? You looked through Regulus' things?" James sighed.

Sirius shrugged helplessly. "I'd say I'm sure but that stupid house elf won't let me anywhere near his things without physically attacking me. I highly doubt Voldemort or Bellatrix would leave anything physical to him anyway. It's all probably just junk in his chest."

James threw his head back and leaned against a wall to prop himself up, lest he collapse from tiredness. "Well, maybe not a Horcrux, Sirius, but what if Lestrange left him a letter or something? Or a bloody map or picture."

He scoffed. "Yes, James, I'm sure Bellatrix left him a map with a X on it, as well as details on how to retrieve the Horcrux."

He couldn't help but snort as he sat down to Sirius on the couch. "Fair enough. Besides, who knows if Bellatrix told him anything, right? You said you think he got killed trying to leave, didn't you?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm assuming. I mean, Regulus and I may not have been the best siblings but I know him. He wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be, no matter how hard he tried." He rolled his eyes. "Kid probably realized what they wanted for him, tried to bolt and they killed him on the spot."

James looked at his friend through the corner of his eye. He could see Sirius swallow hard at the thought. Yes, despite the lack of closeness between the brothers, it was clear that Sirius still cared.

"Bloody idiot," the man muttered. "But Bellatrix did like him, lot more than me, at least. Who knows, maybe she did tell him something and he took it to his grave."

He reached over and patted Sirius' shoulder. "Let's look anyway, yeah? Perhaps we'll find something."

"It's a waste of time, James," he whined back. "Can't we just sleep? We're going to back to Albania tomorrow!"

He hauled Sirius up to his feet and began tugging him in the direction of Regulus' untouched room. "No sleep till we're dead, Sirius," he said firmly. "Your godson's life is on the line, or have you forgotten?"

The statement had him straightening back up. "Fine," he breathed out. "Fine, I'll distract Kreacher. You go in there and see what you can find, since you're so eager."

He chuckled as Sirius sauntered away, a swagger in his step like he was trying to prove who the master of the house was, before yelling for Kreacher to come to him. James knew he didn't have much time. Kreacher was like a hound, able to smell a disturbance from miles away. He'd have to make the search quick. When he was sure that Sirius had Kreacher busy, he jogged up many flights of stairs and hurried into Regulus' room. Kreacher kept the room spotless, like someone was still supposed to live in it. It was disturbing and sad at the same time. Not letting himself get caught up in his thoughts, James began combing through everything in sight. No bed sheet went unturned, the closet searched through thoroughly and the drawers emptied out of their contents until all that was left was Regulus' old Hogwarts trunk.

James dislodged the lock on it with a quick wave of his wand and tossed it aside. He threw the trunk open and began rifling through the things he found inside. Old school books, uniform still somehow in pristine condition, and parchment- but nothing that could help them in their mission.

He sat on the floor in front of the trunk and heaved a labored groan. It was hopeless. They'd never find anything.

"What does the blood traitor think he is doing?!"

James swiveled around and looked at Kreacher and Sirius, who were standing at the door. Sirius looked entirely too entertained with how murderous Kreacher appeared to be.

"Don't you dare, Kreacher," Sirius warned when the house elf summoned a pan from thin air and raised it above his head, as if to hurl it in James' direction. He grabbed the pan from him and tossed it over his shoulder. "You best not forget your place!"

Kreacher wailed and rushed forward. "Master Regulus, Kreacher has failed you once more! Kreacher allowed the blood traitors to destroy your room!"

Sirius grunted irritably. "And what was the first thing you did, Kreacher? Left a crease in his pants?"

Kreacher picked one of the books out of the trunk and threw it straight at Sirius' head, causing the man to stumble back into the hallway and against the wall with a cry of pain.

"You little piece of-!"

"What was the blood traitor doing in my Master's room?!" the house elf demanded angrily at James. "Filthy Potter was trying to steal his valuable possessions!"

"I wasn't trying to steal anything, Kreacher," James snapped. "I was just looking for something!"

"For what?!"

"A Horcrux," Sirius drawled sarcastically as he rubbed the red bump on his head and glared daggers at the elf. "Seen one around? Oh, you remember Regulus, always leaving Horcruxes around so carelessly. Always told him to be careful but he never listened to his smart, older brother."

Though James snickered at first, they both froze at how quickly Kreacher's mood changed. The furious elf was now shaking in his spot, glancing at both of them with unadulterated fear.

"You know something," Sirius whispered, equally horrified as he was surprised. "Kreacher, what do you know?"

"Kreacher can't," he said in a rush. "Kreacher promised Master Regulus… Kreacher-" The house elf suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "Kreacher let Master Regulus down."

"Tell us, Kreacher," James pleaded. "Tell us what you know."

"Kreacher can't! Master Regulus told me not to let anyone know!"

"Is this about a Horcrux?" Sirius gaped disbelievingly. "Voldemort trusted my brother with a Horcrux?!"

"Did he?" James asked the elf. "You know where it is, don't you, Kreacher?"

Kreacher shook his head as he backed away from them. James was on his feet now, stalking towards him with Sirius.

"You have no idea what you're messing with, Kreacher," Sirius hissed. "This isn't just a little toy."

"This isn't anything you've ever seen," James insisted. "You can get seriously hurt."

"Give it to us. Now. You let us destroy that thing before horrible things happen. Not even an elf loyal to Death Eaters will be saved from it. I'm trying to help you before you get yourself killed! Don't you get that?"

Suddenly, Kreacher looked up at them with hope-filled eyes and a look of wonder. "You… Master Sirius and Potter can destroy it?" Both men reeled back in confusion, but Kreacher was excited now. "Master Sirius can destroy it?!"

"Has he ever called you master this many times in a row?" James muttered.

"I don't think he's called me master _ever_ ," Sirius said back. "Kreacher-"

Kreacher grabbed Sirius' hand and began pulling him away from the room. All traces of his own misery and the hatred he had for Sirius were magically gone. "Kreacher promised Master Regulus he'd destroy it himself but Kreacher couldn't find how! Kreacher tried so hard, Master Sirius! But now you can do it! Now you can fulfill what Master Regulus wanted Kreacher to do!"

"Wait," James shouted. "He wanted you to _destroy_ it? Not keep it safe? And you have it?! Here?!"

"Bloody hell, James, get the bloody basilisk fangs that Dumbledore gave us!" Sirius nearly shrieked. "We can get the story later! For fuck's sake, we're about to destroy a Horcrux!"

* * *

Screaming.

Someone was screaming.

Lily bolted up in her bed when she realized she wasn't having a nightmare about her husband who had been gone for a month already.

The house was overwhelmingly quiet without James and Sirius around, and despite having tried his best to stay strong, Harry had taken to sulking around silently. Lily never showed it to her son, but she was on the brink of her own breakdown. Her mind constantly assaulted her with images of James and Sirius dead or captured. Remus had to do almost all of the talking for all three of them. He'd gone out of his way to keep the pair happy, took over cooking duties and even did most of the chores before Lily or Harry could get to them. He had run himself ragged right up to the full moon- and after it for that matter- and was finally given a peaceful night of rest.

But someone was screaming in their quiet house.

Lily scrambled off her bed, ran to the door and stumbled into the hallway just as Remus' door whipped open. He looked extremely exhausted and alert at the same time. The two stared at each other and, realizing that neither of them was making the noise, turned to Harry's room in panic.

"Harry," Remus hissed as he hurried over, Lily just behind him.

The sight they came upon filled them with pure horror.

Harry was thrashing in his bed, his voice turning gritty as he yelled out. Dobby was kneeling next to him, trying desperately to hold him down. "Master Harry, please!" The house elf cried. "Master Harry, wake up! Miss Lily! The young master!"

"Dobby, get out of the way!" Lily ordered. She took the elf's place, grabbed her son by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Harry! Baby, wake up! Wake up! SWEETHEART, PLEASE!"

"Dobby, go to Hogwarts," she heard Remus tell Dobby. "Get Professor Dumbledore, now!"

Try as she may, the boy would not stir. He shook and twitched in her arms, whimpering and groaning from pain. Remus was on the other side of the bed, slapping Harry's cheek and begging him to come out of his episode. A sob ripped from Lily's throat as she pulled Harry into her lap and wrapped her arms around him, locking his own limbs down so that he convulsed violently against her instead of flailing around freely. She wrestled with the unconscious boy, hoping to still his body, but it didn't work.

"Please, baby wake up," she pleaded. "Har- what's happening to him?! Harry!"

"Come on, kid," Remus whispered into the boy's ear. "Come on, Harry, don't do this to us. It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry froze in his mother's arms and went limp. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes fluttered open weakly. "Mum," he rasped. "M-Moony."

"My baby," she murmured tearfully, kissing his forehead tenderly as she trembled. "What happened, Harry? Are you okay? Oh God, Harry…"

He shook his head and tried to force out an explanation. "Peter… it's Peter," he finally answered.

"What about him?" Remus asked him sharply.

"I… he was with Voldemort. Voldemort… so mad… trying to find out where we were… where dad was…" He rolled over so that his face was pressed against his mother's stomach. "Horcruxes, said Horcruxes," he mumbled. "… so mad… just a dream."

They watched him bring a hand up to his scar and rub it.

"Hurts."

Dumbledore chose that exact moment to rush in with Dobby at his side. He took in the scene silently. Lily and Remus stared up at the man, lost and unsure of what to say. Albus walked in cautiously and placed a gentle hand on Harry's head.

"My boy," he said soothingly. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Harry's scar. "Tell me what you saw."

Harry squinted up at his Headmaster. He blinked before closing his eyes again. "Voldemort… I saw Voldemort, and he looks…"

Fear flooded onto Harry's face.

"He looks…"

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed. "Can you remember?"

"No," he confessed. "But I remember… I remember being terrified."

"It was just a dream," he assured. "Rest now, my boy. Rest."

When Harry was finally able to fall back asleep, the three adults went down into the living room solemnly. Dobby was still on Harry's bed, sitting dutifully at the end of the bed to protect his young master.

"Was it really just a dream, Albus?" Remus murmured knowingly.

Albus stared at the coffee table. "I had just received a message from James and Sirius before Dobby came to me. They found a Horcrux and were telling me that they were just about to destroy it."

Lily didn't know if she should feel relieved or not. Was this to happen to her son the next time they found a Horcrux? "We never told him."

Remus nodded but Albus turned to them questioningly.

Lily cleared her throat and explained. "Horcruxes. We never told him what his father was looking for. Just that he had to find a way to stop Voldemort from ever returning."

Remus clenched his fist at his side. "But Harry mentioned that Voldemort said something about Horcruxes in his dream. It wasn't just a dream, was it, Albus?"

Albus did not answer. He didn't need to anyway. Instead, he said, "there's no sign that anyone knows what James and Sirius are doing, and without a clue on where the other Horcrux is, maybe they should come home for now. It should be safe."

"Thank you," Lily breathed out gratefully. "Thank you, Albus."

* * *

James and Sirius stared at the broken locket between them. James' hand was quivering as he tried to keep his grip on the fang.

They were sitting on the floor at opposite sides of the room, unable to look at each other.

Neither of them knew what to say to each other. The things that the locket made them think, made them face. The insecurities, the fears, all their deepest feelings laid out in front of each other. Sirius wanted to comfort his best friend and James wanted to erase all the guilt that Sirius was still carrying in his heart, but the Horcrux's power was so overwhelming neither of them could even move. Neither of them could break out of their own thoughts to help the other.

They'd have sat there forever if Albus didn't appear.

They looked up, still dazed.

"It's Harry."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 28**

"Dad!"

James kneeled down next to his son's bed with a smile. Harry beamed up at the man excitedly.

"You're back!"

"Like I could stay away from you for much longer."

"Where's Sally?"

James rolled his eyes. "Gone for a month and he'd rather see the snake," he muttered over Harry's snickering. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled the long snake out, who began hissing excitedly at the sight of his friend. Harry reached out and took Sally into his arms, cuddling the snake as best as he could. "He was a good companion, Har. You were right. He would hiss really loudly if he wanted us to go in another direction or speed up. I suspect he could sense dangerous animals near or something."

Harry puffed his chest up and patted Sally's head proudly. "Course I was right. Look at you, Salazar! Have you gotten longer since I saw you last? How was the mission, dad? No trouble? No one followed you or anything?"

"Haven't finished it fully, but Dumbledore said we could come back and rest for now. And no, we were all clear on the Death Eater front but… What's this I hear about a bad nightmare you had last night?"

Harry blushed. "It was nothing. Just mum and Remus overreacting." James raised a brow at the boy. "Honestly, dad, it was just a bad dream. That's all."

"I love you, kid, but you're so full of shit."

Harry's eyes went wide and he burst out laughing. "I'm telling mum!"

"You tell your mother I said that and I'll ground you for life!" He gave the boy a quick one-armed hug and pulled him out of the bed. "We're gonna talk about this later, you understand?"

The boy nearly pouted but nodded instead. "Fine."

"Fine, now come on down so we can spend today as a family, yeah?"

A few minutes later, Harry was running into the kitchen and tackling Padfoot into the refrigerator.

"Boys!" Lily shouted, but the two ignored her.

Harry grabbed the large black dog around the neck and tried to wrestle him to the ground as Padfoot continuously wriggled away and pulled on Harry's shirt and pants with his teeth.

"Outside, the both of you!" she laughed. "And don't you tear his clothes, Sirius!"

The black dog was quick to submit as he nudged Harry out the door and began chasing him around the yard. Remus leaned on the doorframe and watched them with delight, his own amusement growing quickly when a large stag appeared behind him and pushed him aside to get out. He snorted as Prongs' antlers got stuck in the doorway and kept him from advancing. The big buck struggled a few seconds more before finally escaping with a head tilt and charging towards the pair in the backyard.

"Slow down, James, or you'll kill them both!" Remus warned. Lily came up next to him and he threw an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much."

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Forgot to use a silencing charm, you're lucky that Harry didn't wake up."

She slapped his chest with the back of her hand as a deep blush flooded her cheeks. "Oh, shut up! I guess you and Sirius remembered your silencing charm then, since I didn't hear a peep from your room?"

Remus shoved her away with a scowl and she giggled madly. "Very funny!"

"You started it!"

"Like I'd ever lower my standards to the likes of Sirius in the first place."

The others looked over as Lily guffawed loudly. James transformed back and gave her a smile. "What is it, love?"

"Nothing," she answered cheerfully, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. "Nothing at all!" She threw her arms around James' shoulders. "I'm just happy to have you back."

"Mum!" Harry called from a few yards away. He had Padfoot in a headlock and was dragging the growling dog over to them. "Can we go to Diagon Alley today? Have an outing to celebrate?"

She nodded at him. "After breakfast?"

"No, right now!" he countered. "We can have breakfast there!"

"And interrupt your father's morning ritual of eating at the table with his tea and his paper?" she responded, poking James' rib teasingly. "You know how grumpy he gets if he isn't the first to read the Prophet. Has to act like the know-it-all he is and report all the stories to us."

The man swatted her hand away with a chuckle. "The Leaky Cauldron will have a full stack of them. Come on. Let's get our glamours on and head to Diagon Alley. Harry, let go of your godfather and get ready."

"But it's more fun this way!"

Padfoot let out an indignant yap.

"Come on, Paddy! Let's go upstairs and you can choose my outfit for me!"

They watched the pair struggle into the house together. Lily grinned with amusement. "He's really excited, if you couldn't tell. He's been talking about a normal family outing since you both left."

"I think he's starting to feel the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders," Remus sighed. "Last night's nightmare is just making it realer for him."

"He's getting older," James sighed. "Understanding more and more about our role in the last war. How important we'll be if another one starts."

"It won't," Lily said quickly. "We're gonna stop Voldemort from coming back. I know it."

"How did the bastard even find out that we were looking for his bloody Horcruxes?" James muttered.

Remus patted his back. "We can deal with that when Dumbledore comes tonight. For now, let's just pretend we aren't soldiers."

They went into the house, silently agreeing to leave their troubles behind them for the day. Harry and Sirius were already in the living room, sitting on the couch with their hands folded on their laps and their backs straight. Harry had kept his plain gray shirt on but had swapped his pajama bottoms for a pair of jeans. Lily shook her head and pointed to the stairs.

"Change that shirt right now, Harry."

"But mum! It's just a regular shirt! Does it even matter?"

"You slept in it!"

"It's not like I drooled on it."

Remus snorted. "That's debatable." Harry threw a pillow at him.

James laughed. "Just listen to your mother, will you? At least throw a plaid shirt over it, or a sweater or something."

"A sweater! It's the summer!" His father gave him a stern look and he groaned before running up the stairs, changing his shirt and hurrying back down. "There. Is this good? Can we go now?"

James shrugged and tugged on his own shirt. "I don't know, I'm thinking about the red button down I have in the closet-"

"DAD, REALLY!"

Lily roared with laughter as she guided her son to the fireplace. "Let's not torment him. Go on through. Remus and Sirius will be right behind you, okay?"

"What about you guys?" he asked worriedly.

"Just have to set our glamours," James answered. "We won't be long."

Harry grinned toothily, reached up for the floo powder sitting atop the shelves and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" Sirius and Remus followed him quickly.

Lily turned to her husband, contemplatively tapping her finger against her chin as she hummed. "Maybe a pale blond? I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be holding hands with a Malfoy." He clicked his tongue and waved his wand at her and she let out a cry of surprise when she saw the red hair framing her face turn black. "Hey!"

She pointed her wand at him sharply and he immediately pulled a few strands down for him to see. "Lily! Blond isn't my color!"

She smirked at him playfully. "We haven't even finished yet! We'll give you the facial features to pull it off."

After much goofing off- and a few askew noses and lopsided ears later- the two were finally ready to head to Diagon Alley.

"Come on, your son is waiting for us!" Lily giggled as she shoved him towards the fireplace.

"They can wait another minute," he protested, his hands grabbed at her hips. "We can run upstairs for a bit, you know? Get reacquainted with these new faces-"

"James Potter, are you saying my normal face isn't good enough anymore?"

"I could be a Frenchman named Jacques. We've met on vacation…"

Lily snorted. "Diagon Alley," she drawled and they were whisked away. The two stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron, still teasing each other under their breaths. They were so wrapped up in their own little world they almost didn't notice the huge crowd shrieking their names.

Their names…

People were screaming their names.

"James and Lily!"

"Is it true?"

"No! It can't possibly be!"

"The Potters! Tell us! Tell us, Mister Potter, is it true?!"

Lily looked around wildly. She took James' appearance in. He didn't look anything like himself. She checked her hair and saw that it was still black. What was going on? Why was everyone talking about them? She grabbed James' hand, panic drumming in her chest.

"Harry… James, where's Harry?!"

He didn't hesitate to dive into the crowd, pulling Lily with him.

"Out of the way! Get out of the way!" He was tall enough to see Remus and Sirius fending everyone away from their son. "Get out of the way, I said!"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sirius spat at them.

They reached the middle and saw Harry gripping a crumpled newspaper in his hands, staring at everyone with great trepidation. Remus and Sirius hand their hands in front of him and their wands out as if they were protecting him from a pack of rabid wolves. James ignored Sirius' irate rant about "taking their merry time and fooling around" and quickly took position in front of them, his arms outstretched as he shoved the many people away from his family. Harry reached out and took Lily's forearm, which she took as a sign to go to him. She ran around the human shield the men had made and to the teen.

Even Tom had joined in trying to calm the masses. "That's enough! Leave the poor boy alone!"

Lily turned her attention back to her son. "What's going on, baby?"

"They know!" he hissed. "They know!"

He passed her the paper, unfurling it as he did. There, in bright bold ink, was the headline,

"THE POTTERS: THE FAMILY THAT LIVED."

* * *

"There's no pictures," James reasoned with Albus. "It's all just word of mouth from a 'source' that they didn't even give a name to. They have no actual proof."

"But how did they find out?" Harry asked worriedly. "You guys never go out, and when you do, you're completely glamoured. There's no way anyone would have guessed it was you! It would have been insane to think so!"

"The rat," Sirius muttered, his arms crossed as he glared at the floor like it had done something vile to him. "It has to be Peter. He's the only one who'd have anything to gain by doing this. The professors wouldn't dare cross Dumbledore. They'd know he's too smart for any of them to fool."

"And the Weasleys and Longbottoms would never do this to us," Lily added in agreement. "Nor would the Grangers. But what exactly is Peter gaining by doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus murmured. "It leaves you both vulnerable if you were ever to go out. No more family outings, no more visits during Quidditch games. This means you'll constantly be separated from Harry, leaving him with even less protection than he already has. And to make matters worse, all the Death Eaters that are still loyal to the Dark Lord are going to be after your blood if they believe the news."

"And they'll believe it if Peter's gone to them," James sighed.

"Peter's the reason their fucking master was destroyed in the first place," Sirius spat. "Led him right to his death and then ran like a coward. Would they really take what he has to say at face value?"

Lily bit her lip nervously. "They would if Voldemort was the one to spread the word to them…"

They turned to her.

"Well, he's seen us, right? And so has Peter… so if Voldemort himself gave them the proof that we were back-"

James cut in to disagree. "But Voldemort _isn't_ back. He's just a floppy spirit flying around and trying to find a body."

"What if he's found one?"

"What like Quirrell?"

Sirius' face twisted in disgust. "Oh god, what if he's done the same to Peter?"

Harry leaned forward. "So, you're all pretty sure that my dream wasn't a dream, right?" They all looked hesitant to answer. "I'm not a baby anymore. Just answer me."

"You're correct, Harry," Albus finally spoke.

"Well first of all, I don't even want to know how I'm possibly seeing into Voldemort's mind but... he definitely hasn't possessed someone again. He's got some kind of body, just... it's weak one. I can't remember what it looks like but I know it isn't very pretty and I highly doubt he'd show himself to Death Eaters looking like that."

"We need to talk more about this damn dream," James muttered.

"But not right now," Remus interrupted. "What's important is that, if this _was_ Peter, there's a plan. Voldemort wouldn't want to reveal his failures, but he would want you guys weak and distracted. There's something bigger happening."

Albus stared at his copy of the Prophet intently. No one was credited for writing the article. "And someone on the Prophet is not on our side if he or she is doing interviews with known criminals. Unless, Peter changed his appearances as well... though, I can't imagine an honest reporter writing a story without hard evidence."

Lily stared at her family. "So, what do we do?"

Albus looked at them regretfully. "Remus is right. It isn't safe for either of you to be out anymore, regardless of your glamours."

James grew incensed. "What, we have to go into hiding again? Keep us prisoners? Stay cooped up all day and never have the chance to see Harry during the school year? Will he even be able to come home or would that be too dangerous for you?"

He forgave the way James snapped at him, knowing it was stress and not a personal reason for the verbal attack. "We'll have to have extra security here at the school as well. I don't want to take any chances when it comes to Harry's safety. Peter has been silent for far too long. Who knows what has happened with him in the year since he's escaped."

Sirius perked up at the mention of security. "What, like aurors? Or can I be here as a guard as well?"

"Not a bad idea," Lily murmured thoughtfully. "James and I would certainly feel better knowing someone we trusted was watching over Harry."

Harry grinned toothily. "And this way, Sirius can sneak me out of class and stuff!"

James reached over and flicked the boy's cheek.

"Ouch! Dad!"

"This is not a joking matter, Harry."

Harry rubbed his cheek and pouted. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. You know… before Peter drags me off so Voldemort can kill me."

"Harry James Potter!" he bellowed with rage.

"I'm kidding! Mum, tell him I'm joking!"

Lily glowered at him in response. His pout came back with full force.

Remus rolled his eyes and yanked on the boy's unruly hair. "Just sit there and shut up, kid."

* * *

"This is unacceptable," Albus nearly growled.

Had they not been so angry, Minerva and Severus would have stared at the old man in surprise. Instead, they stood unwavering and hard-faced on either side of him.

"You have no choice," Minister Fudge argued, albeit weakly. He gripped the rim of his bowler hat as tight as he could and tipped his chin up to appear unafraid. "I am the Minister, Dumbledore. You're lucky I'm even taking some of them from their duty to serve as guards here."

"You're a fool," Minerva gasped in disbelief. "You honestly think it's a good idea to send _Dementors_ to our school? We won't allow it!"

"Or have you forgotten what Sirius Black told you about the Dementors having trouble sensing animals. They'll never find him. All you're doing is making the castle a prison for the students!" Dumbledore stated. "I won't allow this!"

"And once again, you have no choice! They'll at least keep Pettigrew too scared to enter the premises. It's a better idea than you're making it out to be!"

"It's a shit idea, actually," Severus muttered under his breath.

Minerva snorted when the Minister and his men glared at the potion's master.

"Cornelius, please," Albus implored, changing his tone in hopes that Fudge would be swayed. "You must see reason. This is a terrible, terrible plan. My students-"

"Your students will be safer with them around," Fudge cut in. "I can't take aurors away from their assignments, we just don't have enough of them for it, but there are enough Dementors. You'll just have to deal with this. If you'll excuse me, I have many statements to the press I must prepare about the Potters. The chaos we're in- didn't I tell you it would've been better to plan a reveal ourselves? Now, look at what's happened!"

Fudge turned to his men with a nod. They escorted him away without another word.

Albus, in a fit of anger, slammed his hands down on his desk, causing the various trinkets upon it to shake or fall over.

"What are we going to tell our students' parents? What are we going to tell the Potters?" Minerva whispered worriedly.

Severus raised a brow. "It's Black we need to be worried about."

* * *

Peter straightened his dirty robes as best as he could before slipping into the room nervously.

"I- I've returned, M-master," he stuttered out miserably. This was the last place he wanted to be.

"Don't sound so eager, Wormtail," the voice bit back.

Peter's eyes widened and he rushed forward, shaking his head with vigor. "N-no, Master! I didn't mean-"

"I know how wonderful it must be to be with your _friends_ again. Have you betrayed me yet? Revealed yourself and begged for forgiveness?"

"They aren't my friends," Peter denied. "Y-you have my loyalty, always-"

"Enough."

Peter flinched and stepped back, cowering in front of the terrible creature on the wingback by the fire. Nagini, his Master's faithful companion, slithered up behind him with a threatening hiss. Peter wasn't sure when the Dark Lord had first found the snake, or where he'd been hiding her. She certainly wasn't around when he'd first found his Lord. He would've scurried the other way had he seen Nagini. Now, with You-Know-Who's new but weak form, Nagini was constantly there, watching and protecting. It was a silent threat- make one mistake and he'd be her next meal.

"What were you told to do, Wormtail?"

Peter stared at his feet fearfully. "Keep an eye on them."

"And?"

He bit his lip hard enough to bleed. "And I found their house, Master! I remembered the house the Potters gave Sirius and- and when all their other homes were left unprotected, I knew that they were in Black Dog and-"

"That is not what I asked you, Wormtail," he hissed.

Peter whimpered and took another step back.

"I begrudgingly admit you did well to start. Monitoring their safe house, immediately reporting to me when you believed them to be gone for to long. Of course, I thought you were just trying to brown nose until Nagini told me that your dear friends had been stomping around Albania as well as various other places I had sent her to check. And so… when I realized what they were up to, what were you told to do, Wormtail?"

He shook and glanced up at the bundled creature. "To… to stop them."

" _By any means necessary_. But they're still alive, still searching for my Horcruxes, and now you're unsure of where they are."

Horcruxes. He hadn't known what James and Sirius were looking for before. His Master didn't trust him with the information, but had accidentally let it slip in his fury. Peter bit his lip harder as he remembered how angry the Dark Lord had been with him a few nights ago. Peter had, by miraculous chance, ran into the two men in muggle London. He'd caused a scene in the middle of a street before, he could have done it again, but he remembered his last encounter with them and ran away instead. When he'd found out that Peter had the perfect opportunity to kill James and Sirius, but hadn't done it, he went into a fit of rage. He tortured him, punished him under the Cruciatus, and despite the great amount of pain he was in, Peter still heard his Master reveal what had him so furious. The men were trying to destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes.

"Tell me, Peter. Did you get in touch with the woman I told you to find? That Skeeter-"

"Yes!" He grabbed the paper out from his back pocket and held it up for his Master to see. "I told her. I told her the Potters were back and that- well, I showed her the memories from my trial. And I told her about the disguised couple at my trial- how Harry's guards are always different and- She believed it. See? The entire Wizarding World is so focused on them-"

"That they won't see anything else coming." He sounded pleased. Wormtail allowed himself a moment of relief. "You weren't idiotic enough to forget to glamour yourself, of course?"

"Y-yes, Master," he said. "She didn't know who I was. But she says she wants pictures next time... for proof. How are we going to get pictures of them, Master?"

The creature ignored him and smirked. "I'd like to see the Potters try to protect their dear boy now."

"B-but," Peter began hesitantly. "Won't Dumbledore be extra cautious? I'm sure he won't let Harry out of his sight. How will we be able to take-"

"Don't you worry, Wormtail. We'll find a way."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN** **: Thanks to my very wonderful, and very patient reviewers!**

 **Chapter 29**

"So we don't have to worry about the press for now?" Lily asked once more.

It seemed that after a few days of chaos in the Wizarding World, the Ministry had somehow managed to convince the masses that the article had been a hoax. Minister Fudge himself was quoted saying he would "be at the forefront of the investigation to find who would start such wild rumors." Dumbledore knew there were still those who would be clawing at Harry for information, but it appeared likely that it would pass.

"Hopefully," Albus answered quietly. "I'd like to move matters to why I brought you here today, however."

James leaned in from his place next to her so that he could stare at the old newspaper once more. Remus and Sirius were standing behind them, looking slightly more relaxed after the Headmaster's reassurance. Currently, they were all in his office, discussing and planning. Harry had been sent to the Weasleys' for the day, much to his dislike. His parents paid no mind to his irritation. No matter how involved he was getting in the mess, they wanted to protect him as much as possible. He was still a child, after all. "I'll find a way to help, just you watch!" he had promised them before flooing to his friend's house. Lily was rather wary of the fierce determination in her son's eyes and could only hope he'd listen to them later on.

"What is it this time?" Remus breathed tiredly. "Another convict escapee? Are we on the brink of an apocalypse?"

Albus allowed himself a small chuckle. "I wanted to talk about the search for Horcruxes."

Lily sat up instantly, James' hand covering hers before she even knew he had moved closer to her. "I'm happy you brought that up, Albus," she told him with relief. "I was hoping-"

" _We_ were hoping," James cut in.

"That we stay home for now until Peter is caught again," Sirius finished. "We just don't feel comfortable leaving home and being out of contact, especially with Harry's safety on the line."

"And that locket bloody well traumatized them," Remus blurted out before he could stop himself. He frowned apologetically when Sirius and James glared at him but Lily yanked on her husband's hand.

"No, Remus is right," she defended. "Albus, you've no idea what they went through when they destroyed the locket."

Albus sat back with a heavy sigh. "Actually-"

"Wait, just let us explain," Lily begged.

He raised one brow delicately. They took it as permission to have their say.

"Albus, that night when we destroyed the locket…" James began. He glanced at Sirius and saw the man seemed to be having trouble putting their experience into words as well.

"It took everything we were," Sirius finally stated. "It took our happiness and made it dark. It took our fears and made it stronger. It brought out the things we couldn't even admit to ourselves. We don't know if we can face that again- at least not so soon."

"And I can't leave Harry behind. Not now," James argued. "I know what the prophecy says about him, but he's just a boy."

"Our boy, Albus," Lily whispered. "No matter how old he is, he's our baby. You can't expect us to sit on the sidelines regardless of a prophecy. You have to let us try to protect him from it, and we can't do that with two of his family members so far away. So please-"

"I believe I've heard enough," the Headmaster said softly, but firmly.

James and Sirius looked down, defeated and sure that Albus would give them all his reasons for why it had to be them- that they were his most trusted, and he couldn't rely on anyone else to complete the mission. Lily squeezed James' hand tightly in support, ready to plead their case over and over again if need be. Albus continued to stare at them silently for a few seconds longer before heaving in a deep breath and pushing away from his desk so that he could rest against the arm of his chair. He stared at his wall of trinkets, clearly thinking very hard about everything he'd just heard. When it appeared like he would be lost in his thoughts, Remus walked over to him and shook his shoulder cautiously. Dumbledore blinked and laughed quietly at the man that was staring at him with confusion.

"I'm fine, Remus. And though you've all given me wonderful reasons for why you need some rest from the Horcrux search, I must admit I intended to keep you here from the start."

"You did?" James exclaimed.

He nodded. "You are not the only ones that I know can handle this assignment. In fact, I already have a trusted friend investigating our suspicions that a Horcrux might be under the protection of one of the Death Eater's in Voldemort's inner circle."

"And how the bloody hell is he investigating that?" Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself. "Those who aren't in prison are dead."

Albus smiled wryly. "I have friends in high places, Sirius. He has access to Azkaban. Be assured he'll be of great help."

"Who is it helping us?" Lily couldn't help but ask.

"As important as that question may be to you, there is something I must speak to you about that has higher priority." They all unconsciously leaned towards the man. Albus, who decided it was not the appropriate time to make a joke about them acting like the young students they used to be, continued with his news. "I was able to meet with the Minister, and he has offered extra protection to Hogwarts to ensure the children's safety but… not quite the protection any of us expected. In fact, I can very easily state, that I'm quite livid with this turn of events." His calmness was chilling. "Cornelius has decided that Dementors shall be placed around the perimeter of my castle."

" _What?"_ Sirius rasped. "What?!"

"Sirius-"

"No!" he shouted, shaking his head wildly. "No, those- those things aren't getting anywhere near him, or any of the other children! He can't do this! Not even in your wildest nightmares can you imagine what those demons are like!"

"Indeed," Albus agreed without hesitation, but Sirius continued ranting loudly as he paced back and forth behind his friends. Dumbledore went on, unperturbed. "And for that reason, I've decided it important to hire a trustworthy, competent Defense teacher this year. One that will actually help the staff and students when these creatures decide to stray from their posts. So… do you think you're up for the job, Remus?"

Sirius nearly stumbled. James whirled around to grin excitedly at the werewolf while Lily delightedly squealed "Yes! Yes, he'll take it!"

Remus, on the other hand, stood frozen in his spot, unable to believe that he was being offered the position. "M-me? You want me to be a professor?"

Albus' eyes twinkled madly. "I can't think of any person fitter to be our Defense teacher. I hope you will not disappoint me by turning the offer down."

He gaped helplessly in return. "Professor, I have no idea what to say…"

"Don't you see how perfect this is?" Lily told him. "Not only will the school be getting an amazing professor-"

"Lily," Remus protested immediately.

"But someone will be here to protect Harry! It's just perfect, Remus!"

"Finally, a job worthy of you," James remarked supportively. "You have to do this, Remus! You deserve it!"

He turned to Sirius next, who couldn't help but smirk amusedly despite the anger still simmering in his chest. "And now Harry will have someone to bail him out of detention!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sirius!" Lily laughed. "He'll never make Head Boy if you keep that up!"

"James should've never made Head Boy!" Sirius frowned. "I have to make sure Harry doesn't follow his father's footsteps and become a loser like him."

"This loser constantly made sure you wouldn't be serving detentions passed graduation so I'd expect a bit more respect," James spat back playfully before turning to the man in question. "So… how about it, Professor Lupin?"

Remus' lip twitched upwards. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Albus clapped his hands together. "It's settled, then?"

"I…yes!" he laughed with a nod. "Yes, I'd love to- but- but what about my condition?"

"Something that can easily be fixed with substitute teachers and the Shrieking Shack. Severus shall be making Wolfsbane Potions for you, and James and Sirius can accompany you during those nights."

"You really thought this out, didn't you?" Lily commented, a grateful tinge in her voice.

Albus stood and walked over to them. "Quite thoroughly. In fact, I've been thinking of others that could be installed in this castle as security for Harry. I can't imagine forcing you, Sirius, to stay here-"

"You thought wrong," he interrupted with a scowl. "I'll be fine. Find me a position. I'll even be Remus' assistant if it means I get to be here to keep those bastards away from my godson."

The Headmaster was unsurprised, expecting nothing less from him. "It just so happens that Hagrid is becoming our new Care of Magical Creatures professor. It would be helpful if you could give him a hand whenever he can't fulfill any of his duties as groundskeeper."

"Deal!"

Albus turned to James and Lily, who were positively beaming with gratitude. "You have no idea how much we appreciate this," James said. "It makes us feel so much better, knowing they'll be here to watch over him."

Dumbledore smiled. "Why, James. Just them? Do you not want to be around as well?"

Lily gasped. "Really? You want us here as well?"

"Whoever was planning to reveal your identities did so under the hopes that you'd distance yourself from Harry so that others would not get suspicious," he explained. "Well, to hell with that." There was a stunned silence before James and Sirius burst out laughing. Even Lily was trying to smother her chortling, shocked to hear their old teacher cursing. "Lily, if it wasn't obvious enough, shall be taking over Muggle Studies for Professor Burbage, who I shall finally be giving leave to so she may explore more of the Muggle world this school year. James will be the one to come in as Remus' assistant, under the guise that he shall be taking over whenever Remus has to go away for business."

"Oi," Sirius barked. "You saying I'm not good enough to be an assistant Professor? I'm wicked better at Defense than James is! So is Lily for that matter!"

"Well, besides the fact that I'd be useless at Muggle Studies," James drawled, "I'm obviously teacher material, while you're…"

"I'm?"

"Not. At all. Even a little bit. You'd drive Remus mad. He'd probably quit on his first day!"

Sirius reached over and swatted James' head. "Git!"

The man turned to his wife with a pout. She rolled her eyes. "You deserved that, Potter. Sirius _is_ actually better at Defense than you are."

He reeled back, pretending to be hurt. "You're choosing Sirius over me? Is the world ending?"

Sirius wiggled his brows. "I do believe she's realizing she chose the wrong man."

Lily snorted once more. "On second thought, James, hit him back."

Albus laughed as he sat back down at his desk. "I'm starting to reconsider my choices in employment."

Remus raised a brow. "If you weren't questioning yourself after Lockhart, then there really is no hope for you, sir."

"Oh my! We'll have to start working on lesson plans!" Lily said to Remus. "How will we hide this from Harry?"

"We're hiding this from Harry?"

* * *

"Come on, Harry! It's just me and Dean! You can tell us the truth!"

Harry pinched the part of his nose just below where his eyeglasses sat and counted to ten slowly.

From the moment he had stepped onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, he'd immediately been swarmed by people, all of them asking about his parents. Though his family had rushed him onto the train, the questions didn't stop. Classmates he'd never even spoken to approached his compartment. Ron was turning red in the face with how furiously he was shouting at everyone to leave them alone. Neville was trying his best to rein the boy in, but it didn't help when Hermione's irritation grew and she joined forces with their friend. "Just leave him be already!" she would cry angrily every time their door opened. "This is absurd! Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will be hearing about this when we get to school, just you wait!" But it was no use. They came in waves and weren't letting up.

"This is ridiculous," Harry mumbled. "Not you too. You guys are supposed to be my friends! Can't you just let this go, for my sake?"

"But then why are your guards always different when you go out?" Seamus rushed out before Ron or Hermione could yell at him to shut up. "There's this theory, you see, that they're your parents hiding under a glamour!"

"Are you that stupid?" Ron snapped. "Obviously, Harry's uncles have a few different guards they've hired to protect him. Lots of people have tried doing him in for- I don't know- his entire life. They aren't going to entrust his safety to just _two_ people. He needs an entire army at this rate!"

Hermione, Neville and Harry looked at him in surprise. How had he come up with that explanation so fast? When Dean and Seamus turned to each other and began whispering, Ron shrugged at them and mouthed _"mum"_ leaving them with the assumption that Mrs. Weasley had prepared Ron with things to say in case anyone bothered Harry.

Harry glared at the others. "So? Is this press conference done? Can I go back to the fun I wasn't having because of everyone hounding me?"

Dean frowned guiltily and nudged Seamus. "Sorry, Harry. We were just teasing, honest."

Ron looked ready to call them out on their bluff but Neville pinched his arm and shook his head, signaling for him to let it go.

Seamus sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, Harry. Though, you can't blame us, can you? How wicked would that be?" Realizing what he'd said, he looked like he wanted to slap himself. "I mean! Merlin, sorry, Harry! I don't mean to be rude about it or anything! I- obviously it would be cool if they were alive but I didn't mean for it to sound like some wonderful journal piece- I just thought-"

"It's all right, Seamus," Harry laughed, deciding it was time to save his friend from embarrassment. "I got what you meant. Calm down, would you? Can we just… talk about something else?"

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed. "Is there any news about our new Defense professor?"

Seamus squeezed in between Hermione and Ron, both of them glaring at him as he did. "As long as it isn't anyone like that god awful idiot Lockhart, I think we'll be fine," he said, looking to Ron and Hermione for support with a cheeky grin on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. "Seamus is right. No murderers and no frauds and we should be in the clear."

"Your uncles are pretty close to the Headmaster, aren't they, Harry?" Neville asked as he reached for one of Harry's Chocolate Frogs and began unwrapping it. "Maybe Dumbledore told them about it. Have they told you anything?"

Harry pursed his lips. "They have. Said that Dumbledore wants to hire someone that can actually do his job right but they're insisting on keeping it a secret. Merlin knows why!" It bothered him greatly that his parents wouldn't tell him who his professor would be. Instead, they would smirk knowingly and tell him that he wouldn't be disappointed. He could only assume that it was someone they trusted to keep him safe from Pettigrew and the Dementor creatures that they were all so angry about. Remembering the thirty-minute lecture he'd gotten about them, he suddenly felt the need to warn his friends. "Actually, I think we should be more focused on these Dementor things that they told me about. Do you guys know about them?"

"Just that they guard Azkaban," Seamus voiced.

"And that they take away your happiness," Neville stated with some uncertainty.

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah but apparently it's even worse than-"

The lights suddenly went out and the train lurched to a stop, sending Harry, Neville and Dean flying forward into the others. Hermione let out a loud screech as she felt someone's head land right in her lap. Ron was trying to help Neville, or who he assumed was Neville, but was having great trouble with two others on top of him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Who is on me?!"

"Oh no, I've dropped my Frog!"

"Ouch, Hermione! It's just me, stop shoving me!"

"Whoever is sitting on me needs to get off right now!"

"Someone's stepping on my stomach!"

It took a while or them to untangle from each other but when they were finally back in their seats, Harry was the first to speak. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I think? What do you think is happening. We can't possibly be at Hogwarts already!"

"Maybe it's Harry's parents, haunting Seamus for being an insensitive git," Ron piped, earning him a snicker from Neville and a punch to the stomach from Seamus.

"Oh, shut up, Ron!"

"No really, guys," Dean said worriedly. "What's happ-"

The compartment door whipped open and what little light was left in the sky shone against bright red hair. "Ronald? Are you in here?!"

"Gin?" the boy in question called, getting up immediately and pulling his sister in. "What do you think you're doing, running around the train at a time like this! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I was worried about you, you jerk," she spat irritably. "Sorry I bothered!"

Harry stood to close the door. "Let's try not to sass him, Ginny. How many times do you actually see him acting like a loving older brother?"

Ginny snorted with laughter. "You can't see me, Harry, but I'm glaring at you," Ron growled. "Close the door, would you? The cold is getting in!"

Harry had just grasped the door handle when a large, hooded figure swooped forward and leaned in towards him. A shiver went up his spine, and he vaguely heard his friends' startled gasps and cries at its appearance, but his focus was solely on the Dementor. He tried to remember everything his family had told him about them, but his mind went blank in panic and he stood frozen in his spot. The cold became intense and numbing and Harry felt his breath stripped away from him as he quickly began to lose vision. He heard terrified cries, pleading shouts- ones that reminded him of when Quirrell had dragged him down to the dungeons with his mother.

Who was screaming? Was it his friends?

He desperately wanted to help whoever it was, but he couldn't. The cold was unbearable. A thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him-

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping his face. Weakly, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wh-what?"

Harry stared up into the eyes of his uncle, who quickly sagged with relief. Remus hauled the boy up so that he was sitting and hugged him tight. "God, you gave me a fright," he whispered.

Noticing their position, Harry quickly realized he'd been lying on the floor. The lights were back on in the train and it appeared they were moving again. "What happened?" Harry murmured. "What just happened?"

"That thing," Neville told him nervously. "It was horrible."

"It stood there and looked around- I mean I think it did, I couldn't see it's face- and you… you…" Hermione stuttered, a look of pure concern on her face as she recalled what she had seen.

"I thought you were having a fit or something," Ron continued for her. Harry looked to him and saw him rubbing Ginny's back, the youngest Weasley pale and shaking. Seamus and Dean were whispering to the girl. Harry assumed they were trying to distract her, but they themselves looked just as disturbed. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

"And then Remus came in, whipped his wand out and sent the thing away with some silvery shield," Neville finished, his voice higher than usual. "Oh, Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

Harry pushed Remus away to look at him. "Wait a second. Moony? What are you doing here?!"

The werewolf grinned weakly. "Surprise?"

"Surprise?"

Hermione knelt down with a small smile. "Don't you get it? You said it yourself. Dumbledore wanted to hire someone he trusted to be of proper help. Someone he could keep on the train, just in case something like this happened with the Dementors."

Harry gaped at his uncle. "Remus, you're our Defense teacher!"

The man sighed. "Some help I am. Your godfather will be absolutely livid with me when he finds out I didn't get to you in time before you fainted, but at least you're alive. Don't worry though, Harry. I won't let them near you again."

He ignored the comment about his near-death experience and instead said, "Fainted? I fainted?"

"Well, you don't think you just purposefully laid down and had a seizure, do you?" Ron questioned.

"We were so worried when we saw you like that," Ginny mumbled softly.

Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement with her before standing up. "We're gonna go check on some of our friends, but if anything else happens to Harry just scream for us. We'll come running," Dean told them all. Seamus gave Harry a pat on the back before they headed out.

Harry turned a dark shade of red. He knew his friends were concerned but it was still embarrassing. Sure he'd fainted, but Ron hadn't said he was foaming at the mouth or wildly flailing about. At least he hadn't made much noise, he supposed.

His eyes widened as he remembered the shouting he'd heard. He wondered if that student was okay.

"And the screaming? Who was screaming like that?"

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about? None of us were screaming."

"What do you mean none of you were screaming? I heard it clear as day. Was it someone in another compartment?"

Ron glanced around anxiously at the others. "No one was screaming, mate."

Remus was now staring hard at him, like he was trying to see into his mind. "I don't understand," Harry told them. "I heard it. I know I did."

The older man gave him a look that said he believed him and Harry felt somewhat comforted to know that someone did. "Do you remember what Sirius and I told you about Dementors, Harry?"

He stared at his hands, thought back, and remembered.

* * *

James, Lily and Sirius were all sitting at the High Table, though separated from each other. Lily was sitting at the far left, where Professor Burbage usually sat. James sat a few seats away from her, between Professor Sinistra and an empty chair that Remus would be taking. Both of them were using the appearances they used the first time they went out to Diagon Alley with Harry. It would be recognizable to him, but to no one else. Sirius was at the far right, sitting next to Hagrid who was in his usual seat at the end of the table. They were all excited for Harry's reaction to seeing them. Though most children would be highly bothered by having their parents around during the school year, they knew Harry would be comforted to have his family near at a time like this. James was trying to stifle his laughter at the way Lily was bouncing in her seat from excitement. The Feast was starting late because of some train delay and she was getting eager to see her boy. "You'll give yourself away, love," James whispered to himself as he continued watching his wife look for their son in the seat of students that were finally coming in through the doors. All of them looked like they were in a frenzied conversation with each other.

The tables were just getting filled when they finally heard what the children were talking about.

"Did you hear about Potter?"

"No way! Did he really?"

"I can't imagine him _fainting_ after everything he's gone through for the past two years."

"No one else fainted but him! Can you believe it? The Boy Who Lived can't face a Dementor? If he couldn't do it, then we're all going to be killed by those things!"

Sirius bent forward and gripped the table hard, trying his best to control himself. He inconspicuously looked at his friends, who were both rapidly growing pale.

"I heard the new Defense professor was on the train and had to run and save him before he practically _died!_ "

"Is it true he was turning blue?"

"He'll never live this down!"

"Leave him alone. Maybe he was just stressed out from everyone bothering him about that Prophet article that he was too distracted to defend himself."

"Hey, Potter!"

They finally caught sight of Harry, who was rushing down the Gryffindor Table only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin boy smirked, unbothered by the fact that he was nowhere near his own table and that many Gryffindors were standing up to defend their housemate.

"Is it true what they're saying? You fainted? You _actually_ fainted?"

Harry's face scrunched up in anger but all the teachers simultaneously relaxed when they saw Weasley and Granger grab both of Harry's arms to drag him away before he did something he'd regret. Malfoy strode on with a smirk, one that wavered slightly when Neville purposefully bumped his shoulder into his. He glared at the boy who was no longer afraid of his tormenting and stormed away.

James and Lily looked at each other, wondering if there was any truth to what everyone was saying about their son.

They got their answer when Remus came in through the side door behind Dumbledore, hurried passed the stoic headmaster and sat down in his seat. He looked at James somberly.

"What happened?"

"Dementors were on the train. They were doing a sweep through to make sure Peter wasn't there but they hovered too long. Albus is livid."

"Is it true? He passed out?" James whispered.

"Worse," Remus answered quietly. "He was twitching on the floor when I found him."

He felt his insides go cold as he imagined what Harry must have gone through. "Lily and Sirius are going to go mental when they find out."

"I made him eat some chocolate and I stayed in their compartment so the other students wouldn't bother him for the rest of the ride," Remus said, hoping to give some comfort to the man. "He's feeling better. Just shaken up about…"

"About what?"

A fury settled on Remus' face. "It got close enough for him to recall bad memories. All he could hear were terrified screams. He had no idea what it was but… he figured it out."

James caught the way Remus glanced in Lily's direction before he was forced to turn his attention to Dumbledore, who was just welcoming everyone back to another school year at Hogwarts.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 30**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

James flinched at Harry's icy tone. The boy had decided to skip out on his first Hogsmeade trip to, well, brood. "Harry… son, there's no shame in-"

"This is by far the worst start of the school year ever," he snapped. "I passed out on the stupid train, Malfoy's going to get Hagrid fired, Sirius is still having fits in his sleep because of the Dementors- and don't even think about lying to me about it, I know he is- and Moony just had to jump in front of me in class. Now, every time I go to Defense, all everyone is saying is I'm going to get away with not doing any work because my uncle is the professor!"

Remus, who was making sure his grindylow wasn't making too much of a fuss, turned and frowned remorsefully. He'd never seen Harry this moody and wasn't sure how to handle it. They were sure Lily would be able to snap the boy back into shape had she been with them, but she was in the middle of a tutoring session.

"Harry, I only did so because I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort. I figured your classmates would be petrified if they saw it."

The boy sagged slightly, but only for a second before he was crossing his arms and glaring at the wall once more. "Well, you're wrong," he answered bluntly. "I thought of the-" he paused and the tops of his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

James stared at his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Was it the Dementors?"

Harry's lips pulled into a thin line and he nodded once.

"Well…. That's rather impressive," Remus noted. Both Potters looked at him and he smiled at the surprise on their faces. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. Very wise, kid."

Harry suddenly felt very inadequate. "I don't know if it's so much that as it is the fact I hate hearing my mother getting tortured over and over again," he muttered.

"What says it isn't both, Har?" James asked.

He glanced between his father and uncle. "Listen, you both know how to fight these things, don't you? Or at least I know Remus does. Can't-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. As if he could feel worse than he was already feeling, a great wave of annoyance erupted in his chest when Snape came in with a goblet of Wolfsbane potion for Remus, not that Harry noticed it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he spat.

"Harry!" James and Remus scolded together.

The boy turned to them angrily. "He's been nonstop coddling Malfoy and picking on us Lions for no reason at all except he can because he's a Professor! Besides, haven't you heard how desperate he is for your job? He's probably poisoned your potion so he could finally get the job!"

"Harry! Knock it off- now!" James hissed.

He jumped out of his seat and stormed out. "Forget it! I'm going to Hogsmeade."

"And how are you going to do that?" Snape snapped. "They've all gone down already."

Harry ignored him and slammed the door shut.

"Get ahold of your brat, Potter," Severus gritted out, unable to contain his irritation with the teen that had blatantly disrespected him in front of his childhood tormenters. "He'll be serving detentions from here to the grave if I had it my way."

"Well, you don't have it your way, do you?" James retorted, ignoring the warning his friend was giving him to stay calm. "The kid's stressed out as it is and you and that Malfoy boy aren't making it much easier."

Snape roughly passed the goblet to Remus, who just about broke his neck in his haste to catch the sloshing liquid in his mouth as it tipped over the cup's edge.

"I'm sorry, do you believe we should give him special treatment just because the Dementors make him feel uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable?!" James roared, flying to his feet immediately. He stepped forward, his fists balled at his sides like he was ready to knock Snape flat on his back. "They're doing more than just making him feel uncomfortable, not that you'd know anything about that since you didn't have to go to Azkaban for your crimes, did you?"

"You-"

"Is it not true?"

All three men turned to see Lily standing at the door, Sirius just behind her and glaring at Snape over her shoulder. She had a hand on her hip and a look on her face that was challenging Snape to disagree with her. There was something about her new facial features and black hair that had the man even more intimidated than before.

"Lily-" Severus began.

She ignored him and walked into the room, dropping her books onto Remus' desk. "And where is my son? I thought you said he'd be here waiting for me when I got back from tutoring."

"Well, I can think of one reason why he isn't here," Sirius quipped from the doorway he was now leaning on. "Are you done here, Snape, or are you waiting for her to drop her glamours so you can drool all over her? You know the rules, she isn't allowed to do that, so don't hold your breath."

Severus, who bit back his humiliation, decided it was not the time to fight with them as he was outnumbered. "You should drink that directly, Lupin. I made an entire cauldronful if you need more," he growled before shoving past Sirius on his way out.

"Gee, was it something I said?" Sirius asked.

James looked at his wife to see her waiting for an explanation. "He's probably in a tunnel on his way to Hogsmeade right now- and don't worry, no one knows about the tunnels but us. He won't be running into any Dementors," he answered with a sigh. "The poor kid was already temperamental then Snape comes in and he just about loses it. He wasn't exactly happy that Remus and I reprimanded him for back-talking a teacher."

Lily's shoulders fell and she felt her heart ache for Harry. "It'll pass. We just have to give him some time."

"It doesn't pass that easily, Lil, especially since what he experienced was you in pain," Sirius told her softly. "I know it seems odd that he's so bothered because he only encountered it once and it's been so long already, but that kind of thing sticks with you. I mean, it got so close to him… too close. I wouldn't be surprised if his nightmares have come back."

"Not to mention, Malfoy is still getting a rise out of him about it," Lily conceded. "I just hate that he has to feel embarrassed over something that's truly hurting him. All I want is for him to feel better again."

"Well, hopefully he's clearing his head at Hogsmeade."

Remus hummed in thought. "Actually, with his luck, Hermione will be lecturing him for being reckless enough to use an underground tunnel to get there."

* * *

"I can't believe you, Harry James Potter! Of all the ridiculous, irresponsible things to do!"

Harry rubbed at his temples as he tried to block out the sound of Hermione ranting. It took him ages to get to Hogsmeade and the last thing he thought he'd get was a lecture. Ron and Neville were looking upon him with great pity. They were just choosing out which candies to bring back to him when he showed up and was almost immediately yelled at by the girl. She'd been non-stop for almost ten minutes now and he had half the mind to leave them all behind and explore the town by himself. Unconsciously, his pace quickened, but Hermione noticed.

"Don't you run away from me, Harry!"

"Hermione, please," he begged. "I've had a bad day. Can't we just pretend I came here with you guys and have some fun?"

"Maybe he's right," Neville suggested. "Why don't we give him a break?"

"Yeah, he'll be nice to Crookshanks for the week if you let up already," Ron offered.

"Like actually nice, not like the pretend nice we've been to the beast," Neville clarified.

Harry grimaced. Hermione had purchased a cat- or whatever animal it was- and brought it to Hogwarts with her this year. Neville, Ron and he were quite wary of him, since he was only friendly to Hermione.

"Yeah I'll even feed him for you," he said hurriedly before Hermione could snap at Ron and Neville. "So, please? I'm sorry and I won't take the tunnel again, all right? Now, show me where Zonko's is."

Hermione eyed him for a moment before giving in and snaking her arm around his. "This way, then. I guess I can't convince you to check out the bookstore?"

He laughed and patted the elbow that was hooked with his. "Yeah, Hermione, I'm not _that_ sorry."

She giggled and tugged him towards Zonko's, Neville and Ron joking around behind them.

The rest of the trip consisted of all of them successfully cheering Harry up. He'd bought a few things at Zonko's for his dad and Sirius, some bars of chocolate for Remus, and more Cauldron Cakes than he knew his mother would really eat. They took a quick visit to the Shrieking Shack, so Harry could see where Remus would be transforming, and suffice it to say, he was rather unhappy by the shoddy accommodations given to his uncle, but it would have to do. All too quickly, they were heading back to the castle. As they walked through the halls and up to Gryffindor Tower, he was reminded of the reason he fled to Hogsmeade. He gave his friends a hesitant glance before deciding to tell them what had happened.

"So you really yelled at Snape?" Ron asked for the tenth time. "Man, I would've paid to see that."

"I don't know, Harry. Now he's going to torture you even more in class." Neville groaned.

"Not to mention you got Remus and-" she paused and looked around at the students who were within hearing distance. "Uhm, that is, Professor Lupin and Professor Dawling caught you yelling at him."

"Yes, well Professor Lupin and Professor Dawling weren't much help when I told them what a git Snape's been," he said irritably. "Maybe, if it was Sirius that was there-"

"Woah, what's going on?" Ron exclaimed.

A large group of students, trailing down the staircase from the Gryffindor Common Room, were chattering loudly, jammed into each other and wondering why no one was moving. Harry tried to standing on his toes to see over everyone, but even Ron-the tallest of them all- couldn't see what was happening. A bad feeling settled in Harry's stomach and he felt a great need to get to the front. He pushed through his housemates with insincere apologies until he finally got to the Fat Lady.

Except the Fat Lady wasn't there.

Her portrait had been slashed and torn. Pieces of canvas were lying shredded on the floor. The wood behind it looked like someone had tried _stabbing_ their way into the Tower.

Harry took a step back in horror. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at it, but suddenly Professor Dumbledore was standing next to him, examining the ruins. "We must find her," he told Professor McGonagall who was just behind them. "Go to Mr. Filch and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" a voice cackled above them.

Harry looked upwards to see Peeves smiling giddily down at the scene.

"What do you mean, Peeves?"

The poltergeist, who only ever listened to Dumbledore and the Bloody Baron, didn't seem so thrilled anymore. He floated downwards and hovered in front of the headmaster.

"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing," he finished, though it was clear he wasn't all that sympathetic.

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes, Professorhead." Peeves was grinning again. "Snuck in, quiet as a _mouse_. Got very desperate when she wouldn't let him in, and scurried away before anyone could see him hacking at the door like a madman. Always running, isn't he, that Peter Pettigrew?"

All eyes turned to Harry, who dropped the bags he was carrying and all but shoved everyone in his way to get back down the steps.

"Potter, wait!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

His friends took off after him, but the Seeker was showing just how fast he could be on land. He sprinted ahead of them, down many flights and across a handful of halls before he got to the floor where the Defense classroom was. He slammed into the ajar door and flew into a desk, forcing it to topple over, knocking down a few chairs on his way to the office.

"Remus!" he shouted with great panic. "REMUS!"

The office door opened and he just about tackled into his uncle.

"Harry!" The force had him stumbling backwards into Sirius. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Harry?" Lily asked, getting up from her seat.

All of them had waited in Remus' office with intentions to go searching for the boy if he didn't return to them after the Hogsmeade trip was over.

The boy latched onto her immediately, wrapping his arms around her like she would be taken away from him if he didn't. "You're okay," he said while gasping for air. "You're okay! Where's dad?"

The door to Remus' bathroom swung open and James came in, a smile spreading across his face when he saw his son. "Harry! You're back. I was worried you'd be sulking around the castle but… What's going on?"

"It's Peter!" Harry told them.

Lily pulled back, shocked. "What?"

"He got into the castle! All the way up to Gryffindor Tower!"

* * *

It was the morning after all the chaos in the castle and everyone was still on edge. All the students spent the night in the Great Hall, packed together in sleeping bags with the professors watching over them while every inch of the grounds were searched. Lily, of course, had stayed in the Hall, tending to stay closest to the third year Gryffindors. Despite his desperation to go on the hunt for Pettigrew, Sirius was forced to stay with her. Not only did James and Remus want to keep him as far away from the Dementors as possible, but they were rather afraid of what the man might do if he was the one to find the rat. "Keep our boy safe," Remus had said to convince him.

When Harry woke in the morning, his mother was at the opposite end of the room, which he knew was to keep appearances, but Sirius was hovering above him.

"Pads," he greeted. "Was there anything?"

The man shook his head. "Everything clear. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you want to look at it."

Harry nodded slowly, unsure of how to feel. "Is… Where's Remus?"

Sirius heard the unasked question. "He's in Dumbledore's office. They want to speak to you as well. We'll be joining the meeting after breakfast, okay?"

And what a meeting it was.

It started with Harry forcibly squeezing his friends into the office with him. He'd reasoned with Sirius, saying that since Peter knew who they were and what they looked like, there was a high chance that they were in danger too. Sirius, who reasoned with the others that it was faster to agree than argue, shrugged and said, "he would've told them everything anyway." And that was how Hermione, Ron, Neville and the Twins- who noticed them leaving the Great Hall and followed immediately- were seated in the middle of a group of irate professors.

Of course, McGonagall was not even slightly amused with their presence, insisting they were children and shouldn't be involved, but Sirius had a point. As much as they wanted to protect them, they were so very involved already.

"They're right," James said with exhausted defeat. "Peter damn near axed his way into Gryffindor Tower. They need to be on guard and for that, they need to be a little in the know. So we're going to tell them what they need to hear and that'll be that."

Harry grinned triumphantly at that.

And then Lily began pacing in front of the children, looking very determined to make them listen to whatever she was about to say. They all knew how important it was to listen.

"Now, you will do everything I say, you do you understand?" she ordered.

They all nodded in unison.

Lily stared at Harry first then gave all of his friends a glance of their own.

"You will never be walking by yourselves in the hallways. _Always_ walk in groups. I mean it, even for you two!" She pointed at Fred and George. "I don't care if you think you're older and can take care of yourselves."

"Like you ever see us apart anyway," Fred retorted. "Don't worry, we'll stick together."

Lily hummed approvingly. "Obviously, as we expected, Peter had no trouble getting passed the Dementors, bloody useless bastards." James choked on the laugh he tried to hide when he heard his wife swear. "You see a rat, you scream for help. I don't care if it's just a regular old mouse. Kick it, stun it, stomp on it if you have to. You take no chances."

"Harry's mum is wicked cool when she's angry and taking charge," Ron whispered to Neville. They both looked at Hermione, who was eying the woman with something akin to adoration.

"I want to be her," Hermione whispered back to them.

"Do you think Mr. Potter would be mad if I asked her to marry me?" the redhead asked her. Harry pinched Ron's side, but Hermione just giggled.

"Not if I ask her first," she quipped.

Lily paused and nearly sneered at the four. "Are you listening to me, Harry James? This is very serious!"

Harry gaped at her mother. "It wasn't me, it was them! I was listening, mum, honest!"

"Now that I have your attention- no more of that tunnel! You hear me? If you so much step your little toe into that god forsaken-"

"I've sealed it already, Lily," Remus told her before she could give a full-fledged rant to the boy. "James and I have sealed all the tunnels."

"Peter won't be able to get through them," her husband promised.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not that it would matter. He never remembered how to get through them anyway, always needed the Map."

"Well, we double blocked off the ones he used most often and were most familiar with," Remus said. "Just to be sure."

Lily gnawed on her bottom lip as she begun pacing once more. "Good, that's… good. All right. Next." She gave Harry a sympathetic frown, one that begged him to see she didn't want to upset him. "I know you won't like this, sweetheart, but your father and I don't want you going down to Hogsmeade anymore."

Harry drooped in his seat. He assumed they'd tell him that but he was still disappointed. "I understand," he grumbled.

"We're thankful that you do, son," James murmured regretfully.

"Well, if you're not going neither am I," Neville stated.

"Nev, no!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't worry about me."

Ron shook his head. "Once was enough, mate. 'Sides, do you think _we_ want to get kidnapped by that maniac? We're just fine here, thank you very much."

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione said supportively. "I've already explored that bookstore and bought everything I need from it. No need risking our safety for a bag of candy."

"Well, we'll be going," George said bluntly, but smiled. "But we'll keep our trips on a 'need-to-go' basis."

Sirius patted his godson's back. "Don't worry. We can go down together one of these days, so I'll be there to protect you. Remus can come with us."

"Thanks, everyone," Harry told them all gratefully. "So, what else do we need to know?"

Lily glanced at Dumbledore, who knew it was a sign that he should take over. "Sir Cadogan shall be taking over the Fat Lady's duties for a while, which you may spread to your housemates when you see them."

"And the Dementors?" Fred asked. "Haven't done anything to protect us. They won't be moved into the castle, will they?"

"I assure you not, Mr. Weasley, though I will be speaking with the Minister about their effectiveness."

"That should go over well," Ron muttered.

"Give Corny our best regards, will you?" George added cheekily.

The corners' of Dumbledore's lips tugged upwards before he waved towards the door. "You're all dismissed, and please be careful."

"I'll see you all later," Harry said to his family before closing the door behind him and his friends.

When they were left alone, Albus turned to his professors. "So, the search came up empty."

A flash of anger shone in James' eyes. "Not even a trace."

"We even took Harry's map, but he was nowhere on it," Remus informed them.

Minerva shook her head. "Can't it have been tampered with? Or maybe he showed up as a different name if he was disguised? He could've picked hair up off the groud and came in as a student."

"The map never lies," Sirius disagreed. "We made sure of that when we were making it."

McGonagall let out a quiet "humph," and glared at the three men. "If only you had applied that much dedication to your studies." The three man cast guilty but amused grins at each other. "There are two more things we must discuss, now that the children aren't here."

Albus cleared his throat. "Kingsley?" he called out. A door in the back of his office opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man came in. He smiled politely at everyone that looked at him. "Everyone, Kingsley Shacklebolt. One of the best aurors in the Ministry."

"You only say that because my loyalties lie with you," Kingsley quipped.

The Headmaster actually smirked. "Kingsley, you know Professor McGonagall, and I'm sure you know Sirius Black and Remus Lupin here. This is our muggle studies professor, Hesper Evercreech, and Remus' substitute, Henric Dawling."

"Pleasure," James greeted, though still wondering if the newcomer could be trusted. He noticed that Kingsley was examining him and Lily much in the same way.

"Albus has asked me to pick up where you two left off," he said, addressing Remus and Sirius. James spared a glance at Albus, whose expression remained unchanged. Not that he needed an explanation. Of course, Albus wouldn't tell Shacklebolt that James Potter was galavanting around Europe searching for Horcuxes. "I have some good news. It seems your suspicions were right. Bellatrix Lestrange became awfully agitated with me."

Sirius felt satisfaction deep in his chest. "Was she? How were you even able to get a sit down with her? Are you that important of an auror?"

"Well, I'd hope so, since the Minister assigned me to be in charge of the hunt for Peter Pettigrew." Sirius stood straighter at that, as did the others. "I convinced Fudge that it was necessary to interrogate the Death Eaters we had in Azkaban, see if they knew anything, had any plans in waiting that Pettigrew might know of and put into action. Of course, none of them said anything on that front, but I did feed some lies to Bellatrix after her questioning. Told her that I was the new person in charge of her seized assets and that we'd be giving the fortunes in the Lestrange Vault to various programs, most of them to help muggleborns." Kingsley huffed out of his nose. "Of course, we wouldn't be able to do that but she went quite mad at the thought of it. Went on and on about how her Lord would 'reach in and twist my insides' if I dared touch it."

"She said it right out like that?" Lily exclaimed disbelievingly.

Kingsley shrugged. "Azkaban has that affect on people, Professor. Loosens a few screws and makes it easier for things to slip out." He glanced at Sirius uncomfortably before continuing. "Anyway, it was quite an adventure to get into the vault. Made a deal with the goblins, nearly got burned to death by a dragon, actually got burnt inside of the vault, and nearly drowned in gold but-"

He brought a burlap bag up to eye-level. They all stared at it in surprise, none of them having noticed it before.

"We figured out which was the Horcrux."

McGonagall stepped back immediately, and James and Sirius both leaned away from the man, but Remus and Lily couldn't help but move forward with curiosity. "What is it?" Lily questioned.

"A cup," Sirius answered. "Right?"

Kingsley turned the bag upside down and let the cup clatter onto Dumbledore's desk. "Helga Hufflepuff's, to be exact."

"It looks in tact."

"That's because it is. Who would like to do the honors?"

Albus pulled the sword out, looking like he was ready to do it himself.

Lily stepped up to the desk immediately. "Well, they've all had a go already. I do believe it's my turn."

James lunged towards the woman, grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. "Lily, no! Are you mental? You know what might happen-"

"Which is why I won't let you do it, not again, James."

"You're barking mad if you think I'll let you do this!"

" _You're_ barking mad if you think you're making this decision for me."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Minerva muttered. She grabbed Gryffindor's sword out of Dumbledore's hands, the others parting like the Red Sea as she marched back to the desk. She held it high above her head, so that the blade was parallel to her, then stabbed it downwards into the Horcrux.

Glass shattered and sprayed around them like confetti, Dumbledore's table shook and the many objects sitting along the wall began tumbling and falling to the floor. Lily dragged James down and covered him with her body while Remus and Sirius ducked for cover as fast as they could. McGonagall, who had been frozen in her spot, was cut by a few shards of glass before Dumbledore was able to get around the table and shove her towards the couple on the ground. Kingsley had all but dove under Albus' desk. They held on a minute more as the room continued to tremble.

When it was all over, they got up one by one and took in the destroyed office around them.

"Do you think the rest of the castle felt that?" Lily breathed out.

McGonagall stood shakily, then healed the scratches on her hands and face. "I-I'll go check," she said before rushing out of the room.

Sirius went to follow her but Albus raised a hand. "She'll be all right," he stated calmly. "I'll check on her soon. We have other matters to take care of now."

Sirius sighed. "Right, the second thing we have to discuss?"

Albus grimaced. "Not quite," he replied before turning around and looking at Kingsley, who was staring at them all in great dismay.

"Did you say Lily and James?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **Chapter 31**

" _So the Order? That's the second matter of this meeting?"_

 _Kingsley was still staring at the couple, eyes wide and disbelieving. The two were trying their best to move the conversation forward, but it couldn't be helped._

 _I can't believe it," the man muttered. "I simply can't believe it."_

 _Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to bring attention back to what was really important. "Yes. We think it prudent to be ready. I know Voldemort has not returned, but it is clear he's making moves to. We must be prepared in the even that he does."_

" _James and Lily Potter… they're actually alive."_

 _Sirius glowered at his friends, who were more shamefaced than ever. "I hope you two are proud of yourselves. Now,i we can't talk about Voldemort because you've shocked Auror Shacklebolt into delirium."_

Harry, try as he may, could not stop laughing at his parents' misfortune.

When he'd gone to his mother's quarters a few days later to discuss Hogsmeade with them, in the hopes that he'd be allowed to go if he was extra cautious, he didn't expect them to be sulking on the couch, discussing their slip-up in front of some auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt. He pestered and pestered until he finally got it out of them and, instantaneously, began laughing in their faces.

"To think, you gave me a- an hour lecture about being c-careful addressing you guys," he said between snorts, "only to be the ones to make a mistake!"

"Very funny, brat," James scowled. "Would you quit it already?"

Harry nodded and straightened up, but very quickly fell into another round of giggling. "I just can't believe it!"

"What are you even doing here, sweetheart?" Lily asked. "Not that we aren't happy to see you."

"Well, I wanted to ask you about Hogsmeade-"

"No," they resounded together.

"But-!"

"Harry," James sighed. "I thought you understood. We don't want to take you away from having fun with your friends, and we certainly don't want you to miss out on these experiences but Hogsmeade is so much easier for Peter to get to. God forbid he used the crowd to his advantage and took you without anyone even noticing? Just listen to us on this one. Wait until Remus and Sirius can go down there with you."

Harry crossed his arms. "Speaking of Remus, I noticed a certain substitute teacher didn't make it to class today."

James fell back and rubbed is eyes tiredly. "Kid, Sirius and I were up all night with Remus. I was exhausted."

"Do you know who filled in for you? Do you?"

Lily murmured a quiet "uh-oh" as she waited for Harry to drop the axe.

"Dumbledore said McGonagall would."

"McGonagall got tied up in something. It was Snape. Snape was our substitute teacher today."

James' sat up. "What?!"

Harry's fist clenched atop the arms of the chair he was sitting on. "Not only did Ron get detention for defending Hermione when Snape called her a know-it-all, he spent the entire class making us take notes on _werewolves_. I swear, if Remus gets in trouble because of him…" Harry's knuckles went white before he forced himself to calm down. "I've changed my opinion. I wish you had beaten him into a sobbing mess last year. He's the worst!"

"He did what?" Lily hissed. "How could he possibly- I can't believe he would-" She placed her hands on her hips and held her chin high. "I do believe I'll be having a word with your potion's professor."

"Not if I kill him first!" James roared. "That mother fu-"

"James!" she snapped. "Not in front of Harry."

"I'm thirteen, I've heard worse," he muttered, though he grinned innocently when Lily turned to glare at him. "Okay, one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Err, well, I've heard that the weather might not be so good tomorrow at the Quidditch match. Now, I know I haven't had the best of luck in my previous games, but I'm begging you guys here… can you not, you know, react much to a little bit of rain?"

Lily and James gave each other curious glances. What was the boy saying? "What do you mean?"

Harry scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "It's just, well, listen- I know you guys care about me and are super worried all the time about my safety and what not, but it's starting to get a tad bit embarrassing. There's only so many times your friends can tease you about always having mummy and daddy around to give you a cuddle when you scrape your knee." He grimaced as he thought of all the times Ron and the Twins teased him for having such overprotective parents. "You have every right to care, regardless of madmen constantly trying to kill me, but for once can I just be a regular teenager that doesn't have the threat of death looming over his head? It'll rain a bit tomorrow, but I won't die from it, okay? So, you don't have to run onto the field to save the day again or anything."

Suddenly, they understood.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Lily gasped. "We haven't been overbearing, have we? We thought you might like it if we were here, you know, have some assurance that everyone was safe with Peter still on the loose."

"No, of course I'm happy you're here," Harry placated hurriedly. "But I'm also thirteen and I've already got one of my privileges taken away- though I understand why, promise." His hair was going wild from how roughly he was rubbing at it now. "I, uhm- I just want you guys to know that I can handle myself."

"Sure, kid," James reassured. "No yeah, we get it. We'll give you some space, yeah?"

The boy nodded slowly then smiled. "All right… all right, great! Okay, so I'll see you guys at the game tomorrow, then? And mum, give Snape your best."

Lily moved forward to kiss Harry's cheek, but thought better of it and waved him goodbye instead. "Get some rest, darling."

When they were sure the boy was gone, Lily couldn't help her self. She sniffled audibly and rubbed at her eyes before she could cry. "I can't believe it! He wants us out of his life already?"

James let out a chuckle. "I don't think that's what he was trying to get at, love."

"Well, didn't you hear him?! We're suffocating him!"

"Again, Lily dear, I'm not sure that's what he was saying."

"Oh God, he's going to get a girlfriend and forget all about us. He'll forget all about me!" she cried out. "Why is he growing up so fast?"

James didn't answer, a certain sadness settling in his chest as well. They were robbed of the years of Harry's life where his world would have revolved around them. Lily didn't get a real chance to be the only woman in Harry's life. He never got to be a superhero to his son. But he knew there wasn't much they could do but learn how to live with it.

"Now remember, love, you promised him we wouldn't get too over-protective tomorrow," he said instead.

"But my baby's never had to play in rain before," she insisted stubbornly.

"Wait, really? Hasn't he?"

"What if he falls off his broom? What if he can't see?"

"You heard the boy. It'll just be a bit of rain."

It wasn't just a bit of rain.

It was an outright storm. The wind blew strong and the sound of thunder overpowered the students' cheering. Lily was sitting in the teacher's box, gripping the railing like her life depended on it. James was a few rows behind her, green in the face and unable to watch as Harry's broom wavered against the harsh wind. Remus was subtly propping the man up, allowing James to lean against him, and Sirius was muttering prayers to any deity that would listen that Harry would be all right.

"This is madness," James whined. "How could they possibly let the students play in these conditions? Oh, thank Merlin!"

They were confused by his change in mood before they realized that Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle and Wood was calling for his teammates to dismount.

"I wonder what's going on down there," Sirius commented as he checked on Lily, who appeared to be sitting completely frozen in her seat.

On the field, Harry was venting his frustrations to his captain. How had everything gone to hell so quickly? He was sure his family was losing their minds in the stands, there wasn't a chance he'd be able to see the Snitch in this kind of weather, and he'd almost fallen off his broom more times than he could count.

"Oliver, I get that I need to get the Snitch soon, but I can't see anything with my glasses!"

Like a godsend, Hermione appeared behind him, holding a cloak over he head, and snatched his glasses right off his face. She tapped it with her wand, saying a quick " _Impervius!"_ before handing it back to him. "They'll repel water, now win this game before Neville loses consciousness from how much he's hyperventilating!"

Harry hugged his friend tightly in gratitude before hopping back on his broom. The game begun once again, and despite still being numb with cold, Harry was at least able to see. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, looked just as determined as he was to end the match. Lightening was now lighting the sky and Harry knew he would have to find the Snitch before his mother died from a heart attack. He chanced a glance in their direction and saw her staring up at him with great anxiety. How could he possibly show her that he was all right without it being too obvious?

"Harry! Harry, behind you!" came Wood's anguished yell.

He looked around wildly and saw Cedric chasing the snitch upward. With blind panic, Harry flattened himself against his broom handle and zoomed towards his competitor. He begged his Nimbus to fly faster, and it seemed like he would finally be able to catch up when he felt it.

Everything went silent around him, the wind that had been ringing in his ears was suddenly making no noise at all. A piercing cold, one much worse than what he'd already been feeling, crept up his spine and into his veins. He remembered this ache… he'd felt it just a few weeks ago. Without thinking, he took his eyes off the Snitch and looked down at the field…

Where at least a hundred Dementors were staring up right at him.

His chest constricted and he felt something slice at his insides.

And then he heard it.

The screaming. The same screaming he'd heard on the train- but-

" _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

" _Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

This wasn't the dungeon. This wasn't what happened in his First Year.

" _Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"_

He felt his clenched fingers slide off the broom. The last thing he heard was a shrill laugh and his mother screaming before everything went black.

* * *

When he awoke, he was surrounded by his teammates.

They explained to him that he'd fallen off his broom, some fifty feet, but Dumbledore had ran out onto the field and slowed his fall to save him. Padfoot was lying at his feet, whimpering as he curled around the boy's feet. They all seemed shaken, Alicia going so far as to say they all thought he'd died. They went on to say they lost the match, that Diggory demanded a rematch when he'd realized what had happened, but that even Oliver agreed that it was won fair and square. And then they tried to convince him that it was all right that they'd lost, that it was the first time Harry didn't catch the Snitch. Most of them left after that, but Ron, Neville and Hermione stayed.

Even Ron seemed choked up. "Bloody hell, mate, we really thought we'd lost you," he admitted.

"Dumbledore was furious," Neville whispered. "He did that same spell that Remus did and sent all the Dementors away before putting you on a stretcher and floating you back to the school." He leaned in so that no one would hear. "Your parents are still up in his office. Sirius told us that Dumbledore brought Fudge in. Remus and your mum have been trying to keep your dad from flat out killing him."

"Speaking of, why's he here as Padfoot?"

Hermione rubbed a stray tear away as he reached for Harry's hand. "Something about your parents warning him not to baby you. Says this is the only way you'll let him cuddle without feeling awkward."

Harry laughed quietly as he reached down to pet Padfoot's head. "I'm all right. Did anyone get my broom?"

They all froze, Ron and Hermione looked at each other hesitantly.

"… What? What is it, what's going on?"

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," Hermione explained sadly. "And…"

"Err, well, mate, it hit the Whomping Willow," Ron told him.

Neville reached down slowly and picked a bag up from the ground. "It's uhm… Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around and-"

Harry felt his throat close as they showed him the contents of the bag. His poor broom was shredded and splintered into broken pieces. Was he about to cry? Was he actually about to cry because of his broom?

"Take it away please," he said weakly. "I ah, don't think I can look at that right now."

They all gave him a sympathetic pat on the leg. "We'll tell the others that you're awake. Chin up, Harry," Neville encouraged before leading the other two out of the room.

Harry took a glance down at Sirius, who was staring up at him sadly. "You know it doesn't matter if you're a dog. It's still weird to have you lying in bed with me."

Padfoot whined and climbed up the bed so that he could place his big head on top of Harry's stomach.

"Pads," Harry breathed out. "I…"

He bit his lip and turned to stare at the wall. "I heard more this time. When the Dementors came near."

Padfoot licked his arm comfortingly.

"I was wrong. It wasn't mom getting tortured… I've been hearing mom _dying_ ," he choked out.

And suddenly he was crying.

He covered his face with both his hands and turned his back to the dog as the sound of his mother begging for his life played over and over again in his head. The nightmares he'd been having of her screaming... It had been unbearable when he thought it was the memory of Quirrell torturing her, but now he had to live knowing he could remember the moments before she had died for him.

He knew her last words before she was murdered right in front of him.

He was sure he would die from the guilt of it.

So he sobbed and cried and yanked at his hair in misery until he felt the weight of the bed shift and then Padfoot was gone and he was in Sirius' arms, being rocked back and forth.

And that was how their family found them minutes later.

* * *

"This spell is highly advanced, Harry," Remus warned. "Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. I don't want you to get frustrated if you can't get it your first time."

"Whatever," he grumbled. "I'll be fine. Let's just start this."

"Harry," he said softly.

"Moony, please," Harry pleaded, a tinge of anger in his voice. "I can't… I can't keep listening to her dying," he croaked before pressing his lips together and shaking his head. "How does this work?"

Remus sighed, but begun going over the basics of what the Patronus Charm was. When he was done, Harry took a few minutes to absorb the information.

"All right so, maybe I won't be able to produce a corporeal Patronus just yet," Harry was willing to admit, "but there's a chance that I can make that… that shield that you were able to make on the train?"

"Hopefully, yes," Remus answered. "Again, don't get your hopes up, Harry. It's a difficult spell. It'll take a lot of practice to produce anything."

Despite the mood he was in, Harry couldn't help but grin at his uncle. "You could pretend like you have some faith in me, Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I made a mistake in encouraging your father's cockiness. I can't do the same with you."

Harry snickered and readied his wand. "Okay, so the incantation is… what again?"

" _Expecto patronum."_

He cleared his throat and became serious once more. "Okay. _Expecto_ _Patronum. Expecto patronum."_

"The happy memory, Harry? Do you have it?"

Of course, he had it. It was the day he was reunited with his parents. Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. _"Expecto patronum. Expecto patrono-_ no, _expecto patronum."_ A silvery wisp of mist shot out of wand and he looked at his uncle excitedly.

"Did you see that? Something happened!"

He could care less about getting Harry too overly excited. He was proud of the boy. "Very good, kid. Right then, you want to try it against a Dementor?"

"You bet I do."

Remus reached over and ruffled his hair. "Stay strong."

He led Harry into the middle of the classroom, where a suitcase trembled slightly as a boggart fought hard to escape its confinement. Very quickly, Harry began to lose his confidence. In a few seconds, he'd be hearing his mother's death again. Could he handle it this time? Would he be able to stop the Dementor before it got to that point? His wand hand shook and he tensed in his spot.

He could do this. He _would_ do this.

"Wand at the ready, Harry," Remus instructed before opening the case.

He was stumbling back and lost in a memory before he could even blink. When he regained his bearings, he gave Remus a slurred apology. Remus stared down at him with worry.

"Harry are you sure you want to-"

"Yes," he said immediately. "I have to. It's getting worse- clearer."

"How's it going in here?" a new voice said.

They looked up to see Sirius, Lily and James shuffle in together and close the door behind them. "Are you doing all right, darling?" Lily asked her son worriedly.

Harry forced a smile onto his face. "Just fine. I was able to produce something just a bit ago, right, Moony? Okay, another go?"

Remus breathed out deeply, feeling rather guilty for being the one to unleash Harry's fears on him. "Okay, you ready?"

"Ready."

The boggart flew out and Harry shouted out the incantation, but it ended as soon as it started. Harry fell against the desk behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes snapping shut.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

In the blink of an eye, he was on the floor, unconscious.

"Harry!" James roared. They all flew forward and crowded the boy, Lily pulling him into her lap as James tapped his face. "Harry? Harry, wake up."

He groaned as he came to.

"What was it, son? It was that strong?"

"It was you this time," Harry explained somberly. "I can hear you."

"Me? You heard..."

"You told mum to take me and go, and then I can hear him- I can hear…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Lily and James looked utterly dejected that they couldn't help their son. They stepped back as he got to his feet and gazed at his uncle determinedly. "One more try, Remus."

"Harry, are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

Remus stood in front of him. "Listen to me, Harry. You're distracting yourself with what you know is about to come. I want you to really concentrate on that happy memory. Think of nothing but that moment, how you felt, what it was like. Live it out again." Harry stared, closed his eyes and, after a few moments, smiled. "Good."

"Let's do this."

"Ready?" A nod. "Concentrating hard?" Another nod. "All right- go!"

And this time, when the boggart-Dementor came at him, Harry bellowed out " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ three times and a huge, silver shadow burst out of the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The screaming in his head grew softer and the cold wasn't as bad as before, but he felt himself growing weaker until Remus jumped between them with a loud,

" _Riddikulus!"_

Harry's Patronus vanished and he fell back into what he thought would be a chair. Instead, his father was propping him up with a beaming grin on his face, Lily clapping beside them.

"Excellent!" Remus laughed. "Excellent, Harry, that was a great start!"

"I'm so proud of you, darling," Lily boasted. "Can you imagine? Our thirteen year old, producing a Patronus!"

"Not a full one," Harry mumbled. "Do you think I can have another go? Just one more?"

"No," Sirius told him firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Eat some of Moony's chocolate will you, you look like you're ready to pass out."

"You did wonderful for your first try," said James. "Rest for now."

He looked reluctant to do so, but he did.

* * *

"Sweetheart," Lily greeted with some surprise when Harry walked into her quarters. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to be celebrating your win with your team?"

"Or maybe with a certain Ravenclaw Seeker?" James asked him slyly. "Even showed off in front of her with your amazing Patronus. Or maybe you were showing off the new Firebolt your godfather bought you. Either way, I'm sure that Chang girl is swooning. My boy, the ladies' man."

"Dad," Harry moaned. "Would you please stop? I'm begging you."

"Don't pretend like you weren't staring at her the entire game!"

"And before the game," Lily added.

"And after!"

"Ugh, why did I even come to see you two," he said with a glare.

"Good question, why are you here and not with the Gryffs?"

He rolled his eyes and then stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I just… wanted to talk to you guys again."

"About?"

He smiled toothily. "Any chance you've changed your mind about Hogsmeade?"

Lily dropped her book beside her and crossed her arms. "Don't make me full-name you."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm joking, promise. I actually wanted to say… what with how I've been reacting to the Dementors…" Harry's face scrunched up and he began shuffling side to side uncomfortably.

"You can talk to us about anything, Har," James said softly.

"I know," he said quickly. "This is just really humiliating because it's hard to admit something like this." They weren't sure what to say, so they waited for him to gather his thoughts and continue. "Uhm. I… I want to be a normal teenager, you know? I want to go to Hogsmeade and I want to play Quidditch without worrying that I'm gonna die, and I want to be annoyed with my parents for getting jobs at my school. But I can't do that, because there's a mad man after me and I'm constantly worrying that you two will be… will be killed again. I want to try still, to just be a kid, even with the Dementors, even with Pettigrew out there on the loose and so close to Hogwarts."

Lily, not caring if Harry would think she was babying him, reached out and took his hand. "We don't blame you for that. That's all we ever wanted for you."

Harry squeezed her hand in return. "But I don't want you to think I'm trying to push you away, because the last thing I want is to lose you both again. So, maybe we can do some kind of family thing. Like, every Sunday morning or something."

James gave the boy a pat on shoulder. "Of course. That sounds wonderful, kid."

"Cool," he said, cleared his throat and stiffened like he was trying to show he was unbothered by the emotional moment he was having with them. "Cool, okay, well I'm gonna go back to my teammates. Er, good talk."

"Yeah, good talk," James snickered. "Go on, Harry. Don't go asking Cho on a date, you hear? No fraternizing with the enemy today."

"Dad, honestly!" he shouted before rushing out of the portrait hole.

James pulled Lily into his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Still feel like you're losing him?"

"No," she sighed. "No, I suddenly feel very important to him, actually."

James turned to the entrance their boy had just disappeared through. "You're still the number one woman in his life."

Lily felt a mix of happiness and sadness, knowing she couldn't be fully proud of that when Harry was going through such a difficult time. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Hindsight**

 **Summary** **: "Ten years," James whispered to his wife. "We've been dead for Ten years… how is this possible?" Ten years after the tragedy at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily come back to life and find their world turned upside down.**

 **AN: Despite the little jokes I make in the beginning of this chapter, I'm still serious about not really getting into pairings in my story so, sorry to those who would love to see it played out, and to anyone who doesn't want it to happen- then you have nothing to worry about. Well until I decide how I'm writing the epilogue. You never know!**

 **Chapter 32**

"A Time-Turner," Ron gaped as he yanked it out from under her shirt. "That's how you've been randomly disappearing, and how you're taking all of these classes? You've been using a Time-Turner!"

Hermione stood frozen for what felt like a month before she scowled and slapped a hand over his mouth. When Neville ran to them just a second ago and whispered something into Ron's ear, she hardly expected this.

"How do you know about that?!"

Ron glared at her and shoved her hand away. "Neville caught you. He was getting worried about how tired and overworked you've been. Even Crookshanks looks scared for you! Nev followed you around to see what was happening and saw it."

"Neville caught me?" Hermione gasped.

Ron crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean? He's much smarter than he looks. Even if he's still a bit of a coward!"

"I'm can defend myself," Neville said. "And hey!"

"Professor McGonagall is going to be so cross with me," she bemoaned. "No one is supposed to see! You're going to get me into so much trouble, Neville!"

"Don't go blaming Neville for this! You're the one person I know crazy enough to run themselves ragged just to take _more_ classes!"

"Listen, you don't have to worry about the Time-Turner, I'm perfectly fine," Hermione growled. "What we need to be worrying about is Hagrid and Buckbeak!"

She made a good point.

After the mishap that happened during their first Care of Magical Creatures class, Malfoy and his family had been doing everything to get Hagrid punished. It turned out they found a way. Buckbeak the hippogriff was to be executed. They were all devastated. Harry, who had been the one to successfully gain Buckbeak's respect-so much so that the hippogriff allowed him a ride- felt guilty for being too wrapped up in other things to help his friends search for a way to save him. Now, it was too late. Buckbeak would be gone by sunset.

"What we need to be worrying about is how you're digging yourself into an early grave!"

"Careful, Ron, someone might think you actually care about someone other than yourself!"

Ron's jaw dropped wide open before he clenched it shut. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Have it your way, then, but don't think I'll visit you in the Hospital Wing when you've keeled over and done yourself in with this nonsense!" With that, he stormed away, Neville chasing after him immediately.

"Wait! Let's just talk about this, Ron!" they heard the boy shout.

"Do whatever you want with that barmy nut!"

Harry looked to Hermione, who was staring at Ron's retreating back. He reached over and took the Time-Turner from around her neck to examine it.

"You know, when I told my parents I wanted to be a normal teenager, I didn't realize that included all this… drama."

Hermione frowned guiltily but refused to be defeated. "He can't possibly stay angry with me. We have to take care of Hagrid, after all."

Harry shrugged. "Well, you know Ron. He'll be right angry about it for a while but he cares about you too much to let it go on forever. Besides, Neville and I reckon he's only acting this way because he kind of fancies you."

"He kind of what?" She spluttered. "He doesn't- he wouldn't… but he's so rude to me!"

He nodded emphatically. "Not that he knows it himself. Poor kid. Still stuck pulling pigtails. He'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps acting that way. Though I hear Lavender Brown doesn't mind much."

Her frown deepened. Harry raised a brow.

"Jealous?"

"No!" she answered much too quickly.

Harry snickered at her and she reached over to slap his arm. "Ouch! Sorry!" He passed the hourglass necklace back to her. "You're right though. We've got more important things to worry about. Buckbeak, being one of them."

"Well, how are we going to help? The-" she became teary-eyed. "The execution is in a few hours."

Harry bowed his head sadly. "Listen, we'll go down to Hagrid in a bit, after Ron's calmed down, see if there's anything we can do. But uhm, there's something I have to talk to you about. I tried to tell you guys earlier, but that was when you'd just found out Buckbeak lost… Something weird happened in Divinations today. Like really weird, even for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed as she thought of the class. "Oh, honestly, Harry. You aren't about to start taking her seriously, are you? She predicted your death a month into school, and then pushed it back a few weeks every time you made it to class alive. 'Oh, you made it through the night? My dear, do try to stay safe next Tuesday.'"

"No, Hermione, it was really bad this time," he argued. "You know I don't believe her but it was different. This was- it was like it was real."

The girl suddenly felt quite worried by the look Harry was giving her. He'd never seemed this bothered by Trelawney before. "Harry, if this is something you're really concerned about, shouldn't we be talking to your family about this?"

"No!"

"But, why not?"

He rubbed at his face in exasperation. "Hermione, I get that I'm in constant danger and what not, but I'm trying to show my parents that I'm able to take care of myself without having to run to them for every single problem I have."

"From what you're saying, this sounds like it's more than a little problem, Harry."

"I don't care!" he insisted. "Besides, tonight is the full moon. They don't need the added stress."

"Well, what exactly did Trelawney say to you?"

Harry bit his lip and smiled sheepishly at her, like he'd merely been caught stealing Chocolate Frogs from Neville's trunk. "Uhm, that the Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid?"

Hermione's face fell. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Estimated time of arrival, somewhere around, well, tonight?"

She gripped her chest, finding it hard to breathe. "Harry… Harry, it's just Trelawney, right? She's been wrong about every other prediction she's made. What makes this one different?"

"It was the way she said it. Like she just drifted off and then she just started spouting it out. And she fell forward a bit before she came too and was her regular self again." Harry shrugged helplessly. "Maybe she was just trying to rattle me. She probably knew I was making up my answers during the exam."

"I guess that's not so farfetched," Hermione murmured hopefully. "She must've caught on to the way Neville, Ron and you have been making up the homework too. But we should be careful tonight, just in case, okay?"

Harry let out a stuttered breath. "I'm scared, Hermione. If he comes back and he hurts them, I don't know what I'll do."

Hermione rushed forward and hugged him hard. "Like you'd ever let that happen."

He smiled weakly against her shoulder. "Let's go find Nev and Ron. Hagrid needs us."

When they finally found the boys, Ron decided to set aside his annoyance with Hermione for Hagrid's sake. Of course, he stood as far away from her as possible. As they got closer to Hagrid's hut, their mood sunk even further. The memory of Hermione slapping Malfoy right across the face did nothing to cheer any of them up. The high the Gryffindors were on from winning the Quidditch Cup again meant nothing to them at that moment. When Hermione began sniffling audibly and leaned against Neville, Ron couldn't help himself and he finally stepped closer to her.

"None of that," he muttered to her. "We have to stay strong for Hagrid."

She gripped his arm as tight as she could and she wiped at her eyes. "Okay. I'm okay."

They finally reached the hut and Hagrid was none too pleased with them. "I told you not to come down here," he snapped angrily. "Yeh shouldn've to see this!"

"We couldn't leave you alone to face this by yourself," Harry argued. "To hell with what the Ministry says! I think they owe me one really, what with everything that's going on."

Hagrid let them in, hands trembling as he tried to hold himself together. He bustled around, preparing tea for them for he was desperate for a distraction. "I wouldn've been alone! Dumbledore's comin'. Children shouldn' have to watch something like-" The milk jug he was holding slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

Hermione jumped up and hurried to clean it before he could. "I'll do it, Hagrid. And I'll make the tea too. Just sit for now," she cooed like a mother comforting a child.

He pointed at a cabinet, where she could get another milk jug, before sitting down between the boys. Neville reached up and rubbed his back soothingly as Harry and Ron glanced at each other with hopelessness.

"Here, Hagrid. Someone wanted to visit you." He tugged on his sleeve and out came Sally, who landed on the floor and slithered up Hagrid's body. The giant man cuddled the snake as best as he could.

"Was he with you this entire time?" Neville asked in wonder. "How does he manage to stay so quiet?"

"He knows he'd get me into trouble if anyone saw him," Harry answered with a shrug.

"What a good snake," Hagrid blubbered. "A good pet! I'm sure Beaky would've loved to get to know you."

"There has to be something we can do," Harry said. "Dumbledore maybe?"

"He's tried," Hagrid answered despondently as Sally curled around him. "He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but he's got no power ter overrule the Committee. 'Sides, they're all running scared. Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect. An' Macnair, the executioner, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's."

Hagrid's lip trembled but he refused to cry. Hermione kept busy, her back turned to them as she cried silently.

"Harry's right," she stated after stifling a sob. "We'll stay with you. I'd like to see the Ministry try to send us away."

"No! Yeh'll go back to the castle! I won't have it!"

"We'll tie ourselves to you if we have to, Hagrid," Ron shouted. "They won't tear us away from you! We aren't gonna-"

Hermione let out a terrified shriek as she backpedaled into the table and threw Hagrid's other milk jug away from her. The others were on immediate alert, springing to their feet.

"What? What is it?" Hagrid asked, his confusion giving him a moment's relief from his grief.

Hermione turned on her heel, her eyes landing right on Harry. "HARRY, RUN!"

Harry stared at her, mouth open and heart beating furiously "What-"

Then, standing right behind her, appearing out of nowhere, was Peter Pettigrew. The only noise in the tiny hut was the sound of broken pieces of the jug falling off of Peter's clothing onto the floor.

Hagrid flew forward with a roar, his hands reaching out for the man. Hermione stumbled out of the way and into her friends, who were dragging Harry out towards the door.

"RUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN!" Ron was yelling into his ear.

Peter dodged Hagrid's form, shifting back into a rat and scurrying forward before transforming again and chasing after the children. Harry, still in complete shock by what was happening, could barely get his feet to work. For the most part, he was only moving because they were all pulling him uphill.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" they heard Hagrid bellowing behind them. "GET BACK HERE! MURDERER! MURDERER!"

And then Harry snapped out of his daze and began sprinting towards the castle.

He was going to die. Pettigrew was going to take him and he was going to die. He was never going to see his parents again. What was he going to do? What were they going to tell his parents?

Like a beam of light, Dumbledore and Fudge walked out of the castle and started their trek downward in their direction.

"Help!" he screamed. "Help!"

"It's him!" Neville gasped out behind him. "It's Pettigrew!"

The two men stood baffled for a second. Fudge turned to his guards, demanding they help the children. Dumbledore was running now, his wand in hand as he cried for them to run faster.

Harry knew it was a stupid idea to turn around, but he needed to know if they were any further from him. Like he was stuck in slow motion, Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Peter about to grab Hermione. Throwing his own safety to the wind he turned and went back, shoving his arm away just as Peter's fingers were about to close in on her shirt. Harry hugged Hermione to his chest, but she turned them so she was protecting him instead. Ron was standing in front of them instantly, pointing his wand shakily at the criminal.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said fiercely.

"S-stand aside," Peter stuttered. "I don't have to hurt you, boy. It's only Harry I want."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?!" he spat. "You stay the bloody hell away from him!"

Almost like he didn't want to, Peter flicked his wand thrice, streams of light hitting Ron and Hermione, but somehow missing Neville. The boy looked at Harry before running towards the castle, screaming for help the entire way.

"No!" Harry cried. "What did you do?! What did you do to them?!"

Peter used Harry's panic against him and grabbed him while he was staring down at his friends. He jabbed his wand into the boy's neck and whipped him around so that Dumbledore could see.

"C-come closer and he's dead. I swear it!"

"Let him go, Peter," Albus ordered.

Fudge and his men looked ready for a duel. The Minister looked at his men and ordered them to alert the Dementors. They took off, leaving one to keep Fudge and Dumbledore protected during the standoff.

"Let him go!" Albus demanded.

Peter lowered his wand for a moment, only to bring out a dagger. Harry couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him when he felt it against his skin. "Professor."

"There's one passage that they bring defenses down on, just once every month. Can you guess which one it is, Harry?" Peter whispered.

Not sparing a minute to think about it, Harry glanced towards the Whomping Willow.

"Remus had such a hard transformation last month. You could hardly blame them for forgetting to put it back up."

Had he been watching them all this time? Lying in wait before he could strike? Harry briefly remembered his father telling him how exhausting that night had been for all of them. His desperation flared dramatically. He needed to escape. His family would blame themselves if he didn't.

"My plans were thrown off because of your little friend, but this will have to do," Peter tugged him toward the tree. "D-Dumbledore… you follow us and I'll kill him. I promise!"

"No!" Hagrid was with them now, and Peter had to pivot and take a few steps back so he could see them all. "Let him go!" Hagrid pleaded. "Please! He's done nothin to yeh!"

They inched closer and closer to the tree. Harry knew about the knot at the base, the one that would make it freeze. He wasn't sure how Peter thought he was going to get close enough to press it while holding him at the same time. Somehow, he managed it, with only a few whiplashes from the Willow's thin branches.

But Peter couldn't enter.

For Sirius was standing there in the tunnel entrance, a feral grin on his face.

"Hello, Wormtail."

Peter let go of Harry like he'd been burnt as he tripped over his feet to get away from the man. The dagger fell on the ground by Harry's shoes. "S-Sirius," he stuttered. "Just- just let me explain!"

"You see I was just coming back from setting up the shack for Moony, and imagine my surprise when I heard the ruckus out here!"

Peter was nearly crying now. "Si-Sirius!"

"How unfortunate for you, Peter," the man snarled. "James and Remus have been going out of their way to make sure it wasn't me you'd run into. They knew I'd make the suffering last for much longer than you'd be able to handle."

"Have mercy, Sirius!" Peter begged as he fell to his knees.

"Mercy?" he spat. "And what mercy were you bestowing upon my godson, you foul rat?!"

Sirius took his wand out and gripped it tightly.

"Don't you fret, Peter. I'll cast a silencing charm so you won't have to hear yourself scream."

" _Ssnake!"_ Harry heard from Hagrid's direction. Sally was hissing wildly on the man's shoulders. _"There's another ssnake! Near your uncle!"_

"Sirius, watch out!" Harry screeched. Without hesitation, he bent down and grabbed the dagger near him, racing forward at the giant snake he could now see just behind Sirius.

It reared its head back and glared at him, ready to strike. Harry was sure he wouldn't make it out alive, when-

SWOOSH.

Neville stood there, the sword of Gryffindor in his hands and a beheaded snake lying limp in front of him. Remus was by his side, and so were James and Lily. Fudge was openly gaping at the enormous beast. "Where did that come from? What is this?! Another one of Hagrid's pets?"

But he got his answer when Peter began sniveling in fear about his Lord's "beloved Nagini."

"What was that, Peter?" Lily asked bitingly. "Voldemort's friend? I assume he sent that thing along to make sure you got the job done."

The look on Peter's face confirmed her remark.

"Where did you get that sword, my boy?" Dumbledore asked Neville.

He looked up, fearful that he was in trouble. "Fawkes dropped the Sorting Hat into my hands… it was just… there?"

Harry stared at his friend with utmost pride. Malfoy would never be able to tell Neville that he was in the wrong house ever again.

But their moment of relief was done and over when Peter charged forward and grabbed Harry once more. He wrenched the dagger out of the boy's hand and sliced him diagonally across his right arm.

Harry let out a cry of pain as his legs weakened and he felt himself fall. He cradled his arm against his chest, blood pouring so fast it was soaking his shirt Peter tugged on the stained cloth and tore it off with the help of his blade.

He fell to his side, Lily catching and holding him to her the moment she got to him. With a wave of her wand, the bleeding had stopped but her distracted mind had only scabbed the large wound over.

"This will have to do," they all heard Peter say, gripping the reddened cloth tightly in his hands. He glanced between it and the dagger, both still dripping with Harry's blood. "This will just have to do." And with that, he scurried into the tunnel.

Most of them ran to follow, but Lily's piercing scream stopped them.

"Look! LOOK!"

She pointed to something in the distance.

Dozens and dozens of Dementors were rolling over the hills like an oncoming storm.

Sirius stood rooted to his spot, paralyzed with fear. Remus was pulling on the man's arm, pleading for him to run into the tunnel with him, but he wasn't hearing a word of it. He tried pushing him forward, but all it accomplished was making Sirius fall to the ground. Seeing that running wasn't an option, Remus grabbed James and pulled him forward, both of them wands out and at the ready.

"There's too many," James whispered. "There's so many, Moony…"

"Don't! We can do this!"

Albus was standing next to them now, as well as Fudge.

"We can just order them back to their posts," the Minister said with confidence. "We-"

"They're out for blood, Cornelius," Albus stated. "There is no ordering them right now."

Fudge looked up at the Headmaster fearfully. "But I've never produced a corporeal Patronus! What do we do?!"

Lily, who was still on the ground with Harry, had pulled Sirius to her side as well. "It'll be all right," she told them both. "J-just stay here, I have to help the others."

"Mum!" Harry protested.

"Stay here with Sirius, baby. Keep each other safe!"

She stood and Harry went into a blind panic.

He couldn't let her get hurt. He couldn't let any of them get hurt. Sirius who was trembling in his spot, already affected by the creatures' presence… His parents and Remus, who were standing just feet away from them about to take on a full horde of Dementors… he needed to protect them, he needed to help. He couldn't lose any of them again…

He looked beyond his family and saw the Dementors closing in. As quickly as he could, he pulled is wand out of his pocket and raced forward, ignoring Sirius who seemed to snap out of his daze when he saw Harry diving head first into the swarm. He shoved Neville's arm away when his friend tried to stop him, and burst past his father and Remus, who tumbled forward but began running after him when they realized what was happening.

"Harry!"

The Dementors were only yards away now.

"Harry! Get back here!"

"Baby, no!"

He summoned every happy memory he ever had. Meeting his parents. Falling asleep in their arms. His first birthday with his family. Making friends. Finding Sally.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

They watched in awe as a silver stag emerged from Harry's wand and stood in front of him protectively. The Dementors slowed and the stag shot towards them, forcing them to flee as the Patronus gave chase. There was an eruption of white light, so strong and powerful that the hundreds of Dementors rushed away even faster before the sky calmed once more.

The silver stag trotted back to Harry, bowed, and then disappeared.

The boy looked back at his family in disbelief and saw they were just as stunned as him. His cut had reopened and blood was trickling down onto his wand.

"Harry…" James was staring at him in wonder.

"I just wanted to protect you," he explained quietly, like he was about to be scolded. "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" James gawked. "That was… that was amazing. That was amazing, Harry."

Lily ran and tackled the boy into a hug, sobbing into his hair. "You great big idiot, what were you thinking?! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I just wanted to protect you," he repeated.

"James!" Remus snapped anxiously. "Look at him!"

Harry's knees were trembling and he looked like he was growing weaker and weaker. He was looking at Ron and Hermione, who were still unconscious. "Are they okay? Are they ali-"

"Harry?" He grabbed onto his mother's shoulders to hold himself up, the shock of everything that happened finally getting to him. "Harry? Harry!"

His eyes fluttered shut and he slumped against her with a groan.

"He's exhausted himself," Remus said, grabbing Harry's other side. "Come on! Let's get him inside!"

* * *

The cut Peter had left on him was fully healed and his blood had been replenished. Everyone was safe for now, and the night was calm and quiet.

Until the nightmare came.

Harry's voice went raw from screaming as he clawed at his scar. He was thrashing hard in his bed, James and Lily trying to pin him down.

"Harry!" James was shouting desperately. "Harry, wake up! Wake up!"

Ron, Hermione and Neville, who had used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower and to the Hospital Wing, were watching from a few feet away. It was the first time any of them were seeing Harry in the throws of a dream, and they had no idea how to help. Eventually, Hermione couldn't watch anymore, and turned to hide her face in Ron's shoulder. Neville, who too was becoming sick from the scene, hugged her back and held her tightly. "It'll be over soon," Ron told them with very little confidence. "He'll pull through."

"The Time-Turner," she stuttered out. "We could use the Time-Turner to stop all of this from happening."

"It's too late, Hermione," Neville whispered.

"It'll be over soon," Ron told them. "It's okay."

Not soon enough, Harry finally sucked in a deep breath and snapped up, his mother catching him by his shoulders. His eyes were wide open and he was panting so hard that every inhale he took made it look like his chest was going to burst.

"What was it?" Lily asked him. "What was it, baby?"

"Voldemort," he rasped out. "He's back… He's back."


End file.
